Bleeding Love, 痛みの愛
by Flamyoi
Summary: [INFINITE] L'étourdissante ville de Séoul abrite bien des comportements différents. Comme ce jeune homme qui vit seul, sans contacts avec l'extérieur, si ce n'est quand va travailler. Sait-il encore ce que c'est que d'avoir une conversation avec quelqu'un? Il s'est renfermé, il y a des années de ça. Une façon de se protéger, des autres comme de lui-même. (BONUS terminé!)
1. Séparation

_Voici une nouvelle fiction, commencée il y a tout juste un mois. Comme Animal et First Love, il s'ait du fruit d'un défi avec DayDreamie. Je vous conseille vivement d'aller lire ses productions, elle parvient toujours à faire des choses très différentes des miennes alors que nous nous donnons le même titre._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

Quand on y réfléchit un peu, le monde est assez mal fait. Prenons un exemple concret. Les enfants, alors qu'ils évoluent pour la plupart dans la douceur et l'innocence, veulent grandir et découvrir le monde. Les adolescents, qui passent en majorité par une crise existentielle ou identitaire, veulent soit grandir plus vite pour devenir des adultes, soit redevenir des enfants pour ne plus avoir à réfléchir. Les adultes, las de tous les problèmes qui leur tombent dessus, essayent de retrouver leur enfance au travers de leur propre progéniture. Et les personnes âgées commencent à se dire que leur vie est plutôt derrière elles que devant, et ressassent leur existence au travers d'histoires et anecdotes destinées aux générations suivantes.

Ainsi, quel que soit notre âge, on ne profite jamais de l'époque dans laquelle on vit. On préfère s'imaginer dans le futur ou regretter le passé. Quoiqu'il en soit, ça se saurait si c'était un moyen de vivre heureux. Moi, de toute façon, j'y ai renoncé assez tôt. Je devais avoir une quinzaine d'années. Lycéen, je réfléchissais trop. A tel point que je me suis rendu compte que les autres ne méritaient pas que je me rende malade pour eux, et que je décide d'arrêter de m'attacher.

Oh, ça n'a pas été sans mal, bien évidemment. Il ne faut pas croire que ça s'est fait en un clin d'œil. N'oublions pas que l'être humain n'est pas fait pour vivre seul. Il ne peut qu'évoluer dans un milieu social. Non entouré, son développement ne se fera pas, ou se dégradera. Même la plus grande des volontés est impuissante face à la nature… C'est désolant. Sans pouvoir la vaincre totalement, il existe pourtant des alternatives. Guères satisfaisantes, pourtant c'est toujours ça de mieux. La souffrance n'est pas tout à fait similaire, quelque fois l'une est préférable à l'autre.

Sans doute était-ce dû à un énième amour impossible. Je n'étais déjà pas du genre à avoir une grande confiance en ce que mon traître de cœur pouvait bien ressentir à l'égard des autres. Et ça s'est empiré avec le temps. J'avais peur d'être dépendant, de ne pas pouvoir faire ce que je voulais à cause de mes sentiments. Pour cela, il fallait que j'apprenne à me détacher, et surtout, à ne plus me créer d'attaches ou de liens sociaux, amicaux, amoureux…

J'étais au lycée depuis un an, donc j'étais déjà entouré par quelques personnes, plus toutes les connaissances, qu'on salue le matin en cours mais qu'on ignore consciencieusement quand on les croise dans la rue un jour de repos. J'ai d'abord brisé tous les rapports que j'avais avec ces personnes. C'est sûrement ce qui a été le moins difficile, puisque c'étaient celles dont j'étais le moins proche. Il me suffisait d'arrêter complètement de leur adresser la parole, de les saluer, ou simplement de les regarder avec attention. Prétextant au début une maladie contagieuse, ou jouant à l'homme invisible, j'ai finis par réussir à devenir quelqu'un d'étranger pour eux. C'était bien sûr le but recherché, même si cette première victoire ne m'avait apporté qu'un sentiment faible de réussite.

Maintenant je me rends compte que j'étais assez extrême à cette époque, dans la mesure où j'aurais simplement pu essayer d'être indifférent aux gens, sans pour autant briser les liens. J'en suis maintenant capable, dans une certaine mesure. Mais il faut dire que j'ai eu plus de sept ans pour apprendre.

Enfin. Grisé par ce succès, je m'étais attaqué à la deuxième étape. Il s'agissait cette fois-ci de me séparer de ceux qui étaient mes amis. Il a fallu que je m'y prenne plus en finesse, parce qu'ils ne m'ont pas laissé partir tel un voleur. Je ne pouvais décemment pas leur expliquer que leur présence à mes côtés m'affaiblissait plus qu'elle ne m'aidait, ou qu'elle ne rendait ma vie plus agréable à vivre. Ils m'auraient pris pour un fou – à juste titre – sans pour autant me rejeter. Bien sûr, ils auraient essayé de m'aider. Dans une autre vie, j'aurais apprécié leur geste à sa juste valeur. Or la situation étant ce qu'elle était, tout ce qu'ils faisaient pour me retenir me donnait davantage envie de m'enfuir, loin. Là où personne ne me connaitrait, et où j'aurais réussi à garder le contrôle de mes fréquentations.

J'ai ensuite séché les cours, pendant près de trois mois. Parallèlement, j'ai arrêté mon abonnement de téléphone. Tout ce temps, ces quatre-vingt-onze jours, je n'ai vu personne en dehors des quelques membres de ma famille qui n'avaient pas renoncé à me faire ressortir un jour de ma chambre. Certes, être bloqué entre les quatre murs d'une pièce de taille réduite, jour et nuit, a fini par me rendre un légèrement… nerveux, je dirais. Dans le sens où j'étais capable de rester calme pendant une longue période, et en revanche faire une crise de nerfs au moindre bruit énervant. Mais souvent, après avoir cassé quelques trucs, et déversé ma rage contre le chat ou toute personne présente, ça allait mieux.

Je n'ai pas de souvenir précis du jour où je suis retourné en cours, par contre j'ai manqué de perdre la vie plusieurs fois sous les coups de personnes assez rancunières. D'après elles, je les avais fait effrayé à disparaître dans la nature, sans donner de nouvelles. Ma réponse leur avait moyennement plu, à savoir qu'elles n'avaient qu'à pas s'attacher à moi. De mon côté, c'était réussi, ce qu'elles faisaient n'avaient plus aucun impact direct sur moi. J'étais devenu complètement indifférent à leur existence. Comme si nous n'avions jamais rien partagé ni quoi que soit d'autre.

Je donne peut-être l'impression de ne rien ressentir dans l'histoire, pourtant je ne serais pas devenu violent s'il n'y avait pas eu de sentiments controversés derrière. J'avais lutté contre ma nature d'être humain, et ce n'était pas une tâche facile, ni même indolore. C'est juste que ce n'était rien, comparé à ce que j'ai ressentis en attaquant la troisième étape.

Je me répète à coup sûr, seulement l'amour est une belle connerie. Je ne sais plus dans quelles circonstances j'avais cédé à ce sentiment, mais j'en ai gardé des marques. J'étais ami avec cette personne, c'est probablement ce qui est le plus difficile. On se dit qu'en étant proche d'elle, c'est déjà bien, parce qu'on est toujours persuadé qu'elle ne nous aimera jamais. A juste titre, pour ma part, dans ce cas au moins. Donc j'avais tenté d'enterrer cette erreur en moi. Malgré tout, mon esprit continuait à distiller ses pensées malsaines sans que je ne puisse rien faire pour changer la donne. Tout le temps, je suivais inconsciemment cette personne des yeux. J'agissais en fonction d'elle. Ça devenait insupportable, je ne m'en rendais parfois pas compte, persuadé que j'agissais en pleine possession de ma faculté de jugement.

Erreur. Je perdais mon identité. Si ça avait continué, sans nul doute que j'en aurais oublié mes goûts, ceux-ci se seraient confondus avec ceux que je prétendais aimer.

Les années ont passées, j'ai maintenant vingt-deux ans. A un tantinet près. Ce matin, le soleil brille timidement derrière les nuages, d'après ce que je peux constater depuis l'intérieur de mon appartement. Je suis au septième étage, et depuis ma chambre, j'ai une assez belle vue sur les eaux calmes du fleuve Han. Je vis dans l'arrondissement de Mapo, à Séoul. Pour moi qui avais toujours habité à Busan – beaucoup plus au sud du pays – mon arrivée dans la capitale il y a deux ans m'a complètement dérouté. Mais depuis, j'ai réussi à m'y faire. Et à trouver cet appartement, également.

La vue de l'eau m'apaise, ce qui est assez pratique quand je fais des crises. Je n'ai jamais réellement cessé d'en faire, ça varie juste selon les périodes. En revanche ça va quand même mieux maintenant que je parviens à contrôler ce que je fais.

Parallèlement, c'est crevant, et c'est pour ça que j'apprécie autant la quiétude de cet endroit. C'est petit, mais bien insonorisé. Pour pouvoir payer le loyer, je travaille dans un supermarché, à quelques pas d'ici. J'ai des horaires assez aléatoires, et ça m'arrive de bosser de nuit. Seulement, en n'ayant aucune vie sociale ni aucunes activités périphériques, ça ne me dérange pas. Et puis, les heures de nuit sont payées plus, c'est tout bénéfice pour moi.

Après un moment passé à me ressasser ma vie, je me relevai du lit en baillant. Je démarrai à neuf heures et j'avais intérêt à me dépêcher si je voulais arriver à temps, parce qu'il était déjà huit heures et demi. Qu'avais-je fais hier soir pour trainer autant au lit ce matin ? Je n'en avais plus aucune idée. J'avais certainement bu une goutte de trop…

Je refis le lit à la va-vite, de toute façon je reviendrais m'y coucher le soir alors à quoi bon… Juste un vieux réflexe. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers la cuisine pour me servir une tasse de thé avant d'aller faire un saut à la salle de bain. Après un brin de toilette, j'étais prêt à me rendre au boulot. J'attrapai alors une veste légère – la température douce de ce matin de juin me le permettant largement – et l'enfilai avant de récupérer mes clés et de sortir, verrouillant la porte derrière moi.

Le chemin jusqu'à mon lieu de travail ne me prenait généralement que quelques minutes à pieds, et cette fois ne fit pas exception à la règle. J'arrivai donc pile à l'heure, sous le regard approbateur de mon collègue qui me fit un léger signe de la main quand je fus entré dans le bâtiment. Des clients se pressaient déjà avec leurs caddies et leurs enfants pour faire les courses et j'eus un peu de mal à gagner les vestiaires pour me changer.

Une fois à l'abri des regards, j'ôtai mon tee-shirt, ouvris mon casier et me rhabillai avec le débardeur noir orné du sigle rouge et argent de l'enseigne. Notre uniforme n'était vraiment pas moche, comparé à d'autres. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma poitrine, histoire de vérifier que mon badge ne s'était pas perdu en cours de route. Heureusement, il était là, affichant ostensiblement mon nom, Lee Sungyeol. Je n'en voyais pas l'utilité mais qu'importe.

Je refermai mon casier d'un coup sec après y avoir rangé mes affaires et marchai jusqu'à ma caisse où je m'installai, prêt à débuter une nouvelle journée de travail. Le matin j'étais généralement à la caisse, et ensuite j'étais en rayon, pour vérifier que tout était plein, où à l'arrière pour trier les commandes. Il y avait un autre étudiant qui ne venait qu'à mi-temps, et c'est lui qui tenait ma caisse l'après-midi. Quand j'étais du soir je la reprenais. Ça m'allait parfaitement, de cette façon je ne faisais jamais la même chose toute la journée.

Grâce à mes sacrifices au lycée, je pouvais désormais avoir des rapports avec les gens, sans qu'ils n'aient aucune influence sur moi. J'interagissais normalement avec mes collègues de travail, et il n'y avait rien de plus. Ils n'existaient pas pour moi en dehors du magasin. Et c'était parfait. De cette façon, je n'avais pas tous les inconvénients des liens sociaux.

La seule chose qui m'énervait, c'est que mes collègues trouvaient que je ne souriais pas assez. Ils voulaient absolument comprendre pourquoi j'étais aussi distant avec eux, surtout celui qui m'avait salué quand j'étais entré, Lee Sungjong. Tout juste vingt ans, bossant ici les vacances et les week-ends pour payer ses cours au conservatoire. Il avait une voix magnifique, c'était assez impressionnant d'ailleurs. Lui ne semblait pas avoir de problèmes particuliers avec les autres, étant juste un poil timide sur les bords.

Régulièrement, ils se retrouvaient dans un bar après le boulot, mais jusque-là, j'avais toujours refusé leur invitation, prétextant un animal à nourrir à l'appartement ou une trop grande fatigue. Malgré la piètre qualité de mes excuses, Sungjong continuait de me demander régulièrement si je voulais les accompagner. A croire qu'il était trop naïf pour se rendre compte que je n'en avais pas la moindre envie.

Ils étaient gentils, ce n'était pas le problème. Je n'étais juste pas la bonne personne à inviter. Si je voulais garder le contrôle de mes sentiments, pas question de fréquenter des gens plus que nécessaire. Ainsi, tout se passerait bien.

* * *

><p><em>Qu'en pensez-vous?<em>

_Merci d'avoir lu._


	2. Accident

_Je poste rapidement ce chapitre parce que j'ai de l'avance (pour une fois!). Je vous conseille d'écouter en même temps Inception, d'Infinite._

_Un grand merci à KL pour son gentil commentaire! ça me fait très plaisir que ce premier chapitre t'ai plu. Et tant mieux si tu trouves ça intéressant, parce que toute l'histoire est basée sur sa conception particulière de la vie. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre<span> 2**

Sortant de mes pensées, j'ouvris la caisse enregistreuse et vérifiai que j'avais assez de monnaie pour la matinée, au cas où les clients choisiraient de payer en grosses coupures. C'était toujours la galère pour nous dans ces cas-là, mais le client est roi alors on n'a rien à dire.

La pause de midi fut rapidement là, et je quittais mon poste sans regrets pour me diriger vers les vestiaires. Je n'avais pas spécialement faim, alors je décidai de me contenter d'un jus de fruit. Dans le réduit régnait une joyeuse ambiance, Sungjong était apparemment en train de raconter une blague et les autres s'esclaffaient en cœur. Je sortis en me faufilant parmi eux, et soupirai légèrement quand je fus à l'extérieur.

Je quittai le magasin pour aller prendre l'air devant. J'avais une demi-heure à tuer avant de reprendre. Sur le parking il n'y avait plus beaucoup de voitures, à part celles des employés, pour ceux qui en avaient.

Je sirotai tranquillement ma boisson, le regard dans le vague. Le vent soufflait, et il faisait voleter doucement mes mèches châtaines. Ma main gauche alla fourrager dans la masse emmêlée, rencontrant sur son chemin les quatre piercings qui ornaient le cartilage et le lobe de mon oreille. Ce contact créa un léger sourire sur mes lèvres. Ils étaient comme une présence rassurante.

Ils avaient tous une signification pour moi, et n'étaient pas le fruit d'un hasard, ou d'une quelconque envie passagère. Le premier, un simple clou en argent, datait de ma première année de lycée. Quand je m'étais rendu compte que je souffrirais moins en brisant les liens qui me retenaient aux autres. Il était situé juste au-dessus du lobe. Le deuxième, un fin anneau noir, entourait le bord. Celui-là, je l'avais fait faire pour me rappeler à jamais de la douleur que l'on ressent quand on aime quelqu'un. Un avertissement, en quelque sorte. Je savais que si mon cœur faisait de nouveau des siennes, ça causerait ma perte. Le troisième, un éclat de rubis emprisonnée dans un cercle d'argent, perçait mon lobe depuis deux ans. Il symbolisait mon indépendance, et par conséquent, mon renouveau, puisque j'avais tout quitté.

Et le dernier, une spirale noire également, assez épaisse et sertie de strass brillants couleur rouge sang, était en arc de cercle et entourait le haut de mon oreille, juste au-dessus de l'anneau. Elle représentait le tourbillon infernal que j'avais du vaincre. Je l'avais fait faire récemment, quelques mois tout au plus. Depuis que ça allait vraiment mieux.

Ils étaient comme une partie de moi, garant des secrets de mon existence. Heureusement, je n'avais pas à les enlever pour travailler, du moment que mes cheveux les dissimulaient. Ceux-ci m'arrivant presque aux épaules, je n'avais pas à m'en faire.

Autant les piercings me séduisaient, autant les tatouages me laissaient perplexe. L'avantage du perçage, c'est que ce n'était pas éternel. Alors que l'encre… Ce n'était pas la même chose. Et puis je n'aimais pas le rendu de l'encre utilisée la plupart du temps.

A rêvasser ainsi, ma pause passa plus vite que prévu, et je vis Sungjong s'approcher de moi pour me dire qu'il était temps de reprendre. J'hochai la tête et me relevai de la barrière sur laquelle j'étais assis pour le suivre dans le magasin. Jetant un coup d'œil au tableau des affectations dans les vestiaires, j'appris que j'allais devoir ranger les commandes. Et je terminais à dix-neuf heures.

N'ayant rien à faire après, ça ne dérangeait pas. Je jetai ma bouteille vide et partit vers l'arrière du magasin, où un tas démesuré de cartons m'attendait. A coup sûr, personne n'avait été affecté ici ce matin et j'allais me taper toutes les commandes de la veille. Au moins ça m'occuperait.

Je commençai donc à chercher les listes des produits commandés pour effectuer les rentrées avant de pouvoir aller les ranger dans les rayons. L'endroit était calme et ça faisait du bien après l'agitation du magasin plus tôt dans la journée. J'étais seul ici, et ça m'allait bien. J'avançais plus vite, car je savais de quoi j'étais capable et je n'avais pas à vérifier en plus le travail de quelqu'un d'autre. Je n'avais jamais su travailler en équipe. On ne peut compter que sur soi-même après tout.

Je devais être là depuis deux heures quand des pas précipités se firent entendre, ainsi qu'une respiration saccadée. Je relevai les yeux de la fiche que j'étais en train de consulter. Sungjong apparut dans mon champ de vision. Il me remarqua également à ce moment-là.

« _Ah, Sungyeol ! Viens vite, il y a un problème ! »

Il avait vraiment l'air paniqué, je me demandai ce qu'il s'était passé. Hochant la tête, je posai ma feuille à côté du carton et le suivit dans le magasin, réclamant quand même plus d'informations avant d'arriver.

« _Une des étagères s'est écroulée, et Howon s'est blessé. Il a voulu la rattraper, et tout lui est tombé dessus. »

Lee Howon, un de nos collègues. Brun, assez musclé; je n'ai pas souvenir de lui avoir un jour adressé la parole.

« _Celles que la commission de sécurité a jugé dangereuses ? Demandai-je alors. »

Je vis bien mon collègue se rembrunir à ma question. Il était proche de Howon, je crois, et devait être sur les nerfs que ça lui soit arrivé par négligence de nos employeurs.

« _Oui, se contenta-t-il de répondre. »

Nous finîmes par arriver sur les lieux de l'accident. Les clients avaient été évacués, mais certains curieux avaient le visage collé à la vitrine, tentant d'apercevoir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. Encore une preuve de la bêtise humaine. Cette attraction morbide pour les accidents…

Je ne comprenais d'ailleurs pas pourquoi Sungjong était venu me chercher. Sur ces entrefaites notre responsable arriva précipitamment et nous engagea à remettre les lieux en ordre pour pouvoir rouvrir la boutique dès que Howon aurait été évacué. Certains employés tentèrent de parlementer en avançant que l'accident pourrait se reproduire, d'autres étagères étant considérées comme dangereuses. Mais l'homme ne voulut rien entendre et ils furent bien obligés d'obéir. J'avais l'impression d'être étranger à la scène. Je ne ressentais rien du tout, alors que quelqu'un de normal se serait indigné contre notre responsable, énervé contre les gens, et aurait éprouvé de la peine pour Howon. Quant à moi, rien de tout ça. Juste de la lassitude. Je m'éclipsai discrètement pour retourner à mes cartons, et j'entendis les sirènes d'une ambulance dans le lointain.

Un certain nombre d'heures plus tard, j'avais sérieusement avancé, et on y voyait déjà plus clair. Kim Sunggyu, un des autres employés, était venu m'aider et avait emporté le gros des commandes dans le magasin pour ranger. Il était assez taciturne, n'usant la parole que lorsque c'était nécessaire, et c'est sûrement pour ça que sa présence ne me dérangeait pas du tout. Il n'était pas du genre à vouloir que je parle.

A nous deux, le travail en retard avait donc été bien résorbé, il ne resterait plus que deux-trois trucs à terminer le lendemain et ce serait bon. Sunggyu m'adressa un sourire quand je sortis de l'entrepôt et je lui répondis d'une légère inclinaison de la tête.

Dans le magasin, toute trace de l'accident avait été effacée, si ce n'est que l'étagère coupable n'était plus là, ce qui créait un grand vide dans une travée. Sungjong agita la main dans ma direction, et je marchai tranquillement vers lui.

« _Eh, Sungyeol ! Il paraît que Howon n'est pas trop blessé, il a juste deux côtes fêlées, lança-t-il joyeusement quand je fus arrivé à son niveau. »

Il avait l'air soulagé, et je me demandai alors si c'était la réaction normale à avoir dans un cas pareil. Cette information ne me faisait quant à moi ni chaud ni froid; mais j'esquissai quand même un mince sourire à Sungjong. De toute façon il était trop dans sa bulle pour vraiment s'apercevoir que je n'avais aucune réaction.

Le laissant se réjouir pour notre collègue, je partis vers les vestiaires. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale accrochée au-dessus de la porte m'apprit qu'il était l'heure de partir. Dix-neuf heures, déjà ! Aujourd'hui encore, je n'avais pas vu le temps passer.

Après m'être rapidement changé, je récupérai mes affaires et signai le registre des sorties, n'oubliant pas de noter l'heure. Puis je sortis du magasin et pris le chemin de mon appartement. Le jour commençait seulement à décliner. J'avais remarqué récemment que quand je marchais dans la rue, j'attirais les regards. De la même façon que la nouvelle concernant Howon ne m'avait rien fait, je m'en fichais. Ils pouvaient me regarder, tant qu'ils ne venaient pas me parler, ça m'était égal. Et ça ne me flattait même pas d'être ainsi regardé. Notre corps ne reflète qu'une infime partie de nous-même après tout. Le reste est invisible.

Bon, c'est vrai que mes piercings témoignaient d'une part de mon identité… Pour cette raison j'essayais de les garder cachés sous mes cheveux la plupart du temps.

Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans la rue à cette heure-ci et je ne fus donc pas embêté pour rentrer. En poussant la porte de mon appartement, je songeai que je ne travaillais pas le lendemain. La semaine s'était déroulée rapidement. Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'on était déjà samedi. Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir faire à part dormir ? Mm, aucune idée. Je poussai un long soupir et refermai la porte avant de retirer ma veste et de la lancer sur le canapé. Elle atterrit sur le bord, semblant stable, puis une force invisible la poussa et elle retomba sur le parquet avec un bruit métallique, sans doute à cause des fermetures Eclair. J'émis un grognement sourd et décida pourtant de la laisser où elle était tombée. Tant pis pour elle.

Mon appartement se composait de trois pièces. Une chambre, avec juste assez de place pour caser un lit et une commode, une petite salle de bain, et une pièce à vivre, qui faisait la taille des deux autres réunies. Elle était séparée en deux, mi salon mi cuisine. Le tout dans les tons beige-ocre.

Ce n'était pas immense, mais je vivais seul, et puis j'étais rarement là. Soit je dormais, soit je travaillais. Parfois je sortais, uniquement les jours de pluie, parce qu'il y a pas grand monde dehors.

Je n'avais pas peur des autres, plutôt peur qu'ils m'approchent, et qu'ils s'accrochent à moi. Je trouve ça angoissant que des personnes pensent à nous, imaginent nos pensées, et autres. Nous existons pour nous-même, point. C'est aussi pour ça que l'amour est une aberration. Nous perdons totalement notre identité et notre liberté en succombant, et le pire c'est que ça nous parait normal.

Du coup, je préfère prendre mes précautions. Je ne fréquente pas plus de gens que nécessaire. Et puis si jamais certaines personnes ici s'accrochent trop à moi, il me suffira de partir, comme je l'ai déjà fait. Ce ne sera pas compliqué, puisque cette fois-ci je ne ressens rien. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais attaché à Séoul, j'aime juste la vue du fleuve.

Je rejoignis mon lit en baillant à m'en décrocher la mâchoire. Mine de rien, cette journée m'avait crevé. J'étais en manque de sommeil perpétuel depuis ma naissance... J'avais beau dormir des heures et des heures, j'étais toujours fatigué. Je l'ai toujours dis, le corps est un traître.

Affalé sur le matelas et enroulé dans la couverture, il ne me fallut que quelques minutes pour sentir mes yeux se fermer sans possibilité de les rouvrir avant quelques heures. Mon corps s'alourdit, et soudain, je basculai.

* * *

><p><em>Alors, qu'en pensez-vous?<em>

_Merci d'avoir lu._


	3. Rencontre

_Voici le chapitre trois, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. C'est la première fois que j'écris à la première personne alors je suis un peu sceptique du résultat... N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, positif comme négatif! Je vous conseille d'écouter avec ce chapitre Wherever you are de One Ok Rock._

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Chapitre 3<span>**_

Je n'eus pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qu'il faisait noir dehors. Ma bouche était pâteuse, et mon estomac s'était également réveillé. J'avais dû dormir un moment… Je tentai d'ouvrir les yeux, mais ceux-ci me piquèrent, malgré l'absence de lumière dans la pièce. Je renonçai donc pour le moment et les gardai clos. Je parvins à me relever du lit et à me diriger vers la salle de bain en longeant les murs pour ne pas tomber.

Réussissant à trouver le lavabo à tâtons, j'ouvris ensuite le robinet et m'éclaboussai le visage d'eau froide. Cette méthode sembla fonctionner puisque quelques secondes plus tard, je pus enfin ouvrir les paupières sans avoir besoin de les refermer aussitôt. Je ne voyais toujours rien, mais ce n'était plus mon corps qui en était la cause, juste l'obscurité qui rôdait. Et c'était déjà un progrès.

Je retournai au salon après m'être essuyé le visage, et la rencontre brutale entre mes orteils nus et le coin de la porte me fit pester pendant quelques secondes. J'enclenchai l'interrupteur dès que je l'eus trouvé, pour éviter de me prendre un autre obstacle. Je constatai ainsi qu'il était cinq heures du matin. Wow, j'avais dormi longtemps. Et à côté de ça, je trouvais moyen d'avoir envie de poursuivre ma nuit. Stupide estomac, j'étais sûr que c'était à cause de lui…

J'ouvris le frigo, pas certain de pouvoir trouver quelque chose de comestible à l'intérieur. Effectivement, à part le yaourt périmé et les deux pommes ratatinées qui se battaient en duel, la pêche n'était pas concluante. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que ce laitage faisait là alors que je n'en mangeais jamais ? Je poussai un léger soupir et me relevai sans rien prendre. Moi et mon manque de mémoire… J'avais beau travailler dans un supermarché, il ne me venait jamais à l'idée de faire mes courses quand j'y étais. Et puis à cette heure-ci, il n'y avait rien d'ouvert dans le coin; et je n'avais pas spécialement envie de faire quelques kilomètres simplement pour de la nourriture.

Peut-être qu'il y aurait quelque chose dans le placard ? Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour l'ouvrir, et après quelques secondes de farfouillage à l'aveugle, je mis la main sur un paquet de _ramyuns_, pas encore fossilisé mais presque. Il devait être là depuis longtemps parce que j'avais complètement oublié son existence, et ça se voyait à l'épaisse couche de poussière qui recouvrait l'emballage plastique. Heureusement, ces trucs-là n'ont pas de date de péremption.

Je versai les pâtes déshydratées dans un bol, et mis de l'eau à chauffer dans une casserole. J'allais devoir sortir dans la journée, parce que c'était certainement la seule denrée mangeable qu'il me restait. Je n'avais plus qu'à prier pour qu'il pleuve.

Je manquai de me brûler en versant l'eau sur les ramyuns, et lâchai la casserole qui tomba au sol avec un bruit retentissant. Une fois de plus, je me félicitai d'avoir choisi un appartement bien insonorisé. Je laissai la casserole par terre en attendant qu'elle refroidisse et versai la sauce dans le bol. Je récupérai une paire de baguettes dans l'égouttoir et remuai le mélange avant de prendre le récipient pour aller manger dans le canapé.

Je sus que le manque de nourriture était la cause de mon réveil quand, à peine les nouilles avalées, mon corps sombra de nouveau dans les bras de Morphée.

**xxx**

Pour mon deuxième réveil, il ne faisait pas totalement clair, et ma prière avait été exaucée, il pleuvait à verse. Ce qui expliquait le manque de lumière en pleine journée. J'avais dormi sept heures de plus et cette fois-ci j'étais presque en forme. Le temps pluvieux devait y être aussi pour quelque chose.

Je m'étais assoupi dans le canapé, et mon dos protesta quand je me remis debout. Je m'étirai, le faisant craquer bruyamment. Je récupérai ensuite mon bol et le déposai dans l'évier. Je le laverai, plus tard, quand j'aurais le temps. J'en oubliai la casserole, toujours au milieu du salon.

J'entrai ensuite dans la salle de bain et ôtai tous mes vêtements. La douche m'appelait. Je passai presque vingt minutes sous l'eau bouillante avant de songer à sortir. Ma tête tourna, abrutie par la température, si bien que je manquais de peu de glisser en sortant de la cabine. Heureusement, j'eus la présence d'esprit d'attraper le coin du lavabo, ce qui suffit à me stabiliser.

Moi, maladroit ? Hm. Parfois. Bordélique, surtout. Après m'être essuyé, je retournai jusqu'à ma chambre, nu, laissant tous mes vêtements éparpillés par terre. Eux aussi, je les ramasserais plus tard.

Vers treize heures, j'étais enfin habillé. Une faille spatio-temporelle s'était ouverte pendant que je cherchais des vêtements, et une demi-heure s'était écoulée toute seule. Je pris un sweat à capuche pour me protéger des pleurs du ciel et sorti de chez moi après avoir fermé la porte à clé.

Il fallait que j'achète de quoi me nourrir, mais je ne savais pas trop quoi prendre, ni où aller. Je déambulai pendant un moment dans les rues mouillées avant de tomber sur une épicerie de taille réduite, toute en longueur. A mon avis, seulement deux personnes tenaient côte à côte dans la largeur. Sinon ça bloquait. Heureusement; j'étais le seul client.

La caissière m'accueillit en souriant et je lui adressai un vague signe de tête. Semblant vexée, elle se replongea dans son magazine, me fichant la paix. Je passai un moment à observer les rayonnages bourrés au maximum. Trop de choix, trop de couleurs. Je n'avais aucune idée du goût que pouvaient bien avoir les trois quart des produits présentés.

Au hasard, je finis par prendre plusieurs paquets de ramyuns, et des kit-kat à la citrouille et au thé vert. Parfums certes bizarres, mais qui promettaient de la nouveauté. J'avais envie de tenter. Quitte à mourir empoisonné…

La caissière me jetait des coups d'œil furtifs tout en enregistrant mes achats. Il fut un temps où elle aurait éventuellement pu m'intéresser. Dommage pour elle, cette époque est révolue depuis pas mal d'années. Je payai et sortis du magasin avec un sachet plastique contenant ce que je venais d'acheter.

Il pleuvait toujours et je rabattis la capuche de mon vêtement avant de reprendre le chemin de mon appartement tranquillement. Avant de remonter, je m'attardai néanmoins une dizaine de minutes au bord du fleuve, contemplant les ronds que faisaient les gouttes de pluie en tombant sur l'étendue d'eau. Le rendu était apaisant.

J'étais trempé en remontant chez moi pourtant je m'en fichais passablement. Mon chemin jusqu'à la chambre fut marqué, puisque je jetai petit à petit tous les vêtements que je portais, y compris le sac. Il ne me restait plus que mon boxer quand j'arrivai aux pieds du lit. Je me glissai sous la couverture avec un frisson de bien-être. Cette petite sortie avait réussi à me crever. Il fallait que je récupère.

**xxx**

Je passai effectivement une bonne partie de la journée à dormir, ne me réveillant que pour satisfaire mes besoins naturels. Le lundi matin arriva plus tôt que prévu, et je me levai à la bourre. L'appartement était dans un état pas possible, tous mes vêtements du week-end jonchant le sol des différentes pièces, ainsi que la vaisselle sale dans l'évier de la cuisine. Puisque la température du salon était plus élevée que celle de la chambre, j'avais aussi déménagé, apportant les couvertures pour dormir sur le canapé. Je n'avais pas le temps de ranger pour le moment.

J'attrapai un kit-kat au hasard juste avant de sortir. Il s'avéra qu'il était à la citrouille, et ce n'était pas du tout désagréable, bien que surprenant. Je dus courir sur le chemin, pour être certain d'arriver à l'heure. Le patron avait beau être sympa, il ne fallait pas plaisanter sur les horaires.

Quand j'entrai dans le magasin, Sungjong était déjà installé à la caisse voisine de la mienne, mais les portes n'étaient pas encore ouvertes. Je lui adressai un signe de tête en réponse à son sourire et filai me changer dans les vestiaires. Quand je revins, j'eus juste le temps de m'assoir. Pile poil.

La matinée passa plus lentement que d'habitude, je me surpris plusieurs fois à regarder l'heure et soupirer. Je préférais être à l'arrière, il y avait moins de bruit. C'était une véritable cacophonie ici parfois. A la pause, je sortis devant, avec une vague envie de fumer. Ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis mes dix-sept ans, sans que je ne sache vraiment pourquoi. J'avais été accro pendant une période, et j'avais arrêté aussi vite que j'avais commencé. Une lubie, certes. Mais les clopes coutaient cher et je n'avais pas l'intention de m'y remettre. Restait plus qu'à trouver un substitut au cas où l'envie deviendrait plus forte. Pour l'instant ça restait contrôlable sans dommages.

A la fin de la demi-heure, je m'étirai et retournai à l'intérieur. Il y avait un petit attroupement près de la porte des vestiaires et je m'apprêtais à entrer en l'évitant quand quelqu'un m'attrapa par la capuche de mon sweat. Je me retournai, lui faisant lâcher le morceau de tissu.

Sungjong. Ce simple geste m'énerva au plus haut point. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

« _Attend Sungyeol, y'a un nouveau qui est arrivé. »

Quoi ? Croyait-il que ça allait m'empêcher d'aller dans les vestiaires ? Avais-je une tête à vouloir voir celle du nouveau ?

« _Et ? »

Je ponctuai mon interrogation d'un regard las, mon pied tapotant le sol en rythme.

« _Viens, on va te le présenter, sourit-il, très enthousiaste. »

Il était aveugle, c'était impossible autrement… Je n'eus pas le temps de dire un mot qu'il m'entraînait déjà vers nos quelques collègues, rassemblés autour du fameux nouveau. Je tentai de me libérer de la poigne de Sungjong mais il avait de la force ce petit.

« _Ah, Myungsoo, voici Sungyeol. Il a vingt-deux ans. Il est employé à temps complet.

_Oui bon ça va, tu ne vas pas lui raconter ma vie alors qu'on ne se connait pas, grognais-je à l'adresse de Sungjong. »

Avec tout ça, je n'avais pas pris la peine de regarder ce Myungsoo. Je relevai la tête, histoire de le saluer rapidement et pouvoir ensuite aller me changer.

« _Sungyeol, voici Myungsoo. Il est là pour remplacer Howon. Il a vingt ans. »

Est-ce que j'avais l'air d'en avoir quelque chose à faire ? J'étais de plus en plus énervé, toutes ces conventions ne servaient strictement à rien, alors à quoi bon ? J'hochai la tête face à notre nouveau collègue et réussit à me frayer un chemin parmi les curieux pour rejoindre la pièce sombre qui nous servait de vestiaire. Juste avant d'entrer, j'entendis une phrase qui m'énerva davantage, si c'était possible.

« _Ne t'en fait pas, il est mal luné en ce moment. »

A coup sûr, Sungjong à Myungsoo. Mais merde quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il en savait de mon état ? D'un geste rageur, j'ouvris mon casier pour y fourrer ma veste et ressortit précipitamment de la salle. Heureusement – pour moi et pour eux – la reprise avait sonné et ils étaient partis à leur poste. Je ralentis donc le rythme en me dirigeant vers l'entrepôt. Boulot identique à celui de samedi après-midi, je suppose que ce que j'avais fait avait été considéré comme satisfaisant, sinon j'aurais été en caisse.

Je pus évacuer ma rage sans encombre et vis l'heure de fin arriver avec soulagement. J'avais envie de dormir, pour reprendre possession de moi-même. J'étais énervé d'avoir manqué de perdre le contrôle à cause d'eux, alors que j'étais censé me maitriser complètement. Echec cuisant.

Il subsiste des failles dans la cuirasse, à ma grande déception. Quelque part je pourrais le remercier, ce nouveau. Si j'avais découvert ça dans une situation critique, les conséquences auraient pu être graves. Mais bon, il n'en saura jamais rien. De toute façon il n'est pas là pour longtemps, si Howon est capable de retravailler rapidement.

Il pleuvait toujours, et il faisait donc plus sombre que les autres soirs quand je rentrai chez moi. J'avais réussi à ne recroiser personne avant de sortir, et j'étais modérément calmé. Ne manquait plus qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil et ça irait mieux. Je l'espérais.

**xx **

_Ramyun : _Version coréenne des ramens, nouilles de blé instantanées.

* * *

><p>Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? A dans quelques jours pour la suite.<p> 


	4. Contact

_Le temps passe vite, mine de rien. J'ai bouclé le chapitre 18 il y a trois jours et depuis, panne d'inspiration. Je ne m'affole pas encore, il y a un peu d'avance. Et il faut que je relise les autres, à la chasse aux fautes. J'écoute en boucle My Neighbor Totoro Theme Song, mais je pense que Lost Rain de DIAURA ou Tell me goodbye des Bigbang conviendrait mieux à ce chapitre. Bonne lecture!_

_Réponses aux reviews: _

_KL, tu me rassures, tu sais. Mon chapitre 2 n'est pas celui que je préfère, sans doute parce que j'ai peur que ça paraisse lourd à la fin. Contente qu'il t'ait plu, et pour le côté citations, c'est assez volontaire ^^. Tant mieux que ça fonctionne alors. _

_Et tu me fais vraiment plaisir :rougis: Sungyeol a la malchance d'être le héros, donc oui, on s'attache forcément à lui! Bien dit, la pluie c'est cool._

_Non, je n'ai jamais goûté, mais si j'en avais l'occasion de le ferais. Je pense que je vais m'en commander d'ici peu, je suis vraiment curieuse. Wasabi aussi, mais ça doit être plus spécial x) _

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 4<span>**

Effectivement, je me sentais beaucoup mieux en me réveillant le lendemain matin. J'étais en avance, et c'était assez rare. Je préférais profiter de chaque minute que je pouvais passer dans mon lit. Mais là, je m'étais levé sitôt réveillé. J'avais oublié de manger la veille au soir, trop fatigué pour ça, donc il fallait que j'avale quelque chose de plus consistant qu'un gâteau à la citrouille avant de partir travailler. Il ne manquerait plus que je fasse un malaise au boulot…

L'odeur des ramyuns ne tarda pas à envahir mon appartement, et c'est là que je me rendis compte que j'étais affamé. Je pris ma douche en quatrième vitesse pour pouvoir manger avant de partir. C'était l'un ou l'autre. Je quittai à regret l'eau chaude pour les nouilles au poulet.

Je m'offris le luxe de prendre mon temps sur le chemin du supermarché, étant parti de chez moi plus tôt qu'habituellement. Je savourais ce moment de calme, le temps était gris, et s'il faisait déjà bien jour, il n'y avait pas trop de monde dehors. J'arrivais à la porte du magasin en ex aequo avec un autre gars, et il me tint la porte après être passé. Je jetai un coup d'œil à son visage par hasard, et mis quelques secondes à le resituer. En fait, malgré que l'avais vu hier, je ne l'avais pas bien regardé, et mon cerveau n'était donc pas à même de faire le lien. Myungsoo, puisque tel était son nom, avait à vue de nez une demi-tête de moins que moi. Ses cheveux noirs lui arrivait au niveau des yeux, de la même couleur. Son regard n'exprimait rien de spécial, son visage non plus. Il ne souriait pas, et n'avait pas l'air dérangé par le fait que je l'observe. En était-il seulement conscient ?

Je le suivi dans les vestiaires, et constata sur le tableau que nous étions tous les deux de cartons ce matin. Coïncidence ou non, en attendant le résultat était là. Il mit plus de temps que moi à se changer, et je sortis de la pièce avant lui, me dirigeant vers l'entrepôt. J'eus le temps de récupérer la liste des commandes de la veille et d'ouvrir deux ou trois cartons avant qu'il n'arrive.

Il s'approcha de moi, avec toujours son visage inexpressif. Ça lui donnait un côté… Innocent, assez naïf. Mais je me doutais que ce n'était qu'une façade. Les gens qui ne savent pas contrôler leurs expressions finissent toujours par sourire; et lui on aurait pu croire qu'il ne savait pas le faire.

« _Hm… C'est toi, Sungyeol ? Me demanda-t-il soudain. »

Je répondis sans relever la tête de mon carton.

« _Oui. »

Il n'ajouta rien de plus, me laissant perplexe. Et je ne me retournai pas pour voir s'il avait eu une réaction. Sungjong nous avait présentés l'un à l'autre hier, se pouvait-il qu'à mon instar il n'en ait rien à faire des autres ? Ou alors il avait juste du mal à nous reconnaître sachant qu'il était arrivé la veille…

Il avait dû être briefé par quelqu'un d'autre avant, car il ne resta pas inactif, et fut plutôt efficace, sans m'avoir posé de questions. Quelque part, ça m'arrangeait bien, et je me désintéressai complètement de lui, oubliant jusqu'à sa présence. Le travail avançait rapidement, sans que nous échangions une parole. Ce n'était pas nécessaire, et nous n'avions rien à nous dire de toute façon.

Grâce à notre concentration et à notre rapidité, nous finîmes en avance. Il retourna dans le magasin un peu avant moi, sans doute pour aller demander à quelqu'un ce qu'il devait faire en attendant de pouvoir partir. Nous n'avions qu'à patrouiller dans les rayons pour vérifier que tout était rempli, pour pouvoir ensuite faire les états de stock. D'ailleurs, ça faisait un moment qu'on n'avait pas fait d'inventaire. Ça ne saurait tarder…

Je fus le premier à quitter les lieux, à dix-neuf heures trente et dix-sept secondes. J'avais besoin d'air, et je ne supportais plus d'être enfermé là-dedans. Fiou… Je pris un grand bol d'oxygène – polluée – avant reprendre la route pour rentrer chez moi. J'avais bien envie d'aller me balader au bord de l'eau, mais pour cela il fallait attendre qu'il fasse noir. Patience…

**xxx**

Une semaine s'écoula tranquillement, comme si rien n'avais changé. J'avais l'impression que Myungsoo avait toujours travaillé parmi nous. Il faisait partie du paysage, au même titre que les plus anciens employés. Il était souvent en binôme à l'arrière avec moi, sans doute était-ce parce que nous finissions régulièrement le travail en avance... Moi ça m'arrangeait, c'était moins bruyant qu'à l'avant.

Nous n'échangions que le strict minimum nécessaire au bon déroulement de nos tâches respectives. Parfois, sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, je l'observais. Son regard était vide, sans aucune lueur qui indiquait ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, et les traits de son visage n'exprimaient rien non plus. Je lui enviais cette maitrise quasi-parfaite de son propre corps.

J'étais en train de me changer dans les vestiaires, vers treize heures, quand il entra dans la pièce. Il m'adressa un léger signe de tête et se dirigea vers son propre casier. J'enfilai le débardeur réglementaire et un léger vertige me prit, si bien que je dus me rattraper à la porte métallique pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. J'avais sérieusement bu hier soir, et ce matin une migraine horrible m'avait cloué au lit. Je n'avais pu en sortir qu'une heure auparavant, c'est pour cela que je ne commençais le boulot que maintenant. N'ayant pas de téléphone – fixe ni portable –, je n'avais pas prévenu que je reviendrais à cette heure-ci. Je signai le registre et haussai les épaules. Ils verraient bien que j'étais là.

Myungsoo sortit des vestiaires sur mes talons, et me suivit jusqu'à l'entrepôt où il devait travailler aussi. Sur le chemin, nous croisâmes deux collègues qui riaient aux éclats et je levai les yeux au ciel en poussant un léger soupir. Ils me tapaient sur le système, ils passaient leur temps à parler fort et à s'esclaffer avec des rires de crécelles. Ça me donnait des frissons rien que d'y penser.

Quand nous fûmes prêts à débuter notre travail du jour – à savoir déballer des cartons de produits ménagers – Myungsoo me surprit en prenant la parole.

« _Tu n'as pas l'air de les aimer beaucoup, constata-t-il simplement, les yeux rivés sur la liste qu'il consultait. »

Sa remarque me laissa perplexe. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Il pouvait parler des deux que l'on venait de croiser, et aussi des autres employés. Si c'était la deuxième possibilité, il établissait une distinction entre eux et lui, alors qu'on ne se connaissait à peine, et que je ne le tolérais que parce qu'il était calme. Et que son regard me fascinait, oui, aussi.

D'un côté, s'il faisait ça volontairement, il n'avait pas tort. Il semblait différent des autres. Déjà, parce qu'il ne parlait pas, ensuite par ses yeux vides. Et c'était une impression globale, je n'arrivais pas à mettre de mots dessus. Mais bon, sa phrase était tournée bizarrement. Je ne pouvais pas aimer des gens, et j'aurais pu jurer que pour lui c'était pareil.

Je me contentai de hausser les épaules pour toute réponse, et il n'insista pas. Nous reprîmes le déballage de cartons en silence, seulement troublé par le bruit de nos pas sur le béton. Il faisait assez froid, car le bâtiment était mal isolé – d'ailleurs parfois quand il pleuvait dehors, ça tombait aussi dedans – mais je bougeai pour me réchauffer. J'avais juste les doigts un peu engourdis. C'était étrange, ce temps. Le soleil était là, normal pour un après-midi de juin, pourtant il pelait. Un blizzard s'était peut-être perdu sur la route de la migration…

Je repensai à ce que m'avais dit Myungsoo un peu plus tôt et décidai de répondre.

« _L'être humain ne mérite pas d'être aimé. »

Après tout, les qualités qu'il peut avoir ne sont là que pour faire camoufler momentanément ses défauts, qui finissent toujours par prendre le dessus. L'Homme est plein de vices, c'est dans sa nature, il n'y peut rien. Même Dieu ne peut pas être qualifié Bon; s'il l'était réellement, il n'aurait pas créé la Terre, et nous avec. Myungsoo, qui était accroupi par terre, releva la tête et me regarda.

« _Te considères-tu comme tel ? »

Une réponse négative m'aurait immédiatement placé dans la catégorie 'imbu de lui-même', mais loin de moi cette pensée. C'était le total contraire.

« _Bien plus que les autres. »

Aucune émotion ne transparut dans son regard ou sur son visage, pourtant, son timbre de voix me parut différent.

« _Tu n'es pas le seul. »

Parlait-il de lui, ou d'une connaissance ? Il n'ajouta rien de plus, et aucun de nous deux ne brisa le nouveau silence jusqu'à ce que Sungjong vienne nous dire que c'était fini pour aujourd'hui. Il partit sans se retourner, et je ne le recroisai pas dans les vestiaires.

**xxx**

Le lendemain, en arrivant, je le vis devant le magasin, avec une fille. Je passai rapidement et n'avais pas grand-chose à faire de son apparence, mais le vent souffla et j'aperçus une masse de cheveux bruns voler. Je me hâtais de rentrer. Que faisait-il avec elle, si ce qu'il avait dit hier le concernait lui… Je n'étais pas sûr de comprendre… Peut-être se connaissaient-ils à peine ?

Je me rendis compte de ce que à quoi je pensais et me frappai le front du plat de la main. Je ne devais PAS retomber. C'était le piège assuré. Quelle idée il avait eu de me parler, lui aussi. Je sentais qu'il me ressemblait, et la curiosité l'avait emporté sur la raison et la vigilance.

Stupide… Je me répétai le mot telle une litanie dans ma tête, en espérant que ce foutu cerveau imprime la leçon. Une fois qu'il aurait contaminé le cœur, ce serait trop tard pour venir pleurer.

Je m'efforçais de gommer sa présence de mon esprit, quand il passa à côté de moi, un sourire à peine visible aux lèvres. Je faillis écarquiller les yeux. Certes, je ne le connaissais pas depuis longtemps, mais c'était la première fois que je le voyais avoir une réaction à quelque chose. J'eus de nouveau un doute sur l'identité de la fille. Elle devait compter pour lui, pour qu'il ait une telle expression sur le visage.

Il ne s'arrêta pas et continua sa course jusqu'à notre salle, d'où il ressortit changé quelques minutes plus tard. Je n'avais toujours pas bougé, faisant mine de réfléchir pour masquer mon trouble. Qu'étais-je en train de faire ? J'épiais quelqu'un, un de mes collègues de surcroît, et je m'intéressais à lui ainsi qu'à sa vie privée. La seule explication plausible était que des extraterrestres m'avaient subtilisé ma maitrise pendant la nuit et m'avait redonnée celle – quasi inexistante – de quelqu'un de bien dans sa peau. Enfin, ce dernier point était à prouver. Quelqu'un de pas comme moi, plutôt. Ce qui, au final, revenait à l'identique. J'eus envie de me gifler. Pitoyable, j'étais en train de perdre les pédales. Et la journée ne faisait que démarrer, ça allait être beau.

Effectivement, j'aurais mieux fait de rester coucher, ce matin-là. Je réussis à me blesser à plusieurs reprises dans la journée, dont une fois en me prenant le coin d'une étagère en métal dans le coude. J'avais eu l'impression ô combien désagréable que mon os n'allait jamais s'arrêter de trembler. Je parvins également à me prendre les pieds dans un carton, et m'étaler lamentablement au sol sans parvenir à me raccrocher à quoi que ce soit. Heureusement que j'étais seul à ce moment-là…

Je n'en pouvais également plus de me torturer l'esprit dans tous les sens, en essayant de ne plus penser à Myungsoo et la fille, mais je n'y arrivais pas.

Que se passait-il dans ma tête ?

* * *

><p><em>Et oui, nous aussi on voudrait bien le savoir, que se passe-t-il dans ta tête Sungyeol?<em>

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous as plu, et un review ça fait toujours plaisir! A la prochaine!_


	5. Prémices

_Voici déjà le chapitre 5. Oui je poste rapidement cette fois-ci, mais je retourne à l'internat demain, donc le prochain chapitre n'arrivera que samedi. J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira, en tout cas. Prémices de la descente aux Enfers. Je vous conseille d'écouter en même temps Et Cetera de ONE OK ROCK. Bonne lecture!_

_Réponse aux reviews:_

_KL, oui j'ai posté rapidement, je voulais te répondre haha. Pareil que toi, mais on finit par s'habituer. (Mais c'est clair que pour épater le monde c'est cool!) _

_J'ai toujours eu du mal avec les dialogues, donc là il n'y a que le strict minimum. Ravie qu'ils te plaisent! Merci encore pour ton commentaire!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 5<span>**

Je fus fixé en arrivant le lendemain, Myungsoo tenait la fille par la taille. Elle était dos à moi, et il releva la tête quand je passai à proximité. Difficile à lire dans son regard, mais il avait l'air plus heureux d'habitude. Du moins, il le montrait. J'avais du mal à penser qu'il pouvait vraiment apprécier le boulot, ça n'avait rien de palpitant. Ça occupait l'esprit, et encore.

Ça ne fonctionnait que quand il le voulait. Et comme je n'arrivais pas à le contrôler totalement, j'étais condamné à passer des périodes de domination aux périodes de soumission. J'étais à la fois maître et esclave, dans ce traître de corps. Mis à part ça, j'étais content d'être né…

Douce ironie, elle me sauve, parfois. Après tout, il vaut mieux en rire qu'en pleurer, si c'est pour se moquer de soi-même. Je rentrai dans le magasin, et ne pus donc plus voir ce qu'ils faisaient. Je n'arrivais plus à me battre contre cette étrange partie de moi qui s'obstinait à vouloir connaître les détails des liens qui les unissaient tous les deux. Et je me refusais de tomber plus bas que terre en demandant à Myungsoo directement. 'Je' me contenterais de ce que j'avais. Point.

Curieusement, ce fut lui qui amena le sujet. Nous étions en train de remplir le rayon Extérieur de produits pour nettoyer les piscines, chlore et autres, quand il m'adressa la parole. D'une manière semblable que quand nous étions à l'arrière; les yeux rivés sur ce qu'il faisait.

« _Je pense que tu te poses trop de questions. »

Hm, toujours aussi énigmatique, hein ? J'avoue que je n'arrivais pas à saisir ce qu'il voulait dire. Déjà, comment pouvait-il savoir ce que je pensais ? Moi-même je n'arrivais pas à m'y retrouver. Et à ce que je sache, personne n'était capable de lire dans les pensées des autres. A moins que je ne sois trop transparent ?... Auquel cas j'étais fini, car ça voudrait dire que j'avais complètement cédé.

« _Et, à quel propos ? »

Il sembla réfléchir un moment, pourtant j'étais sûr qu'il savait pertinemment ce qu'il allait dire.

« _Ce qui t'entoure, les gens, les relations. »

Vague tout en ciblant parfaitement le problème. Je commençais à avoir peur. Il fallait que je me reprenne d'urgence, ça ne devait pas être permis qu'il lise de cette façon en moi.

« _Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, je ne suis pas dépendant, reprit-il tandis que je réfléchissais à sa phrase précédente. »

On a quand pensé singulièrement la même chose, au même moment… C'est assez étrange, je trouve. Nous fuyons tous les deux les liens et les contacts, alors ce n'est pas pour nous rapprocher, juste parce qu'on se ressemble. C'est le piège à éviter.

« _Toi tu n'es pas dépendant, mais elle ? »

Tant pis s'il répondait encore plus évasivement, au moins j'aurais posé la question. Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Je suis un peu perdu, pour changer. Pourquoi reste-t-il avec elle s'il n'est pas dépendant ? Parce que ça ne saurait tarder… Déjà qu'il souriait en parlant d'elle.

« _Ça a débuté quand, pour toi ? Demanda-t-il soudain, réduisant à néant mon espoir d'avoir une réponse constructive à la question précédente. »

Il en parlait d'une telle façon qu'on pouvait penser que ce n'était pas lui avait choisi. En ce point, son histoire devait différer de la mienne.

« _Quinze ans, plus ou moins.

_Hm.

_Et toi ?

_Dix-sept. »

Il n'avait que vingt ans, c'était donc beaucoup plus récent que moi. Dire que ça faisait déjà sept ans… Peut-être était-ce pour ça que sa situation n'était pas très claire. C'était nouveau. Pourtant à le voir, j'aurais juré qu'il était plus fort que moi, psychologiquement parlant. Moins instable.

« _Tu la connais depuis longtemps ?

_Deux ans. »

Ah, ça expliquait quelques trucs. Peut-être avait-il eu besoin de quelqu'un après la séparation, et c'était tombé sur elle. Auquel cas ça restait humain, on ne peut briser tous ses liens d'un coup et sans douleur. Il y a forcément des contrecoups négatifs qui nous font amèrement regretter nos choix, même en étant hautement convaincus par leur nécessité.

Mais dans ce cas, comment ne pouvait-il pas être dépendant d'elle ? Il avait eu l'air sincère en riant. Restait-il avec elle par intérêt ? C'était peu probable. Si ça l'avait vraiment embêté de le faire, il l'aurait montré avec son air impassible habituel. Parce que je ne voyais pas ce qui aurait pu l'empêcher de le faire.

Bon, récapitulons. Il aime la voir, est éventuellement avec elle par intérêt, et ne semble pas lié à elle, dans le sens où il pourrait la quitter sans que le problème vienne de lui. Se pouvait-il qu'il joue la comédie avec elle ? Impossible, sinon il aurait arrêté de sourire en rentrant dans le magasin. Or il avait continué. Ses yeux avaient légèrement brillé. C'était un véritable casse-tête cette histoire.

**xxx**

La semaine suivante, il ne travailla que deux fois avec moi, pourtant nous eûmes le temps de discuter. J'avais renoncé à essayer de savoir pourquoi ça me plaisait autant.

« _Depuis, as-tu déjà voulu te rapprocher de quelqu'un, tout en sachant qu'il ne fallait pas ? M'enquis-je à voix basse. »

Nous étions dans les vestiaires, après notre service. Myungsoo était affalé sur un des bancs, les yeux mi-clos. Je me trouvai en face de lui, à un ou deux mètres, appuyé contre les casiers métalliques où nous rangions nos affaires.

« _Jamais, je n'ai pas envie de reprendre à zéro. Une fois, pas deux, répondit-il sur le même ton.

_Tu réfrènes, ou ça ne te touche plus ?

_Un mélange des deux. Mais si je garde mes distances il ne se passe rien.

_Exactement le contraire de ce qu'on est en train de faire, lançais-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie. »

A ma grande surprise, Myungsoo esquissa un faible sourire, et je ne pus empêcher mes propres lèvres de s'étirer à cette vue. Cette fois-ci, il m'était destiné.

J'effectuai un bref retour en arrière dans mes pensées, et soupirai. Heureusement que je venais de dire que je ne me rapprochai plus de personne… J'étais bon à enfermer. Quoiqu'il en soit, c'était la plus longue discussion que nous ayons eue jusqu'à ce jour.

Le lendemain, nous ne travaillions pas ensemble, j'étais en caisse le matin, et quand sonna la pause j'éprouvai le besoin irrépressible d'aller prendre l'air. En plus il pleuvait, c'était parfait. Je sortis sans me changer, en simple jean-débardeur. Malgré la pluie, l'air était tiède, et il régnait une moiteur étouffante dans le magasin. Effectivement, c'était bien mieux à l'extérieur.

Je m'installai en tailleur sur une borne en pierre, à quelques mètres de la porte et inspirai profondément. Je m'étais levé d'assez mauvaise humeur, et j'avais hâte que cette journée se termine. Plongé dans mes pensées, je ne sentis pas que quelqu'un s'était approché, et je ne remarquai sa présence que quand une brique de jus de fruit apparu soudainement dans mon champ de vision. Elle tomba sur mes genoux et Myungsoo s'installa à mes côtés.

Je le regardai lui, puis la brique, incapable de faire le lien dans mon esprit. Remarquant mon incompréhension, il s'expliqua.

« _Tu devrais boire avant d'être déshydraté. »

Il venait de m'offrir à boire, ainsi qu'un léger sourire. Avait-il décidé de me tuer ? Je le remerciai et ouvrit ma brique tandis qu'il avait déjà commencé la sienne. Pendant toute la durée de la pause, nous nous contentâmes de regarder tomber la pluie, à l'abri sous les stores.

Le reste de l'après-midi passa à la lenteur d'un escargot, tant j'avais hâte de pouvoir aller marcher. C'était le jour idéal, et avec cette température, il n'y aurait certainement pas grand monde. A peine mon service fini, je décampai déjà en direction de mon appartement. J'y rentrai en quatrième vitesse, envoyai valser mes affaires et ressortant aussitôt. Il ne faisait pas noir mais tant pis.

Je marchai pendant une bonne heure le long du fleuve, contemplant les ronds que faisaient les gouttes d'eau en tombant sur la surface. C'était apaisant. Soudainement, sans savoir pour quelle raison, je me mis à penser que la balade aurait été encore plus agréable si Myungsoo avait été à mes côtés. Je soufflai de colère. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait avec moi ? Je ne pouvais pas retomber. Je me l'étais interdit. Pourquoi mon cœur avait-il décidé de redémarrer maintenant ? Je ne devais rien ressentir pour quelqu'un d'autre, ou ça signerait ma perte. Pas que ça me dérangeait vraiment, après tout cette existence était assez insipide. Mais j'avais ma fierté. Je voulais me prouver que j'étais capable de passer au-dessus de ça. J'allais devoir me battre, une fois de plus.

**xxx**

Trois jours. Trois longues journées que je n'avais pas adressé un mot à Myungsoo. Il était intelligent, et je suppose qu'il avait compris pourquoi. Je l'en remerciais, quelque part. Il n'avait pas essayé de renouer le contact. Je ne pensais pas que je m'attacherais si vite à lui. Il était différent des autres, et me ressemblait un peu. On parvenait à se comprendre à demi-mots. C'était bien la première fois que ça m'arrivait, de tomber sur une personne pareille.

Je croyais que cet éloignement serait salutaire, mais je découvris bien vite que ça n'en était rien. Myungsoo, depuis que je l'évitais, s'était un peu rapproché de Sungjong. Dans le principe, je n'avais rien contre ça. C'était juste que je trouvais étrange qu'il puisse parler avec notre cadet, qui était tout son contraire, voir au-delà. Sungjong était exubérant, toujours là à se préoccuper des autres, et à vouloir que tout le monde soit heureux. Ça m'énervait davantage présentement, car il parlait avec Myungsoo. Je ne savais pas en quel honneur je me montais la tête à ce point-là.

C'était compréhensible qu'il aille voir ailleurs, étant donné que je ne lui parlais plus, pourtant ça n'allait pas avec sa personnalité. Je m'étais figuré que les gens comme nous ne pouvaient que rester seuls. Mais apparemment, il montrait une meilleure maitrise que moi.

Leurs conversations avaient également l'air beaucoup plus simples que les nôtres. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, alors que pour faire ça, je préférais me taire. Mais ça me suffisait. Je devais être le seul.

Ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis des années. Après une journée particulièrement maussade, je me hâtais de rentrer et m'écroulai dans mon canapé sans avoir la force d'aller jusqu'à ma chambre, qui pourtant n'était qu'à trois mètres de là où j'étais affalé. Mon cœur palpita douloureusement et je me relevai pour aller fouiller dans l'armoire à pharmacie de ma salle de bain.

Quelques médicaments avalés plus tard, je rejoignis mon lit et m'y couchai tout habillé. Je ne me sentais pas tranquille, comme si quelqu'un était en train de m'épier. Ce qui n'était pas le cas, mais ça ne m'empêchait pas de me sentir mal à l'aise. J'espérais que les cachets fassent vite leur boulot, que je puisse dormir. Je n'en avais pas eu besoin depuis longtemps, et ce recommencement sonnait tel un glas. Je ne m'étais pas assez méfié, je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même.

Deux heures à me tourner dans les draps plus tard, je dus me rendre à l'évidence. Parfois, le mélange de substances était inoffensif, et complètement inutile. Evidemment, il avait fallu que ce soit justement aujourd'hui que ça m'arrive. Comme par hasard. Je me sentais nauséeux, et je n'en pouvais plus de rester allongé. Je sortis du lit en embarquant la couverture avec moi, parce qu'il ne faisait vraiment pas chaud dans l'appartement. La nuit était tombée, et je restai immobile au milieu de mon salon pendant quelques minutes. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Ça aussi, c'était nouveau.

D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, je m'étais toujours raccroché à des buts, en majorité inatteignables. Pourtant ça me poussait à me surpasser, dans l'espoir de les effleurer, ne serait-ce que du bout des doigts. Alors ne rien avoir à suivre, ni même de garde-fou, c'était assez effrayant.

Je laissai échapper un léger rire et allai m'allonger dans le canapé. J'agissais par nécessité, c'était ça où je tombais par terre. La nausée me prit de nouveau, et le fait d'être emprisonné dans le drap ne m'aida pas à me sentir mieux. Je passai le restant de la nuit dans la salle de bain, la tête appuyée contre le carrelage froid du mur, ou alors vomissant tout ce que mon estomac pouvait bien contenir.

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que ça vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à commenter. Pauvre Sungyeol, ça ne fait que commencer pour lui. Dites-vous qu'il va bien, pour l'instant... (Mwahaha.) A la prochaine, merci d'avoir lu!<em>


	6. Faiblesse

_Ce chapitre sert un peu de transition, vous comprendrez en ayant lu la suite. Dans le prochain, il y aura (enfin) quelques révélations. Personnellement, je trouve qu'on arrive dans une partie intéressante (à la fin de celui-ci). A écouter, je vous conseille Invisible Wall, de the GazettE. Bonne lecture._

_Réponse aux reviews :_

_KL, ça me touche ce que tu dis. Après je pense que c'est une histoire de goût, certaines personnes préfèrent les dialogues, d'autres la narration._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 6<span>**

Du temps avait passé. Combien, je ne saurais le dire avec précision. Toujours est-il qu'affaiblit par toutes mes nuits sans sommeils, je cédai, et retombait sous l'emprise de mon corps. C'est lui qui commandait. Et la première chose qu'il fit, fut évidemment de retourner vers Myungsoo. Celui-ci ne sembla pas troublé outre mesure, et lâcha un peu Sungjong pour passer plus de temps avec moi. Chose qui, tout en me faisant plaisir – ce que je n'arrivais pas à expliquer – m'angoissait.

Ni lui ni moi n'évoquâmes la période de blanc qu'il y avait eu entre nous. Ce n'était pas utile. Le responsable m'avait aussi changé d'emploi du temps, et je travaillais désormais de vingt-et-une heures à six heures du matin, avec une heure de pause au milieu. A ma grande surprise, le lendemain Myungsoo avait demandé à être changé également, sans doute pour rester en binôme avec moi. Par confort.

Je ne dormais pas plus maintenant que mes horaires avaient été changés, et mon appartement était devenu milieu hostile. Je m'y sentais mal, étranger. Ce n'était plus chez moi, aussi bizarre que cela puisse-t-il être.

Quand j'entrais dans ma chambre, je visionnais en accéléré tous les cauchemars que j'avais eu ces derniers temps. Ensuite, la salle de bain m'évoquait toutes ces heures passées à recracher mes tripes, puisque j'étais incapable de maintenir mon corps dans un état stable. Et pour finir le salon me rappelait douloureusement que Myungsoo n'était pas seul dans le sien, contrairement à moi. Enfin, ce n'était pas tellement le fait que je sois seul qui me dérangeait, au contraire, mais c'était sans lui.

Je ne cherchais plus à comprendre, ou à analyser ce que je ressentais. Je m'enfonçais chaque jour un peu plus dans la folie. Ce n'était pas encore douloureux, mais je retrouvais des points communs avec ce que j'avais vécu quelques années plus tôt, quand j'habitais chez mes parents.

Curieusement, les quitter eux n'avait pas été bien compliqué, aussi peu que me séparer des connaissances. Pourtant, je n'avais jamais eu à me plaindre de ma vie à la maison. Deux parents en vie, avec un travail stable, un frère et une sœur au collège, sans problèmes particuliers. J'aurais pu avoir des parents alcooliques ou violents, mais non, ils étaient juste normaux. Horriblement normaux.

Pas à même de comprendre que leur fils aîné vivait un calvaire permanent. Je me cachais, certes, pourtant ne dit-on pas qu'une mère devine tout ? La mienne devait être préoccupée par autre chose que mon état de santé. Je semblais aller bien alors ça leur suffisait. Jamais ils n'ont soupçonné quelque chose, ils paraissaient trouver que j'étais heureux.

Un jour ils m'ont carrément demandé si j'avais une petite-amie. J'ai failli perdre le contrôle et craquer. A la place je leur ai répondu que ça ne m'intéressait pas. Ils ne se sont pas douté que ça pouvait vouloir dire de façon déguisée que je n'aimais pas les femmes. Ça, j'avais mis un moment à m'en rendre compte. Après avoir fini le lycée, n'ayant pas entrepris d'études supérieures, j'avais eu le temps de réfléchir.

C'est bizarre, pour quelqu'un qui ne veut pas de liens de songer à son orientation sexuelle, certes. Il n'empêche que même sans vouloir m'attacher, seuls les mecs me faisaient de l'effet. Les actrices et chanteuses dont je gardais précieusement les posters étant plus jeune ne me faisaient rien. Constatation qui ne changea pas beaucoup mes habitudes, puisqu'à ce moment-là, je fuyais tout le monde, homme comme femme. Ma famille y comprit.

Il m'aura fallu à peine moins de cinq ans pour trouver un moyen de fuir Busan. Et au final, je n'avais pas d'excuse, ni de prétexte. Je suis simplement parti, un jour. J'ai fuis, oui, c'est le mot exact. J'ai abandonné cette vie qui m'aurait tué. Mon père ne supportait plus le fait que je passe mes journées à la maison sans rien faire, ma mère me défendait et se disputait avec lui pratiquement tous les soirs, mon frère se fichait royalement de moi – j'aurais pu être mort que ça n'aurait pas bouleversé ses habitudes – et ma sœur vivait dans son propre monde. C'est-à-dire que parfois elle passait ses week-ends dans ma chambre à me parler, et le reste du temps elle parlait toute seule. Ce qui, en fait, revenait presque à l'identique puisque je ne l'écoutais pas. Alors, je ne pense pas que ma disparition les ais touchés. Ma mère, surement. Mais parce que j'étais son fils aîné, pas parce que j'étais moi.

La suite après mon arrivée à Séoul est un peu confuse. C'est pendant cette période que j'ai arrêté la cigarette. En contrepartie je me suis mis à boire. Vraiment. J'avais besoin d'un substitut, quelque chose pour me permettre d'oublier le mal qui me rongeait, ne serait-ce que quelques heures par jour. J'ai eu du mal à sortir de ce cercle infernal. J'ai 'guéris' petit à petit, et ça s'est accéléré quand j'ai trouvé du travail. Être au contact des autres et réussir à me maîtriser m'apporta une grande satisfaction. Je suppose que c'est de cette façon que je parvins à m'en sortir. J'étais tellement souvent sous l'emprise rassurante de la boisson que je n'ai que des souvenirs très vagues, certains sont même totalement issus de mon imagination. Je le devine sans peine car ces scènes sont illogiques, malgré un réalisme étonnant. Elles mélangent mon passé et mon présent, de manière aléatoire.

Par exemple, je me souviens d'un jour, où entrant dans le magasin où je travaillais, je tombais sur ma mère en train de faire ses courses. C'était un mélange de deux souvenirs réels, de deux époques différentes. Mais il y en avait d'autre où il était difficile de déterminer le présent et le passé.

Malgré l'état de faiblesse grandissant de mon corps, je ne cessais pas d'aller travailler pour autant. Si je n'étais en outre plus capable de faire ça, alors je serais devenu totalement inutile. Je n'avais pas la prétention de faire quelque chose de ma vie, cependant autant ne pas souffrir pour rien. Je gardais ces pensées pour les soirs, pardon maintenant jours, où je n'avais rien d'autre à faire que boire.

Le réveil sonna vingt-heures trente et je me relevai difficilement du canapé. Je jetai un coup d'œil dehors et vit qu'il ne faisait pas encore noir. Je parcouru rapidement les trois mètres qui me séparaient de ma chambre et enfilai un jean qui traînait sur le lit, ainsi qu'une paire de chaussettes, dépareillées. Ma veste et mes chaussures étant dans l'entrée, je n'aurais qu'à les prendre en partant.

Je passais rapidement dans la salle de bain, me recoiffait, vérifiai que mes cheveux cachaient toujours mes piercings, et me rendit dans l'entrée. J'enfilai mes chaussures – une paire de bottes basses en cuir gris clair – ainsi que ma veste, assortie au jean foncé. Je fermai la porte derrière moi en sortant. Je n'avais pas traîné pour me préparer, et j'avais largement le temps.

A la pensée que j'allais voir Myungsoo, mon cœur s'accéléra légèrement et je me retins de me frapper la poitrine. Nous ne pouvions plus vraiment discuter comme avant, car, étant désormais de service de nuit, nous étions tous deux en caisse. Certes, à quelques mètres, mais occupés par des tâches différentes. Le seul avantage était que nous pouvions rester assis. Si j'avais dû faire le déballage je pense que je me serais déjà écroulé depuis un moment.

Je fus le premier à arriver, et à cette heure-là le magasin était bien calme. Il y avait plusieurs périodes d'affluence la nuit, aux alentours de minuit – les gens qui sortaient de boîte, du cinéma, etc. – et entre cinq et six heures du matin – ceux qui bossaient la journée, et qui venaient faire leurs courses ou chercher leur repas du midi – dans tous les cas ça restait inférieur aux foules qu'il pouvait y avoir dans la journée. Ça aussi, c'était bien, finalement. Moins de bruit, la nuit. Les gens avaient plus tendance à raconter leur vie, par contre. Surtout les jeunes couples.

Nous n'étions que deux caissiers, ce qui suffisait la plupart du temps. Un autre employé vadrouillait dans les rayons, et à ce que je savais, il faisait aussi de la comptabilité entre temps. Nous étions seuls.

La relève arrivait à six heures, et nous pouvions alors rentrer chez nous. Dormir pour les autres, me souler pour ma part. Nous avions une pause d'une heure, certes, mais vu que nous n'étions que tous les deux, il fallait obligatoirement qu'on la prenne en différé, pour qu'il reste au moins un caissier. Myungsoo avait essayé de gruger une fois, et était venu me voir dans les vestiaires où j'essayais de me reposer pendant qu'il était censé bosser. Depuis, je faisais semblant de dormir.

Myungsoo arriva dans le magasin tandis que je m'installai à ma caisse. Contrairement à d'habitude, il oublia de me saluer, et je ne m'en formalisai pas. Je pris le temps de l'observer quand il s'installa à son tour. Il avait l'air plus pâle que d'habitude, et tremblai légèrement. Il était peut-être malade ?

Durant quatre heures, je le fixais quand je n'étais pas occupé à autre chose. Il ne remarqua rien. Il fut le premier à prendre sa pause, et je n'eus pas l'occasion d'aller le voir, c'était la première affluence de la nuit. Je ne lui en voulais pas de me lâcher à ce moment-là, il avait l'air particulièrement fatigué. Il faudrait quand même que j'essaye de savoir ce qu'il avait, ça m'inquiétait. Je levais les yeux au ciel et me serait mis une claque si je n'avais pas été en train de débuter à enregistrer les produits d'un nouveau client, qui me fixait déjà d'un drôle d'air.

Je ne parvins pas à croiser – et à retenir – son regard durant toute notre nuit de travail. Ce ne fut que vers six heures, alors que nous changions dans les vestiaires, que je réussi à lui parler. Il était assis sur une chaise, le regard dans le vague, et semblait éprouver des difficultés pour remettre son pull, sachant que ça faisait presque deux minutes qu'il était torse nu.

« _Myungsoo, tu es malade ? »

A l'entente de ma voix, il releva la tête.

« _On dirait bien, répondit-il d'une voix faible, tourmentée. »

Il parvint à remettre son vêtement et se leva, mais vacilla aussitôt. Je le rattrapai avec une facilité déconcertante – du moins c'est ce qui me sembla – compte tenu de ma fatigue et le tint par le bras jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Il n'essaya pas de se défaire de mon emprise. Je remontai lentement ma main qui ne le tenait pas et la posai sur son front. Il était brûlant de fièvre. Son regard se perdit à nouveau. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être conscient.

Je pris une décision, aussi rapidement que possible.

« _Myungsoo, je crois que ce n'est pas prudent que tu rentres seul. Je vais te raccompagner, d'accord ? »

Pour toute réponse, il tomba contre mon torse. Je ne pus que l'entourer de mes bras pour éviter qu'il ne s'écrase au sol. Mon souffle se coupa. Il dégageait tant de chaleur ! Je me persuadai que c'était à cause de la fièvre. Par miracle, je savais où il habitait. Un coup d'œil un peu trop curieux sur le registre des employés… Parce que dans l'état où il était, je doutais qu'il soit capable de m'indiquer son adresse. Je le trainais à moitié pour sortir du magasin, ce n'est pas qu'il était lourd, mais je n'étais pas ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de fort. Déjà en temps normal, alors maintenant…

Il reprit un peu ses esprits au contact de l'air frais du matin, et parvint à marcher presque seul. Presque. J'avais toujours un bras autour de sa taille, au cas où il aurait un nouveau vertige. Non je ne profitais pas. Heureusement – autant pour lui que pour moi – il n'habitait pas loin. Moins d'une vingtaine de minutes après être sortis du magasin, nous étions dans la rue devant chez lui.

« _Je te laisse là. Ça va aller pour rentrer ? »

Myungsoo s'écarta un peu de moi, et hocha simplement la tête. Je m'apprêtais à repartir quand il se rapprocha, et se colla contre mon torse, cette fois-ci consciemment, du moins j'en eu l'impression. Je n'osais pas faire un geste, et il se décolla de nouveau, puis partit vers son appartement, après m'avoir adressé un vague sourire.

* * *

><p>Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Prochain post le week-end prochain, sauf si je trouve une solution pour poster avant.<p> 


	7. Alcool

_Finalement, j'ai trouvé une solution pour poster en semaine, quand je ne suis pas sur mon pc. (Mais normalement la semaine prochaine j'aurais la wi-fi dessus, prions..) C'est maintenant que ça devient intéressant *sadique* Sungyeol perd encore le contrôle, mais ça ne fait que commencer... Je suis en train d'écouter Yokan, de Dir en Grey en même temps que je le relis, et ça semble coller à l'ambiance. Je l'ai écrit avec du visual kei dans les oreilles de toute façon. Sinon Macabre est plus calme, aussi. Trêve de plaisanterie (je parle beaucoup ce soir..) j'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture._

_Réponse aux reviews:_

_KL, hélas, pas grand chose ne va s'arranger pour l'instant. Merci, je suis contente que ça te plaise, j'hésitais, en fait. (C'est l'un des derniers chapitres que j'ai écris, parce que je bloquais dessus. Du coup je me suis dis que donner un peu plus d'infos pouvait être une bonne idée._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 7<strong>

J'ouvris les yeux d'un coup, me réveillant en sursaut. Je grelottai de froid, et être couché sur le carrelage – sans doute celui de la salle de bain – ne m'aidait pas à maintenir une température corporelle suffisamment élevée. Je ne bougeai pourtant pas de ma position, trop fatigué pour ça. Je me massai les tempes et essayai de me rappeler. Les éléments revinrent par bribes pour former des réponses. Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que j'avais raccompagné Myungsoo chez lui. Il avait attrapé à la grippe, et n'était pas venu travailler pendant trois jours. Entre temps, nous avions également été réaffectés à l'équipe de jour, parce qu'apparemment nous étions plus performant au déballage qu'en caisse. Howon était revenu, et Myungsoo était resté. Dernièrement, j'avais pris peur, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Et ça faisait plus de vingt-quatre heures que je ne n'étais pas sorti de mon appartement, à en juger par la lumière qui venait jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Il fallait que je me rende à l'évidence, je ne supportais plus d'être loin de lui. Certes, j'aurais pu croire qu'il s'agissait juste d'une forme de dépendance, mais c'était une solution trop satisfaisante pour être honnête. Mon traître de cœur avait profité d'un moment d'inattention de ma part pour n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Et évidemment, c'est moi qui allais ramasser les pots cassés. Puisque techniquement, ce cœur est le mien.

Le week-end, que je passais d'habitude tranquillement était devenu une torture, tant je me sentais faible loin de lui. Cruel retournement de situation. Presque ironique, à vrai dire. Ça n'aurait pas pu plus mal tomber. Peut-être était-ce un châtiment divin. Pourtant en quoi l'aurais-je mérité ? J'ai juste essayé d'atteindre le bonheur, à ma façon. Alors oui, j'ai fait souffrir quelques personnes, mais elles s'en sont remises non ? C'est aussi pour ça que je suis incapable d'en vouloir à Myungsoo. Je suis le seul responsable. Il n'a pas demandé à ce que je ressente ces horreurs pour lui. J'ai presque honte de porter ce fardeau. Si jamais il l'apprend, c'est la fin.

Parfois je me demande s'il ne se doutait pas de quelque chose. J'ai toujours attendu un geste de sa part avant de me rapprocher un plus à chaque fois, pourtant même si c'était sur son initiative, ça devait se voir que ça me faisait plus que plaisir. Le problème est que sa présence m'empêche de contrôler mes émotions et mes sentiments, comme je le fais d'habitude. C'est là que s'est creusée la brèche. Petit à petit, elle s'est changée en gouffre.

J'aurais pu m'éloigner, c'est vrai. Mais à cause de cette foutue dépendance, évidemment, c'était impossible. Je souffrais moins en étant à ses côtés. Drôle de situation... Heureusement que je ne savais pas que ça finirait de cette manière, sinon je ne serais jamais venu travailler ici. Quelqu'un de niais – Sungjong par exemple – aurait rétorqué qu'il m'aurait manqué inconsciemment, ou que nous nous serions rencontrés d'une autre manière. Ce gars m'épuise. Heureusement qu'il n'est au courant de rien. Enfin, même sans ça il est trop observateur, et je dois faire attention à ne pas trop fixer Myungsoo quand il est dans les parages. Ces contraintes m'énervent au plus haut point. Je ne peux plus vivre en paix. Chaque seconde, je pense à lui, à ses bras, son torse, son odeur. Je rêve de lui. Mes nuits n'ont jamais été très calmes, mais c'était mieux avant. On n'est rarement satisfait de ce que l'on a. Je souffrais moins de me faire poignarder par un inconnu masqué, que de rêver d'être dans ses bras et me réveiller seul dans mon appartement. Si j'avais su qu'un jour je regretterais ces cauchemars qui m'empoisonnaient depuis des années…

J'ai l'impression d'être un étranger pour moi-même. Je me surprends à sourire à Myungsoo, comme si je le connaissais depuis très longtemps. Enfin, pour mon cas ça ne veut rien dire. Comme si j'en étais amoureux. Le terme me donne des frissons, et plus de dégoût que d'autre chose. Comment ai-je pu tomber aussi bas ? Ce n'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé de me protéger des autres. L'amour peut surgir n'importe où, c'est bien vrai.

Je ne sais plus quoi faire, honnêtement. Je n'ai jamais été aussi perdu, puisqu'avant j'avais un objectif. Alors que maintenant, il ne me reste plus rien. Tous mes principes sont partis en miettes, juste à cause d'un mec. Pathétique.

Je peine à trouver un sens à mon existence. Au point où j'en suis, qui pense encore à moi ? Personne, je m'en suis assuré. Quelque part c'est rassurant, je pourrais mourir tranquillement, à tout instant. Et puis, la mort n'affecte que ceux qui restent. A moins qu'il y ait quelque chose derrière. Et si c'est pour que ce soit un remake de la vie, mais version enfer ou paradis, ce n'est pas la peine, autant rester là.

Je me relevai avec peine du lit sur lequel je m'étais laissé tomber en rentrant. La souffrance était toujours présente dans ma poitrine. Si on m'avait glissé un charbon ardent dans la cage thoracique, au niveau du cœur, la douleur aurait été équivalente.

Je sentais la crise, tout proche. Il ne s'en faudrait que de peu pour qu'elle n'éclate. J'en vins à me demander s'il ne valait pas mieux laisser mon corps faire ce qu'il voulait, et prier pour que ça aille mieux après. Lâcher prise, en somme. Ce que je m'étais toujours interdit de faire.

J'eus un rire amer. Comment les choses pourraient-elles aller mieux ? Moi, Sungyeol, j'étais tombé amoureux. Je pouvais toujours me dire que j'y avais survécu une fois, ça pouvait être une deuxième. Mais la première fois, ce n'était rien par rapport à ça. Comme si toute l'affection que j'aurais dû donner pendant des années se changeait en amour, envers une unique personne. Avais-je fait les mauvais choix ? Avais-je été un tueur en série psychopathe dans une vie antérieure ?

Non, même un criminel ne mérite pas ça. Ma bouche se tordit soudain en une grimace, et j'étais toujours conscient quand mon corps toucha lourdement le sol, provoquant une onde de choc dans mes membres. Mes yeux se fermèrent d'eux même, sans que j'eu mon mot à dire dans l'histoire. Rapidement, je ne fus plus conscient de rien, mon esprit abandonna la partie.

**xxx**

Je me réveillai en sursaut, tentai de me redresser et retombai presque instantanément au sol que je n'avais pas vraiment quitté. La douleur m'arracha une nouvelle grimace. J'avais l'impression que tout mon corps partait en lambeau. Une idée me vint. Depuis combien d'heures n'avais-je pas bu ? Le problème venait certainement de là. Je n'étais pas résistant aux maux physiques. Mourir oui, mais pas en souffrant. Pas comme ça. Il fallait que je m'hydrate. Donc que je parvienne à me lever. Et pour l'instant ça paraissait mal parti.

Doucement. Je me retournai, pour être sur le ventre. J'essayai ensuite de lever le bassin pour ramener mes genoux sous mon torse. J'y parvins, après quelques essais infructueux. Un soupir filtra de mes lèvres. Tous mes muscles semblaient avoir décidé de se rappeler à moi, y compris ceux dont j'ignorais l'existence jusqu'à ce jour.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce qui me sembla des heures, j'étais debout, appuyé contre le dossier du canapé. J'avais au bas mot trois pas à parcourir pour atteindre l'évier, étant donné que j'avais bougé pendant la nuit. Je m'étais réveillé dans l'embrasure de la porte séparant ma chambre du salon. Un pas, tremblement des jambes, un deuxième, déchirement dans la poitrine, le dernier, battement de cœur loupé.

Je m'accrochai de toutes mes forces au bord de l'évier, attrapant à l'aide de mon coude un verre dans l'égouttoir. Je parvins à le remplir et le but en deux gorgées, en mettant autant dans ma bouche que sur mon tee-shirt. Je remplis une deuxième fois, puis une troisième. Espérant que ce soit assez, je lâchai le verre qui s'explosa par terre. Je pensais avoir visé l'évier, mais il faut croire que non. Déstabilisé, je lâchai le bord du meuble et m'échouai parmi les bouts de verre. Une fois de plus.

A croire que je n'étais plus bon qu'à ça, osciller entre conscience et inconscience, en me lamentant sur mon sort. La tentation était forte de saisir un des morceaux coupant, et de le rapprocher d'une veine palpitante de mon poignet. Je laissai mon regard se perdre dans le vague un certain temps.

Puis j'avançai ma main vers l'un deux, lentement. Il m'érafla la paume sans que je l'aie fait exprès. Je sentis quelques gouttes de sang tiède couler de la plaie et détournai la tête. Ça non plus, ce n'était pas terrible finalement. Mon poing se crispa involontairement, et d'autres tessons pénétrèrent ma chair. Mes yeux brûlaient, mais je savais par expérience que les larmes ne couleraient pas. En avais-je encore, depuis tout ce temps ?

Je ne savais pas quelle heure il était, ni depuis combien de temps j'étais rentré. Mes paupières se fermèrent de nouveau et je somnolai, jusqu'à entendre des coups sourds, et des éclats de voix. Interloqué, à moitié endormi, je me demandai d'où venaient les bruits, sachant que je n'entendais jamais mes voisins, habituellement. Et qui serais venu me rendre visite ?

Les coups redoublèrent d'intensité sans que je bouge. A quoi bon de toute manière ? Je ne savais pas ce que ça pouvait être, en tout cas ça m'empêchait de dormir. Je grognai un moment, tentant sans succès de trouver une position plus confortable sur le sol. Puis, pareillement qu'ils étaient arrivés, les coups s'arrêtèrent. Et ce fut le calme, pour le plus grand plaisir de mes oreilles.

Sauf que maintenant, je n'avais plus sommeil. Le mal s'était un peu estompé, et c'était déjà un poids énorme en moins. Je parvins à me redresser, et à récupérer ma veste sur le canapé, à quelques mètres de moi. Je savais de quoi j'avais besoin, et pour ça j'allais devoir sortir affronter le monde extérieur. Je ne savais toujours pas quelle heure il était, mais il faisait jour, donc il y avait de fortes chances pour que le magasin soit ouvert.

Je sortis de chez moi et descendis prudemment les escaliers. Heureusement que j'étais au premier étage. Je vérifiai que la poche de mon jean contenait de l'argent et sortis de l'immeuble. La lumière du jour m'éblouit violemment, et je fermai les paupières pour les protéger de cette agression. Il fallut quand même que je les rouvre, sinon j'allais galérer pour trouver mon chemin. Déjà que je ne tenais pas bien debout…

Je marchai pendant quelques minutes dans la rue, jusqu'à trouver ce que je cherchais, à savoir un petit commerce. J'entrai dedans en baissant la tête, il y avait du monde. Ma main blessée me lançait, et je la cachais dans la manche de ma veste. Je me dirigeai vers le rayon alcool et ne mis pas trop de temps à faire mon choix. Une bouteille de _yakju_, je n'avais pas besoin d'autre chose.

Arrivé à la caisse, j'attendis mon tour, payai et ressorti avec ma bouteille. Je rentrai rapidement chez moi, et vis avec surprise quelque chose collé sur la porte de mon appartement. Je retirai le papier et rentrai, refermant la porte derrière moi. Je posai la bouteille à côté de l'évier, faisant crisser le verre brisé sous mes semelles. Il fallait que je pense à le ramasser.

Fort heureusement pour moi la bouteille s'ouvrait avec un simple bouchon. J'aurais été capable de me transpercer la main s'il avait fallu que j'utilise un tire-bouchon. Et le sang, très peu pour moi. Je n'osais pas regarder l'état de ma main, où les plaies piquaient toujours. Je me versais un verre, puis haussai les épaules, le bus, et emmenai la bouteille avec moi pour m'affaler dans le canapé. Je posai mes pieds sur la table, renonçant à me pencher pour retirer mes chaussures. Je posai la bouteille un peu violemment sur le meuble et me souvint du papier. Je le sortis de ma poche et plissai les yeux pour parvenir à la lire. C'était un message écrit à la main, et l'auteur avait apporté très peu de soin à son écriture, si bien que j'avais du mal à déchiffrer. Les mots dansèrent devant mes yeux fatigués, et je repris une gorgée d'alcool avant de poursuivre ma lecture. Bizarrement, cette fois-ci les mots trouvèrent un sens et je compris le message.

« Sungyeol, ça fait deux jours que tu n'es pas venu, qu'est-ce que tu fais? On s'inquiète pour toi. » L'auteur étant Sungjong, son nom était inscrit en bas du message, et l'encre avait bavé.

Deux jours, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que ça faisait aussi longtemps que je comatais ici. Sungjong ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre. Je n'ai pas l'intention de retourner travailler, en tout cas pas tout de suite. Je me mis en devoir de déchiqueter la missive en bouts minuscules. Tout en m'occupant à cette activité d'un niveau intellectuel peu élevé, je buvais à même la bouteille. L'alcool passait rapidement dans mes veines, électrisant mon organe vital, me donnant chaud. Je tenais assez bien habituellement, je n'avais pas encore de vertiges. Enfin, si, mais pas à cause de la boisson.

Je continuai à boire, jusqu'à ce que, arrivé aux trois quart de la bouteille, la chaleur me monte à la tête. Un sourire s'esquissa sur mes lèvres brulées par l'alcool. Titubant, je me relevai du canapé, bus une autre longue rasade et me dirigeai vers ma chambre. Je réussi à atteindre le lit, et tombai dessus comme une masse, faisant couiner les lattes.

Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant bu, et ça faisait du bien. Mon cœur, malgré la vitesse anormale de ses battements, me semblait plus léger. J'étais loin, trop loin pour aller mal. J'avais beau savoir que c'était une illusion due à la quantité de yakju que j'avais bue, je me sentais bien. Je souris de nouveau. Je me recouvris avec les draps, toujours habillé, et le sommeil me happa sans prévenir.

**xx**

_Yakju_ : (Aussi appelé cheongju) Alcool de riz coréen, proche du saké japonais. Environ 17%.

* * *

><p>Ce chapitre est un tout petit peu plu long que les autres; en tout cas j'espère que ça vous a plu. A samedi pour la suite, et pensez aux reviews, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous en pensez~<p> 


	8. Chute

_On a dépassé les 100 vues, ça peut sembler ridicule, mais c'est déjà important, pour une histoire de ce genre. Enfin je suppose. Merci à vous de lire, en tout cas. Ah! Je fais des pronostics, je pense que cette fiction aura dans les 25 chapitres. J'en suis au 21, il me reste quelques idées à développer, et au vu de mon humeur du moment, je n'assure pas une happy-end. Enfin, on verra. A écouter avec, Merciless Cult de Dir En Grey, ou Byakuya de MoNoLith pour ce chapitre 8._

_Réponse aux reviews:_

_KL, tant que j'y pense, sincèrement merci à toi de commenter chaque chapitre. C'est un soutien précieux. Stérile, comment ça? Par exemple, dans le sens ou ce qu'il fait n'a aucun but, aucune chance de l'aider? Et qu'est-ce qui te fais dire qu'il va y avoir une confrontation? ... Ok, je la boucle. Ce chapitre va te plaire, dans ce cas. Je l'espère, du moins ^^. (C'est l'un de ceux que j'ai eu le plus de facilité à écrire, haha.)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 8<strong>_

Des coups forts. Encore. Quand allaient-ils s'arrêter ? Mon cœur tambourina avec force, et je crus le sentir jusque dans ma tête. C'est alors que la sournoise migraine s'installa. Bon, je l'avais bien cherchée, d'une certaine façon. Il ne me restait plus qu'à ramper jusqu'à la salle de bain pour espérer trouver de quoi la faire passer.

Une voix que je ne parvins à identifier se joignit aux coups. Mais quelle idée de faire un tapage pareil dès le matin. Ou même n'importe quel moment de la journée, ça ne se faisait pas. Où était le respect dans tout ça ? Est-ce que j'embête les gens moi ? Non, bien évidemment. Puisque je ne sors pas.

Je trouvai dans ce qui me servait d'armoire à pharmacie un rasoir sans lames, une petite bouteille de yakju vide, quelques wons en piécettes, une chaussette et une chaîne en argent. Bien sûr, pas la moindre trace de médicaments, non, ça aurait été trop facile. Et cette migraine semblait s'amplifier de minutes en minutes, comme si elle se riait de ma déconvenue. Je refermai le placard brutalement, et la poignée se détacha à moitié. Je haussai les épaules et sortis de la salle de bain.

Je retrouvai la bouteille et en repris un coup. De toute façon, ça ne pouvait pas tellement être pire, et j'en avais besoin pour tenir. L'alcool réchauffa mes veines, me faisant ressentir des frissons comparé à la température de mon appartement. Mais c'était agréable. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que je pris conscience que les coups avaient cessé. Je ne savais toujours pas d'où ils venaient, et j'osais espérer que ça ne recommencerait pas.

Je reposai la bouteille sur la table. En plus d'acheter des médicaments, j'allais repasser à la boutique pour en reprendre. Pour quand la gueule de bois serait passée. Je fis un détour par la salle de bain pour prendre une douche, et me changeai avant de sortir de l'appartement.

Une fois dehors, je soupirai. Un autre papier était accroché sur ma porte. Je le décrochai et le lu. L'écriture n'était pas la même que la première fois, et je n'eus pas de difficulté à comprendre.

« Je sais que tu te fiches des autres, mais pense à toi, et revient travailler au lieu de te tuer pour rien. » Il n'avait pas écrit son nom, cependant il ne fallait pas être devin non plus pour savoir. Ce n'était pas bien compliqué. C'est là que j'eus un sursaut de conscience. Les coups que j'avais entendus à deux reprises, étaient-ils liés à ces papiers que j'avais trouvés sur ma porte ? Probablement. Ils voulaient savoir où j'étais. Et avoir récupéré le premier message était une preuve que je me terrais chez moi. Merde. Comment avaient-ils eu mon adresse ? Au boulot, sûrement.

Je remis le message de Myungsoo sur ma porte et descendit l'escalier. Je perdis l'équilibre en arrivant en bas de la première série de marches. Je dus me tenir à la rampe pour ne pas tomber le temps que je reprenne mes esprits. Quand je relevai la tête, je croisai un regard connu. Deux prunelles noires, vides. Myungsoo. Je reculai d'un pas, déstabilisé. Que faisait-il encore ici ? Les coups s'étaient arrêtés depuis longtemps, alors pourquoi ?

Insidieusement, une idée fit son chemin. Et si c'était un piège ? Non… Après ce qu'il avait appris sur moi, aurait-il osé faire ça ? J'en vins à douter de lui. Il me fixait toujours, et se décida enfin à ouvrir la bouche.

« _Sungyeol… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de disparaître subitement? Murmura-t-il d'une voix grave, avec son visage dépourvu d'expression, comme à l'accoutumée. »

Seuls ses yeux brillaient désormais d'une lueur ténue. Je me contentai d'un haussement d'épaules et avançai d'un pas pour reprendre ma route. Il bougea également et me bloqua l'accès aux marches. Je relevai la tête et le fixait d'un air à la fois énervé et interrogateur. Avait-il une bonne raison de me retenir alors que j'avais besoin d'aide? Il était la source de mes problèmes, pour quelle raison en rajoutait-il ?

Le peu de yakju que j'avais bu ce matin me remonta à la tête, et je me sentis le pousser, pour passer en force. Il résista et je continuai à forcer, jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche soudainement. Privé d'appui, mon corps partit en arrière, et je dévalai la petite dizaine de marches sur le dos, la tête la première, sous le regard de Myungsoo. Quand ma tête heurta violemment le carrelage du hall de l'immeuble, j'eus un rire étouffé. Je ne ressentais pas le choc que je venais de subir. Mais ça ne saurait tarder…

Je le vis, en deux exemplaires quand même, descendre précipitamment l'escalier pour se précipiter vers moi. Grâce à l'alcool, j'avais maintenant deux Myungsoo inquiets rien que pour moi. Et il voulait me priver d'aller en racheter ? La colère me reprit, je tentai de me relever et il me bloqua une nouvelle fois. Je lui lançai un regard plein de hargne. Il ne cilla pas et garda son bras sur mon torse; à ma grande déception je n'avais pas assez de forces pour le repousser.

« _T'en as pas marre de m'empêcher de vivre ? Lui crachais-je, acide. »

Oui, je l'aimais. Ce terme ne me plaisait toujours pas, cependant je devais reconnaître que c'était la vérité. Soit. Ces sentiments que j'éprouvais m'énervaient, puisque j'étais impuissant face à eux, face à lui. Et je ne trouvais pas meilleur moyen d'évacuer ma frustration que de la reporter sur lui. Il n'avait qu'à pas venir, et me laisser me saouler dans mon coin. A ce rythme j'allais bien finir par crever non ?

Je le vis secouer la tête, et sentis ses doigts chauds palper l'arrière de mon crâne pour vérifier que je n'avais rien. Je laissais échapper un grognement de protestation, et un rictus passa sur son visage. Sans rien dire, il me releva, délicatement, tandis que j'essayai de toutes mes forces de lui échapper. Mais il me tenait fermement, le bougre. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire que je vive ou je meure ? Lui aussi avait connu ça, tous ces problèmes d'acceptations des sentiments des autres. Alors pour quelle raison ne me laissait-il pas ? J'avais désespérément envie qu'il me serre contre lui, mais je pouvais continuer à me bercer d'illusions longtemps, il n'avait jamais d'émotion apparente sur le visage à part quand il parlait de sa copine. Là, son visage s'illuminait et ses yeux exprimaient vraiment quelque chose. De l'Amour. Probablement. Je ne faisais pas le poids, alors je préférais autant qu'il arrête d'essayer de m'aider, parce que rien ni personne n'avait le droit de décider de ma vie ou de ma mort à ma place.

J'eus un vertige, et il en profita pour me serrer plus près de lui. Son parfum envahit mes narines, et je me sentis encore plus mal. Mes yeux brûlèrent, signe annonciateur de larmes qui ne couleraient pas.

« _Ne tombe pas maintenant, s'il te plait. »

Pourquoi ? Parce que sinon tu te sentiras coupable ? Mais en quel honneur fais-tu ça si tu ne ressens rien pour les autres ? Est-ce parce que tu ne te supportes pas et veut éviter que les autres deviennent comme toi ? Regarde-moi, j'agis de cette façon depuis bien longtemps. Tu as d'ailleurs tout chamboulé. La meilleure chose que tu pourrais faire serait de me dire clairement si tu ressens quelque chose pour moi. Je suis persuadé que non, pourtant si tu me le dis je pourrais faire mon deuil. Oh, cette phrase est à double sens. Mon deuil, de moi-même.

J'eus à nouveau un rire nerveux en sentant le monde tourner autour de moi. Nos visages passèrent près l'un de l'autre, si bien que nos souffles se mélangèrent. Myungsoo fronça à peine les sourcils.

« _Sungyeol, tu as bu ? »

On voit tout de suite les connaisseurs du yakju… Je levai les yeux au ciel et tentai une fois de plus de m'arracher à cette étreinte forcée qui était en train de me rendre fou.

« _Tu ne tiens pas debout, hors de question que je te lâche. »

Je grognai et me débattit tel un dément, mais il me prit carrément dans ses bras et recommença à monter l'escalier. Qu'est-ce qu'il comptait faire ? Me ramener chez moi ? Je bougeai davantage. J'avais besoin de yakju, pourquoi avait-il débarqué ?

« _Arrête de gigoter ou on va tomber tous les deux. C'est ça que tu veux ? »

Je sentis son regard accusateur sur moi, et ne me calmais pas complètement, au moins pour la forme. Arrivés devant la porte de mon appartement, il me posa doucement au sol et fouilla dans mes poches pour trouver la clé. Sa main effleura ma hanche sans le vouloir, et un élancement me transperça la poitrine. Je sentis mon corps lâcher, et le suppliai d'attendre. Je ne voulais pas, malgré tout, qu'il me voit dans un tel état, pitoyable au possible, et ne faisant rien pour changer ça. Stupide amour qui fait se préoccuper du regard de l'autre…

Mes genoux ne me tinrent plus et je glissai au sol, rattrapé de justesse par les bras de Myungsoo.

« _Tu vois, je te l'avais dit. Arrête un peu de faire l'enfant.»

Je fermai les yeux pour ne plus le voir et il ouvrit la porte de chez moi, nous faisant rentrer tous les deux. Il me porta jusqu'au canapé, et me retira ma veste.

« _Où est ta chambre ? Me demanda-t-il. »

Paupières closes, je l'ignorais. C'était puéril, et vu la taille de mon appartement, il ne mettrait pas longtemps à trouver tout seul, mais je n'avais pas envie de l'aider. J'aurais pu utiliser la loi pour le foutre hors de chez moi, cependant je suis certain qu'il aurait trouvé une parade.

Je l'entendis s'éloigner de quelques pas, puis il me reprit dans ses bras pour m'emmener jusqu'à mon lit. D'un œil extérieur, la scène aurait pu paraître romantique. Alors que tout était dans l'apparence et l'illusion. Je me sentis déposé avec douceur sur le matelas moelleux. Myungsoo s'éloigna de nouveau, et revint juste après. J'eus un frisson quand il commença à nettoyer la plaie que j'avais à l'arrière du crâne avec une serviette humide. Il était doux dans ces gestes, et pour cette raison mon cœur hurlait chaque seconde avec plus d'intensité.

« _Ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de m'aider, Myungsoo, finis-je par soupirer, souhaitant lui montrer que je ne dormais pas.

_C'est justement parce que tu ne t'aides pas toi-même que je le fais. Je ne vais pas te regarder te détruire sans rien faire. »

Il est stupide ou il le fait exprès ? Je me relevai rapidement malgré les étoiles qui surgissaient de partout et le poussai pour sortir de ma chambre. Je fus surpris d'y parvenir. Je retrouvais ma bouteille de yakju presque vide et fit disparaître ce qu'il en restait dans ma gorge. Ma tête tourna légèrement, mais c'était plus à cause de la chute dans les escaliers.

Quand je me retournai pour jeter la bouteille, je vis Myungsoo, adossé contre le chambranle de la porte, me fixant. Je soutins son regard. Même dans cette situation, je ne pus que penser qu'il était beaucoup plus attirant que d'habitude avec cette lueur énervée dans le regard. Je devais être masochiste, vraiment. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il voulait… Quant à moi je ne voulais pas de lui ici, et pouvoir boire tranquillement.

« _Tu as l'intention de passer la journée ici? Lui demandai-je, d'un ton qui se voulait anodin, malgré l'étrangeté de la situation. »

Il ne quitta pas mon regard, et ses prunelles noires brillèrent de plus belle.

« _Je resterai tant que tu ne comprendras pas.

_Quoi ? »

Il ne répondit rien, ce qui m'énerva. Il était trop énigmatique pour moi, surtout avec la quantité d'alcool que j'avais dans le sang. Qu'espérait-il ? Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, j'étais maître de moi-même, et il n'avait pas à prendre des décisions pour moi.

Je lâchai le dossier du canapé, pour rejoindre ma chambre en désespoir de cause. Mon corps ne fut pas de cet avis et une fois de plus il lâcha, me faisant lourdement tomber sur le sol. Je poussai un gémissement, toutes mes autres zones sensibles s'étant réveillées. Ma tête brûlait atrocement, tout comme mon cœur, mais ça j'aurais pu le qualifier de normal. Je sentis le sang se remettre à couler à l'arrière de mon crâne, jusque dans ma nuque. J'en eus un frisson de dégoût. Je relevai les yeux et vit que Myungsoo n'était plus adossé au mur. Où était-il passé ?

* * *

><p><em>Voilà ce qui arrive quand on fait n'importe quoi. Hm. Pour les sceptiques que le chute dans l'escalier pourrait contrarier (par son étrangeté, j'en conviens), je tiens à préciser que c'est une combinaison de tranches de vécu personnel... (Oui, je suis un boulet à ce point.)<em>

_Les péripéties commencent. (Et moi ça m'amuse de relire ça tout en sachant déjà ce qu'ils vont faire après, ahah.) Sur ce, j'espère que ça vous a plu, et je vous dis à mercredi pour le prochain chapitre! Merci d'avoir lu._


	9. Colère

Désolée pour le retard, je sais que j'étais censée poster hier, mais j'ai quelques problèmes de santé en ce moment.. Bref. Vous avez survécu au suspense du chapitre précédent? Haha, peut-être que Myungsoo est parti... J'aime bien ce chapitre, il se passe plein de choses, avec une nette évolution. Dans quel sens, ça, je ne sais pas. All Mine de One Ok Rock colle bien avec le texte, pour moi. Ou alors Et Cetera, version live. Bonne lecture!

Réponse aux reviews:

KL, :rougis: Il essayait, c'est vrai. C'est pour ça qu'il a peur de Myungsoo aussi, (ce qui explique son comportement dans les chapitres suivants) parce qu'il ne veut pas être plus faible qu'il ne l'est déjà. Aha, il faut bien un peu de suspense de temps en temps ^^ d'ailleurs, ce chapitre finit un peu pareil.. Enfin...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 9<span>**

J'eus la réponse quand je me sentis soulevé de terre. Il avait de la force, mine de rien, pour réussir à me porter. Un de ses bras passait près de mes cuisses, et une nouvelle déchirure s'opéra en moi, dans ma poitrine. Je retins à grand peine un cri, et me mordit les lèvres férocement. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Myungsoo me déposa sur mon lit, mais j'étais bien incapable de faire quelque chose pour m'enfuir. Je me recroquevillai en position fœtale, la tête cachée dans les bras, et les genoux repliés contre le torse. J'étais condamné à souffrir ici, autant de mes blessures physiques que mentales. Avec toujours cette incompréhension : pourquoi était-il là à mes côtés ?

Je remuai, et ma respiration s'accéléra considérablement. L'air me manquait, j'aspirais de plus en plus fort pourtant rien ne venait. Parallèlement, ma poitrine me faisait toujours aussi mal. J'eus un sourire ironique, malgré mon état. Une crise d'angoisse, c'était bien le moment. Myungsoo m'entoura de ses bras et j'eus un hoquet de surprise. Comme s'il avait deviné. J'aurais voulu résister, mais ma raison ne faisait plus le poids. J'entourai sa taille de mes bras et me blottit contre lui. Tant pis si je continuai à souffrir encore après. Tant pis si j'avais l'impression de perdre mes membres. Tant pis s'il n'était là que par pitié.

Dans ses bras, j'étais bien. La sensation était bien plus douce que l'illusion de bonheur que m'apportait le yakju. Là, c'était réel. Même si ça ne pouvait pas durer des siècles, j'étais presque apaisé. La crise s'éloigna, et je savais qu'elle reviendra à la moindre brèche supplémentaire. Myungsoo caressa paisiblement mon dos, partageant sa chaleur avec moi. Je sentis mes yeux se fermer et je changeai d'étreinte, pour me blottir cette fois dans les bras de Morphée. Juste avant de sombrer, j'étirai mes lèvres craquelées en un léger sourire, sincère.

**xxx**

Je sentais que mon corps s'était réveillé, mais je n'avais pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Et si tout ça n'avait été qu'un rêve ? Si j'avais complètement inventé la venue de Myungsoo ici ? C'était tellement absurde, que ça ne me semblait pas réel. Je n'avais toujours pas trouvé de raison satisfaisante à son apparition. Dans ma chambre, tout était calme. Je bougeai la tête de l'oreiller, et sentit quelque chose de bizarre. Je remontai ma main pour palper mon crâne et sentit un bandage serré à l'arrière, là où je m'étais blessé. Alors c'était bien la réalité… Avait-il profité de mon sommeil pour me soigner ? L'idée me fit frissonner.

Je me décidai à ouvrir les yeux, et je fus soulagé de ne pas être ébloui. Il avait pris la peine de fermer les rideaux. Tout mon corps me semblait peser une tonne. Je retirai la couverture qui me recouvrai, et vit que je ne portais qu'un tee-shirt et un boxer. Un pansement tacheté de sang entourait mon poing gauche, et j'en avais un autre, plus épais et immaculé, à la cheville. J'espérais être capable de me lever.

L'opération me prit quelques minutes, cependant le résultat importait plus. Je marchai vers la porte en m'appuyant au mur, ne voulant pas non plus tenter le diable. Je trébuchais dans un vêtement et vis en me baissant qu'il s'agissait de mon pantalon. Je le renfilai avec une légère grimace et ouvrit la porte pour aller dans le salon. D'un côté, je voulais que Myungsoo soit encore là, mais d'un autre je lui en voulais de m'aider, parce que je savais très bien que j'allais rechuter après son départ.

Je m'approchai silencieusement et vit une chaussure dépasser du canapé. Mes yeux remontèrent et découvrirent Myungsoo, affalé et endormi. Son tee-shirt avait glissé pendant qu'il dormait, et j'avais vue sur son ventre plat. Je secouai la tête, puis évaluai la situation. Je tenais debout, et ce qui m'empêchait de sortir dormait. Je passai devant lui et avançai vers la porte d'entrée. Je croisai mon reflet dans un miroir et fit la grimace. J'enlevais le bandage qui me donnait un air de pirate et le fourrai dans ma poche. J'arrangeai rapidement mes cheveux et caressai machinalement les piercings métalliques de mon oreille. C'est bon, je pouvais sortir.

Je failli tomber plusieurs fois dans les escaliers, me faire écraser parce que j'oubliais de traverser dans les clous, me tromper d'alcool, me prendre le chou avec une _ahjumma_ qui avait soit disant saisit la dernière bouteille de yakju du rayon avant moi, et cetera. Je réussi tout de même à revenir chez moi avec ce que je voulais. Une grande fatigue s'empara de moi, et je songeai qu'il faudrait que je planque la bouteille, sinon Myungsoo serait bien capable de me la prendre.

La première chose que je remarquai en entrant dans le salon fut qu'il n'y était plus. Tant mieux, il devait être rentré chez lui. Je m'approchai du la cuisine pour ranger la bouteille dans le frigo et tombait face à lui. J'eus un léger sursaut. Il avait dû m'entendre rentrer. Son regard était noir, et il me foudroya.

« _Le médecin est venu pendant que tu dormais, tu sais. »

J'écarquillai les yeux de surprise. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit la première chose qu'il me dise. Alors ce n'était pas lui qui m'avait soigné. Je ne savais pas si ça devait me rassurer. Ses yeux dévièrent sur la bouteille que je tenais à la main et son regard s'obscurcit davantage.

« _Tu n'es pas encore remis de la fois précédente et tu songes déjà à recommencer… Reprocha-t-il sans me quitter des yeux.

_Tu n'avais qu'à pas m'en priver, je ne serais déjà plus là, et ça aurait été mieux pour tout le monde.

_Arrête de dire des bêtises. Ne crois pas que personne ne tient à toi.

_MAIS EST-CE QUE TU CROIS QUE J'EN AI QUELQUE CHOSE À FOUTRE ? ».

Je m'étais mis à hurler, à bout de nerfs. L'homme que j'aimais, le seul être humain pour qui je ressentais quelque chose, se tenait devant moi, à quelques mètres, plus inaccessible que jamais.

Un voile passa dans les yeux de Myungsoo, et je cru avoir rêvé. Pourquoi se mettait-il à avoir des émotions maintenant ? Pourquoi venait-il bouleverser mes résolutions ? J'aurais pu en finir tranquillement, mais j'expérimentais maintenant d'autres types de souffrance. J'avais cru être au fond du trou, et ce n'était que l'aube. On peut toujours tomber plus bas.

Il se rapprocha vivement de moi, si bien que je n'eus pas le temps de réagir. Il saisit mes bras, m'empêchant de bouger. De toute façon, même si je l'avais voulu, j'étais pétrifié par sa présence à quelques centimètres de moi. Il me secoua vaguement une ou deux fois. Je ne parvenais à quitter ses yeux, si expressifs en cet instant.

« _Sungyeol, tu es à bout de nerfs, et je ne suis pas sûr que l'alcool soit une solution. Alors tu vas lâcher cette bouteille, retourner te coucher, et on parlera demain, finit-il par lâcher dans un souffle, la voix pourtant ferme. »

Je ricanai et me défit de son étreinte. La colère nourrissait ma force, et je lui en étais reconnaissant dans ce genre de moment. J'avançai de quelques pas en direction de ma chambre, tout en dévissant le bouchon de la bouteille de yakju que j'avais acheté pas beaucoup plus tôt. Une fois ouverte, j'en bus une longue gorgée tout en soutenant le regard de Myungsoo. L'alcool me brûla la gorge, coula un peu le long de mon menton et irradia mes veines, pourtant ça me soulageait grandement. J'en repris une, puis une autre, sans qu'il n'esquisse un geste. Me testait-il ? On aurait pu croire qu'il attendait que je boive à n'en plus pouvoir pour me ramasser ensuite et faire ce qu'il voulait de moi.

J'eus une autre idée, et je me dirigeai furtivement vers ma chambre, entrai à l'intérieur, refermai la porte, et tournai la clé. J'étais enfermé, il ne pouvait rien contre moi. De plus, si je laissai la clé, toute tentative de crochetage de serrure se solderait par un échec cuisant.

J'entendis des pas de l'autre côté, sans doute venait-il vérifier si la porte était réellement verrouillée. Le savoir dans mon appartement ne m'enchantait guère mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Il allait bien falloir qu'il retourne travailler, un jour. Moi je m'en fichais, ça faisais deux ans que je ne faisais plus de grosses dépenses, alors je pouvais tenir un moment sans salaire.

« _Sungyeol, ne fais pas de bêtises, s'il te plaît.

_Tu n'es qu'un égoïste, Myungsoo. Tu ne veux pas que j'aille mal sinon tu vas culpabiliser. Tu t'inquiètes pour ton propre bien. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me préoccuper des autres.

_Ce n'est pas pour moi que je dis ça, c'est pour toi. Ne te détruis pas comme je l'ai fait. »

Sa supplique me laissa perplexe, et j'avalai encore de l'alcool, à défaut de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.

« _L'indifférence fait souffrir à sa manière, Sungyeol. Reprend-toi avant d'en arriver là, poursuivit-il. »

Il devait être adossé à la porte de ma chambre, sa voix n'était qu'à peine étouffée. Un frisson me parcourut le dos. Dans sa voix, régnait une affliction palpable, très comparable à la mienne. Il se maîtrisait bien la plupart du temps, je n'aurais pas pu deviner que cette indifférence cachait justement un mal-être semblable au mien. Je me laissai tomber de mon côté de la porte et m'y collai. Je voulais retrouver la chaleur de ses bras…

« _Comment fais-tu, Myungsoo ? »

J'entendis ma propre voix, brisée, déformée, grotesque. Je ne la reconnu pas. Etais-je à ce point diminué par mes sentiments pour lui ? Il eut un faible rire, que je ne parvins pas à qualifier.

« _Je ne sais pas. J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix, je tiens, c'est tout, soupira-t-il.

_Quel est le but de tenir sans raison? »

Ma question flotta un moment. J'en étais à presque la moitié de ma bouteille. Décidemment… Il toussa pour s'éclaircir la voix.

« _La vie est un cadeau, non ? »

J'eus l'impression qu'il cherchait à me convaincre en même temps que lui. La vie, un cadeau ? Rien n'était moins sûr. Ou alors, un cadeau empoisonné. Telle une rose épineuse qui nous blessait avant qu'on eut pu respirer son parfum entêtant.

« _Malgré tout ça, il y a des moments qui valent la peine d'être vécus, soupira-t-il. »

Il avait parlé à voix basse, et j'eus quelques difficultés à saisir le sens de ses paroles. Des flashs emplirent ma tête quand je compris. La première fois qu'il m'avait pris dans ses bras. Quand je me baladais au bord du fleuve Han les jours de pluie, avant de le rencontrer. Le jour où il m'avait souris. Quand je m'étais senti entier, après mon troisième piercing. Certes, je les comptais sur les doigts d'une main, cependant il avait raison, ces moments étaient chérissables.

« _Le destin… On peut le voir comme un traître, mais il n'est pas totalement contre nous. Et nous devons surtout lutter, pour ne pas le laisser gagner.»

Je ne sus que répondre et me laissai glisser un peu plus contre la paroi. Myungsoo continua à parler.

« _Je comprends ta colère, je le sais, j'ai vécu des choses semblables. »

Il eut un rire triste.

« _Mais quand la douleur vive laisse place à l'indifférence de tout, quand tu ne souffres plus, que rien ne te fais ressentir quoi que ce soit, je t'assure que tu te sens bien plus… Inutile. Et ça ne suffit pas. C'est confus. Tu n'as même plus l'impression d'être, et tu n'as pas le courage d'en finir, parce que l'indifférence te fait espérer que les choses changent. En quelque sorte.»

Il tapa violemment dans la porte, me faisant sursauter. Je me recroquevillai sur moi-même.

« _Ne te laisse pas avoir, Sungyeol. Je ne pourrais pas supporter de te voir sombrer. Je n'ai pas de raisons valables pour t'exprimer ça, mais les sentiments ont-ils besoin de raisons ? »

Mon cœur sembla imploser à ces simples paroles, et mes yeux brûlèrent avec une intensité surprenante et inconnue jusqu'alors. Les élancements attaquait par vague, je n'allais plus tenir longtemps, surtout que l'alcool courait depuis un moment dans mes veines, il n'allait pas tarder à arriver au cœur de mon organisme.

« _Tu es le premier à me faire éprouver quelque chose depuis des années. Si ça fait surtout mal, ça me rend aussi vivant. J'existe et j'en ai une preuve. Alors non, je ne veux pas te laisser te détruire à ton tour. »

Un nouveau coup, puis le silence. Pesant, lourd. J'avais terriblement envie d'ouvrir cette maudite porte que j'avais été si content de fermer quelques minutes auparavant. Je n'étais pas sûr d'en avoir la force… J'étais toujours prostré en position fœtale, et me relever allait me demander beaucoup d'énergie. Mais je ne tiendrais plus très longtemps de cette façon…

**xx**

_Ahjumma_ : (Littéralement) Tante. (Péjoratif) Désigne une femme d'un certain âge, qui semble non mariée.

* * *

><p>Quelques avis? On se retrouve le week-end prochain pour le chapitre 10 ;)<p> 


	10. Chaleur

_Bonsoir! Voici le chapitre 10. J'en profite pour vous remercier de lire cette fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plait toujours. Il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, dans le sens où le temps n'avance pas, mais les émotions évoluent. Vous allez voir que Myungsoo a ses propres méthodes pour calmer les crises... Je n'en dis pas plus, et je vous laisse lire. Je vous conseille d'écouter Shine, de Sunggyu. Pourquoi repasser à de la k-pop maintenant? Aucune idée, mais je n'en écoute plus beaucoup en ce moment. Sur ce, bonne lecture._

_Réponse aux reviews:_

_KL, je crois que tu as compris que tu avais ma reconnaissance! Merci encore~_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 10<span>**

A grand peine, je bloquai ma colère qui m'ordonnait de ne pas bouger et étendit le bras pour faire tourner la clé dans la serrure. Celle-ci chuinta, et la porte se déverrouilla. J'étais trop à l'ouest pour me rendre compte que ce son était bizarre venant d'une serrure. J'abaissai ensuite la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit. Myungsoo était allongé sur le flanc, un tantinet en retrait derrière la porte. Je le fixai, et me laissai tomber lourdement sur le sol. Mes os protestèrent, à croire qu'ils ne savaient faire que ça. Tous des traîtres…

Approximativement deux mètres nous séparaient, et je tentai de ramper dans sa direction, chose qui était loin d'être aisée. Un pâle sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres et il tendit la main dans ma direction. Mon regard passa de sa main à son visage, puis je fermai les yeux quelques instants. Même allongé, j'avais la tête qui tournait, et je ne voyais plus clair. Quand je pus rouvrir les paupières, Myungsoo me fixait, la main toujours tendue vers moi. J'en ressentis un nouvel élancement.

Je savais qu'il ne m'aimait pas. Je l'avais compris. Il avait juste besoin de moi. Etait-ce parce qu'à mon image, il refusait d'admettre certains sentiments? Non, ce n'était pas comparable, puisque leur nature n'était déjà pas équivalente. Mais curieusement, malgré toute cette ambiguïté, tous les sous-entendus et les incompréhensions qui régnaient entre nous, pour l'instant ça m'allait.

J'étais le seul à lui permettre de se sentir vivant. Ça m'apportait déjà une certaine fierté, qui compensait celle que je n'avais plus. Et puis, je n'avais plus rien à perdre depuis longtemps; s'il me quittait je n'aurais qu'à en finir. J'étais persuadé d'en trouver la force cette fois, puisque je ne mourrais pas en pensant qu'il était indifférent à ma présence. Je n'aurais certainement pas de regrets, à part celui d'être né, évidemment. J'aurais connu autre chose que la chute constante.

Je tordis mon corps dans tous les sens pour parvenir à saisir sa main. Elle se referma solidement mes doigts. Contrairement à la mienne, elle était brûlante, et il me tira vers lui, avec force mais néanmoins en étant attentif à mes blessures. Aussitôt que je fus près de lui, nos bras s'entremêlèrent et nos corps se collèrent comme si notre mort en dépendait. Avait-il besoin de me sentir près de lui autant que moi ? J'inspirai profondément son odeur et nichai ma tête dans le creux de son cou. L'un de ses bras passa sous mon flanc, me rapprochant le plus près possible de lui. Je sentais son souffle chaud et irrégulier dans ma nuque, mon cœur semblait être sur le point d'imploser. Je n'avais jamais été préparé à ça, à endurer tant de choses d'un coup.

Dans ses bras, à l'abri, entouré par sa chaleur, je baissais peu à peu toutes les barrières que j'avais édifiées jusqu'à ce jour. Je ne savais pas quoi privilégier, entre la peur de ce qui m'attendait, l'apaisement d'être enfin proche de lui et l'extrême lassitude qui s'emparait de moi. J'avais terriblement sommeil, mais jamais je n'avais été si attentif à moi-même.

Ce n'était qu'un bref instant de répit, je ne devais pas l'oublier. Sinon, la chute n'en serait que plus brutale. Bientôt tout serait fini, et la situation redeviendrait telle quelle était avant que je ne tombe dans les escaliers. Je recommencerais à me souler au yakju, attendant la mort. Ça ne devrait pas être trop long, non ? J'étais déjà bien affaibli, au point plus réussir à me lever. Pourtant… Toute cette chaleur… Rien, pas même l'alcool, ne pouvait me l'apporter. Mon cœur n'était jamais aussi apaisé que dans les bras de Myungsoo. Bon, paradoxalement c'est aussi dans ces moments-là que je me sentais le plus mal puisque je savais que ça ne durerait pas éternellement. Pour la première fois, peut-être, j'étais perdu. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, comment agir, dans quel but. Myungsoo bouleversait mes résolutions aussi simplement que s'il s'agissait de fétus de pailles.

Je senti l'une de ses mains se poser sur ma taille, caressant avec douceur l'os saillant à l'aide de son pouce. Ce geste me fit frissonner, et ce n'était pas dû au courant d'air que je sentais sur ma peau nue. Un simple contact avec sa peau… Malgré la chaleur et le bien-être qui me calmaient, je sentais que l'angoisse attendait le meilleur moment pour ressortir. La crise était toute proche, les brûlures dans ma poitrine récidivèrent, ainsi que mes yeux. Les muscles de mes jambes se crispèrent, je voulu dire quelque chose mais les mots restèrent coincés dans ma gorge. Myungsoo continua de flatter ma hanche avec son pouce, sans remarquer mon changement d'attitude. Il fallait à tout prix que je me contrôle. Le poison prenait son temps, allant et venant dans mon corps, puis se retirant, avant d'attaquer plus fort encore. Je subissais ses assauts avec autant de stoïcisme que je le pouvais, pourtant je savais que je ne tiendrais pas longtemps. Je finissais toujours par lui céder, jamais je n'avais réussi à la faire battre en retraite, ce serait-ce que pour quelques secondes. C'était elle qui décidait, je n'étais que son misérable jouet, incapable de se défendre convenablement.

Effectivement, elle attaqua quand j'eus arrêté d'y prêter attention. La sournoise… Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais allongé par terre contre Myungsoo mais l'engourdissement dû à la dureté du sol commençait à se faire sentir. Un éclair me transperça la poitrine, et une boule de chaleur me brûla la gorge. Je me mis à suffoquer, incapable de respirer convenablement. Je croisai le regard de Myungsoo, interdit. Il semblait ne pas comprendre. Mes doigts se crispèrent sur son tee-shirt, et il caressa ma joue, en me conseillant de bien respirer. Devinait-il que je faisais une crise ? En temps normal, ça cessait au bout d'une heure, les brûlures mettant du temps à s'estomper. Avec sa présence à mes côtés serait-ce plus, ou moins long ? Je me le demandais. J'arrivais à être curieux dans un moment pareil.

Je me laissai tomber en arrière, mon dos heurta violemment le sol. Myungsoo bascula lui aussi et se retrouva sur le flanc, collé à moi. Ses bras vinrent de nouveau m'entourer. J'avais envie de crier pour me libérer, hurler pour que ça s'arrête, mais je n'avais même plus l'impression de pouvoir me servir de mes cordes vocales. Je tapai du poing dans le sol, criant silencieusement. Une étincelle noire passa dans le regard de Myungsoo, puis une douleur cuisante me brûla la joue. Je le regardais, hébété. Il avait l'air inquiet.

« _Myung… Soo… »

Je mis du temps à réagir qu'il venait de me gifler. Et encore plus à comprendre que j'avais retrouvé l'usage de la parole. C'était un soulagement, dans un sens, la crise passait, et Myungsoo essayait de m'aider à redevenir moi-même. Si tant est que j'eusse une identité propre.

« _Sungyeol, ça va mieux ? S'enquit-il, visiblement soucieux de savoir si son geste avait eu un effet bénéfique ou non. »

Je hochai la tête faiblement, oui, je me sentais moins mal que quelques minutes auparavant. Soudain mes poings se crispèrent, et mes yeux piquèrent. Je lâchai alors un son étranglé, puis toute une série de cris incompréhensibles qui me déchirèrent la gorge. Myungsoo me serrait la main du plus fort qu'il pouvait. Sans doute avait-il comprit qu'on ne pouvait qu'attendre que ça passe.

Mon cœur battait plus vite que de coutume, et j'avais l'impression désagréable de transpirer au visage. Ma voix se brisait tandis que je continuais de crier. Je ne m'étais jamais laissé aller à ce point, mais c'était rarement aussi violent. J'avais l'impression d'être au centre d'un immense brasier, sans rien pour m'apaiser. La présence de Myungsoo n'était plus suffisante. Il me releva soudain, me prenant par les épaules. Je le regardai, perdu. J'avais l'impression que je pouvais tourner de l'œil à n'importe quel moment. Si c'était le cas au moins je ne souffrirai plus…

Mais Myungsoo n'avait pas l'intention de me regarder partir sans rien faire. Et je le compris quand son visage se rapprocha du mien, nos bouches suffisamment proches pour que nous sentions respectivement le souffle de l'autre. Un autre sentiment monta en moi, bien loin de ce calvaire qui me dévorait. Etait-ce du désir, dû à la proximité de celui qui me faisait perdre la tête ?

Ses lèvres se collèrent soudainement aux miennes, plutôt brutalement, et mon cœur implosa. Une larme coula de mon œil, bien vite suivie par d'autres, à mesure que nos lèvres se mouvaient ensemble. Myungsoo se retrouva assis sur mes cuisses, les mains toujours sur mes épaules, tandis que les miennes étaient crispées sur ses hanches. La chaleur qu'il me procurait m'apaisait, mais n'empêchait pas mes larmes de couler. Ça faisait des années, il fallait bien qu'elles ressortent un jour. L'émotion, j'imagine. Il m'embrassait farouchement, agrippant mes épaules de toutes ses forces, comme pour me donner la force de vaincre la crise. Celle-ci s'éloignait déjà, mais je n'allais pas briser le baiser pour le lui faire remarquer. Je devais être en train de vivre un rêve. Comment tout ceci pouvait-il être réel ?

Myungsoo lui-même m'avait affirmé être en couple avec quelqu'un, alors pourquoi ? Faisait-il cela juste pour m'aider, ou pour ressentir quelque chose ? Je ne savais pas, et au final je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir envie de savoir. Mon rythme cardiaque atteignait des sommets, et je sentais que le sien également. Je devais lui faire de l'effet. Quelque part c'était rassurant.

Ses lèvres se décollèrent posément des miennes, et il me regarda dans les yeux avant de me serrer dans ses bras. Pas de mots, c'était inutile. Je profitai simplement de l'étreinte qu'il m'offrait. Si j'avais pu deviner que la situation deviendrait telle qu'elle était en cet instant…

A son contact, mon corps finit par se calmer tout à fait, et je me laissai aller contre lui, privé de force et presque apaisé. La douleur partait en laissant un grand vide, sa chaleur le comblant en partie. Je ne ressentais pas ça habituellement, je n'avais pas non plus de manque. A part éventuellement de yakju, ce qui était un autre problème.

J'observai attentivement ma pièce à vivre tout en essayant de déterminer si le canapé était plus loin que le lit. Par la faute du hasard ou non, nous devions être pile au milieu, ce qui ne rendait pas la décision facile. J'avais besoin de dormir, et je voulais qu'il reste près de moi. De toute façon, c'est lui qui l'avait cherché à vouloir me sauver, alors maintenant qu'il assume. Pourtant j'hésitai à le faire dormir dans mon lit. C'était bête, j'en étais conscient, mais j'aurais plus de problèmes à reprendre pieds après si nous dormions ensemble dans ma chambre.

Mes yeux se fermaient tous seuls, sous l'effet de l'intense fatigue. J'avais toujours eu besoin de dormir plus que la moyenne, et les évènements de ces dernières heures ne m'avaient pas épargné. Myungsoo s'en aperçut, et dut lire dans mes pensées car il se décolla de moi, me prit dans ses bras et me porta jusqu'au canapé. J'étais toujours accroché à lui, et il s'étendit à mes côtés.

« _Merci… Soufflai-je, à peine perceptiblement.

_Dors Sungyeol, je ne bougerais pas, répondit-il sur le même ton. »

Il eut un faible sourire et déposa un léger baiser sur ma joue avant de fermer les yeux. J'avais l'air d'un amoureux en manque, et ça m'énervait. Mais comment pouvais-je rester énervé alors qu'il dormait à mes côtés, de son plein grès je l'espérais. Même si, au final, peu importe les moyens, c'est la fin qui compte. Je ne tardai pas l'imiter et fermai les paupières à mon tour, fatigué et impatient de savoir si le Myungsoo de mes rêves viendrait me visiter alors que j'avais l'original à mes côtés.

* * *

><p><em>Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé? A mercredi pour la suite!<em>


	11. Abandon

_Hello ~ J'imagine qu'après avoir lu le 10, vous allez m'en vouloir en lisant celui-ci. Mais c'est plus fort que moi, à chaque fois que ça s'améliore un peu, je casse tout... Enfin non, c'est Myungsoo le coupable... Je ne le trouve pas terrible ce chapitre, mais après tout, il est nécessaire pour faire avancer l'histoire. J'espère quand même qu'il vous plaira. A écouter, Love is dead de D'espairsray. Peut-être trop vive, mais de toute façon je doute que vous écoutiez x). Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 11<span>**

Quand je rouvris les yeux, je constatai qu'il dormait toujours. J'évitai alors de bouger; il avait l'air si paisible… Le sommeil avait été réparateur pour ma part, je me sentais bien mieux. Il faisait nuit dehors, je pouvais donc supposer qu'il n'allait pas repartir avant le lever du jour. J'avais perdu la notion du temps depuis qu'il était là, mais il y avait forcément quelqu'un qui l'attendait ailleurs non ? Même s'il avait souffert comme pour se séparer des gens, il avait une copine. Je n'osais penser qu'il m'avait menti. Ça aurait été trop beau.

Je repensai au baiser que nous avions échangé avant que le sommeil ne nous emporte. Il m'avait calmé, dénoué la pelote de nerfs qui me serrait le cœur depuis un moment. Etait-ce parce que je l'aimais ? Curieusement, depuis qu'il s'était rapproché, j'avais moins de mal avec cet état de fait. La situation actuelle m'allait bien. Elle n'était pas claire, ce qui n'était pas un problème à proprement parler.

Près de lui je souffrais moins, puisqu'il m'accordait toute son attention. J'avais vraiment l'impression d'exister à ses yeux. Il ne tarda pas à ouvrir les yeux, et les plongea dans les miens. J'esquissai un pâle sourire, mais ces derniers temps je pouvais les compter sur les doigts d'une main alors je me doutais qu'il ne ferait pas le difficile. C'était déjà ça. J'avais raison, puisqu'il sourit à son tour, venant ensuite taquiner mon nez avec l'une de ses phalanges. Je fronçais le nez et ça le fit rire légèrement. Puis il reprit un air sérieux. C'était apparemment le moment des explications. Je décidai de me lancer le premier, en douceur.

« _Dis Myungsoo, tu es là depuis combien de temps ? »

Il se calla un peu plus contre moi parce qu'il avait glissé pendant notre sommeil et répondit calmement.

« _Ça fait presque quatre jours. Tu as dormi longtemps, tu sais. »

L'information me laissa sans voix. Tant que ça ? Mais il allait s'attirer des ennuis ! Ce que j'essayai ensuite de lui faire comprendre. Ça faisait donc une semaine que je n'étais pas sorti.

« _Et… Tu ne devrais pas aller travailler ?

_Et te laisser seul ? Il suffit de te quitter des yeux cinq minutes et tu fais déjà une connerie. Pas question, expliqua-t-il avec fermeté. »

Je soupirai plutôt bruyamment, pour lui montrer mon mécontentement.

« _Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me protéger, à ce que je sache.

_Non, et je t'ai déjà expliqué pour quelle raison je le faisais quand même.

_Et tu comptes rester ici encore longtemps ? »

C'était à moitié un reproche et à moitié une source d'angoisse. Il m'énervait, j'étais piégé parce que je l'avais rencontré, mais à côté de ça, je le voulais près de moi. Il eut un léger rire, comme s'il se moquait de moi.

« _Je n'ai pas l'intention de te lâcher aussi rapidement. »

Comment être plus flou qu'avec cette réponse, franchement… Ça ne m'aidait pas beaucoup. Je soupirai une nouvelle fois et tentai de me relever du canapé, et il me retint, me faisant retomber dedans. Il enroula ses jambes aux miennes et s'allongea à moitié sur moi pour contrecarrer mon projet de fuite. Se rendait-il compte à quel point notre position prêtait à confusion ?

A l'évidence, non. Ou alors, le faisait-il exprès ? Il avait dû deviner que c'était grâce à son baiser que je m'étais calmé. Et que donc il comptait pour moi. Et que puisque je rejetais les contacts, sauf le sien, c'était à cause de lui que je souffrais. Il était loin d'être bête, et j'avais cessé de faire attention à mes réactions depuis qu'il était là. S'il n'avait pas compris, ça ne saurait tarder.

Restait à savoir s'il m'avait embrassé pour voir si ça lui faisait quelque chose aussi, ou juste pour me calmer. Ou peut-être les deux, si ça se trouve il n'avait pas réfléchi, agissant sur le coup de l'impulsion. Auquel cas ça devait être le bazar dans sa tête, pareillement que dans la mienne. Mais il avait choisi de rester, après tout.

Tandis que je réfléchissais, la tête penchée sur le côté pour ne pas avoir à le regarder dans les yeux, je le sentis prendre ma main bandée dans la sienne. Il dénoua le bandage, et je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas laisser échapper une plainte. Le sang avait collé la bande à la plaie, et la peau fragilisée n'appréciait pas. Je tournai de nouveau le regard pour voir l'état de ma main. Le sang avait recommencé à couler tout doucement. J'avais deux coupures qui semblaient assez profondes sur le dessus, et quelques égratignures douloureuses sur la paume. Tout ça à cause d'un verre, et ce n'était même pas fait exprès en plus.

« _Ça te fait toujours mal ?

_Non, mentis-je sans éprouver la moindre culpabilité.

_Ça s'est réinfecté. Tu as de quoi nettoyer ? »

J'essayai de me remémorer l'état de mon 'armoire à pharmacie' et secouai finalement la tête.

« _Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça, on aurait déjà dû le soigner avant. Il va falloir que j'aille chercher du désinfectant en ville. »

A ce moment, son regard pourtant si inexpressif d'habitude indiquait clairement que l'idée de me laisser seul le répugnait. C'est vrai, je pouvais faire une multitude de conneries.

« _Et ta tête ? Poursuivit-il.»

Je haussais les épaules. J'avais beau me souvenir que je m'étais cogné à cet endroit-là, je n'avais rien ressenti depuis quelques temps. Mais il était possible que le fait d'être pratiquement tout le temps alcoolisé atténuait les perceptions de ce genre. Il palpa l'arrière de mon crâne, et ses doigts rencontrèrent une croute.

« _Ça devrait cicatriser tout seul, ça ne saigne plus. »

Merci, pour ça j'aurais pu le comprendre moi-même, je ne suis pas débile à ce point-là. Je sentis un frisson me parcourir, et une vague de ressentiments. Le manque… Je sentais que je n'allais pas tarder à perdre le contrôle, et dans ces cas-là je m'énervai très facilement. Jusque-là il avait toujours réussi à en venir à bout, cependant je n'avais pas envie de tenter le diable. Et puis déjà que je l'aimais, si en plus je devenais complètement dépendant de lui, je n'avais plus qu'à mourir. Il valait donc mieux qu'il parte chercher ce qu'il voulait à la pharmacie, en espérant qu'il mette suffisamment de temps à trouver pour que je puisse me calmer. La solution était lâche, mais je n'avais qu'à boire pour que ça cesse. Il ne le saurait pas forcément, si j'arrivais à ne pas finir la bouteille.

Je me redressai, lui faisant comprendre qu'il fallait qu'il bouge aussi. Pour une fois, il accepta ma demande muette et descendit du canapé.

« _Je vais aller chercher du désinfectant, Sungyeol. J'en ai pour une vingtaine de minutes, profite-en pour te reposer, d'accord ?

_Hm.

_Et pas de bêtises.

_Hm. »

Son regard noir avait plus d'impact que n'importe quelle parole et il devait le savoir. Il m'en lança un avant de sortir de l'appartement. Je comptai jusqu'à vingt, histoire d'être sûr qu'il n'allait pas revenir parce qu'il avait oublié quelque chose. J'avais déjà la tête qui tournait et la gorge sèche, ainsi qu'une furieuse envie de dégommer le mur à coup de poings. Je bloquais ceux-ci dans mes poches et me relevai rapidement du canapé pour me rendre dans la chambre ou j'avais abandonné la bouteille de yakju. En passant, je remarquai qu'il était seize heures. J'eus un rire ironique en songeant qu'il me restait trois heures de travail.

Avidement, mes doigts débouchèrent la bouteille et j'approchai le goulot de celle-ci de mes lèvres sèches. En passant dans ma gorge, l'alcool me brûla, puis au bout de quelques minutes, l'effet de manque se mit à se dissiper. L'effet était rapide – sans doute grâce au degré d'alcool – et c'est aussi ce qui me plaisait dans le yakju, en plus de son goût.

Je poussai un soupir de satisfaction et laissai retomber la bouteille désormais vide sur le sol. J'avais les entrailles en feu, mais qu'importe ? J'allais devoir retourner dans le salon. Espérer être éveillé quand il reviendrait était inutile car vu ce que je venais de boire, ça relevai plutôt du miracle. Et si je me couchais sinon ? Il m'avait demandé de me reposer, après tout. Oui, j'allais faire ça. J'envoyai valser la bouteille qui roula à l'autre bout de la pièce et me hissai sur le lit avant de m'enrouler dans le drap. Je manquais cruellement de sommeil, et les sautes d'humeurs que je connaissais me fatiguaient. Je baillai et fermai les yeux. Je ne tardai pas à basculer.

**xxx**

C'était le calme complet quand je quittai le sommeil, pour ne pas changer de d'habitude. Mais ce calme-là avait quelque chose de différent. Je me relevai à grand peine du lit et vit que la nuit était tombée entre temps. Il devait donc être passé vingt-deux heures. Myungsoo devait être rentré, et dormir dans le salon. En pensant à ça, je me rendis compte que j'avais aisément accepté sa présence ici, au final. Ça me paraissait normal qu'il soit chez moi pendant la nuit. J'allais devenir fou, si je le n'étais pas déjà.

Je sortis de ma chambre avec prudence, sachant que l'appartement était plongé dans l'obscurité et que je n'avais pas envie de m'étaler par terre une énième fois. Je parvins sans encombre au canapé et constatai qu'il était vide. Pas trace de Myungsoo. J'allumai la lumière et vis que rien n'avait changé dans la pièce. La porte était toujours déverrouillée, et s'il avait été à l'intérieur il aurait refermé à clé en rentrant. Mu par une intuition, je sortis sur le palier. Mais aucun message n'ornait ma porte. Je savais que je n'avais pas à me sentir déçu, c'était à prévoir après tout, cependant le constater faisait mal. Après avoir été près de moi pendant quelques jours, avoir dit qu'il ne m'abandonnerait pas, son absence créait un réel vide. Je dépendais de lui, c'était inévitable. J'avais besoin qu'il soit là, davantage maintenant qu'il m'avait embrassé.

Je rentrai dans l'appartement et jetai un coup d'œil à l'heure. Il était presque minuit. Qu'avait-il fait après être parti de chez moi ? En avait-il profité pour fuir ? Avait-il eu un problème ? La seule question étant de savoir si c'était intentionnel ou non. Je décidai de sortir, l'air frais me ferait du bien. Les effets de l'alcool s'étaient dissipés, j'avais juste une légère migraine, ainsi qu'un point au cœur. J'aurais pu dire que ça allait remarquablement bien par rapport à ces derniers jours. Et c'était bizarre, vu la situation actuelle. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Quelque chose d'autre que moi, bien sûr, ça j'étais déjà au courant.

J'étais juste habillé d'un marcel et d'un jean, mais je sortis comme ça, après avoir enfilé une paire de chaussures au hasard. Je refermai la porte à clé et sortit de mon immeuble. Ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas mis les pieds hors de chez moi. L'air frais me fit frissonner, et je décidai que ça n'avait pas d'importance et marchai d'un pas nonchalant vers les bords du fleuve. L'eau noire s'écoulait rapidement, emportant sur son passage branchages et feuilles d'arbres. Je pris mon élan et montai sur la bordure pierreuse avant de m'assoir dessus. L'eau était juste en dessous de moi. Un mouvement de travers et je finissais dedans. Et on avait beau être en juin, je doutais que sa température soit supportable sur le long terme. Etre ainsi confronté en quelque sorte à une possibilité d'en finir m'apaisa. Je regardai l'eau noire faire des bouillons par endroits. J'étais seul dans le coin, et qui aurait prêté attention au fou penché au bord de l'eau ?

La lumière des lampadaires se reflétait un peu, et je m'allongeai sur la surface froide, sans quitter le liquide des yeux. C'était la solution, alors pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à me décider ? Ce serait sûrement rapide, si je me laissais faire par le courant. Je pense qu'au fond de moi je gardais espoir, par la faute de Myungsoo. Il m'avait fait redécouvrir tant de choses, en peu de temps. Même m'énerver contre lui, j'avais apprécié. Parce que malgré ma colère il était resté pour s'occuper de moi. Je ne sais plus ce que je veux… En finir, qu'il soit à mes côtés, le repousser, l'embrasser, sauter, voir ses petits sourires satisfaits et ses regards noirs… Tout à la fois, à coup sûr. Trop de choses à suivre pour un esprit peu habitué à des sensations agréables. Il se bat en duel avec le désir, maintenant. Le désir de vivre, et le désir charnel.

Je tournai la tête pour regarder la rue sombre, et je n'y vis personne. J'avais cru saisir un mouvement. Bizarre… Je me reconcentrai sur la berge. J'avais vaguement froid et je m'efforçais de ne pas y prêter attention. Je me recroquevillai sur moi-même dans un geste instinctif, pour récupérer un tant soit peu de chaleur. Chose qui dû fonctionner car le sommeil me rattrapa et je me blottis dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

><p><em>Vous voyez, j'crois que je fais une allergie au bonheur. Je ne peux pas les laisser tranquille, pas encore. Et peut-être pas... du tout. Je verrais bien dans les prochains jours, j'ai pondu une scène... niaise à souhait hier, aha. N'hésitez pas à laisser des review, que je sache au moins si ça vous plait...<em>


	12. Ultimatum

_Si je n'avais pas eu le titre de cette fiction avant l'idée, elle aurait pu s'appeler "Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué?", aha. Il faut absolument que j'écrive cette semaine, je suis en train de prendre du retard.. Le chap. 24 veut pas s'écrire. Je n'aurais pas internet, du coup moins de tentations, mais j'ai une dissert de philo, aussi. Sur les rapports naturels/culturels à la mort. Bref. Je vous conseille d'écouter Le tunnel d'or d'Aaron. C'est une chanson magnifique, je trouve. (Imaginez que c'est Myungsoo qui dit "Je t'aime trop fort ça te dérange, mon ange"... :3)_

_Réponse aux reviews:_

_KL; le 10 était très axé sur les ressentis de Sungyeol, je suis contente que ça t'ait plu :3 Aha, tu trouves? D'un autre côté j'écris tout le temps, parce que je suis inspirée pour cette fic. C'est la première fois que j'écris autant, aussi rapidement. Elle fait déjà presque 50.000 mots, j'en reviens pas. _

_En fait, c'est la dimension que je veux donner à tous mes écrits, la recherche dans les caractères des personnages. A tel point que je me perd un peu, Sungyeol à tendance à m'échapper pour faire sa vie x) _

_C'est vrai, on peut l'imaginer comme ça. C'est beau. Mauvais, certes, c'est quand même un moment noir pour lui._

_(HS : Je te voue une reconnaissance d'autant plus grande que j'ai remarqué que c'était toi qui m'avait écrit mon premier commentaire pour Violin, mon OS Ontae. :me met à genoux: Merci, sincèrement!)_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 12<span>**

Je me réveillai étourdi, et le corps passablement en miettes. J'eus du mal à ouvrir les yeux à cause de la luminosité. Ah, il faisait jour. J'avais passé un paquet d'heures dehors. Il faisait presque tiède, et c'était agréable. Mes bras et mes doigts étaient glacés, tout engourdis. Je les frottai sur mon jean pour faire circuler le sang. Je levai les yeux et vit que j'étais affalé sur le sol en terre battue. J'étais tombé de mon perchoir en dormant, ce qui expliquait les sortes de courbatures de mes membres.

Comme d'habitude, aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était. Il y avait plus de monde que quand j'étais arrivé, et la plupart des gens me regardaient de travers. Les ignorant, je me remis debout en grimaçant. Quelle idée de s'endormir en hauteur aussi… J'étais un boulet, parfois.

Péniblement, je repris le chemin de mon appartement, n'ayant qu'une envie : me recoucher aussitôt rentré. Arrivé en haut des marches, j'allais sortir ma clé de ma poche quand je vis Myungsoo assis par terre à côté de la porte, semblant endormi. Je devais avoir fait quelque chose d'horrible au ciel pour mériter ça…

Tout doucement, je déverrouillais la porte en faisant le moins de bruit possible, mais au moment où j'allais rentrer, une main m'attrapa la cheville et m'en empêcha. Quelques secondes après, Myungsoo était debout à côté de moi. Je soupirais et rentrai en l'ignorant complètement puisqu'il m'avait lâché. Il me suivit et referma derrière lui. J'éternuai brusquement au contact de la chaleur, après avoir passé la nuit dehors. J'enlevai rapidement mes chaussures et partit m'affaler dans mon lit. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, maintenant ? Et depuis combien de temps attendait-il devant chez moi ?

J'avais trop la flemme pour lui poser ces questions moi-même, et tel que je le connaissais il n'allait pas tarder à me rejoindre pour qu'on parle. Je m'enroulai de nouveau dans les draps, cherchant une position confortable pour m'endormir.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il entra dans la chambre, et vint s'allonger à mes côtés, le regard plongé dans le mien. Gagné, même si j'aurais préféré me tromper. Je fermai les yeux et me retournai pour me retrouver dos à lui. Il soupira, et une main s'infiltra sous mon tee-shirt pour caresser ma colonne vertébrale. Ce simple toucher suffit à me donner la chair de poule, et il s'en aperçut car la main remonta vaguement plus haut, continuant d'effleurer ma peau, presque tendrement. Je me blottis dans la couverture, l'ignorant complètement. Il se lassa rapidement de mon manque de réaction et se colla à moi. Serait-il devenu accroc ? C'était possible, dans ce cas à quoi ? A ma chaleur ? Mon corps ? La douleur que je lui permettais de ressentir ? A moins que celle-ci n'ait ouvert la porte à d'autres choses. Je refusai pourtant de croire à un sentiment partagé entre nous. Nous profitions simplement des avantages de la présence de l'autre, sans réellement en avoir parlé.

J'aurais bien aimé lui demander depuis combien de temps il attendait devant ma porte, et pourquoi il n'était pas revenu avant minuit, puisque c'est à cette heure-ci que moi j'étais sorti. Mais je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir envie d'entendre certaines réponses. Je préférais m'accorder le bénéfice du doute, finalement. Comme d'habitude, il coupa mes réflexions en parlant le premier.

« _J'ai eu peur, quand je suis revenu et que c'était fermé. »

Je haussai simplement les épaules, ce qu'il sentit puisqu'il était toujours collé à mon dos. Je résistai à l'envie de me retourner pour me blottir dans ses bras, contre son torse. Je laissai passer le temps. Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus faible et je compris qu'il était en train de s'endormir. J'en soupirai presque de soulagement. Il suffisait d'attendre un petit peu. La pression sur mon dos augmenta, et j'essayai de me dégager sans le réveiller. Je le recouvris avec la couverture, s'il tombait malade j'allais devoir m'occuper de lui. Et même si la perspective de ne plus l'avoir dans les jambes pendant quelques jours m'arrangeait, je ne pouvais pas lui souhaiter d'attraper un virus.

Je sortis ensuite de la pièce, et refermai silencieusement la porte derrière moi. Il fallait que je trouve une solution pendant qu'il dormait. Je n'en pouvais plus d'hésiter entre me laisser avec lui, ou garder mes distances. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'il était juste là pour lui, pour s'assurer que je restais en vie. Dans son propre intérêt.

Je contemplai l'état déplorable de mon salon, et songeai qu'il faudrait que je range. Une casserole, des vêtements, ainsi qu'une bouteille de yakju vide traînaient par terre, et l'évier était rempli de vaisselle sale. Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas pu être libre de faire ce que je voulais ?

C'est en ramassant les vêtements éparpillés que j'eus une idée. Certes, elle était bancale – comme toutes celles que j'avais pu avoir ces derniers temps – mais au point où j'en étais, ça n'avait plus autant d'importance. Et il fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose. J'avais déjà essayé de le repousser, au début, et ça n'avait pas donné grand-chose étant donné que je n'étais pas convaincu de l'utilité de ce que je faisais. Je voulais qu'il parte, et aussi qu'il me prenne dans ses bras. Il fallait que j'écrase la tentation, et que je parvienne à le repousser pour de bon. Etait-ce la meilleure solution? Je ne savais pas. Mais je n'en pouvais plus de manquer d'air à chaque fois que mon regard croisait par mégarde le sien. Ou quand il s'attardait un peu trop longtemps sur ses – magnifiques – lèvres. C'était une véritable torture.

Je préférais à la rigueur quand je souffrais seul ici, au moins je ne me faisais pas d'illusions. Enfin, pas trop. J'étais lucide, je savais qu'il ne se passerait rien entre nous. Nous n'avions jamais été particulièrement proches, et de plus, il avait une petite-amie, qu'il aimait. Depuis qu'il est là, j'ai l'impression que mon addiction a empirée. C'est pire qu'une drogue. Effet similaire. Dans ses bras je me sens vraiment bien, et après, c'est le carnage. Le manque est là aussi, bien violent.

Je laissai retomber la pile de vêtements sales que je venais de ramasser et la suivis bien rapidement au sol. Qui était toujours aussi raide, au grand bonheur de mon squelette. J'eus pourtant un sourire et me mordit les lèvres. J'étais tellement sur les nerfs que je crois que j'aurais pu avoir un rire nerveux. Pitoyable, de nouveau. A croire que je le faisais exprès.

Je me relevai avec difficulté au bout d'un moment, et récupérai ce que j'avais lâché. Puis je me rendis compte que pour pouvoir aller dans la salle de bain, il fallait que je passe dans ma chambre, où accessoirement Myungsoo était en train de dormir. Lâchement, j'abandonnai les vêtements devant la porte. Tant pis, je ferais la lessive plus tard.

Je fis donc la vaisselle, et je ne sais comment, réussis à casser un autre verre. C'était à se demander s'ils n'étaient pas de mauvaise qualité, ou si j'étais réellement maudit. Comme par hasard, quand je voulus récupérer les morceaux, l'un d'eux m'entailla la paume de la main droite, et l'eau du bac prit une couleur rosée. Je soupirai, et m'aperçut que j'avais aussi oublié de retirer mon bandage avant de plonger mes mains dans l'eau. Résultat, il était complètement trempé. Je le jetai en même temps que les débris de verre. Les cicatrices des précédentes coupures étaient nettes, et d'un ton violet assez étrange. Ça devait être à cause de la température peu élevée. Et parce que je ne m'étais pas changé depuis que j'étais rentré, et donc que j'étais toujours à bras nus.

Après avoir réussis à rétablir l'ordre dans la pièce, je me laissai tomber dans le canapé et m'enroulai aussitôt dans la couverture qu'on avait oubliée la dernière fois qu'on y avait dormi. Elle avait l'odeur de Myungsoo. A moins que ce ne soit le fruit de mon imagination débordante... Je plongeai mon visage dans le tissu, et me blotti de façon à ce que l'air ne puisse plus entrer en contact avec ma peau. Je m'endormi très rapidement, épuisé, pour ne pas changer.

**xxx**

Mon repos fut cependant assez agité. Je ne savais jamais vraiment si j'étais réveillé ou endormi, car j'étais assailli par des images tout le temps. Je me sentais mal, sans savoir précisément pourquoi, car les visions n'avaient rien de concret, sinon de reconnaissable. Mon estomac se tordait dans tous les sens, furieux de ne rien avoir reçu depuis quelques jours. Dans les dernières visions, Myungsoo me poursuivait, mais calmement. Il ne me lâchait pas, et finissait toujours par me rattraper, qu'importe la vitesse à laquelle je courrais. C'était épuisant, autant physiquement que moralement.

Je supposai qu'il dormait encore dans mon lit. Il faudrait que je pense à changer les draps une fois qu'il serait parti, si ça se trouve c'est à cause de ça que j'avais fait des cauchemars. Même si à vrai dire j'avais plusieurs autres raisons d'en faire.

J'avais décidé de me rendormir quand j'entendis du bruit. Myungsoo sortait de ma chambre, et visiblement il venait à peine de se réveiller. Je détournai le regard d'un air naturel, du moins je l'espérais. J'allais souffrir de le repousser, pourtant ça irait mieux après, non ?

Il s'approcha effectivement de moi, et s'installa sur le canapé. J'abandonnai la couverture et partis dans la salle de bain avant qu'il ait eu le temps de comprendre ce que je faisais. Heureusement, d'ailleurs. Je n'avais pas spécialement envie qu'il me tienne tête dès le matin. Ou quelque heure que ce soit. Je profitai de l'eau chaude un bon moment, et quand je sortis de la cabine de douche, ma peau était rouge vif. Ah, j'avais peut-être un peu abusé sur la température… Mais il n'y a rien de mieux pour se remettre d'aplomb. Et j'en avais bien besoin. Je vérifiais que la porte de ma chambre était bien fermée et sortis de la salle de bain pour aller m'habiller dans la chambre. Mieux valait prévenir que guérir, je n'avais pas spécialement envie que Myungsoo débarque pendant que je me baladais à moitié à poil.

Je renfilai un boxer, un jean ainsi qu'un marcel noir. Décidément… J'entrouvris la porte de ma chambre, récupérai la pile de fringues, et retournai dans la salle de bain pour les mettre dans la machine à laver. Je pianotai les boutons au hasard et le cycle démarra. Rassuré quant à l'avenir de mes vêtements, je sortis de la pièce, et retournai dans le salon. Myungsoo était toujours dans le canapé et me suivit des yeux quand je m'approchai de lui. Son regard était indéchiffrable, et il n'avait pas d'expression particulière. Ce serait moins difficile que s'il avait souri…

« _Je vais bien Myungsoo, tu peux rentrer chez toi, lançais-je avec toute la conviction possible. »

Il me regarda, et une étincelle passa dans son regard. Il avait raison, je parvenais à le faire réagir. Probablement ressentait-il autre chose que des tourments? Non, si tant est que ce soit le cas je ne devais pas penser à ça maintenant.

« _Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix calme. »

Oh. C'est un coup bas. Je n'avais pas prévu ça…

« _Tu t'es de nouveau blessé. Et si tu ne manges pas bientôt, ton corps va vraiment lâcher, poursuivit-il sur le même ton. »

Merde ce mec a installé des caméras dans mon propre appartement ou quoi? Comment il a pu savoir que je m'étais coupé ? A la limite pour le manque de nourriture il pouvait le deviner, mais ça… _Aish_, je sens que je vais m'énerver. La colère monte toute seule.

« _De toute façon ça ne te regarde pas. Et si tu ne pars pas, c'est moi qui irais ailleurs. »

Il eut un faible sourire. Doutait-il de ce que je disais ? Ça avait le don de me mettre hors de moi.

« _Et où iras-tu ?

_Ce n'est pas le plus important pour l'instant. »

Après tout, si je déménageais il ne pourrait pas me suivre. Et tant pis pour cet appartement, je pourrais toujours en trouver un autre avec vue sur le fleuve. S'il fallait en arriver là pour qu'il abandonne, je le ferais. Il eut un léger sourire, assez décalé par rapport à notre conversation.

« _Tu as besoin de moi, et j'ai besoin de toi. Tu crois qu'en partant seul tu réussiras à surmonter les obstacles ?

_Avant de te rencontrer je n'avais pas de problèmes. Et c'est parce que tu ne veux pas rentrer chez toi que je vais être obligé de partir. »

Myungsoo ne répondit rien, cette fois. Mon cœur se serra, je n'avais pas envie de le blesser mais il s'avérait têtu. Je m'efforçai de garder un visage indifférent.

« _Alors tu choisis. Tu rentres chez toi, où c'est moi qui m'en vais. »

**xx**

_Aish : (_Familier_) _Mince, zut.

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, certes je laisse un peu de suspense pour la suite (dimanche prochain) mais c'est bon, parfois. Non? <em>

_Sungyeol ne sait plus quoi faire, le pauvre. Et Myungsoo qui le rend chaque seconde un peu plus dépendant de lui... Ça ne pouvait que mal finir. Enfin, si ça peut vous rassurez, pensez que la fic devrait se terminer entre 26 et 30 chapitres._

_A la semaine proch'_


	13. Sang

_Voici la suite ~ Vous pourrez vraiment dire que j'aime les faire souffrir, là on atteint des limites. J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, sinon. Il expose des faits, pour une fois ça bouge, mais à côté de ça, il reste beaucoup d'incompréhensions, et de trucs un peu délirants. Ne me tuez pas à la fin, s'il vous plait.. ;; Je vous conseille vraiment d'écouter Faint de Linkin Park pour l'ambiance._

_Réponse aux reviews:_

_KL, oh, c'est rassurant ça alors. Merci :) Même au chapitre 24 je cherche encore à le cerner... Les réponses arriveront, mais pas tout de suite... Merci c'est gentil :3_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 13<span>**

Sur ces mots, je tournai les talons et rentrai dans ma chambre. Je verrouillai la porte derrière moi, et soupirai. Tout ça à cause d'un mec, finalement je n'étais pas plus fort qu'un autre. A quoi avaient servi toutes ces années d'entraînement et de fuite constante des liens sociaux ? Presque inutiles, finalement. Je n'aurais pas dû céder, et vouloir me rapprocher de lui en me disant que ce ne serait pas compliqué de m'en défaire. Je suis tombé dedans la tête la première.

Contrairement à ce que j'avais pu dire, ce n'était pas le fait de le rencontrer qui m'avait apporté des problèmes, mais ma gestion des situations et des sentiments. Au début, il ne m'attirait pas du tout, même physiquement. J'avais toujours su gérer les relations jusque-là, mais à croire qu'il fallait que ça cesse. Raison de plus pour me reprendre maintenant, et ne pas le laisser gagner.

J'espérais qu'il allait comprendre et rentrer chez lui, cependant objectivement je n'y croyais pas, c'est pour ça que j'avais menacé de partir. Je savais que ça le ferait réagir, puisqu'il avait besoin de moi. Je haussai les épaules et me couchai dans le lit, bien décidé à attendre qu'il parte.

Plus tard dans la journée – ça devait bien faire quatre heures que je me retournais dans tous les sens sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil – je me relevai du matelas et tournai le verrou de la porte de la chambre pour aller dans le salon. Je m'étonnai pas plus de voir qu'il faisait presque noir dehors que de voir Myungsoo endormi dans le canapé. Ce n'est pas comme si je ne m'y attendais pas…

Sans faire de bruit, je sortis avec mes clés et de l'argent, refermant la porte de sortie. Dans la rue, la température était douce, ça avait dû être une journée ensoleillée. La dernière fois que j'avais regardé la date, on était en juin. Et ça faisait déjà un moment que je n'allais plus travailler… D'ailleurs, il faudrait que j'aille régler ça dès que possible, au cas où je devrais partir rapidement. Je me dirigeai vers la boutique ou j'achetais habituellement mon yakju, et ressorti avec une nouvelle bouteille. Je retournai ensuite m'assoir au bord du fleuve, là où j'avais passé la nuit quelques temps plus tôt. J'espérais que l'eau parviendrait à m'apaiser, histoire que je puisse dormir un petit peu. Mais dans le pire des cas, ma boisson m'y aiderait.

L'endroit était désert, sans même un autre type pommé ou un chat errant. Ça m'arrangeait bien. Je montai sur la margelle de pierre, m'assis en tailleur et ouvrit la bouteille. Je bus posément, elle durerait plus longtemps... L'alcool réveilla ma faim, et embrouilla mes sens. Je m'endormis peu de temps après, en contemplant les remous de l'eau sombre.

**xxx**

Quelques jours passèrent de cette façon. Je rentrais chez moi uniquement pour me laver et prendre des fringues propres. Je croisais Myungsoo – endormi ou réveillé – et dans tous les cas je ne lui laissais pas le temps de parler. Le reste du temps je buvais au bord du fleuve, sans rien faire d'autre. Que pouvais-je faire, de toute façon ? Mon esprit et mon cœur étaient anesthésiés par le froid, la faim et l'alcool. Je ne ressentais plus grand-chose, et je me laissais complètement aller.

Un soir, je rentrai à l'appartement en ayant légèrement trop bu. La douleur était revenue soudainement, me surprenant et me transperçant le cœur rigoureusement comme l'aurait fait une arme tranchante. Je m'étais blessé le poing en m'acharnant contre le muret de pierre où je passais mes journées, et la peau s'était arrachée. Cette brûlure me rattachait faiblement à la réalité, m'empêchant de partir ailleurs. Je réussis à remonter jusqu'à chez moi, et à entrer dans l'appartement. Myungsoo faisait les cent pas dans le salon, un air sombre sur le visage. Dans l'obscurité de la pièce, ça donnait des frissons. Je voulus détourner mon attention mais j'en fus incapable. Mes yeux étaient rivés sur lui.

Je me repris une nouvelle vague, et mon ventre se tordit. Je me mordis les lèvres, exhortant mentalement mon corps à bouger pour aller dans ma chambre. Je ne devais pas rester ici.

« _Sungyeol, ça suffit maintenant.

_Tu… Tu as raison… Rentre chez toi, réussis-je à répondre, vacillant sur mes jambes. »

Je vis dans son regard que ce n'était pas la réaction qu'il attendait. Je n'allais pas me laisser attendrir aussi docilement... Il croyait qu'il avait tous les pouvoirs sur moi ? J'étais peut-être amoureux, mais pas tout à fait stupide.

Je parti vers ma chambre d'un pas peu assuré, et il saisit mon bras, probablement dans l'optique de me faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec moi. Contrairement aux autres fois, je parvins à me dégager d'un geste brusque, et le laissais en plan pour aller me mettre à l'abri. Mon cœur palpitait douloureusement, et mon esprit embrumé par le yakju laissait présager une future migraine, ainsi qu'une nuit agitée. Je ne parvenais pas à comprendre pourquoi j'essayais de m'accrocher, désespérément. Que me restait-il ? Mon cœur, ma fierté, même mes souvenirs agréables, tout ça était en miettes. Je n'avais plus rien, si ce n'est cette attraction qui allait finir par me consumer. Il était temps; temps de mettre fin à toutes ces souffrances inutiles, pour moi et pour lui.

Je me rendis dans la salle de bain, et ouvris le placard à pharmacie. Le rasoir qui s'y trouvait n'avait plus de lames; je les avais rangées ailleurs je ne sais plus pour quelle raison. Et ça ne me revenais que maintenant. Je repris la chaîne en argent qui n'avait pas non plus grand-chose à faire à cet endroit et la passai autour de mon cou. Lourde et froide, elle me donna la chair de poule. Paradoxalement, c'était apaisant. Des souvenirs affluaient en masse avec elle. J'avais cessé de la mettre quand j'étais arrivé ici, alors que je l'avais porté non-stop dans la période entre le premier et le troisième piercing.

J'ouvris un tiroir sous le lavabo, et en tirai une lame neuve. Je la serrai dans ma paume déjà abîmée par la collision avec le muret de pierre et retournai dans la chambre. J'ouvris la fenêtre, et eu un sourire en sentant une bourrasque de vent. Il y aurait de l'orage cette nuit, le bon moment pour en finir avec cette pénible existence. Dans ma main, la lame s'était réchauffée, et me brûlait la peau. Ça devait être autant physique que psychologique. Je ne pouvais plus reculer, il fallait que je le fasse. Je m'étais laissé envouter, mais ses raisons de vivre ne me persuadaient plus. Il n'y avait plus rien.

Combien de temps à regarder son sang couler avant de perdre connaissance ? J'espérais que ce serait rapide. Si j'avais eu plus de temps, j'aurais trouvé autre chose. C'était aussi prendre le risque de recroiser Myungsoo. Et de céder une nouvelle fois. Il est possible qu'en mourant de cette façon, j'espérais retrouver au moins un minimum ma fierté perdue… C'était bien probable.

Je m'adossai à la fenêtre, le vent chatouilla ma nuque. J'ouvris mon poing, et récupérai la lame dans l'autre. Je l'approchai de mon coude, et, verrouillant mon esprit, entaillai une première fois la chair. J'en ressentis le déchirement dans tout mon corps, mais c'était le prix à payer pour en finir. J'attendis quelques instants, la lame en suspens au-dessus de la coupure. Un fin filet de sang tiède coulait désormais le long de mon bras. Puis je réitérai, encore, et encore, enfonçant chaque fois la lame plus profondément. Mon cœur menaçait d'exploser, ma respiration était haletante. La douleur physique prenait le pas sur la douleur morale, et ça me fit sourire faiblement. Celle-là était normale. La lame tomba sur le plancher, ma main n'ayant plus assez de force pour la tenir.

Je contemplai le ciel, attendant la délivrance. Mon corps glissa doucement au sol, et j'étais assez conscient pour le sentir. J'attendis, peut-être quelques secondes, quelques minutes, ou même plus. Comment aurais-je pus avoir la notion du temps dans un moment pareil ?

Mes yeux se fermèrent sans que je m'en rende compte sur le moment, mon cœur battait furieusement et j'avais l'impression de le sentir jusque dans mes tempes. Malgré la vitesse, c'était un rythme régulier, et j'essayais de compter le nombre de pulsations. Les dernières… Soit tranquille, cœur inutile. Tu seras bientôt délivré de tes fonctions. Le vent nocturne me berçait, je sentais mon énergie fuir par les plaies que je m'étais infligées; ce sont les dernières sensations que j'éprouvais.

**xxx**

Qu'avais-je un jour dis à propos de la mort ? Ah oui, que si c'était pour que ce soit un remake de la vie mais version enfer ou paradis, mieux valait rester vivant. Et bien jusqu'à preuve du contraire, j'avais raison. Je constatai l'absence étrange et totale de sensations. Rien, si ce n'est une sorte de vide glacial, comme si le vent que j'avais senti en mourant soufflait maintenant dans ma poitrine.

C'est tout ce que je pouvais constater étant donné que j'avais les yeux fermés. Je ne ressentais pas le poids de mon corps. Etais-je juste une âme, séparée de son enveloppe charnelle ? La perspective était tout de même alléchante.

Je parvenais toujours à réfléchir, et ça par contre, ce n'était pas un cadeau. J'avais espéré être tranquille, mais il fallait encore que je me pourrisse la mort. Aish. Je sentais que c'est mal barré. Et je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un moyen pour fuir… Mon état actuel. Avait-il un nom ? Mort ne semblait plus me convenir puisque pour l'instant j'avais toujours accès à mon cerveau, donc mon âme, même si je n'avais plus l'air d'être rattaché physiquement à quelque chose.

L'Après-vie? Basique, quoique fidèle à ce que c'était. Curieusement, c'était sûrement la première fois de mon existence que je ne ressentais pas la fatigue. Repos serait mieux qu'Après, dans ce cas ? Je sentais que ça allait finir par m'énerver et je renonçai – pour le moment – à trouver un nom.

J'eus l'impression d'entendre quelque chose, et je n'en saisis pas le sens. Y-avait-il d'autres personnes – ou âmes – dans cet endroit, si tant est que s'en soit un? Visiblement, on ne parlait pas la même langue. Ça risquait de poser des problèmes de compréhension… Surtout qu'en plus, tout était noir. J'allais penser, « devant mes paupières » mais puisque je n'avais plus l'air d'avoir de corps, je n'avais plus de paupières non plus. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il ne me restait que l'ouïe ? C'était assez étrange, il devait y avoir un problème quelque part. Depuis quand les âmes ont des oreilles ?

En fait, c'est pire que la vie cette endroit. Il faut qu'il se passe quelque chose, je n'en peux plus de ne pas savoir où je suis. Et d'entendre les baragouinages de quelqu'un ou quelque chose. L'âme seule peut-elle être qualifiée de personne, ou alors n'est-elle qu'un objet pensant, un peu comme un robot, en plus évolué ? Stop, je dois arrêter de penser ou je vais m'énerver.

« _... ça suffit maintenant… »

Qui que ce soit, nous pensions pareil. Même si je n'avais pas tout comprit, car le reste des bruits – mots ? – formait un bloc incompréhensible pour moi. Et soudain…

La lumière, blanche et aveuglante. D'un coup, je redevins conscient de mon propre corps, et j'inspirais brutalement. Alors, finalement, on a droit à un corps de l'autre côté ? Il fallait indubitablement attendre un moment pour le récupérer. Sauf que je ne comprenais toujours pas les sons qui me parvenaient, et je ne voyais rien d'autre que la lumière. Ça changeait du noir en tout cas.

Petit à petit, des formes plus foncées apparurent, et la blancheur éblouissante s'estompa. Du progrès. Puis, je constatai que je retrouvais un tout petit peu de mobilité dans les extrémités de mon corps. Je remuai légèrement les doigts tout en essayant de découvrir où je me trouvais. Quel aspect pouvait bien avoir cet 'endroit' ? Un sifflement aigu me perça les tympans, je déglutis, et sentis mes oreilles se déboucher. Quelque chose de plus lourd que le vent toucha une partie de moi que je parvins à identifier. Mes sensations étaient bien embrouillées.

Ma vision se fit de plus en plus nette, jusqu'à ce que je puisse voir précisément ce qui m'entourait. Une pièce, de petite taille, de couleur ocre, avec une fenêtre fermée à ma gauche, et une commode en face de moi. Une pièce qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à… Mon ancienne chambre !

Je me relevai brutalement, ignorant l'élancement qui surgit au creux de mon coude. Mon cœur s'accéléra. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette connerie ? J'entendis un léger bruit sur ma droite et tournai lentement la tête, les poings crispés.

* * *

><p><em>Ce n'est pas moi la responsable, c'est Sungyeol. Moi j'avais planqué les lames dans la salle de bain, mais il les as retrouvées... Je trouve le passage où il passe à l'acte plus poétique et libérateur que morbide. Comment ça je suis bizarre?<em>

_J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à commenter, merci et à samedi prochain! ~_


	14. Réveil

_Vraiment désolée pour le retard, j'ai pas mal de trucs irl à gérer, et je n'ai plus d'inspiration pour écrire. Ça devrait revenir le temps que je poste ce que j'ai déjà écris alors ne vous inquiétez pas. A écouter, Kissin' in the Dark, d'Adams, parce que cette chanson est géniale, et que ce duo gère en live. D'ailleurs je ne me remet pas de les avoir vu. Aha. Ce chapitre est à la fois une transition, et un progrès. Vous verrez pourquoi._

_Réponse aux reviews:_

_KL, je suis contente que tu ais pensé ça. J'espère que la suite te plaira. ~_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 14<strong>

Myungsoo baissa la tête en croisant mon regard, mais c'était trop tard pour avoir des remords. Comment avait-il pu me faire ça ? Non content d'avoir foutu le bordel dans ma vie, il avait aussi voulu me gâcher la mort ? Et après c'était moi l'égoïste ?

Il voulut parler et un regard noir de ma part l'en empêcha.

« _Je… Je n'arrive… pas… »

Je dus m'arrêter pour tousser, ma gorge étant douloureuse.

« _Je n'arrive pas à réaliser… que tu sois… allé jusque-là, réussis-je enfin à dire, d'une voix dure et étrangement rauque. »

Il me fixa, et je crus déceler dans son regard un mélange de colère et de soulagement.

« _C'est valable pour moi aussi. »

Pourquoi gardait-il cet air si calme alors qu'en réalité j'étais persuadé qu'il était au bord de partir en vrille ? Ce qui était mon cas... Je baissai les yeux vers ma blessure de guerre, et ne vit qu'un bandage blanc qui entourait le creux de mon coude. Juste en dessous, je découvris non sans dégoût une aiguille plantée dans ma chair, prolongée par un cathéter, qui lui-même rejoignait une poche transparente presque vide, accrochée au-dessus de mon lit. Je faillis en avoir un haut-le-cœur.

« _C'est quoi c't'horreur ? Marmonnai-je à voix basse, tout en essayant de voir si je pouvais la virer de mon bras.

_N'y songe même pas, tu la garderas le temps nécessaire, que tu le veuilles ou non. »

J'avais encore parlé trop fort… Enervé, je me retournai vers lui et le fusillai du regard.

« _Nan mais franchement, c'est ignoble !

_Alors monsieur est dégouté par une petite perfusion de rien du tout, mais trouve ça parfaitement normal de se vider de son sang, ironisa Myungsoo, qui perdait lui aussi son calme. »

J'allais éventuellement réussir à le pousser à bout… Je regardai du côté de la fenêtre, et vit qu'un tapis recouvrait le sol, juste en dessous. Mon sang avait dû laisser des taches et Myungsoo l'avait caché. Je me laissai retomber dans le lit. Il fallait que je fasse le point. J'essayai de me remémorer les évènements de ces derniers temps.

Déjà, notre rencontre. Accidentelle, un sale coup du hasard. Nos points communs ont fait que nous nous sommes rapprochés, jusqu'au moment où je me suis rendu compte que ce que je ressentais pour lui n'était pas normal, et que ça me rende malade. J'ai paniqué, et j'ai perdu mes moyens, mes principes, moi, en gros. Il a ensuite essayé de m'aider, et pendant ce temps je basculai de plus en plus vers la folie, jusqu'à ce que je mette fin au cauchemar. Le courage, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça, au moins il m'en restait. A moins que ce ne soit que parce que j'étais désespéré ? En tout cas, l'histoire aurait dû se terminer de cette manière, pourtant non, cet espèce d'abruti égoïste en a décidé autrement.

Là où j'étais avant de revenir devait être un stade entre le conscient et l'inconscient. Ma seule consolation était de savoir que la mort n'était pas vraiment telle que je l'avais vue, ce qui aurait été bien moche.

Je virai d'un coup sec la couverture qui me recouvrait et cherchai à basculer mon corps sur le côté pour me retrouver en position assise. Myungsoo s'agita à mes côtés, et je n'en tins pas compte. Je parvins à m'assoir au bord. Restait le problème de la perfusion. Si je l'arrachais, ça allait se mettre à saigner, et même si j'étais persuadé que la vue du sang ne me ferait plus rien maintenant, je pouvais faire un malaise par manque d'énergie ou une autre connerie du genre, et je retomberais dans les griffes du loup. Je m'étais déjà montré bien assez faible face à lui.

Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir plus, je sentis les mains de Myungsoo m'agripper pour me tirer en arrière. J'essayai de me débattre, mais il avait visiblement plus de force que moi.

« _Myungsoo, lâche-moi ça va mal se finir.

_Libre à toi de perdre complètement tes forces au lieu de céder. »

Rien que dans ses phrases, il m'énervait. Ce n'était pas possible d'être aussi borné… Il me rallongea dans le lit, et je lui martelai alors le torse de coup de poing. Le premier sembla le surprendre, cependant il se reprit à partir du troisième. Il ne parvint pourtant pas à me stopper tout de suite et je le touchai brutalement au menton, puis à la lèvre, et de nouveau au torse, jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à attraper mes poignets et à les maintenir au-dessus de ma tête. A chaque fois que je l'avais touché, j'avais également souffert. Ce n'était pas pur masochisme de ma part de l'avoir frappé, mais simplement une tentative désespérée de le fuir, avant d'être happé par le cercle infernal.

Sa lèvre supérieure saignait, et il me regardait avec un air que je ne lui avais jamais vu. Assez inquiétant, tout de même. Bien loin de son indifférence habituelle.

J'eus à peine le temps d'écarquiller les yeux que je sentis ses lèvres se coller aux miennes avec brutalité. Mon cœur explosa, purement et simplement. Mes nerfs avec, et je sentis une larme salée dévaler ma joue. Ce qui n'était qu'un contact devint un baiser quand ses lèvres commencèrent à se mouvoir, épousant parfaitement les miennes. Je pouvais sentir le goût métallique de son sang dans ma bouche, mon cœur battre à tout vitesse – le sien aussi, d'ailleurs –, ainsi que sa poigne de fer sur mes poignets. Je le laissai faire, trop abasourdi pour réagir. Ce n'était guère que la deuxième fois qu'il m'embrassait de cette façon, et malgré tout, je ne pouvais me retenir d'avoir envie de plus. Le pouvoir qu'il avait sur moi me faisait peur. Je tournai la tête, brisant notre échange. Il se recula, et lâcha mes poignets, que je m'empressais de ramener contre moi. Être dans une position de soumission face à lui ne m'enchantait pas du tout.

« _Maintenant tu dors. On parlera quand tu seras reposé.

_Et si j'veux pas ? Lançais-je, décidant de jouer la carte de la provocation. »

Surtout qu'il me laissait carrément tombé après m'avoir embrassé d'une façon plutôt sensuelle ! Il eut un faible sourire et se retourna pour prendre une petite boîte en carton qu'il me mit sous le nez. Des somnifères. Brr…

« _Tu préfères que je te force ? »

Il a bien de la chance que je l'aime lui, sinon il serait parti en orbite depuis longtemps. Aish.

« _T'es chiant.

_Je ne veux pas t'entendre râler, me répondit-il.

_Va t'faire, marmonnais-je, baissant d'un ton. »

Il soupira tandis que je m'enroulai dans les draps. Tss, il n'avait pas tort, finalement. A peine ma tête eut-elle touché l'oreiller que je sentis le besoin irrépressible de dormir. Je n'avais pas envie d'admettre qu'il avait eu raison, mais j'étais épuisé. En plus de nous laisser vivant, ça nous fatigue les tentatives de suicide. Génial. Je fermai les yeux et m'endormit aussitôt.

**xxx**

Quand j'émergeai de nouveau, Myungsoo était toujours allongé à mes côtés. A croire qu'il ne voulait plus me laisser seul. Enfin, à la limite je pouvais comprendre, bien que je sois toujours en colère contre lui. Et j'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il m'embrasse pour m'empêcher de le frapper. Je ne sais vraiment pas à quoi il joue. On dirait qu'il veut me protéger, quoique ça lui en coûte. Je n'ai pas envie de le réveiller, et je n'ai plus envie de fuir. Pourquoi ?... J'ai juste envie qu'il me reprenne contre lui, comme le jour où je m'étais enfermé dans ma chambre.

Il dut inconsciemment sentir mon regard sur lui en dormant car il ne tarda pas à papillonner des paupières, puis à ouvrir complètement les yeux. Il se releva rapidement, me fixant comme si j'étais un extra-terrestre. Bon, c'est vrai que ces derniers jours j'avais continuellement fuit sa présence, mais là en l'occurrence, je doutais d'en être physiquement capable. Pas la peine de m'affaiblir davantage alors qu'il me surveillait.

« _Tu te sens mieux ? S'enquit-il calmement.

_Qu'est-ce que tu appelles 'mieux' ?

_Comptes-tu réessayer dès que j'aurais le dos tourné ?

_C'est possible, répondis-je, avec un vague sourire sur les lèvres. »

Je n'avais pas prévu de dire ça à la base, mais il l'avait cherché.

« _Libre à toi de passer le restant de ta vie dans ce lit, lâcha-t-il, la voix bien plus dure. »

Je ne savais pas ce qui était le plus dérangeant dans sa phrase. Il venait de sous-entendre qu'il était capable de rester là jusqu'à ce que j'aille mieux... Je soupirai et lui tournai le dos, me recouvrant avec les draps. Je l'entendis rire doucement. Je rêvai ou il se moquait de moi ?

« _Le médecin passera bientôt, au fait.

_C'est maintenant que tu le dis ?

_Quand voulais-tu que je le fasse ? »

Sa question était rhétorique, et je ne pris pas la peine de répondre. J'avais juste envie de me rendormir, au moins je m'arrêterais de réfléchir. Je me demandais si la perfusion ne contenait pas des antidouleurs, sachant que je ne me sentais pas mal le peu de temps où j'étais éveillé. Dans le principe, ça ne me plaisait pas, mais… Je n'étais toujours pas en mesure de protester. Patience… En espérant que je puisse retrouver sa confiance rapidement.

« _Ça fait combien de temps ? Demandai-je soudain.

_Un peu moins de quarante-huit heures. Le médecin qui est venu voulait t'emmener aux urgences mais j'ai demandé à ce que tu restes ici. »

J'étais censé le remercier… Etant donné les circonstances, je n'en avais pas plus envie que ça. Parce que ça aurait voulu dire en plus que je regrettais ce que j'avais fait. Et ce n'était absolument pas le cas, loin de là. Quoique ça aurait été bien pire si j'avais repris conscience là-bas. Pire pour lui.

« _T'avais dit qu'on parlerait quand je serais réveillé.

_Oui, et ?

_Bah t'as quoi à me dire ?

_Moi ? Rien, c'est plutôt l'inverse non ? Rétorqua Myungsoo, l'air vraiment surpris. »

Certes, je m'énervais facilement. J'avais quand même l'impression qu'il me cherchait.

« _Alors là c'est la meilleure. A ce que je sache, moi je ne joue pas avec toi.

_Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre ce que tu insinues, Sungyeol. »

Parce que c'est moi qui insinue des choses maintenant ? Aish, il m'énerve. C'est impossible de discuter avec lui. Des coups à la porte nous interrompirent dans notre tentative d'explications. C'était bien le moment. J'envisageai l'espace d'un instant de prendre la fuite, mais jamais le regard de Myungsoo ne m'avait autant cloué sur place. Oh le… mécréant. Il profitait de son pouvoir sur moi pour s'assurer que je faisais ce qu'il voulait. Je me faisais totalement avoir.

J'entendis des bruits de voix, Myungsoo ayant laissé la porte de la chambre entrouverte. Mais je n'y prêtais pas plus attention que ça, et ne compris pas ce qu'il se disait. Si c'était le médecin, ils devaient parler de mon état, alors ça n'avait pas la moindre importance que j'écoute.

Effectivement, Myungsoo revint dans la pièce exigüe où j'étais allongé, suivi par un homme que je n'avais jamais vu de ma vie. Alors que lui m'avait vu au plus bas niveau. Génial. Il avait une trentaine d'années, les cheveux noirs comme Myungsoo, et ses yeux de la même couleur étaient moins bridés que la plupart des coréens. Peut-être était-il à moitié occidental. Sa voix grave était étonnamment chantante. Mais bon, pas au point de me donner envie de lui parler. Fallait pas charrier.

« _Eh bien, je dois dire que je suis soulagé de vous voir réveillé, Lee-_ssi_. »

Personne ne m'avait appelé par mon nom de famille depuis des années… Je reniflai d'un air méprisant, tandis que Myungsoo me dardait de son regard de tueur, pour me dissuader de faire une nouvelle bêtise. Si on ne pouvait plus s'amuser… Et puis je ne savais pas s'il pouvait comprendre, mais la situation actuelle était de sa faute. Je n'avais pas demandé à ce qu'il m'arrête.

« _Oh, pardonnez-moi, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je suis le docteur Jang, c'est aussi moi qui vous ai soigné pour votre blessure à la tête, se reprit-il d'une voix mélodieuse, avec un large sourire. »

Y'a moyen de retirer les piles sur ce machin ? Non, parce que franchement s'il parle de cette façon tout le temps je ne vais pas tenir. Trop d'optimisme, ça me donne envie de vomir. Heureusement qu'il n'est pas moche, parce que sinon il n'aurait rien pour lui. Je décidai de l'ignorer complètement, ce que ne sembla pas le gêner. Après tout, c'était la première fois qu'il me voyait conscient.

**xx**

-_ssi_ : Marque de respect envers quelqu'un que l'on ne connait pas, équivalent de Monsieur.

* * *

><p>Dongwoo en médecin, j'étais obligée.. Aha. Y'a du progrès, même si y'a des passages un peu longs. Ça va commencer à s'accélérer; si je me souviens bien. J'espère que ça vous a plu, merci de laisser un commentaire, ce serait sympa.. A la prochaine.<p> 


	15. Tempête

_J'ai des problèmes pour publier, je suis obligée de m'y reprendre en plusieurs fois. Est-ce le site qui beugue, ou simplement mes fichiers? Je ne suis pas très avancée. La fin de ce chapitre est bien... pleine de suspense, aha. J'étais fière de ma dernière phrase, l'art des sous-entendus... Quoiqu'il en soit, bonne lecture. Pour l'ambiance, j'imagine Naraku de the Gazette. (J'étais en train d'écouter Citizen Erased de Muse, mais ça collait pas. ;;)_

_Réponse aux reviews :_

_KL, ton enthousiasme fait plaisir, encore désolée pour le long retard.. T'as vu ça? Son humour me fait flipper parfois, mais j'avais envie d'écrire un personnage comme ça. Haha, oui je vois laquelle. Je la trouvais bizarre, mais faut pas trop lui en demander au Yeollie. x) (On dirait que j'ai des problèmes de dédoublement de personnalité quand je parle comme ça, aha.) Et pour Dongwoo, bias oblige, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. :3_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 15<strong>

Il enjamba le coin du lit pour venir se placer de mon côté, une valise en cuir à la main. Alors là, je le sentais mal. Myungsoo vint s'asseoir en tailleur de l'autre côté du matelas, près de moi. J'étais cerné, entouré de toute part. C'était à croire qu'il ne fallait pas me lâcher des yeux une seconde. J'aurais pu essayer de m'étrangler avec le cathéter de la perfusion ou me refaire saigner en arrachant l'aiguille. Entre autres.

« _Comment vous sentez-vous ? Demanda-t-il en ouvrant sa mallette avant de me regarder. »

Je ne répondis rien, et Myungsoo s'en chargea à ma place. J'aurais pu le prédire.

« _Il ne peut pas encore se lever, et au niveau de la douleur ça à l'air d'aller. »

Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait, d'abord ? Certes, il n'avait pas tort, mais il ne m'avait pas non plus laissé essayer de me mettre debout. Peut-être que j'y serais parvenu, même si je visualisais plutôt la chute. Pour changer.

Le médecin vérifia que je n'avais pas touché à son installation diabolique, et remplaça la poche vide par une nouvelle. Je ne savais toujours pas ce qu'il me refilait comme saloperies. Je n'aimais pas ne pas être certain que ce que je ressentais venais de moi. J'abandonnais car j'avais la flemme de demander.

Il retira ensuite le bandage qui m'entourait le creux du coude gauche et je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder. C'était moins moche quand le sang coulait. Il m'avait recousu, et les fils noirs tranchaient sur les marques rougeâtres et ma peau presque blanche. J'avais deux grosses entailles avec un nombre pas possible de sutures, et plusieurs petites, qu'il avait laissé se refermer sans aide.

Je n'avais pas fait dans la dentelle... Et le pire c'est que je ne me souvenais pas de grand-chose, à part d'une vague douleur, et de la sensation du sang tiède qui coulait le long de mon bras, ce qui n'était pas désagréable. Toute la douleur morale était partie avec.

Il appliqua une crème cicatrisante et refit rapidement le pansement. Dans son for intérieur, je suppose qu'il était satisfait. Son boulot était de sauver des vies – des corps – et il n'avait pas failli à sa mission. Sauf que je n'avais jamais dit que je ne recommencerais pas. Il fallait juste attendre le bon moment.

Il prit ensuite mon pouls et ma tension, ce que je trouvai particulièrement bizarre. Il écoutait l'intérieur de mon corps, c'était comme s'il connaissait tout de moi. Presque une violation d'intimité. Je frissonnai sans pouvoir me contrôler et il s'en inquiéta. Je prolongeai mon mutisme et Myungsoo se chargea de le rassurer. Ils échangèrent ensuite quelques phrases que je n'écoutai pas, et replongeai la tête sous les draps. J'avais envie de dormir, mon cœur me faisait de nouveau mal. La perfusion devait contenir autre chose que des antidouleurs, maintenant. Ou alors leur efficacité était à revoir.

J'entendis Myungsoo revenir dans la pièce, et le senti se rallonger à côté de moi. Le silence n'était pas pareil que d'habitude, il était pesant. L'autre trublion avait interrompu une tentative d'explications, et personne ne semblait avoir envie de briser la glace en premier. Surtout pas moi.

Une main se glissa sous les draps, et enlaça la mienne. Malgré la colère que je ressentais toujours à son égard, je ne pouvais lui en vouloir longtemps. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça que j'avais essayé de tout arrêter. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir rester seul. Étais-je déjà si important pour lui ? Je décrispai ma main et caressai doucement le dos de la sienne avec mon pouce. Je devinai qu'il souriait. Son torse vint se coller à mon dos, et il m'entoura de son bras libre. Après quelques minutes, je commençai à avoir des fourmis dans les bras et n'eus pas d'autre solution que de me retourner, pour être dans le creux de ses bras. Il m'y accueillit bien volontiers, et referma son étreinte sur moi, me protégeant du monde extérieur. Ça m'avait terriblement manqué, sans que je veuille me l'avouer. Il faisait la pire des choses, mais pour le moment, je m'en fichais. J'étais apaisé. Je savais qu'il me manipulait pour me faire aller mieux. Je savais aussi que, quand la situation aurait repris un cours à peu près normal, tout reviendrait. Étions-nous condamnés à revivre ce cercle infernal jusqu'à la fin des temps ?

Je sortis de mes pensées presque en sursaut, Myungsoo jouait avec mes piercings. Je ne voyais pas son visage, mais je n'avais pas envie de décoller mon crâne de son torse, d'où je pouvais entendre son cœur battre plus vite que de raison. Le mien palpitait certainement plus fort, et j'espérais qu'il ne l'entende pas. Pas logique ? Hm oui, je suis au courant...

Il fit glisser le bout de son doigt de mon lobe à ma mâchoire, redescendant ensuite dans mon cou, puis à la racine des cheveux, et ensuite sur le haut de ma colonne vertébrale. Cette simple caresse me fit frissonner, et je me blottis un peu plus contre lui. Il rit doucement et arrêta sa torture, venant enserrer ma taille avec ses bras. Ça me rappelait la fois où on avait dormi ensemble dans le canapé, le soir où j'avais bu pour le provoquer, et où j'avais découvert qu'il souffrait, un peu comme moi.

Je ne voulais pas que ce moment s'arrête. Si j'avais pu mourir, à cet instant dans ses bras, mes deux souhaits auraient été exaucés, et je n'aurais plus eu à chercher comment choisir entre ces deux contradictions. A savoir en finir avec cette existence et rester contre lui.

**xxx**

Je crois que j'avais finis par m'endormir dans ses bras, car la fois suivante où j'ouvris les yeux, il faisait nuit. Mon horloge interne défaillante n'avait pas la moindre idée du temps que j'avais passé ici. Et mon corps réclamait à manger, ce que je n'avais pas spécialement envie de lui donner. Pas grave, il attendrait. Myungsoo dormait à côté de moi. Nous nous étions décollés, la position n'étant pas super confortable à la longue, mais il avait gardé ma main dans la sienne. Je me redressai doucement à l'aide de mon coude et ébouriffai ses cheveux. Mon propre geste m'arracha un sourire. Même dans la pénombre, Myungsoo m'attirait toujours autant. D'ailleurs il valait mieux pour moi – et pour lui – que je m'éloigne avant de faire quelque chose que je pourrais regretter. Quand les gestes venaient de lui, ça ne me dérangeait pas. Moi j'avais beaucoup plus de mal à agir naturellement.

Il se réveilla, tandis que je jouais avec ses cheveux comme un enfant. Il me coupa dans mon élan en me prenant contre lui et se couchant à moitié sur moi. Il me prenait pour un oreiller ?...

« _Myungsoo ?

_Dormir… Marmonna-t-il, les yeux déjà refermés.»

Sur cet échange pour le moins bref, il calla sa tête contre mon torse et se rendormit presque aussitôt. Il était pire que moi. Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de le trouver adorable. Lui qui n'avait pas d'expression à une époque encore récente me sortait en très peu de temps tout la gamme. Je sentais son cœur battre doucement contre mon flanc. Le sommeil me happa peu après.

**xxx**

Cinq jours passèrent de cette manière. Le médecin était venu près de six fois, et avait fini par me retirer la perfusion, à condition que je prenne tous les médicaments qu'il avait prescrits. Et que je mange, ça allait de soi. Enfin, pour eux. Pas pour moi. Deux jours que c'était la guerre civile dans mon appartement.

Maintenant que je n'avais plus de morphine dans les veines – parce que j'avais fini par lui demander ce qu'il m'avait refilé – tout était redevenu pareil qu'avant. Je ne pouvais plus profiter simplement de la présence de Myungsoo – qui avait d'ailleurs du mal à me lâcher, même quand je devais aller à la salle de bain – et mon cœur se serrait à chaque fois que je le voyais. Le sommeil était mon salut, et je m'y adonnais plus d'une quinzaine d'heures par jour. Certes, je dois l'avouer, il m'arrivait aussi de simuler. C'était ça où je devenais fou à être tout le temps surveillé.

Myungsoo avait bien remarqué qu'au lieu de s'améliorer, mon état ne faisait qu'empirer. Je le lui avais dit, mais il l'avait ignoré, disant qu'on finissait toujours par guérir. Trop optimiste, lui aussi. Il voulait y croire pour moi alors que je suis sûr que si la situation avait été inversée, il aurait été pire.

Sa bonne humeur était creuse, et je l'envoyais balader à chaque fois que j'en avais l'occasion. Je pouvais lui reconnaître une qualité, c'était de me supporter. Je voulais voir jusqu'où il tiendrait. Je n'arrivais plus à croire en quelque chose. Il m'énervait, je me montais les nerfs tout seul.

Je réfléchissais dans mon lit depuis que le soleil était levé, quand la porte s'ouvrit justement sur lui. Son regard plongea dans le mien, et une vague effluve de nourriture arriva dans la pièce.

« _Viens manger, Sungyeol.

_Pas envie.

_Ce n'était pas une question. »

La tension était perceptible dans sa voix, pourtant je ne bougeai pas d'un geste. Rien que l'odeur me donnait la nausée. Voyant que je ne réagissais pas, Myungsoo s'approcha du lit et m'attrapa pour me mettre en travers de son épaule. Il avait beaucoup moins de mal à me porter que lors de ma chute dans les escaliers, j'avais perdu une demi-douzaine de kilos depuis. Je ne tentais pas de me débattre, je savais que c'était inutile. Mais la provocation me faisait du bien, même si c'était totalement stupide. Je manquai de tomber, refusant de m'accrocher à lui tandis qu'il me transportait.

Il m'installa dans le canapé, et revint avec deux bols et deux paires de baguettes en bambou qu'il posa sur la table du salon. Il s'assit à côté de moi, et me mit l'un des bols dans les mains. Je contemplai l'intérieur du récipient. Des ramyuns. L'odeur ne m'évoquait rien. Je le remis sur la table basse, et m'affalai dans le canapé. Myungsoo soupira. Je savais qu'il se demandait quoi faire de moi. Et là, ce n'était pas uniquement de la provocation de ma part; je n'avais pas du tout envie de manger. J'étais sûr que je me sentirais encore plus mal si je le faisais.

Myungsoo se tourna vers moi, et la profondeur de ses yeux me noya. Toute la douleur que je ressentais, je la voyais dedans. Les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme, hein… Je ne bougeai plus, mes mains se mirent à trembler. Je les coinçai entre mes genoux, mais ma poitrine se mit à brûler et je fus incapable de me retenir davantage. Une tornade me ravagea l'intérieur du corps, détruisant tout sur son passage. Je me mis à frissonner, une vague de froid m'avait soudainement envahi.

Il observait d'un air – que j'identifiai comme inquiet – mon changement d'expression. Je suppose qu'il avait peur de se prendre un coup, où que je l'envoie sur les roses, alors il n'osait rien faire. Je me retournai dos à lui pour cacher mon visage, les larmes traîtresses avaient repris leur cours. Je voulais oublier, et je savais bien que c'était impossible. Et dans l'état actuel des choses jamais Myungsoo ne me laisserait seul assez longtemps. J'étais piégé, condamné à souffrir jusqu'à la fin.

« _Calme-toi Sungyeol, je suis là… Murmura-t-il soudain à mon oreille avant de me prendre contre lui.

_C'est… bien le… problème… Répondis-je d'une voix hachée. »

Je sentais son souffle chaud dans ma nuque et n'osais pas faire un mouvement. Je me mordis violemment la lèvre inférieure, dans l'espoir inutile que ça change quelque chose.

« _Sungyeol, je t'en prie… Regarde-moi. »

J'hésitai, et à l'entente de sa voix – qui ne m'avait jamais paru aussi nerveuse – décidai de faire ce qu'il m'avait demandé. Au point où j'en étais… Masochisme à l'état pur… Je me retournai, la tête baissée, les cheveux devant les yeux. J'avais les genoux repliés contre ma poitrine, les bras entourés autour. Mes pieds touchaient les jambes de Myungsoo qui était à genoux, à moins d'un demi-mètre de moi. Il avança sa main, et caressa doucement mon menton, me forçant à relever la tête pour le regarder. Il avait un sourire triste sur les lèvres, et mon cœur se serra encore un peu plus.

« _Le problème vient du fait que je ne t'appartiens pas, j'ai l'impression; alors si c'était le cas, ça irait, non? »

* * *

><p><em>Je vous jure que j'ai essayé d'être gentille avec eux, d'ailleurs ils ont dormi ensemble. Mais Sungyeol est plus fort que moi, faut toujours qu'il casse tout. Vous avez reconnu la phrase du résumé dans le texte? Je l'aimais bien, en fait. <em>

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, il marque en quelque sorte la fin d'une période, le prochain chapitre sera différent pour eux. Je laisse votre imagination se faire sa propre idée sur la dernière phrase. Merci d'avoir lu, à la semaine prochaine!_


	16. Désir

_Hello! J'essaye de me remettre à l'écriture de cette fiction; mais l'inspiration est traître. (Surtout depuis que je suis rendue compte que je passais le bac dans deux mois.) Sinon vous connaissez le NaNoWriMo? Ou Camp NaNoWriMo? J'ai participé en novembre, et j'ai réussi l'objectif. Et donc j'ai décidé de continuer en avril. (Moi suicidaire? Noon.) Bref. Vous allez me tuer à la fin de ce chapitre, donc je vais aller me pendre avant que ça n'arrive. A écouter, pas de doute; Romance d'Adams. Bonne lecture. ~_

_Réponse aux reviews:_

_KL, oh, tu es la deuxième Dongwoo biased que je vois. o/ (La première c'était une philippine, le jour du concert à Paris.) _

_Tant mieux alors. ^^ C'est vrai que ça permet d'aborder plus de choses, surement. T'as vu, c'est le bazar hein? Il me faudrait du démêlant, j'men sors plus. Je suis contente que ces phrases t'aient plu en tout cas. ;)_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 16<span>**

Je manquai de m'étouffer avec ma salive en entendant ses propos. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Et pourquoi me regardait-t-il d'un tel air ? Blessé, avec une pointe d'espoir. Mon cœur battit soudain plus fort, et j'écarquillai les yeux. Ça eut aussi l'avantage de mettre fin à mes tremblements.

« _Tu es long à la détente, fit-il en souriant doucement. »

Non, tendrement. Il ne m'avait jamais regardé d'une telle façon, et j'en eus le souffle coupé. Je n'attendis pas plus et me précipitai dans ses bras, nous faisant tous les deux basculer en arrière. J'avais l'impression de faire une bêtise mais je n'étais plus de taille à lutter, pas s'il me regardait de cette manière. L'être humain à ses limites, malgré toute sa bonne volonté il ne peut rien face à certains sentiments.

J'étais désormais allongé sur lui, contre son torse, et j'entendais son organe vital frapper avec force à l'intérieur de sa cage thoracique. Le mien ne devait pas être en reste non plus… Naturellement, ses lèvres retrouvèrent les miennes, et d'une manière semblable aux deux premières fois, le contact fut brutal. C'était comme si c'était leur première rencontre; je savais que Myungsoo ne le faisait pas uniquement pour me calmer, mais parce qu'il en avait envie, aussi. Et ça changeait tout, absolument tout. Je me laissai emporter par sa fougue, sentant mon cœur faire des ratés. Depuis combien de temps ne m'étais-je pas senti aussi bien ? C'est simple. Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé. J'étais pleinement dans le présent. Rien ne m'avait préparé à ça.

Je remuai doucement ma bouche contre la sienne, caressant ses lèvres. Je le surplombais, appuyé sur mes mains posées de chaque côté de sa tête. Ses bras à lui enserraient toujours ma taille, et je sentis une main mutine caresser la peau découverte de ma hanche, avant de glisser dans mon dos, sous mon tee-shirt. Nos bouches se décolèrent, histoire de permettre aux poumons de reprendre leur souffle. Ses lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur ma mâchoire, et il déposa une ligne de baiser, jusqu'à arriver à mes clavicules. J'eus un mouvement de recul à peine perceptible. Ce n'était pas que je n'aimais pas ça, mais… J'étais assez chatouilleux. C'est un truc dont je n'avais jamais réussi à me défaire. Myungsoo déposa ses lèvres à cet endroit sensible, et immédiatement, je me tortillai. Il comprit rapidement et sourit d'un air que j'aurais pu qualifier de machiavélique.

« _Tiens… Murmura-t-il. C'est intéressant, ça… »

Je voulu reculer légèrement et ses mains dans mon dos m'en empêchèrent.

« _N'aies pas peur… »

Facile à dire… Je secouai la tête pour remettre mes cheveux en place, et il profita de cet instant pour me mordiller la clavicule. C'était à la fois agréable et bizarre, des frissons m'attaquaient de toute part. Il continua jusqu'à ce que j'émette un faible rire, et lui demande d'arrêter sa torture. Il joua alors avec mes cheveux, les tournant et les faisant glisser entre ses doigts d'un air concentré. Je ne tins plus et rapprochai ma bouche de la sienne. Au dernier moment, j'eus une espèce de blocage, et c'est lui qui réduisit à néant l'espace qui nous séparait. J'avais encore eu peur de faire le premier pas… J'oubliais cet 'incident' lorsqu'il m'embrassa, doucement, pour la première fois. Une caresse, plus légère qu'une plume… L'échange s'anima, pour redevenir ce qu'il était à ses débuts. J'allais m'étouffer par manque d'oxygène, pourtant j'avais l'impression que ce serait moins douloureux que de quitter ses lèvres.

Il m'avait déjà rendu accro… Des questions, par dizaines, flottaient dans ma tête. Mais ce n'était pas le moment. J'avais compris ce qu'il ressentait, pour le reste on verrait… plus tard. Profiter du moment présent, c'était une complète nouveauté. Pour lui aussi, je suppose.

Je commençais à avoir les bras douloureux et me laissai complètement aller contre son torse. Il en profita pour glisser ses deux mains sous mon tee-shirt, avant de caresser les os qu'il sentait dans mon dos. C'était étrangement agréable. Quand il s'arrêta, j'émis un son étouffé, à moitié entre le grognement de protestation et le ronronnement d'un chat. Ça le fit rire, et au lieu de reprendre, il se releva, nous mettant en position assise puisque j'étais toujours accroché à lui, tel un koala.

Il me fit lever les bras et me retira mon tee-shirt. Je vis ses yeux trop gourmands parcourir mon torse désormais nu et je le repoussais en arrière tandis que je restais assis sur son bassin. Je glissai mes mains glacées sur ses hanches, les caressant, et je suis certain qu'il dû se faire violence pour ne pas laisser échapper un cri – ce qui n'aurait pas manqué de provoquer des questions sur sa nature d'homme viril –. Vengeance bien faible de ma part, j'aurais pu faire pire. Je me penchais en avant pour déposer mes lèvres dans son cou, tandis que mes mains remontèrent sur son ventre, atteignant ses côtes saillantes. Il n'était pas bien épais non plus, mais lui se nourrissait, contrairement à moi, donc ça devait être dans sa nature…

Il frissonnait, et je me permis de mordiller la peau de son cou, tel qu'il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt avec ma clavicule. Son pull gênait ma progression, et je dus lâcher son cou pour pouvoir le lui ôter. J'en profitai pour caresser son torse, avant d'envoyer le vêtement au pied du canapé. Nous étions maintenant tous les deux torse nus. Parallèlement, la température de nos corps avait augmentée. Myungsoo me reprit possessivement contre lui, et je ne m'en plaignis pas. J'expérimentais de nouvelles sensations, qui ne m'avaient jamais parus accessibles. Même le simple fait de ne plus ressentir de douleur était déjà exceptionnel. Je suppose que pour lui, c'était du pareil au même. Sauf qu'il avait été plus indifférent que moi…

Il déposa une pluie de baisers légers comme l'air sur mon ventre creux, tandis que je caressai sa nuque, à la naissance des cheveux. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un cocon, seul, avec lui. Rien d'autre ne comptait. Nous prenions enfin le temps de vivre, l'un pour l'autre. Juste nous deux. Je vis qu'il essayait de faire abstraction de mes marques bien visibles dans le creux de mon coude gauche. Les sutures étaient toujours là, noires et sévères sur ma peau pâle.

Je rejetais la tête en arrière en le sentant passer sa langue dans mon nombril. J'étais déjà submergé par les sensations, et l'air avait du mal à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à mes poumons. Il m'avait à son tour basculé sur le dos, et était couché sur le côté, collé à mon flanc gauche. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à y croire… Si tout se finissait après cet échange, j'aurais été réellement vivant au moins une fois, dans cette douloureuse existence. Ça paraissait incongru de penser à ça dans un tel moment, mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à me dire que c'était réel. Trop de nouveauté d'un coup, mon esprit n'arrivait plus à suivre. Et il faut dire que ce que me faisait ressentir Myungsoo ne m'aidait pas à garder la tête froide, pour avoir le recul nécessaire sur la situation.

Une boule d'énergie – du désir, peut-être ? – avait établi ses quartiers dans mon ventre, et se baladait, irradiant l'un après l'autre tous les muscles et tous les membres de mon corps. La température montait encore, j'avais de plus en plus chaud. J'attrapais la main de Myungsoo et entremêlai mes doigts avec les siens. Il sourit, et descendit son visage jusqu'au niveau de mes hanches où nos mains étaient posées. Il embrassa la mienne, et je vis une lueur inconnue dans son regard. Inconnue, mais toutefois très attirante. Ses yeux s'étaient encore assombris, si c'était possible. Est-ce que je lui faisais de l'effet ? J'esquissai un léger sourire, et je le vis se mordre les lèvres.

Le geste réveilla une colonie de papillons en moi. Saletés de bestioles. Je me relevai et collai d'office ma bouche à celle de Myungsoo. Sa langue câlina mes lèvres, et enlaça la mienne quand elle l'eut trouvée. Je fermai les yeux, incapable de le fixer pendant qu'il me tuait de plaisir. Ses mains se détachèrent de moi et il les descendit au niveau de mon bassin. Je le sentis ensuite essayer de déboucler la ceinture de mon jean, mais à l'aveugle ce n'était pas tâche aisée. J'entendis le tintement métallique de la boucle, et sentis le vêtement glisser de ma taille. Evidemment, sans ceinture… Ce qui arrangea bien Myungsoo qui réussit je ne sais trop comment à me retirer complètement mon pantalon, avant de le faire tomber du canapé. Frissonnant, je me collai un peu plus contre lui. Il le sentit et retira également le sien, sans pour autant lâcher mon oreille qu'il avait entrepris de mordiller. J'eus un nouveau tremblement – autant à cause de la température fraîche de la pièce qu'à cause de ses morsures – et me relevai du canapé, attrapant sa main pour l'attirer à ma suite. Il me regarda sans comprendre, et acquiesça quand il vit que je nous dirigeais vers la chambre. Je manquai de m'étaler par terre en me prenant les pieds dans un vêtement non identifié et Myungsoo me rattrapa par la hanche. Il ne me lâcha plus jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr que je ne puisse plus tomber, c'est-à-dire allongé dans le lit. Mais on peut toujours tomber plus bas, au sens propre comme au sens figuré. Cependant, je ne jugeai pas utile de le lui faire remarquer à cet instant.

Je l'attirais contre moi et nous recouvris avec les couvertures. Je n'étais pas encore à complètement à l'aise avec mon propre corps, et le regard qu'il avait dessus me gênait autant qu'il me plaisait. Il nicha sa tête dans mon cou, et souffla sur ma clavicule.

« _Myungsoo… Ah… »

Oh le… ! Il avait profité que je parle – enfin que je halète – pour me mordre, afin de m'entendre gémir. Il était fier de lui, en plus. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire quand il m'observa pour voir ma réaction. Je lui tirai la langue dans un geste totalement puéril. Il eut un sourire à la fois tendre et carnassier. Un courant d'air m'attaqua malgré le drap et je me collai encore plus près de lui, comme si je voulais que nos deux corps fusionnent.

Je sentais son désir contre ma cuisse et gémis de plus belle quand il se frotta doucement à moi. Ses mains brûlantes parcouraient mon torse, mon dos, toute parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre. Elles se posèrent sur ma taille, et je le senti essayer de me retirer mon dernier vêtement. Je me décidai à faire pareil avec lui, et rapidement, nos boxers se retrouvèrent sur le sol froid de la chambre.

J'éprouvais une certaine chaleur, et mes joues rougirent. Je n'étais pas sûr de la suite… Et malgré l'assurance dont il faisait preuve depuis le départ, j'imaginais que lui non plus. Peut-être qu'il avait raison, j'avais besoin d'avoir une preuve qu'il tenait à moi plus que de raison. Mais maintenant qu'il était prêt à me le prouver, j'en venais à douter de moi-même. Pour quelle raison acceptait-il de faire ça pour moi ? Enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il l'avait attiré chez moi ? Pour ma part, ce n'était pas basé sur le physique – bien que je ne puisse nier que son corps contre le mien ne me laissait pas indifférent – puisque j'avais commencé à ressentir quelque chose pour lui en apprenant à le connaître un peu, pas dès le premier regard. J'aurais voulu avoir sa version des faits.

Certes, dans un moment pareil, je devais être le seul fou à penser à ce genre de chose, mais notre relation ne se basait sur rien de conventionnel, alors quelle importance ? Je fus coupé dans mes réflexions par Myungsoo, dont les mains voyagèrent sur mon corps. Mentalement, je le remerciai de sa prévenance. Il faisait ça pour me prouver quelque chose que je ne parvenais à croire, et il devait encore me rassurer… Je lui faisais confiance, c'était à la fois terriblement effrayant, de se dire qu'on tenait à moitié entre les mains de quelqu'un, et terriblement libérateur, parce que finalement on était encore vivant et capable de croire en quelqu'un d'autre que nous-même. Il avait eu la force de chasser ma douleur. J'espérais que c'était réciproque…

Ses mains sur cette partie de mon corps me donnèrent encore plus chaud, et mes ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la peau fine de ses côtes. Comment évacuer toutes ces sensations qui me happaient ? Je n'avais jamais trouvé son sourire aussi beau que dans cet instant. C'était rare, et d'autant plus précieux. Mon cœur était gonflé à bloc.

Myungsoo m'embrassa au coin des lèvres avant de murmurer d'une voix douce.

« _Nos âmes sont liées, Sungyeol. Ne manquent plus que nos corps… »

* * *

><p><em>Oui je suis sadique de couper là, je suis au courant. Je n'avais juste pas prévu d'écrire autant. Et puis comme c'est des sous-entendus, ça passe mieux. Attendez la suite avec impatience, aha.<em>

_J'espère que ça vous a plu, à la semaine prochaine. ~_


	17. Nicotine

_Je suis à la bourre, oui je sais, pardonnez-moi. Je pars en vacances, donc vous n'aurez le chapitre 18 que le 28/04. J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira, je l'ai modifié récemment car j'ai reçu plusieurs commentaires positifs à propos du 16 sur un autre site et j'avais peur qu'il ne soit pas à la hauteur. Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plait, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit de lemon. Comme musique, Innovational Symphonia de Matenrou Opera. Bonne lecture!_

_Réponse aux reviews:_

_KL, Dinowoo c'est la classe (et la connerie incarnée) mais, oh god, son rire... Et son rap... *meurs d'un arrêt cardiaque* _

_C'est ça, c'est une sorte de cercle vicieux du coup. Parce qu'il faut quand même écrire 1700 mots par jour et c'est pas rien. Mais j'ai réussi, en ayant bieeeen délaissé mes cours pendant tout le mois. Là j'ai pris un petit objectif pour juste finir l'histoire commencée en novembre. _

_J'aime bien écrire ce genre de fin.. x) Ce chapitre ne répond pas à des questions, mais il y a une grosse avancée, et plein de moments cute & sexy, ou du moins qui sont sensés l'être. ^^_

_Mm, pour ceux-là je ne sais plus, parce que je les ais écrits il y a un moment mais ma moyenne c'est environ 1000 mots à l'heure. Donc compte deux heures pour ces chapitres, plus une quinzaine de minutes encore en plus pour les corrections & relectures. J'suis pas rapide.. w)_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 17<span>**

Evidemment, en comprenant sa remarque, j'eus un violent frisson. Je n'arrivai plus vraiment à avoir des pensées concrètes, et caressai tendrement le bas de son dos. Lui aussi, il avait des points sensibles… Il se tortillait au-dessus de moi, cherchant à échapper à mes mains. Il m'embrassa de nouveau, sans doute pour détourner mon attention, mais n'y parvint pas. Mes mains, mues par une conscience propre, glissèrent un peu et se retrouvèrent sur ses cuisses, qu'elles câlinèrent doucement. Pour se venger de cette torture, Myungsoo me mordit légèrement à la base du cou, léchant ensuite la probable marque dans l'espoir de se faire pardonner. Depuis combien de temps étions-nous dans ma chambre, aux portes du plaisir pur ? Je n'avais jamais eu la notion du temps, et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça allait commencer.

D'un mouvement de hanche, il inversa nos positions, se retrouvant prisonnier sous mon corps. Je me relevai un peu afin de pas l'écraser. Une goutte de transpiration se baladait sur sa tempe et je la regardai couler, fasciné. Faisait-il si chaud dans la pièce ? Je devais être dans un état identique, sinon pire.

On ne peut pas dire que je perdis conscience par la suite, puisque évidemment mon corps agissait toujours, cependant je ne réfléchissais plus. C'était pratiquement instinctif, le corps de Myungsoo m'attirait.

« _Sungyeol, je t'en prie… Balbutia-t-il, la tête rejetée en arrière. »

Il m'enjoignait à nous unir, jamais mon cœur n'avait battu aussi fort. Je caressai ses cuisses, les relevai légèrement, et remontai mes mains sur ses hanches. Ma respiration, tout autant que la sienne, était complètement désordonnée. Ce moment était si intime, et nous avions réussi à en arriver là…

« _Myungsoo… Crachota ma voix, incapable de prononcer autre chose que son prénom à cet instant. »

Je vis dans ses yeux le brin de confiance qu'il me manquait, et accédai alors à sa demande, de la plus douce des manières possibles, happant aussitôt ses lèvres en un baiser passionné, afin de détourner en partie son attention de la douleur. Je crus que nos cœurs allaient s'arrêter, ils ne pouvaient survivre à tant d'émotion, d'un seul coup. C'était une sensation toute nouvelle, réellement prendre possession de quelqu'un. Et il devait avoir une impression similaire, malgré l'aspect désagréable inévitable de sa position au départ.

Pourtant ce n'était qu'un bref aperçu de la gamme des possibilités émotionnelles. Était-ce parce que nous nous désirions mutuellement, ou simplement parce que c'était notre première fois ? Je n'avais pas de réponse à cette question, et pour le moment, bien plus intéressant à faire. Myungsoo était encore un peu crispé et j'entrelaçai mes doigts aux siens avant de bouger. Il m'offrait un cadeau sans nom. Certes, il le voulait également, et ce n'est pas comme s'il était tout seul, mais c'était inestimable. J'essayai de le lui faire comprendre avec mon corps, puisque l'on ne pouvait pas dire que j'étais très à l'aise avec les mots. Nos conversations avaient été si peu nombreuses depuis qu'on se connaissait… C'était souvent à sens unique, d'ailleurs. Donc pas des conversations à proprement parler. Non plus des monologues. Nous étions hors norme, au niveau communication, ça c'était certain.

Détendu, Myungsoo bougeait à présent son bassin tout contre le mien, nous envoyant vers le septième ciel. Incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à la chaleur qui m'envahissait, j'accélérai la cadence, me concentrant sur ses gémissements et sa respiration chaotique. Se rendait-il compte à quel point il me rendait fou ? Sa tête était de nouveau rejetée en arrière, la sueur rendait sa peau brillante, et sa voix… Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la peau de mon dos et il cria, un son rauque et diablement érotique.

L'endurance humaine a ses limites, et la fin arriva bien trop rapidement. Nous nous relâchâmes dans un cri partagé. Des étoiles dansaient dans mon champ de vision, et mon corps me sembla tout d'un coup impossible à maîtriser. Je me retirai doucement de lui et me laissai tomber à ses côtés, sur le flanc. Il ne bougea pas, trop occupé à reprendre sa respiration, mais l'un de ses bras pressa ma hanche, signe qu'il était encore conscient. Je n'avais pas de mal à réaliser ce que nous venions de faire. Bien sûr, je ne pouvais nier que ça m'avait surpris. Pourtant, ça expliquait énormément de choses. Le comportement de Myungsoo vis-à-vis de moi ces derniers temps, depuis que je n'allais plus travailler. Et ses changements d'expression, lui, l'indifférent.

Je me relevai sur un coude et l'embrassai tendrement. Je sentais qu'il partait vers le sommeil, doucement. Je remontai alors le drap sur nos corps, et il me sera contre lui. Je le gardai dans mes bras, refusant de le lâcher après ce que nous venions de partager. Il s'endormit contre moi, les doigts de sa main gauche entrelacés aux miens. Pour ma part, fait inhabituel, je n'avais pas sommeil. Il faut dire que je n'avais fait que ça, ces derniers temps. J'étais encore sous l'effet du plaisir ressenti, cependant je savais que plus tard viendraient en masse les questions et les inquiétudes. Je ne pouvais remettre en cause mes sentiments pour Myungsoo, ni les siens envers moi. Je n'avais plus le droit de douter de lui, ce serait nous trahir. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant que j'étais prêt à assumer le reste. Qu'étions-nous, dorénavant ? Un couple ?

Le mot m'effraya, et un spasme me traversa le corps. Pour ne pas réveiller Myungsoo, je le repoussai délicatement et lui collai la couette entre les bras, afin qu'il ne se réveille pas. Je savais qu'il avait le sommeil léger, mais il avait bien besoin de récupérer, avec tout ce que je lui avais fait subir ces temps-ci. Il aurait des cheveux blancs avant l'âge…

Nu comme au premier jour, je me rendis dans la salle de bain, et tombai face à mon reflet dans le miroir. Je n'avais pas refait ma teinture depuis longtemps, et les racines de mes cheveux étaient redevenues noires, tandis que le reste était d'un châtain délavé, avec par endroit des mèches brunes ou rousses, mes précédentes couleurs. Il faudrait que je pense à le refaire… Mon regard descendit ensuite un peu, détaillant mes cernes. Ça, ça n'avait pas changé. C'était surement dû à tous ces bouleversements, pourtant en me voyant de cette façon, j'eus la nette d'impression d'avoir vieillit.

Je ne m'attardais pas sur mon corps trop maigre, sur mes côtes qui ressortaient ou sur les os saillants de mes hanches. Je haussai les épaules et retournai dans la chambre. En voyant Myungsoo étreindre la couverture, un léger sourire aux lèvres, quelques papillons firent leur retour dans mon ventre. J'avais une vague idée de ce de quoi il pouvait bien rêver.

Une autre pensée, bien moins agréable, me laissa un goût amer dans la bouche. Demain – ou quel que soit l'heure et le jour qu'il serait quand il se réveillerait – il allait falloir que nous parlions. Nous avions repoussé les explications à leur extrême limite, ça ne pouvait plus durer. Certes, il avait agis pour le mieux. Il n'aurait pu trouver de meilleure façon de me prouver que je pouvais lui faire confiance. Mais il restait nombre de zones d'ombre, dont une très importante. Je ne savais pas si j'étais prêt à entrer dans une relation avec lui. Tout ça m'effrayait encore, je me sentais presque piégé.

Et puis, même s'il m'aimait, il restait toujours la fille. Avait-il l'intention de s'engager avec moi au détriment d'elle ? L'inverse ? Une troisième solution, inédite ? Je ne parvenais vraiment pas à le décrypter. Tout ce que je savais c'est que notre 'acte' n'était pas dû au hasard. S'il fonctionnait comme moi, je savais quelle importance il pouvait accorder à une chose de ce genre. Il ne l'avait pas fait à la légère, et ça avait dû lui coûter, de le faire si tôt.

En passant dans la chambre je ramassais mon boxer qui traînait, le renfilai, ainsi qu'un jean. Le mien ou celui de Myungsoo, je ne savais pas. De toute façon il était trop large. Ainsi vêtu, et torse nu, je sorti délicatement de la chambre et refermai sans bruit la porte derrière moi. Après quelques minutes de recherches, je trouvai dans mon meuble à chaussures – curieuse cachette, je vous l'accorde – un paquet de cigarettes mentholées à moitié vide. Depuis le temps qu'il était là, lui…

Ce soir, je cédai, j'en avais besoin. N'ayant plus de briquet, je sortis un tube de nicotine du paquet et l'allumai grâce à la flamme du gaz de ma cuisine. J'ouvris ensuite la fenêtre du salon et m'accouda à la rambarde de métal pour fumer tranquillement. Je tirai une longue bouffée, et c'est là que je compris à quel point j'avais été accro, parce que nom d'un chien, ça faisait un bien fou. Presque autant une bouteille de yakju, moins qu'une étreinte de Myungsoo.

Je la fumai tellement rapidement que j'arrivais au filtre sans m'en rendre compte. Je l'écrasais contre le rebord de la fenêtre et la jetai dans la poubelle à un mètre de moi avant d'en reprendre une. La nuit passa sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte, tellement mon esprit était surchargé. Entre le tabac, le moment passé avec Myungsoo, ma fatigue mentale et mes questions existentielles, je ne savais plus du tout où donner de la tête. J'observais le soleil se lever d'un œil distrait, sans me rendre compte qu'effectivement, la nuit était déjà terminée.

J'avais une – énième – cigarette à peine entamée dans la main quand Myungsoo entra dans le salon, uniquement vêtu de son boxer. Je me fis violence pour ne regarder que ses yeux, pas le reste de son corps… Il m'adressa d'ailleurs un regard à la fois gêné et réprobateur. Le premier parce que des images peu saines devaient lui revenir en mémoire, et que ce n'était plus pareil d'agir après coup, et le deuxième à cause de ce que je tenais. Il m'avait privé d'alcool, il fallait bien qu'il s'attende à ce que je trouve autre chose. C'était de sa faute si j'avais besoin d'aide.

J'étais assis par terre, adossé au mur, les jambes pliées et les bras posés sur les genoux. Pas du tout agressif comme position, non… En mode yankee. Myungsoo s'approcha de moi et se laissa tomber en douceur entre mes jambes qu'il écarta pour se coller à mon torse. Si je l'avais vu venir celle-là ! Il me prit la clope de la main et tira une bouffée. Il fumait lui ?

Devant mon air interrogateur il s'expliqua.

« _On a beaucoup plus de points communs que tu sembles le croire, Sungyeol. »

Le tout ponctué d'un regard pénétrant, de ceux qui vous donnent des frissons. Je décidai de l'entourer de mes bras et l'initiative eut l'air de lui plaire. Pareil que la veille, nous agissions comme si tout était normal. Sans explications aucune. Si je n'avais pas été aussi stressé, je pense que ça m'aurait plu. C'était une vie au jour le jour.

Il colla rapidement ses lèvres aux miennes, et le baiser s'envenima, avec un léger goût de menthe, pas désagréable. Il avait une façon de m'embrasser qui disait clairement « Tu ne peux pas m'échapper. » Bizarrement, ça me plaisait. J'avais peur, certes. Et j'avais également encore du mal à croire que je m'étais autant fait de mal pour rien. Non, pas pour rien en fait. C'était dans l'ordre des choses, et je n'étais pas certain que ça cesserait complètement, quand bien même Myungsoo restait à mes côtés. Quand on aime, on se laisse aller, et on finit par ne plus pouvoir rien contrôler, parce que les brèches s'élargissent. Pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir ça.

Myungsoo se sépara de moi et me regarda dans les yeux. Je pariai qu'il allait proposer quelque chose qui n'envisagerait pas une discussion dans l'immédiat.

« _Allez, à la douche princesse. La drogue ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. »

Mon cerveau bloqua. « Princesse » ?... J'écarquillai les yeux et il sourit, se releva et me tendit la main. J'étais trop abasourdi pour réagir, alors il saisit mon poignet pour me remettre debout. Il m'entraîna à sa suite dans la salle de bain. Il me rassurait, tout en m'effrayant, m'énervant et m'attirant. Etait-ce ça, finalement, l'amour ?

Vu ce que je portais il ne mit pas longtemps à me déshabiller. Oui, il le fit lui-même. Ça avait l'air de l'éclater, d'ailleurs. J'étais tombé amoureux d'un gosse, ça frisait la pédophilie là… Il se moqua de ma mine soucieuse, ce à quoi je répondis par un tirage de langue dans les règles de l'art.

« _Tu m'attires trop pour ton propre bien, murmura-t-il faiblement avant de me pousser dans la cabine de douche et de sortir de la salle de bain. »**  
><span>**

* * *

><p><em>Myungsoo me fait rire à la fin. J'avais envie de détendre un peu leur relation, parce que même si leur acte charnel a modifié le lien, ça ne résout pas tous les problèmes. Le prochain chapitre sera plus riche en explications, dialogues. A ma façon, certes. ^^<em>

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, j'ai bien aimé l'écrire. A la semaine prochaine!_


	18. Souvenirs

_Vous n'allez pas en croire vos yeux. 1) Non je ne suis pas morte. 2) Y'a des dialogues dans le chapitre. Tadam. (Et me tuer pas, j'ai pas encore fini de les faire souffrir.) Comme musique, Can You Smile, d'Infinite. (Si vous lisez cette fic', je me doute que le VK ou le J-Rock ne doit pas être votre genre préféré.)_

_Réponse aux reviews:_

_KL, Après ça dépend, je relis aussi au fur et à mesure, quand je recommence à écrire, je relis toujours la dernière page que j'ai écrite juste avant. Je me relis aussi moins qu'à mes débuts, l'habitude peut-être. Pour l'histoire du concours j'ai passé beaucoup plus de temps à ça._

_Ce n'est pas notre bias pour rien! x)_

_Ah oui? C'est pour ça que j'ai 'choqué' autant de monde alors. Selon les personnages de la fic ça collait mieux. Et je le voyais vraiment comme ça, parce que Sungyeol avait besoin d'une preuve de l'amour de Myungsoo à son égard._

_Tant mieux que ça t'ait plu. :3_  
><em>Merci d'être toujours fidèle aux reviews, ça me touche!<em>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 18<strong>

Perplexe, j'allumai l'eau et poussai un cri tout sauf viril en connectant qu'elle était glacée. Tête en l'air, franchement… Une fois le liquide réchauffé, je pris mon temps. J'essayai de bloquer mes pensées, parce que ça me fatiguait sérieusement. Mais évidemment, c'est dans ces moments-là qu'on pense le plus, au final. Une discussion me revint en mémoire, celle que nous avions eue quand je m'étais réveillé après ma tentative de suicide, et qu'il m'avait demandé comment je me sentais. J'avais largement sous-entendu que je pourrais réessayer n'importe quand. Son regard avait clairement exprimé la colère, ce qui cachait une peur viscérale, en tout cas pour ma part. On est facilement énervé quand on est effrayé. C'est en quelque sorte une manière de se protéger, quand on n'arrive pas à agir autrement.

Je finis par sortir de sous l'eau chaude, dégoulinant de la tête aux pieds. J'attrapai une serviette et entrepris de me sécher les cheveux. Myungsoo revint dans la pièce à ce moment-là, portant dans ses bras les draps du lit. Je faillis lui demander pourquoi il les avait retirés puis je me souvins… Il les posa au pied de la machine à laver et retira son boxer avant de se glisser dans la douche. Au passage, il effleura mon bassin, me donnant la chair de poule.

C'est à ce moment que je remarquai quelque chose d'étrange. Mis à part au tout début, quand il me déshabillait, je ne m'étais senti gêné d'être nu face à lui. Malgré tous mes défauts, et la complexité de mes pensées, j'avais au moins ça, je n'étais pas pudique. C'était déjà ça de gagné. Et lui non plus n'avait pas l'air de l'être.

J'étais au bord d'être fasciné par lui. Il pouvait dire que je changeai d'avis et d'expression comme de chemise, lui n'était pas mieux. Il fallait voir le nombre de facettes différentes de lui que j'avais pu contempler depuis que nous avions débuté de nous effeuiller sur mon canapé.

Il se doucha bien plus rapidement que moi et sortit de la cabine, attrapant une serviette pour se sécher. Je déglutis à la vue des multiples gouttes d'eau qui continuaient de dévaler son torse. Je me mis une claque mentale et sorti de la salle de bain pour aller m'habiller dans ma chambre. Non mais c'était quoi cette réaction, je n'étais pas une jeune fille en fleur non plus…

J'en étais encore à chercher un débardeur dans mon placard quand Myungsoo réapparu, avec pour seul vêtement sa serviette nouée autour de la taille. Il piocha dans ses propres affaires – qu'il avait ramenées quelques jours plus tôt – et s'habilla avant moi. Il faut dire que j'étais vaguement distrait… Se tournant vers moi, il remarqua que ça faisait trois bonnes minutes que je le fixai avec mon tee-shirt à la main. Il le prit et me l'enfila avant de m'entraîner dans le salon. Que préparait-il encore ?

Je ramassai le paquet de cigarettes en passant à côté de la fenêtre et le remit à sa place, c'est-à-dire dans le meuble à chaussures. Myungsoo haussa un sourcil mais ne dis rien. Je ne savais pas trop comment qualifier l'ambiance qu'il y avait entre nous à ce moment-là. Post-plaisir, nous avions la tête un peu plus froide. A quoi pouvait-il penser ? J'espérais qu'il avait l'intention de parler. Nous avions quand même quelques points à éclaircir. Quant à moi, qu'est-ce que je voulais ? Je n'en avais aucune idée… Ça n'avait jamais été très précis dans ma tête, ça n'allait pas débuter dans une situation pareille.

Myungsoo s'affala dans le canapé, et je ne tardai pas à le rejoindre. Alors, ça y était, nous allions mettre les choses au clair ? Mais alors que je me tournai vers lui pour l'inciter à parler, il s'écria.

« _T'espérais bien détourner mon attention hein ! »

Surpris, je le fixai avec incompréhension. Que voulait-il dire ? Sous mon regard perplexe il se leva et partit vers la cuisine, d'où il revint quelques instants plus tard avec un verre d'eau et une boîte de médicaments. Ce mec avait trop de mémoire… J'essayai de lui envoyer un regard noir… Ce qui fut un échec total, à en juger par son expression mécontente qui ne supportait aucune résistance.

Avec un grognement, je pris le verre qu'il me tendait, tandis qu'il déposait dans la paume de mon autre main deux comprimés blancs. Un instant, je fus tenté de les balancer quelque part et de me jeter sur lui pour lui arracher la boîte… Douce rêverie, j'en étais bien incapable. Je n'avais pas la force de me prendre la tête avec lui maintenant, pas après cette nuit. Et il en était conscient.

J'avalais donc les médicaments, tandis qu'il me fixait de façon à être certain que je ne le grugeais pas. J'eus droit à un léger sourire quand je lui tendis le verre vide. Il alla le poser dans l'évier et revint s'assoir à mes côtés. Je résistai à la tentation de me blottir contre lui. Ce n'était pas le moment.

Il semblait avoir la faculté de lire dans mes pensées car il se colla un peu plus à moi et m'entoura de ses bras. Je ne pouvais rien faire contre ça, il était bien trop fort… Je me laissais aller contre lui, à la fois anxieux et apaisé. Tout n'était que paradoxe depuis que je le connaissais.

« _Je sais que tu as des questions, Sungyeol… Souffla-t-il une fois que je fus confortablement installé dans ses bras.

_Hm… Me contentais-je de répondre, cherchant par où commencer. »

Il me caressa doucement le dos pour m'inciter à parler.

« _Je… Cette fille… Qui est-elle pour toi ? »

J'attendais une réaction de sa part à cette question mais il n'en fut rien. Il réfléchit quelques instants avant de se lancer.

« _Désolé de répondre par une autre interrogation, mais tu comprendras par la suite.

_Vas-y. »

Comment aurais-je pu l'en empêcher, de toute façon ?

« _A partir du moment où tu as changé… C'était volontaire, ou tu y as été forcé par certaines circonstances ?

_C'était volontaire, même si dans des cas comme ça je pense qu'on est toujours influencé par son entourage, répondis-je après un instant de réflexion.

_Oui, je comprends. Pour ma part, ce n'était pas spécialement volontaire. »

Je tournai ma tête pour le regarder, lui demandant mentalement de continuer. Après un léger soupir, il poursuivit son explication.

« _Dans ma jeunesse, j'ai été très proche de ma sœur aînée. On n'avait que trois ans d'écart, et on s'était toujours bien entendu. Elle était la seule personne de ma famille qui avait de la valeur, à mes yeux. L'année de mes dix-sept ans, elle s'est tuée dans un accident de voiture. Elle roulait trop vite, par temps de pluie sur l'autoroute. Ça ne pardonne pas. »

Curieusement, contrairement à sa voix de ces derniers temps qui était assez 'vivante', celle qu'il prenait pour parler de sa sœur était morne, sans expression particulière, comme s'il racontait quelque chose qui ne le touchait pas directement. Je resserrai mon étreinte autour de lui, dans un semblant de réconfort. Plongé dans ses souvenirs, il reprit après une courte pause.

« _J'ai été dévasté. Très rapidement, je me suis mis à repousser tous les contacts, à sécher les cours, à dormir dehors… Mes parents s'inquiétaient pour moi, je n'étais pas aveugle, mais je m'en foutais. Seule ma vie avait de l'importance, et c'était uniquement en mémoire de ma sœur. Je devais vivre parce qu'elle ne le pouvait plus. »

A ma connaissance, jamais Myungsoo n'avait pris la parole aussi longtemps avec moi. Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, histoire de ne pas s'étouffer.

« _Je vivais, mais uniquement dans le sens biologique du terme. Ça a duré un an, jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Jinah. Je refusais les contacts, et j'avais réussi à devenir indifférent à tout, pourtant, elle était la copie physique de ma sœur. J'ai craqué, et j'ai cherché à faire sa connaissance. Mais je rapportais tout à ma sœur. C'est malheureux à dire, mais elle n'était qu'un substitut. Et ça, c'est toi qui me l'as fait comprendre, ajouta-t-il, plus bas. »

Je cherchai son regard, perplexe. Il reprit ses caresses dans mon dos, faisant une pause.

« _Tu te doutais bien que cette attirance que tu ressentais pour moi était réciproque, non ? »

Mon expression choquée répondit pour moi. J'appréciais dans ces moments-là cette faculté qu'il avait à deviner ce que je pensais.

« _Je croyais que tu l'avais remarqué... Nous deux, refusant les contacts des autres mais nous rapprochant un peu plus à chaque discussion.

_Crois-moi, si j'avais compris ça plus tôt, on n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui.

_Alors j'aime autant mieux que ça se soit passé comme ça, malgré tout. »

Je frissonnai. Je ne m'habituerai pas de sitôt à l'entendre dire ce genre de choses. Il me serra plus fort et je cachai ma tête dans son cou. J'avais peur de rougir, ce qu'il aurait forcément remarqué. Il nous fit basculer sur le côté, enlacés. J'étais… bien. Etonnamment apaisé. Et ce n'était pas seulement parce que cette Jinah ne semblait pas représenter grand-chose pour lui.

**xxx**

Deux jours passèrent sans que nous n'ayons de discussion importante. Nous parlions rarement, d'ailleurs. J'avais attrapé un mauvais virus, et le moindre bruit me donnait des maux de tête épouvantables. Myungsoo en avait profité pour me reprocher la nuit que j'avais passée à fumer, fenêtre ouverte et torse nu, pendant que lui dormait. C'était là que j'étais tombé malade, apparemment. Je minimisais la gravité de mon état pour ne pas l'inquiéter, et surtout parce qu'il était prêt à rappeler le médecin. J'étais allongé dans la chambre, plongée dans l'obscurité la plus complète, quand il se faufila à l'intérieur, refermant rapidement la porte derrière lui. Je l'entendis s'approcher du lit et manquer de tomber en se prenant les pieds dans un objet non identifié. Il n'était pas franchement plus organisé que moi, et l'état ravagé de l'appartement en témoignait. Il s'allongea presque silencieusement à mes côtés, et sa main tiède se posa sur mon front brulant. Il soupira.

« _Il arrive quand ? Raillais-je à voix basse, tournant la tête vers lui-même s'il ne pouvait pas me voir. »

J'avais deviné qu'il l'avait appelé, mais il n'avait pas envie que je le lui reproche. J'allais me gêner…

« _Cet après-midi. Il veut voir l'état de tes plaies, aussi. »

Myungsoo avait toujours une once de dégoût dans la voix quand il en parlait. Je ne répondis rien. J'avais fini par comprendre que mon mutisme l'ennuyait davantage que mes remarques acerbes. La situation n'avait guère évolué depuis notre première vraie discussion. Comme si parler risquait de briser quelque chose dans ce qui s'était établi. Depuis que je l'avais vu, m'attendant dans les escaliers de mon immeuble, attendant que je sorte de chez moi, je n'avais jamais réfléchi aux conséquences de sa présence chez moi. Un accord tacite, en gros. C'était presque naturel qu'il soit là à mes côtés. Angoissant, aussi, mais ça c'était un autre problème.

Je me repris une vague de douleur à cause de la fièvre et ne pus m'empêcher de gémir. Il fallait que j'arrête de réfléchir, ou ça allait encore empirer. Myungsoo s'agita, je savais bien qu'il n'aimait pas me voir souffrir. Je l'entendis se relever et un temps indéfini plus tard il revint et posa sur mon front une serviette humide et fraîche. Mon front était tellement chaud que ça aurait pu faire de la vapeur.

Je lui étais reconnaissant de s'occuper de moi, et j'avais conscience de me montrer parfois injuste avec lui. Je me rendis alors compte que depuis le départ, j'avais toujours piétiné ses sentiments et ses convictions, persuadé que j'étais le seul à ressentir quelque chose. Pourtant, s'il était comme moi, il devait également souffrir, et pas qu'un peu. Cette constatation m'horrifia, et me donna la nausée. Je n'en pouvais plus, il fallait qu'il recommence à me bousculer de la même façon qu'au départ, afin que mes réactions soient authentiques et qu'il voit que je n'avais juste pas assez de volonté pour lui prouver que je tenais énormément à lui. C'était en totale contradiction avec ce que j'avais vécu jusque-là. Mais pour la première fois, je pensai que je ne pourrais m'en sortir seul. Sa main se glissant dans la mienne à ce moment-là en était une preuve concrète.

* * *

><p><em>C'est à la fois une transition et une avancée. Et c'est la première fois qu'ils parlent vraiment. Bon c'est surtout Myungsoo qui parle, ça finira par être le cas de Sungyeol... Un jour! Merci d'avoir lu.<em>


	19. Repos

_Je n'aime pas particulièrement ce chapitre. Désolée du retard, ma santé ne s'améliore pas. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même. Bonne lecture! A écouter, Keep it real de One Ok Rock. _

_Réponse aux reviews:_

_KL, s'il t'as paru plus court c'est positif pour moi, ça veut dire qu'il t'a plu. ^^ En général ils font autour de 2.000 mots. La fin est comme une sorte de présage pour l'avenir, une page se tourne. Ce chapitre est aussi une transition. La fin de la douleur, en quelques sortes. En partie. Il fallait bien que ça arrive, ce mystèrieux Myungsoo. x)_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 19<span>**

L'après-midi passa lentement. J'avais tout vécu comme si j'étais extérieur à la situation, enveloppé dans une espèce de brouillard opaque, qui brouillait ma vision et provoquait des sifflements aigus dans mes oreilles. Parallèlement, je n'avais plus aucune force, et l'impression d'être dans du coton. C'était surement à cause de ma température élevée. Le médecin était passé, mais je n'en gardais qu'un vague souvenir. Il ne s'était pas attardé, mais peut-être que mon jugement était faussé. Je délirais, des images angoissantes m'attaquaient, et je préférais encore le brouillard. Lui au moins il était constant, sans évolution. Différent de la réalité aussi, moins agressif.

D'après Myungsoo, je mis trois jours à me débarrasser du virus. J'étais guéri, je l'avais éradiqué, mais je n'étais pas encore remis dans le sens physique du terme; il ne voulait donc pas me laisser sortir du lit. J'étais soulagé de ne pas avoir à réfléchir, juste à le laisser s'occuper de moi, et je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête. Pourtant je n'en pouvais plus d'être allongé ce lit, dans la semi-pénombre continuelle de ma chambre. Je cédais petit à petit, et il parvenait à me nourrir, un peu plus qu'avant, ce qui était à la fois ridicule et un réel progrès. Je suppose que lui seul pouvait me convaincre de recommencer à considérer mon corps comme quelque chose dont je devais prendre soin un minimum, alors que j'avais l'impression diffuse que c'était inutile.

A un certain moment – matin, midi ou soir, je n'en ai aucune idée – je vis clairement Myungsoo vaciller en traversant la chambre. Je l'enjoignis alors à me rejoindre dans mon lit. Ce qui était valable pour moi l'était également pour lui, son corps nécessitait du repos. Surtout qu'il venait de passer un temps inconsidérable à s'occuper de moi.

«_Sungyeol, je dois faire à manger, s'excusa-t-il en refusant de venir s'allonger.

_Mon estomac ne mourra pas d'attendre un peu, par contre toi tu ne tiendras pas. Et si tu fais un malaise dans la cuisine ? »

Une éternité que je n'avais pas prononcé autant de mots à la suite sans abandonner en cours de route. Et il s'en rendit compte. Surtout que pour une fois, ce n'était pas pour me plaindre de douleur ni pour me prendre la tête avec lui. Je vis bien qu'il hésitait, et il finit par s'approcher du lit, s'y laissant tomber sans douceur aucune. Je m'en doutais, qu'il était fatigué. Notre corps avait plus ou moins le même fonctionnement, et ayant expérimenté les extrêmes, je savais de quoi je parlais.

Comme aimanté, je bougeai un peu pour venir me coller à lui, savourant la chaleur que me procuraient nos deux corps si proches. Il resserra ses bras autour de moi, pour me garder contre son torse. Je m'étais rapidement habitué à cette sensation d'apaisement, qui dépassait tout le reste. Il était le barrage qui me protégeait de moi-même, et du reste du monde. Et il le savait, que j'étais accro.

Il avait l'air épuisé, et je m'en voulu. Encore une fois, j'avais négligé ce qu'il pensait. J'étais certain qu'il ne m'en tiendrait pas rigueur, mais bon… Raah, il fallait absolument que j'arrête de me prendre la tête de cette manière, ou mon cerveau finirait par imploser à l'intérieur de ma boîte crânienne. Très glauque comme image, je vous l'accorde.

La main de Myungsoo se perdit dans mes cheveux, les ébouriffant doucement. Petit à petit, le mouvement se fit de plus en plus lent, jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement. Je sentais sa respiration calme dans mon cou, et je sus qu'il s'était endormi. J'avais bien fait de le retenir. Et parallèlement, ça m'arrangeais bien que le repas soit reporté. C'était souvent un moment tendu, et nous n'avions pas spécialement besoin de ça. Certes, j'aurais pu faire ce qu'il fallait pour qu'on se détende, mais je n'y étais pas prêt, pas pour l'instant. Je continuai de prendre mes médicaments, les doses ayant fortement augmenté avec mon état grippal. Sur ça, je ne pouvais passer outre, Myungsoo ne le tolérait pas. Autant il se montrait parfois indulgent pour la nourriture, autant là… Je savais qu'il voulait me voir en bonne santé, tout pareil que je préférais le voir en forme. Mais je me battais continuellement contre moi-même, pour l'écouter lui, et ça me fatiguait.

J'aurais bien voulu lui expliquer, cependant je ne parvenais pas encore à mettre des mots dessus. Trop récent… Il faudrait attendre quelques temps, et puis ça irait mieux. D'ici là, nos corps seraient remis, je l'espérais, du moins.

Myungsoo dormit longtemps, et je veillais sur son sommeil. J'avais bien envie de replonger aussi, mais je préférais le regarder, contempler ses traits détendus et profiter de sa chaleur alors que j'étais conscient. J'avais eu tellement de mal à ne plus culpabiliser ou me sentir mal rien qu'en étant dans cette position… Le manque de communication s'était révélé un problème assez grave, et puis nous nous en étions sortis sans discuter plus que de raison, ne réglant pas tout mais nous comprenant enfin. Lui m'avait compris depuis un moment, je suppose, et c'est pour cela qu'il restait chez moi à essayer de m'aider. Ou alors il avait juste besoin de me protéger, sans savoir que je ressentais quelque chose pour lui. Sauf que pour ma part, je n'avais réellement compris ses intentions que plusieurs jours auparavant, quand il avait laissé sous-entendre que j'étais jaloux parce qu'il n'était pas entièrement avec moi.

La nuit tomba, et plongea ma chambre dans la pénombre. La porte était entrouverte, et un rayon de lumière passait. Il avait dû laisser une lampe allumée dans l'autre pièce. Je pensais soudain au boulot. J'avais été loin, si loin de toute considération matérielle, et autre préoccupation extérieure. Je n'avais pas envie de retravailler, pas maintenant. Certes je n'en pouvais plus d'être allongé tout le temps, d'un autre côté je ne me sentais pas apte à ressortir, croiser des gens, reprendre le cycle naturel des choses, en gros.

Myungsoo avait également abandonné le travail pour moi, il aurait des problèmes avec notre employeur quand il voudrait y retourner, surtout qu'il ne travaillait pas là-bas depuis très longtemps, et qu'il n'était là que grâce à l'accident de Howon. C'était déjà bizarre qu'il soit resté alors que le blessé était revenu. Mais passons. Je devrais lui poser la question plus tard, quand il serait réveillé.

Je commençais à m'endormir quand lui ouvrit les yeux. A demi dans les vapes, je le sentis bouger mais n'avais plus assez de forces pour le retenir ou simplement prendre la parole. Il quitta donc le lit après m'avoir embrassé la tempe, ce qui me fit sourire. Du moins j'en eus l'impression, il est possible que je l'ai juste rêvé. Malgré la fatigue, je ne réussis pas à plonger complètement dans le sommeil. Je dû me contenter de cet état semi-comateux, ce qui ne me reposa pas des masses.

Un temps indéterminé plus tard, Myungsoo revint dans la chambre et j'ouvris les yeux.

« _Sungyeol, tu viens manger ? »

A la réflexion, j'aurais dû faire semblant de dormir. Je me contentai alors d'un grognement animal très éloquent pour toute réponse. A ma grande surprise, il eut un léger rire. Dormir lui avait fait du bien, apparemment. Je le vis s'approcher de moi, et se pencher sur mon corps.

« _Je prends ça pour un oui, fit-il, d'un ton à la fois un peu moqueur et attendri. »

Nouveau grognement, je ne bougeai pas et il me prit dans ses bras. A croire que je ne savais plus marcher. Je devais être assez faible, étant donné que je dormais mal et ne mangeait pratiquement rien. Je me débattis pour la forme, ce qui se solda évidemment par un échec, ne réussissant qu'à amuser Myungsoo. La scène avait de quoi être risible, effectivement.

Il me déposa en douceur sur le canapé, et quand il voulut se relever pour aller chercher à manger je le retins, le basculai – ce que je parvins à faire seulement parce qu'il ne s'y attendait pas – et m'installai à moitié sur lui, l'empêchant de cette façon de bouger. Je laissai fleurir sur mes lèvres un mince sourire, fier de ma 'victoire'. Son regard à lui était tantôt dépité, tantôt surpris. A croire qu'il me restait un peu de force en réserve pour les cas d'urgences tel celui-ci.

Je me blottis contre son torse, prêt à me rendormir. Ça n'avait pas l'air de lui aller, et il se releva, me faisant grogner de nouveau.

« _Sungyeol je sais que l'idée de manger ne t'enchante pas, mais… Soupira-t-il, me regardant dans les yeux.

_Mm… Me contentai-je de répondre. »

J'étais en train de céder, et il s'en doutait. Il en profitait, d'ailleurs, le fourbe. Il me posa à côté de ses genoux sur lesquels j'étais précédemment installé, et se releva pour aller terminer de préparer à manger. Je le regardais s'activer dans ma cuisine, dos à moi, visiblement concentré pour éviter de faire quelque chose de travers.

Il ne tarda pas à revenir avec deux bols, contenant un mélange indéfinissable et inconnu au bataillon. Je levai un sourcil et fixai Myungsoo d'un air sceptique. Il comprit et sourit.

« _Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir ce que c'est, je t'assure que ça ne va pas te tuer.

_Dommage, soufflai-je.

__Babo_. »

Il ne pouvait s'en vouloir qu'à lui-même, il m'avait tendu la perche et c'était trop tentant. J'avais dit ça plus par provocation que par réelle envie, cependant je voyais bien que derrière son apparente confiance en lui, il était à fleur de peau et aurait certainement plus de mal à surmonter une nouvelle tentative de ma part. Je n'y pensais plus spécialement, mais au besoin…

Je remuai le mélange avec les baguettes, cherchant à deviner ce qu'il avait pu mettre dedans. Le temps que je me décide à goûter, il avait déjà mangé la moitié de son bol. Soit il avait une faim de loup, soit il était bon cuisinier. Ou alors, l'amalgame des deux.

Effectivement, quand je me décidai à porter une portion à ma bouche, je ne pus que constater qu'en plus d'être comestible, son plat était délicieux. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait à manger lui-même, d'habitude il se contentait de ramyuns. D'ailleurs, comment avait-il trouvé tout ça étant donné que la dernière fois que j'avais regardé dans mon frigo il était vide ? Il avait surement profité d'un moment où je dormais, ou bien quand le médecin était là pour aller faire les courses.

Je mangeais un poil plus que la moitié du bol, et le reposai sur la table basse. Myungsoo avait terminé le sien, et apparemment il me fixait depuis quelques minutes. Son regard passa rapidement du reste de mon repas à mes yeux, se demandant sans doute s'il devait me forcer à finir ou non.

C'était déjà un exploit que j'en ai mangé autant sans trop râler, et il parvint à une conclusion similaire, car la seconde d'après j'étais au creux de ses bras. Je n'avais rien vu venir. Pas que ça me dérangeait, bien au contraire. A croire qu'il lisait en moi, ou qu'il connaissait mes désirs. C'était probable…

Il se décolla un peu de moi, et retrouva un semblant de lucidité dont il aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir.

« _On a oublié tes médic/ »

Je l'interrompis en l'embrassant. Je n'avais pas spécialement envie d'entendre la suite. Curieusement, il ne me repoussa pas, me serrant même un peu plus près de lui, caressant tendrement mes lèvres des siennes. Ce simple contact m'avait terriblement manqué, et je m'en rendais compte maintenant. A lui aussi, apparemment, vu l'intensité qu'il y mettait.

Par manque d'air, nous dûmes briser le baiser qui s'envenimait de seconde en seconde. Mes poumons criaient leur douleur, et mes lèvres leur frustration. Myungsoo me regarda dans les yeux, toujours collé à moi, si bien qu'on aurait pu croire qu'on avait fusionné. Ses yeux étaient graves, je sentis qu'il allait dire quelque chose. De sérieux, surement.

« _Sungyeol, il faudrait qu'on parle un peu... »

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à commenter (en fait je ne vois pas pourquoi je continue à le dire, par espoir fou peut-être?) A la semaine prochaine.<p> 


	20. Expression

_Ce chapitre devrait vous plaira, je pense. A lire avec Niji no yuki d'Alice Nine. Désolée pour les publications aléatoires, je ne gère plus trop comme je veux mon temps libre. (BAC - 1 mois) Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 20<strong>

Je devais être le seul être de la Création à ne pas être effrayé de l'entendre prononcer ces mots. Bien sûr, dans un contexte différent, ça aurait pu faire peur. Sauf que là, nous parlions tellement peu que ça ne pouvait qu'être logique sinon normal que l'on se confie l'un à l'autre. La situation nécessitait d'être clarifiée, et même si je n'avais pas franchement envie de le faire, Myungsoo en avait éventuellement besoin. Peut-être ne lui montrais-je pas assez à quel point je tenais à lui. Il passait son temps à s'occuper de moi, alors de ce côté ça allait, mais de l'autre… Devais-je en profiter pour lui faire une sorte de déclaration ? Ah, je devenais niais… Je verrais bien sur quoi il lancerait le sujet.

Il agita la main devant mon visage, me faisant brutalement revenir dans la réalité. J'avais quelque peu perdu le fil de mes pensées, dirons-nous. Il nous rebascula en position assise, me maintenant toutefois contre lui. Loin de moi l'idée de protester. Timidement, je passai alors un bras autour de sa taille. C'était dingue comment j'avais du mal à agir de cette façon, alors que nous avions partagés des caresses bien plus… intimes. Machinalement, presque pour me donner du courage, je palpai pendant un instant les piercings qui ornaient mon oreille. Je songeai à en refaire un, peut-être sur l'autre ? Histoire de symboliser les évènements récents. Un tournant décisif dans ma vie…

« _Tu sais Sungyeol, depuis le début j'ai peur. Tu n'es pas le seul. »

J'hochai la tête, avant de me souvenir qu'il voulait qu'on ait une conversation. J'allais donc devoir y mettre un peu du mien.

« _Hm. »

Je progressais. Lentement, mais surement.

« _J'ai peur de ce que je ressens, de te perdre, de craquer, de changer… Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, nous avons vécu des choses similaires.

_Peur de nous-même, peur de l'autre, résumai-je rapidement, d'une voix neutre.

_Sauf que maintenant nous sommes deux. Et nous savons exactement ce que nous encourons. C'est plutôt positif, non ? Nous avons une idée des pièges à éviter, lança-t-il, se voulant rassurant.

_Hm.

_Il faudrait juste que tu te confies, un peu. Tu portes trop de choses seul, reprocha-t-il ensuite, d'un ton légèrement réprobateur.

_Tu souffres aussi, à cause de moi. Pourquoi en rajouter sur tes épaules ?

_Parce que je tiens le coup.

_Pour combien de temps ? Tu craqueras aussi. Ne changeons rien, c'est le mieux à faire, murmurai-je, fataliste mais réaliste.

_Tu vas mal, Sungyeol, assena-t-il.

_Je ne suis pas le seul.

_Nous ne devrions pas.

_La norme ne nous concerne plus. Depuis longtemps, rappelai-je. »

L'échange s'arrêta là pendant plusieurs instants, avant de reprendre.

« _Sachant que tes préoccupations ne sont pas forcément les miennes, si tu te libères en m'en parlant j'aurais moins de difficulté à m'en débarrasser que toi, tenta Myungsoo.

_Moins de mal ne veut pas dire facile. Je n'ai pas envie que tu coules sous le poids de mes problèmes ajoutés aux tiens.

_Je ne coulerais pas, je resterais à la surface avec ton aide.

_Je ne veux pas que tu coules, je ne veux pas non plus t'infliger des tourments supplémentaires, avouai-je à voix basse, ignorant sans trop le vouloir sa phrase précédente. »

En tout cas, ce genre de chose était trop gênant à dire à haute voix. Heureusement, ma tête était plaquée contre lui.

« _Depuis le début, nous ne faisons que ça. Jusqu'ici, on s'en est sortis, non ?

_En morceaux, ironisai-je.

_Parce que tu n'as pas cherché à attraper le problème à la base, expliqua-t-il, l'esprit déjà en train de réfléchir à autre chose, surement des arguments plus valables que ceux-là. »

De nouveau, une pause. Plus longue, cette fois. Le silence semblait prendre racine dans mon salon quand Myungsoo reprit la parole.

« _Quand deux personnes sont en cou/

_Non je t'en prie ne le dis pas ! »

Tout en m'exclamant, j'avais plaqué ma main sur sa bouche. Je ne pouvais décidemment pas l'embrasser à chaque fois que ce qu'il disait me déplaisait – bien que ce soit tentant – parce qu'il fallait maintenir l'effet de surprise. S'il s'attendait à ce que je le fasse taire de cette manière, il allait être sur ses gardes. Alors que là…

Bon, je l'avoue, j'ai – un peu – paniqué. J'ai beau savoir que c'est ce que nous formons ensemble, ce mot me donne la chair de poule. C'est comme s'il voulait dire 'attaché' ou 'esclave', même si être avec Myungsoo n'est en rien synonyme de ça. Simplement, quand on a toujours rejeté ses sentiments, et qu'on s'est dit que notre amour ne serait jamais réciproque, le jour où il faut accepter d'être avec quelqu'un, c'est difficile à avaler.

Myungsoo me mordit légèrement la main afin de pouvoir retrouver l'usage de la parole. Je me recachai contre lui.

« _Désolé…

_Tu n'as pas à l'être, je comprends. Je pensais être le seul à refuser ce terme, avoua-t-il, à ma grande surprise. »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent tous seuls et je relevai la tête de nouveau. Il me fixa, presque tendrement.

« _Je te l'ai déjà dit, nous nous ressemblons plus que ce que tu veux croire, se contenta-t-il de dire, sans lâcher le contact visuel.

_Hm… Commençai-je. Pourquoi en avoir parlé s'il ne te plait pas? Poursuivi-je après un temps de silence.

_Je pensais que c'est ce que tu voulais entendre. Pour te rassurer, sur le fait que je ne compte pas te laisser. »

Réaction d'adolescent, certes, mais mes joues durent prendre une légère teinte rosée suite à ses mots. Plus il était attentionné avec moi, et plus je culpabilisai de ne pas lui rendre le quart de ce qu'il faisait. Il finirait par me laisser, quand bien même ça lui convenait pour l'instant.

« _Hm… Murmurais-je à son oreille avant de l'embrasser dans le cou. »

Un merci, à ma façon, et je savais qu'il comprendrait. J'étais fatigué d'avoir autant parlé, pourtant j'avais l'impression que nous n'avions pas avancé d'un iota. Il m'entoura de ses bras, colla sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule, et mordilla une parcelle d'oreille non percée. Un frisson traversa mon ventre, vif et perçant. Son corps me manquait-il déjà au point que je sois émoustillé par sa morsure ?

Plus sage, il embrassa ensuite ma tempe, et me chuchota à l'oreille.

« _ Tu n'en as pas l'impression, mais on a avancé, Sungyeol. »

Sors de mes pensées, espion. Je devais être trop expressif. Bien qu'en l'occurrence il ne pouvait pas voir les traits de mon visage, à moins qu'il ait des yeux derrière la tête, et le problème s'aggravait nettement. Quelque chose me dit à cet instant qu'il fallait que je parle.

« _Myungsoo, je… hm… Merci. »

Tandis que je me traitais mentalement d'abruti fini, incapable de faire une phrase construite pour dire quelque chose d'intelligent, de compréhensible, ou avec un minimum de sens, Myungsoo resserra son étreinte sur moi, ce qui bizarrement, m'encouragea à continuer.

« _De me supporter, de comprendre sans que je parle… de… m'apporter ta chaleur… »

Ma voix cafouilla sur la fin, d'une part c'était un peu étrange à dire car ça sous-entendait pas mal de choses, et d'une autre ça me rappelait des instants plutôt intenses… Dans une autre circonstance, la réponse de Myungsoo n'aurait pas été difficile à deviner. Mais comme je l'avais rappelé, nous étions trop loin de la norme, désormais. Et c'est peut-être également pour cette raison qu'on galérait autant. Heureusement en tous les cas que Myungsoo me comprenait un minimum. Sinon je ne sais franchement pas comment on aurait pu faire. Enfin bon.

Est-ce que j'étais en train d'accepter notre situation sans vraiment m'en rendre compte ? Finalement, je pense que je me prenais trop la tête. Il restait une bonne part d'instinct, en nous, c'est ça qui nous sauvait.

Nous avons passé un moment dans le canapé, sans rien dire – pour changer – et nous contentant de profiter de la présence de l'autre. Déjà ça, c'était énorme, comparé au mal que nous avions eu à nous comprendre, en majeure partie de ma faute... Puis, mû par une intuition, je pris les devants et embrassai longuement Myungsoo alors que j'étais assis sur son bassin, lui allongé dans le canapé. Il enroula ses bras autour de ma taille, tandis que les miens étaient déjà posés de chaque côté de sa tête. Sa langue câlina la mienne tendrement d'abord, puis avec plus de fougue, m'emmenant directement aux portes du plaisir. Malgré que je sois sur lui, c'était lui qui dominait, et ça me donnait des frissons.

Ses mains mutines se glissèrent sous le simple tee-shirt que je portais, entrant en contact avec la peau de mon dos. Il effectua de légères caresses à l'aide de ses paumes tièdes, si agréables comparées aux miennes, toujours glacées. Je lui mordis la lèvre, et nos bouches se séparèrent, pour permettre à nos poumons de respirer. La sage étreinte du départ était en train de devenir plus sulfureuse, pourtant ni lui ni moi ne songions à arrêter. C'était presque naturel, j'avais enfin réussi à m'y faire.

Nos deux corps, enlacés, si proches, et nos âmes, si semblables. Leur fusion nous régénérait, elle faisait de nous deux êtres existants, avec des raisons de vivre. Le monde extérieur disparaissait. Oubliées, les années de douleur et de fuite. La torture mentale et physique. La peur et les malaises. Tout, tout. Notre vie passée. Renouveau et nouveauté. Découvertes. Paix et sentiments.

Les mains de Myungsoo remontèrent plus haut dans mon dos, flattant ma colonne vertébrale. Ma bouche plongea vers son visage, et je traçai une ligne de baiser partant de son oreille pour arriver sur son torse. Je jouai avec le col de sa chemise, puis cherchai à dénuder son épaule afin de l'embrasser à son tour. Gêné par la pièce de tissu, je commençai maladroitement à défaire les boutons, sous le regard amusé de Myungsoo qui continuait sa douce torture dans mon dos, me déconcentrant davantage. Sadique.

Ses mains redescendirent un peu, pour atterrir sur mes flancs, là où j'étais encore plus sensible. A croire qu'en une seule nuit il avait eu le temps de mémoriser toutes les faiblesses de mon corps. Je finis par ouvrir sa chemise, que je laissai tomber sur les côtés, à défaut de pouvoir lui retirer puisqu'il ne comptait pas décoller ses mains de moi, et il était allongé sur le dos. Par contre, il en profita pour me retirer mon tee-shirt qui rejoignit directement le sol.

Une vague de froid m'attaqua et pour me venger je glissai mes mains gelées dans son dos bouillant, ce qui manqua de lui arracher un glapissement aigu. Dommage, mais ce n'était pas perdu pour autant. Je m'allongeai sur son torse, incapable de maintenir ma position alors que je n'avais plus l'appui de mes bras. Une de ses mains s'agrippa à ma hanche, tandis que l'autre se glissa vicieusement dans mon pantalon, restant ensuite sagement installée près de mon aine.

Il embrassa mon visage, souffla dans mon cou, et je fermai les yeux, submergé par les sensations. Une fois de plus, c'était tel un raz de marée, il m'aidait à rester à la surface tout en me coulant. Le tout formait quelque chose d'indéfinissable, effrayant, mais en même temps ô combien plaisant.

J'entremêlai nos jambes, pour être certain de rester coller à lui, et de ne pas le perdre. Dans un tel moment, c'est ce qui était ma hantise. Qu'il parte. Bien qu'il m'ait assez montré qu'il tenait à moi et qu'il ne comptait pas s'en aller, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir peur. C'était humain, après tout. Les peurs sont rarement rationnelles, de surcroit. Peut-être était-il effrayé également ? Lui avait plus de raisons que moi, je l'avais provoqué, et avait joué avec ma vie, sans réellement penser à une possible amélioration des choses, ou aide de sa part.

Je sentis sa main qui s'était infiltrée caresser mon aine, et je l'embrassai au coin des lèvres, me redressant pour pouvoir ouvrir son pantalon. Ses courts cheveux noirs collaient à son front, brillant à cause de la transpiration. Il faisait déjà si chaud… J'attrapai une de ses mains, et l'étreignis fermement dans la mienne. J'allais avoir besoin de courage pour faire ce que me dictai ma raison. J'inspirai profondément et je lui chuchotai alors à l'oreille, aussi bas qu'un murmure.

« _Soo, tu… es magnifique. »

* * *

><p><em>Oui je suis sadique. La bonne nouvelle c'est que j'ai repris l'écriture de cette fiction, et que comme je vais mieux que quand j'ai écris ce que je poste pour l'instant, l'humeur des personnages s'en ressent aussi. Vous verrez bien. ~<em>


	21. Union

Encore du retard, désolée.. Je fais de mon mieux, je ne suis plus inspirée pour cette fiction. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai horreur de ne pas finir. A écouter; Daybreak d'Alice Nine. Bonne lecture. ~ (PS: Last Romeo m'a réconciliée avec la k-pop actuelle. Ils sont forts nos 7 babos. )

Réponse aux reviews:

KL, tu n'étais pas en retard, mais j'ai posté relativement vite pour une fois. ^^ Il me semble que ça fait une semaine et demie. Amusant? Tant mieux. Merci beaucoup!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 21<strong>

Je sentis son cœur s'accélérer violemment à mes mots. Cette simple phrase paraissait terriblement normale pour le commun des mortels, mais il m'avait fallu une forte dose de courage. J'aurais presque pu en rougir, tout seul. Il m'embrassa alors tendrement, transmettant par le langage du corps tout ce qu'il avait envie de me dire. Ce moyen de communication m'allait bien, très bien même. J'aurais pu m'en contenter. Si je n'appréciais pas autant le son de sa voix.

Il nous sépara pourtant et ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

« _Peut-être… Mais je ne suis pas le seul, mon Yeollie. »

Si j'avais oublié de respirer juste avant, je me serais étouffé, je suppose. Ses mots me coupèrent littéralement le souffle. Pas pour le sous-entendu, non, pour l'appartenance. J'étais à lui tout comme il était à moi. Nous avions fini par y arriver, nous déclarer à demi-mots. Un léger poids s'enleva de mon cœur. Certaines interrogations s'en trouvèrent enterrées.

Je me répétais ses mots, telle une litanie. Pour sans doute la première fois depuis pas mal d'années, je croyais en l'avenir. Je croyais en la possibilité de m'en sortir, avec quelqu'un. Avec Myungsoo. Nous deux. Ensemble. Contre la vie, contre la douleur.

Il me fit doucement revenir dans la réalité en reprenant ses caresses sur ma peau, ce qui me provoqua des frissons de nouveau. Je le relevai en position assise, et me réinstallai sur son bassin, entourant sa taille de mes jambes et passant mes bras autour de son cou. Collé contre son torse, j'en soupirai de bien-être. Je pus ainsi lui retirer complètement sa chemise, et être directement en contact avec la peau de son torse. Il en frémit, et ça me fit sourire.

Au cours des minutes suivantes, nos vêtements rejoignirent un par un le sol, et pour la seconde fois, nous étions nus, collés l'un à l'autre. Ça pouvait paraître insignifiant, mais rien que ça montrait que nous considérions l'autre comme au-dessus, différent.

Myungsoo m'attirait, comme si nous étions aimantés. L'une de ses mains se posa sur ma cage thoracique, à quelques centimètres au-dessus de mon cœur qui palpitait à toute vitesse, et l'autre flattait tendrement ma hanche, effectuant des mouvements circulaires. Je caressai sa nuque, à la naissance des cheveux, et approchai ma bouche de sa peau afin de mordiller son oreille. Je fus récompensé par un gémissement à peine audible mais pourtant bien présent. Il voulut se venger et pinça la chair de ma hanche. Dommage pour lui, je l'avais senti venir, et je restai stoïque. Il eut une moue sadique, et changea sa main de zone, venant en caresser une autrement plus sensible. Sous la torture qu'il me faisait subir, je dus me mordre la lèvre pour ne pas laisser échapper mon plaisir.

J'essayai de détourner son attention en lui mordant la lèvre, ce qui fonctionna, car sa main s'arrêta et ses lèvres s'accrochèrent aux miennes. Accro. Il réussit à me faire gémir, en me prenant cette fois par surprise. Il reprit ses attouchements, sans détacher nos bouches. Certes, le son en fut étouffé, cependant ça sembla lui convenir, étant donné qu'il afficha un sourire de victoire.

Il me fit comprendre ce qu'il désirait en s'allongeant à moitié sur moi, provoquant une multitude de frissons dans tout mon corps. J'avais confiance en lui, nous étions en train de partager un des plus beaux moments de ma vie. Je le sentis se décoller un peu de moi et une de ses mains vint caresser l'intérieur de mes cuisses, les forçant à s'écarter un peu plus. Je me crispais un peu en sentant passer dans une zone encore plus intime, si c'était possible.

Sans cesser ses légères caresses, il colla de nouveau ses lèvres aux miennes, m'offrant une langoureuse étreinte de nos deux muscles. Il savait exactement comment s'y prendre pour me faire réagir, à croire qu'il connaissait déjà mon corps par cœur. Je sentis ses doigts se frayer un passage à l'intérieur de mon corps et je compris son expression douloureuse la dernière fois. J'avais été moins attentif, en plus. Je me tordis, sans savoir si je voulais lui échapper ou qu'il continue. C'était trop paradoxal. Il continua, en me soufflant des mots tendres dans l'oreille. Mes muscles étaient toujours tendus mais je savais que c'était nécessaire et la douleur s'en trouvait donc bien plus supportable.

Myungsoo récupéra sa main et m'embrassa, d'abord dans le cou, puis sur la mâchoire, et enfin sur les lèvres. J'étais déjà en manque de cette sensation délicieuse. Je le sentis bouger un peu et enroulai mes bras autour de sa nuque. Il appuya les siens de chaque côté de ma tête et je le sentis, lentement, entrer en moi. L'action m'arracha une plainte de douleur et je plongeai mon regard dans le sien pour me calmer. Il prit complètement possession de mon corps et il me serra contre lui. C'était en tous points différent de ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Certes, une douleur intense, brûlante, mais dépassée par la confiance et l'amour dévorant que je lui vouais. Tout ce que je n'avais cessé de réfréner depuis le départ ressortait dans ces moments-là, largement amplifié.

Myungsoo commença à onduler avec douceur, cherchant mon approbation plus que son propre plaisir. Les minutes passèrent, mon corps se détendait et je me plongeais corps et âme dans cette fusion. Le plaisir l'attaquait par vagues, tandis qu'il essayait d'effacer de mon visage les dernières traces d'inconfort. Haletant, il se retira et nous fis bouger lentement, nous relevant en position assise avant de nous recoller l'un contre l'autre. Le son que j'émis quand il s'enfonça de nouveau en moi n'avait rien d'une plainte, cette fois-ci, et il sembla bien le comprendre.

Rapidement, nos bassins commencèrent à s'entrechoquer avec sensualité, et presque avec violence. La première fois n'avait rien eu d'aussi… torride ? Myungsoo avait les yeux fermés, la bouche ouverte, aspirant le plus d'air qu'il pouvait, tout en bougeant en rythme avec mon corps sur le sien. Nos cœurs essayaient d'établir un record de vitesse, battant à un tempo effréné.

J'essayai d'accélérer la cadence, et il me suivit sans mal apparent. Il n'avait jamais été aussi expansif, c'était un réel plaisir de le voir aussi… vivant. Il me sentit me tendre et donna un coup de bassin plus puissant. Un cri m'échappa la seconde fois, un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres desséchées. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, sans doute incapable de résister aux sensations qui l'envahissaient. Je finis par m'accrocher encore plus à lui, commençant à voir flou. Mon corps se tendait également, la fin était proche.

Myungsoo attrapa ma nuque avec ses bras et colla sa bouche dans mon cou, attaquant ma clavicule. Un gémissement prolongé, un léger rire. J'appuyai mes mains contre le matelas du canapé pour garder la position, tandis qu'il se déhanchait toujours en moi.

Nos deux voix se joignirent, montant dans les aigus pour exprimer la félicité qui envahissait nos corps, et nos âmes. L'orgasme nous frappa, impitoyable et magique. Je ne pus me résoudre à lâcher Myungsoo tout de suite et essayai de le garder contre moi, alors que j'essayai tant bien que mal d'offrir un peu d'oxygène à mes poumons malmenés.

Il me serra un peu plus contre son torse, malgré l'intense chaleur que nous ressentions. L'expression « toucher les étoiles » me semblait étrange, auparavant, sauf que maintenant je la comprenais. Mon champ de vision était complètement brouillé, comme si j'étais ébloui par la lumière en sortant d'une pièce non éclairée. Peut-être était-ce ça, je sortais d'une trop longue période d'errance dans le noir et de souffrance, alors l'amour de Myungsoo m'éblouissait…

Il embrassa mon oreille avec douceur, et je sentis son souffle chaud dans mon cou, remonter vers ma mâchoire, puis sur mes lèvres. J'ouvris un peu plus les yeux, dans l'espoir de distinguer quelque chose, et tombai dans son regard sombre, encore marqué par la violence de la jouissance.

Je lui souris, et l'embrassai au coin des lèvres en me désolidarisant de lui. Il grogna faiblement, et je ris intérieurement, trop fatigué pour le faire vraiment.

Tout comme la première fois, je le contemplai s'endormir, comme si c'était le plus beau spectacle du monde. Ce n'était pas tellement ça, simplement ses yeux brillaient, et rien que ça, c'était magnifique. J'étais celui qui l'avait tiré de son cercle infernal, où finalement il s'en sortait moins bien que moi, puisqu'il se servait de Jinah tel un substitut. Il avait encore une part d'illusion, et de douleur masquée. Tandis que j'étais conscient de ce que je faisais, je ne me posais pas la question de savoir si j'allais bien ou non. Etrange, tout de même.

Les yeux clos, sa respiration se calma pour ne devenir qu'un faible murmure. Il était allongé sur le dos dans le canapé, et j'étais couché sur le côté, collé à son flanc gauche. L'un de mes bras reposait sur son corps, et l'autre soutenait ma tête. Nous étions recouverts par la couverture qui stagnait toujours là, à notre grand soulagement. Je suppose que ça aurait cassé un peu le moment si l'un de nous deux s'était levé pour aller chercher dans ma chambre de quoi nous couvrir après notre union.

J'étais bien, encore enveloppé dans un cocon de chaleur et de réconfort. Je savais que l'effet s'estomperait plus tard, cependant pour l'instant je pouvais en profiter. J'allais bien, notre situation était normale, et nous n'avions pas de problèmes particuliers. Plus douce est l'utopie, plus cruelle est la déchéance…

Je passai de longues heures à regarder Myungsoo dormir, sans parvenir à le rejoindre dans les bras de ma déesse préférée. Le sommeil me fuyait, mais pas les questions. Je m'efforçais tant que je pouvais de les remettre ailleurs dans mon esprit, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de penser à ce genre de choses négatives. Je me lovai un peu plus contre lui, et attendit que la nuit s'écoule.

Quand la lumière commença à augmenter dans mon salon, je sentis bizarrement la fatigue me rattraper. Il me fallut encore attendre jusqu'à ce que la pièce soit complètement claire pour que le sommeil ne m'emporte.

**xxx**

L'utopie se prolongea, bien après la nuit. C'était un phénomène nouveau et déroutant. J'étais persuadé d'être continuellement en train de rêver tant tout me paraissait incongru. A commencer par les réveils, régulièrement dans le salon, d'ailleurs. Nous étions souvent trop crevés le soir pour avoir le courage de nous traîner jusqu'à la chambre, et le canapé, bien qu'un peu étroit, nous convenait bien pour dormir. La journée nous ne faisions pas grand-chose, comme depuis qu'il était arrivé ici, en fait. Nous parlions peu, avec toutefois de l'amélioration de mon côté. Il osait me faire du chantage. Enfin, c'était sous-entendu, mais quand je faisais ce qu'il voulait – manger un peu plus ou me reposer – il souriait, d'une façon qui me tuait le cœur à petit feu. Il n'était jamais aussi tendre que dans ces moments-là. Sans doute était-il conscient du sacrifice que je m'obligeais à faire, simplement par amour pour lui. Je gardai conscience de mes actes, bien sûr, le contraire aurait été étonnant venant de moi…

Mon ancien moi s'effaçait un tantinet plus chaque jour, et mon esprit s'en trouvait curieusement libéré. Un soir, nous étions allongés – pour changer – dans mon lit, et Myungsoo me caressait les cheveux. Il était sorti faire les courses le matin, et s'en était fait pour moi le peu de temps où il avait été ailleurs. Il avait donc été assez possessif le restant de la journée, ce qui ne m'avait pas déplut. J'aimais sentir que je lui appartenais, d'une certaine manière ça me rassurait sur l'intensité de ses sentiments à mon égard.

« _Dis, Yeollie… Murmura-t-il.

_Hm ? »

Pas très loquace, je vous l'accorde, sauf que maintenant il s'y était habitué.

« _Ça fait tout de même un bon bout de temps qu'on n'est pas allés travailler…

_Je ne sais pas, répondis-je doucement. »

Ce n'était pas de la mauvaise foi de ma part, je n'avais réellement aucune idée du temps qui avait passé depuis que j'avais décidé d'arrêter d'y aller.

« _Ça fait plus de trois semaines, m'apprit-il. »

Tant que ça… C'était à la fois beaucoup, car on parlait quand même d'un travail rémunéré, avec des règles et des horaires stricts, et peu, car j'avais l'impression que ça faisait une éternité que la douleur avait commencé. Et qu'elle s'était reculée, par la même occasion.

« _Effectivement.

_Il faudrait peut-être… qu'on y retourne, suggéra-t-il.

_Je ne sais pas. »

Etais-je prêt à ressortir, à affronter le monde extérieur ?

«_Je devrais y aller, prend ton temps pour te remettre, mais… Soupira-t-il ensuite. »

J'aimais sa faculté de deviner ce que je pensais dans ce genre de moment. La fin de sa phrase m'intrigua et je le regardai dans les yeux. Il ne me fallut guère de temps pour comprendre à mon tour ce qu'il pensait. Il avait peur de me laisser seul, ce qui semblait assez compréhensif, dans la mesure où de l'extérieur je ne donnais pas franchement l'impression d'aller mieux.

Je ne sus quoi lui répondre pour le rassurer, alors je m'abstint de tout commentaire, et me contentai d'attraper sa main pour la serrer. Toute notre communication reposait sur ce genre d'approximations. Nous ne savions jamais si nous avions bien interprété ce que pensais l'autre, et cetera. Pourtant nous ne changions pas vraiment de manière de faire. Enfin, surtout moi. Myungsoo faisait des efforts d'adaptation pour nous deux.

Il sera ma main en retour. Ce simple geste me fit sourire doucement. Je l'aimais, et j'en avais le droit. Il m'aimait en retour. Finalement, les problèmes étaient secondaires… si je parvenais à les bloquer dans un coin de ma tête.

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous avez apprécié. A plus!<p> 


	22. Sortie

_Je suis désolée, il ne me reste plus que les chapitres 23 et 24 d'avance, et je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps d'écrire avant le BAC... Je vous tiendrais au courant, mais j'ai mal géré mon temps et mon inspiration. J'espère que ce chaître vous plaira, à écouter avec Last Roméo d'Infinite. Bonne lecture!_

_Réponse aux reviews:_

_KL, enfin des preuves! Eh oui, ils dépendent l'un de l'autre maintenant. Tu vas pouvoir constater par toi-même... ^^_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 22<span>**

Ce soir-là, bizarrement, je dormis assez mal. Ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis quelques temps, peut-être que… La douleur allait ressurgir ? Ce n'était pas si grave, puisque j'avais repris des forces. Mais cette fois, je m'étais réveillé soudainement, sans pouvoir replonger dans l'inconscience. Myungsoo se reposait à mes côtés, la respiration calme et paisible, un mince sourire affiché sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Ce phénomène m'avait surpris au début, il ne respirait jamais par le nez en dormant. Curieux, il ne faisait pas non plus de bruit.

Je l'observai, mais il fallait croire que je n'étais pas assez fatigué pour que mon corps m'emporte tandis que mon esprit s'y refusait. Cette nuit m'en rappela une autre, où j'avais dû attendre le matin. Myungsoo n'avait pas précisé quand est-ce qu'il allait repartir travailler. Notre patron accepterait-il de le reprendre, après si longtemps? Je l'espérais, même si je n'avais plus envie qu'il y aille. Sinon il serait obligé de chercher ailleurs. Je me demandais s'il pourrait bosser tranquillement, l'esprit pas trop préoccupé. A dire vrai, j'en doutais, un peu. Ce n'est pas que j'avais l'impression d'être indispensable à ses yeux mais il avait passé assez de temps à me répéter et à me prouver que je tenais pour lui.

Autant il y a quelques temps j'aurais tout donné pour qu'il me laisse ne serait-ce qu'une heure, le temps de sortir le yakju du placard, autant maintenant, j'imaginais avec presque angoisse les journées que j'allais passer seul. J'aurais pu lui en vouloir de m'avoir fait devenir dépendant à lui, à sa présence, à sa chaleur, à sa voix; à son être tel qu'il m'apparaissait. Mais je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même.

Tout remontait au moment où j'avais saisis le message de Sungjong sur la porte de mon appartement. Rien ne se serait passé, sans ce geste d'une banalité affolante et pourtant aux conséquences multiples. Je ne dis pas non plus que je regrette. Je crois que je ne sais toujours pas où j'en suis. Je change trop souvent d'état d'esprit, et surtout de condition physique pour avoir l'impression d'être stable. Rien n'est simple, tout est paradoxal. Je ne sais même plus répondre à des problèmes simples, prendre des décisions m'effraye. Pourtant je suis aussi coupable d'attendre que les choses se fassent toutes seuls. Ce sont des choix passifs. Je laisse Myungsoo décider pour moi, souvent il trouve la meilleure solution, parfois aussi il se plante.

En tous les cas, il essaye de me comprendre. J'aimerais qu'il y arrive. Et c'est réciproque. Je ne sais pas comment il fonctionne, ou comment il raisonne. Je peux me baser sur des faits passés, mais ça ne fait pas assez longtemps pour que les résultats soient probants. Nous sommes donc deux perdus, qui tentent de se comprendre l'un l'autre, sans se comprendre eux-mêmes.

Je m'agitai dans le lit sans m'en rendre compte, et ça finit par réveiller ma marmotte. Je doutais qu'il apprécie beaucoup ce surnom, surtout qu'il dormait beaucoup moins que moi. A moins que je tente de l'amadouer en disant que c'était une bestiole mignonne? Hm, pas franchement plus de chance. Remarque, il m'appelait bien princesse lui…

Il papillonna des yeux, avant de les diriger vers moi. Il était allongé sur le flanc, tandis que j'étais sur le dos, la tête tournée dans sa direction. Nous n'étions qu'à une dizaine de centimètres l'un de l'autre, je pouvais même sentir une aura de chaleur émaner de lui. Il repoussa la couverture à cet instant, comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées.

Sa main s'avança et vint caresser ma joue avec douceur. Quelqu'un d'autre, dans une situation pareille aurait dit « Bien dormi ? ». Cependant Myungsoo était assez observateur pour savoir que justement, je n'avais pas fermé l'œil. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, et je me demandais si ça le blessait que je continue à aller mal alors qu'il était enfin près de moi…

Il s'avança un peu plus et m'enlaça, nichant sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. Pourquoi un tel élan de tendresse au réveil ? Ah… C'est vrai, il allait partir… Avant je m'en serais senti soulagé. Cette époque me semblait bien loin, maintenant. J'allais renouer un peu avec ma vie d'avant, celle que je menais seul, sans me soucier de personne, au jour le jour, cohabitant avec la douleur et les crises passagères. Je n'étais pas si seul que ça, à vrai dire. Simplement, ce n'était pas le genre de compagnie rêvée par la majorité. En fait, eux non plus ne m'attiraient pas plus que ça. Sauf lui.

Myungsoo finit par se décoller de mon corps sans brusquerie, et repoussa le drap pour descendre du lit. Sans esquisser un geste, je le regardai traverser la pièce pour se rendre dans la salle de bain. Un temps de silence, puis le bruit de la douche se fit entendre. Il avait laissé la porte entrouverte. Depuis que j'avais tenté de rejoindre un autre monde, il avait la hantise des pièces fermées, et ne me laissait jamais vraiment seul. De son côté aussi, ça allait être difficile de sortir. Allait-il s'en faire toute la journée pour moi, tout comme j'allais angoisser pour lui ? Enfin, il ne risquait rien. A priori…

Au bout d'un certain temps, il finit par revenir dans la chambre, à moitié habillé et les cheveux humides. Il se servit dans mon placard où il avait rangé ses affaires et termina de se couvrir. J'observais ses allées et venues dans la chambre, sans trop être vraiment conscient. La fatigue me rattrapait petit à petit, j'espérais quand même tenir jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte l'appartement. Je me forçais donc à garder les yeux ouverts.

Myungsoo, prêt à partir, vint s'assoir au bord du lit et m'embrassa doucement, avant de me serrer dans ses bras.

« _A ce soir, princesse. Et ne fais pas de bêtises. »

Son ton était léger mais il n'en pensait pas moins. J'hochai la tête et lui fit un mince sourire pour le rassurer. Il étira à son tour ses lèvres, et se releva. Il me jeta un dernier regard avant de quitter la pièce. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer. La vie avait repris son cours normal, alors. Il fallait quitter notre monde parallèle pour revenir dans la réalité. Celle, cruelle, où évoluaient d'autres humains. J'espérais qu'il était moins réticent que moi à ce propos, sinon la journée allait lui paraître bien longue.

Le sommeil m'emporta, et je perdis le fil de mes pensées.

**xxx**

Je me réveillai en sursaut, et avec la désagréable impression d'avoir pris une cuite la veille. Quand j'avais bu, j'assumais. Pourtant là, ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas bu d'alcool, Myungsoo y veillait. Quand je frôlais le manque, il m'aidait le temps que ça passe. Heureusement, mon addiction n'était pas si développée. Elle avait été bien pire.

J'avais la bouche pâteuse et le corps en compote. Par-dessus le marché, j'étais encore épuisé. A quoi ça servait de dormir, dans ce cas ? Ah, oui, à passer le temps. Pour ça au moins c'était utile. Je me tortillai dans le lit pour me dépêtrer des draps qui avaient pris un malin plaisir à s'enrouler le plus possible autour de mon corps. Délivré, je me relevai et traversai la pièce en me tenant au mur pour ne pas tomber. J'arrivai dans le salon à l'allure d'une tortue.

Oh, il était déjà quatorze heures… Pas étonnant que je sois dans cet état. Le trop plein de sommeil avait exactement le même effet que l'abus d'alcool, sur mon corps. Je le savais, pourtant. C'est aussi pour ça que j'avais mis longtemps à me remettre, pendant la période où je passais mes journées endormi pour échapper à Myungsoo et ses reproches.

J'ouvris le frigo, et restait coït devant la quantité de nourriture qu'il contenait. Curieusement, j'avais faim. Phénomène étrange, qui m'avait déserté pendant une longue période. Peut-être que le fait de me dire que je ne devais pas me nourrir y était pour quelque chose ? On dit souvent que corps et esprit sont liés, c'est surement vrai.

Je trouvai une boîte contenant des kimbaps et la sortis du frais. Je l'emmenai sur le canapé et m'y affalai, commençant ensuite à manger. Myungsoo était doué, bien plus que moi qui ne savais rien faire d'autre que chauffer l'eau pour des ramyuns. Il ne se plaignait pas d'avoir à faire à manger seul, mais je supposais qu'il en aurait assez au bout d'un moment.

Je fus rapidement rassasié, et rangeai le récipient en plastique à sa place. Je n'avais rien à faire, à part attendre. Avant de rencontrer Myungsoo ma vie se résumait à travailler, puis ensuite à rester avec lui, profitant de l'absence de douleur. Maintenant, il ne restait rien.

Aurais-je même le courage de sortir au bord de l'eau ? Ça faisait une éternité… J'errais un moment dans l'appartement, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Je ne portais qu'un tee-shirt trop large et un boxer, ainsi que des chaussettes. Oranges. Y'avait pas à dire, j'étais la classe incarnée…

Secouant la tête, mais rigolant quand même face à ma propre stupidité je décidai d'aller prendre une douche. Ce serait déjà un bon début. Mes maigres couches de tissu rejoignirent vite-fait le carrelage glacé, et je m'engouffrais à la même vitesse dans la cabine transparente.

Je pris mon temps, de toute façon je n'avais pas grand-chose d'autre à faire. L'appartement était en ordre, je n'aurais jamais cru que ça puisse m'embêter un jour. Je sortis néanmoins de sous l'eau chaude avant de faire exploser la facture.

Après m'être habillé – jean gris, tee-shirt bleu pâle – je vis qu'il était seize heures. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une faille temporelle s'ouvrait tandis que je cherchais des vêtements… Je ne pris pas la peine de prendre une veste, par contre au moment de sortir j'eus une sorte d'illumination. Comme si une voix intérieure m'avait adressé la parole. Je fis demi-tour dans l'entrée, et cherchai dans le salon de quoi écrire. Au cas où Myungsoo rentrerait avant moi…

Je griffonnai quelques mots sur le dos d'une facture d'électricité, et la laissai en évidence sur la table du salon. Je repris ensuite le chemin de la sortie, et fermai la porte à clé derrière moi. Après réflexion, je décidai de laisser celle-ci sous le paillasson. Chose faite, je descendis prudemment les escaliers pour me retrouver dans le hall de l'immeuble. Heureusement pour moi, les lieux étaient déserts. Je n'étais pas prêt à parler avec quelqu'un, ne serait-ce qu'une discussion à propos de la pluie et du beau temps.

J'eus un frisson, et sortis rapidement du bâtiment. La moiteur de l'air m'entoura aussitôt, comme une étreinte chaude et humide. Je me passai la main dans les cheveux et les rejetai en arrière, puis pris une grande inspiration, m'étirai le dos, et me mit en route vers le bord de l'eau. J'avais au bas mot deux cent mètres à parcourir, cependant je pris mon temps. J'avais plusieurs heures devant moi, après tout.

Arrivé à destination, je gravis lestement le muret de pierre pour m'installer dessus, en tailleur. Ça faisait longtemps… La dernière fois que j'avais pu sortir remontait à la nuit de ma tentative de suicide. Je ne savais même plus si j'avais bu, ce soir-là. Je crois que non, justement. J'étais en pleine possession de mes moyens, si ce n'est que la douleur m'empêchait de vivre. C'était en partie de sa faute.

Myungsoo ne m'avait jamais demandé de justification, pour ce qu'il qualifiait de « moment d'égarement ». Je suppose qu'il avait bien compris que ce n'était pas sur un coup de tête que je m'étais déchiré la chair avec cette lame. Pas une fois, je n'avais éprouvé de culpabilité. A quoi bon, je me prenais déjà trop la tête avec lui. Il ne m'en voulait plus, il veillait simplement à ce que ça ne se reproduise pas.

Si la situation avait été inversée, qu'aurais-je ressenti ? De la panique, certainement. Pourtant, je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu la force de l'aider à revenir parmi les vivants. Je ne savais même pas si j'étais soulagé qu'il m'ait sauvé. Alors que tout se passait pour le mieux, maintenant. Quel était le problème, avec moi ?

* * *

><p><em>Merci d'avoir lu.<em>


	23. Initiatives

_Hi! Fausse alerte, ça me perturbait trop alors je me suis remise à écrire. La fiction se finira vers le 30e chapitre je pense. A écouter, 60sec de Sunggyu. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira malgré qu'il ne soit pas très intéressant de mon point de vue. Bonne lecture!_

_KL, tant mieux. ;) C'était le but, cette impression, pour montrer que Sungyeol s'est réellement attaché à Myungsoo. Je prend plaisir à détailler son personnage, c'est la première fois que j'en ai un aussi compliqué. Oh c'te faute, j'ai honte aussi... Merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer. _

* * *

><p>Chapitre 23<p>

J'imagine que je pourrais me poser la question des centaines de fois, ça ne résoudrait pas le problème, et je ne risquais pas de trouver la réponse seul. Dans le fond, on ne pouvait pas changer sa nature profonde, je le savais bien. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé, d'ailleurs. Est-ce que Myungsoo se posait ce genre d'interrogations, ou doutait de lui-même ? Ou de moi ? Je ne savais pas s'il fallait que nous en parlions ensemble. Les événements ultérieurs auraient dû me servir de leçon, et me faire comprendre une bonne fois pour toute que le manque de communication était un piège, mais c'était à croire que je n'apprenais jamais de mes erreurs.

La situation était bien meilleure maintenant, non ? Alors pourquoi continuai-je à me torturer les méninges avec tout ça ? Je devais être masochiste. J'allais au bout des choses, jusqu'à ce que ça m'explose au visage. Immanquablement.

Je me pris la tête entre les mains, et appuyai mes coudes sur mes cuisses. Mon regard se dirigea vers l'eau mouvante, en dessous de moi. La contempler me calma, bizarrement. Sans doute était-ce parce que je l'associais inconsciemment au yakju, que j'avais ingéré en quantité à cet endroit.

Les heures filèrent à toute vitesse, du moins j'en eus l'impression. Je pus observer le soleil décliner et le ciel changer de couleur, adoptant des nuances roses et orangées. Il faisait toujours aussi lourd, il devait y avoir un orage en préparation dans le ciel. Qui avait eu l'outrage d'énerver Zeus ?

Je commençai à m'assoupir quand j'entendis un bruit, tout près de moi. J'en sursautai, plus de surprise que de réelle peur. J'entendis un léger rire, et quelques secondes plus tard, deux bras m'entourèrent et un torse se colla à mon dos. Je sentis un souffle chaud et rapide dans mon cou.

« _Je t'ai fait peur, princesse ? Murmura-t-il, à peine ironique. »

Je grognai pour la forme, de toute façon je ne pouvais pas nier, mon cœur battait encore un peu trop rapidement pour ça. Je sentis son sourire contre ma peau quand il embrassa doucement mon épaule. J'eus un frisson, et il rit. Sa bonne humeur semblait inépuisable, ce soir. Etait-ce parce qu'il était heureux de me retrouver, entier, après une journée passée loin de l'autre ?

Je me retournai, et il put s'installer entre mes jambes. Sa tête se nicha contre mes clavicules, et je passai mes mains dans ses doux cheveux noirs. Ses bras entourèrent ma taille, me collant plus contre lui. Ce simple contact, être proche de lui, m'avait manqué. La réciproque était valable, au vu de l'air paisible qu'il affichait désormais sur son visage.

« _On rentre ? Demanda-t-il, après s'être décollé de moi, gardant néanmoins ses mains sur ma taille. »

J'acquiesçai pour toute réponse, et il me prit dans ses bras, m'obligeant à enrouler mes jambes autour de sa taille à lui pour ne pas tomber. Notre position le fit rire une fois de plus et il commença à marcher, avec moi accroché en mode koala contre lui.

Arrivé devant l'immeuble, j'insistai pour descendre, et nous manquâmes de nous écrouler tous les deux au sol, étant donné qu'il refusait de me lâcher.

« _Je t'ai bien porté la dernière fois, c'est si tu te débats qu'on va tomber.

_Oui mais non. »

Je l'avoue, j'avais nettement gagné en argumentation ces derniers temps. C'était foudroyant. Et ça entretenait son hilarité. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi détendu. Ça me donnait presque envie de dire n'importe quoi, juste pour entendre à nouveau son rire. Arg. Je devenais niais, au secours.

Trop pris dans mes pensées, j'oubliais de lutter, et lui, profitant de ce moment d'absence, commença à monter les escaliers, les bras fermement cramponnés autour de mon torse pour être certain que je ne décide pas de partir en cours de route.

Je renonçai alors, et il m'adressa un sourire vainqueur, ce à quoi je répondis par un tirage de langue, puéril certes mais ô combien libérateur.

« _Ne me tente pas comme ça, Yeollie. »

J'ouvris grand les yeux. On m'avait échangé de Myungsoo, celui-là était beaucoup plus heureux, et semblait… provocateur. Bien sûr, ça ne me dérangeait pas vraiment, au contraire... Je râlais pour la nouveauté. Et parce qu'il se moquait de moi, aussi. Pourtant ça faisait tellement de bien d'agir de cette façon, après tout ce qui nous était arrivé…

Il dû me poser pour déverrouiller la porte, et je le pris de cours en entrant le premier. Je fonçai dans ma chambre comme un dératé et me jetai sur le lit, voulant voir la façon dont il allait réagir. J'entendis la porte se refermer assez bruyamment, et un pas rapide s'approcher de la pièce où je me trouvais. Myungsoo apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, me jetant un regard indéfinissable.

« _Je ne savais pas que j'avais un enfant à la maison, murmura-t-il, ne me lâchant pas des yeux.

_Oh, tu peux parler, souris-je. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il me rejoigne, et qu'il m'agrippe possessivement.

« _Je t'ai manqué ? Le provoquai-je. »

Les rôles s'inversèrent, c'est lui qui grogna à l'entente de ma question. Une de ses mains se glissa sous mon tee-shirt, caressant doucement mes côtes.

« _Si tu veux que je te raconte, il va falloir que tu poses des questions, princesse. »

Le fourbe… J'avais déjà bien assez parlé pour aujourd'hui, mais il semblait vouloir me forcer à le faire davantage. Il savait très bien que j'allais céder, à un moment ou à un autre. Surtout s'il gardait sa main sur mon flanc... Je me défis alors de son emprise pour m'assoir en tailleur sur le lit, et plongeai mon regard dans le sien, en attente.

« _Comment ça s'est passé ? »

Certes, ma question était large, mais j'avais fait ce qu'il voulait, à savoir prendre la parole. S'il y trouvait quelque chose à redire, c'est qu'il était vraiment de mauvaise foi. Il fit entendre un léger soupir, avant de me jeter un regard faussement énervé. Il s'allongea sur le dos, mains derrière la nuque, et jambes relevées. Il ne se rendait pas compte à quel point j'avais envie de me serrer contre lui à cet instant. A moins qu'il le sache, et qu'il en joue.

« _C'était étrange. Déjà, d'y aller sans toi. Depuis que je suis arrivé, on a toujours travaillé ensemble, là j'étais en caisse. Le responsable était sur les nerfs ce matin, quand je lui ai dit que tu ne reviendrais pas tout de suite. Mais le docteur Jang nous a fait un justificatif en béton, donc il ne pouvait rien dire. »

Il s'arrêta de parler, attendant sans doute que je lui demande autre chose. Je pris quelques secondes de réflexion.

« _Et… avec les autres employés ?

_Oh, ça s'est bien passé. Ils se sont contentés de me souhaiter un bon retour. Je pense qu'ils avaient compris que nous n'étions pas franchement le genre de personne qui aimait discuter. Seul Sungjong est venu me parler, mais je suppose qu'on ne peut rien y faire, rit-il doucement.

_Il ne t'a… pas trop embêté ?

_Non, ça va. Il voulait surtout savoir comment tu allais.

_Moi ?

_Non, ton voisin de palier, lança-t-il ironiquement.

_C'est un homme? »

Mon air surpris du déclencher le fou rire de Myungsoo.

« _J'devrais te faire parler plus souvent toi, murmura-t-il entre deux tentatives de reprendre sa respiration. »

Pour couper cours à son hilarité, je me penchai vers lui et écrasai mes lèvres contre les siennes. Il m'enlaça, me faisant basculer dos contre le matelas. A croire qu'il n'attendait que ça… Il savait exactement comment me faire réagir, à chaque fois. Je devais dire que c'était un peu effrayant. Me connaissait-il déjà si bien ? D'un autre côté, j'avais tellement de mal à me comprendre moi-même, que si lui y arrivait, c'était plus pratique. Sauf qu'il était encore très énigmatique à mes yeux.

Injustice du hasard… Le jour baissait, dehors, je le voyais par la fenêtre de ma chambre qui n'avait plus de rideaux depuis que j'avais par mégarde laissé des traces de sang dessus. Et ce n'était pas avec mes compétences aléatoires en matière d'utilisation de la machine à laver que j'allais pouvoir redonner aux pans de tissus leur couleur d'origine. Enfin, je m'en fichais, moi, mais Myungsoo n'avait pas voulu qu'on les laisse, disant que ça lui rappelait une scène qu'il préférerait oublier. Evidemment. Il avait posé un tapis sous la fenêtre pour la même raison. Il voulait oublier l'image qu'il avait de moi, baignant dans mon sang, affalé à cet endroit en pleine nuit.

C'était compréhensible, je ne m'étais pas vu, je savais juste qu'il y avait eu beaucoup de sang. Curieusement, celui-ci ne m'avait pas effrayé, contrairement à la fois où je m'étais entaillé la main avec les tessons de verre. Peut-être parce que là je le souhaitais ? Je ne savais pas. De nouvelles zones d'ombre sur mon propre comportement…

Nous passâmes la soirée dans mon lit, pour le plus grand bonheur de nos deux 'vieilles carcasses affaiblies'. Myungsoo avait d'ailleurs éclaté de rire à l'entente de mon expression. Il s'était endormi et je me m'étais doucement relevé pour aller préparer quelque chose à manger, parce que je pouvais parier que lui n'avait rien avalé le midi. Les rôles s'inversaient, pour une fois. A moins que Sungjong ne l'ai invité quelque part. En tous les cas j'étais sûr qu'il aurait faim dans pas très longtemps.

N'avais-je pas peur de l'empoisonner au vue de mes piètres qualités en cuisine ? Au pire nous mourions tous les deux… Très rassurant, oui, je le savais. J'ouvris le frigo, et observai minutieusement le contenu. Dans le bac à légumes, je trouvai des pommes de terre, des champignons et de la ciboule. Je sortis le tout, et essayai de me rappeler du nom de la recette que ma mère m'avait apprise, il y avait des années de ça. J'avais essayé une fois, et je m'étais planté. Cette fois-ci serait la bonne.

Le nom ne me revint pas, mais les étapes, elles, oui heureusement. Je passai les légumes sous l'eau et les laissai s'égoutter. Rien que cette étape me prit dix bonnes minutes, dont la moitié servit à chercher cette maudite passoire qui était planquée tout au fond d'un placard sombre. Je ne savais pas que j'en avais une, jusqu'à ce que vois Myungsoo l'utiliser.

Tout en essayant de ne pas me mutiler les doigts au passage, je râpai les pommes de terre en lamelles fines, et détaillai les champignons et la ciboule en petits morceaux. Je versai ensuite de l'huile de sésame dans une poêle chaude et ajoutai directement les légumes. Je manquai de me brûler en approchant ma main trop près de la poêle, et une projection d'huile chaude me toucha la paume droite. Il fallait toujours que je me blesse, j'y étais habitué depuis le temps.

Quand les pommes de terre eurent une jolie teinte dorée, je baissai le gaz, et restai fixé quelques instants sur le mélange. J'avais finalement réussi à faire quelque chose. J'espérais que ce serait bon, sinon mangeable. Myungsoo était doué en cuisine alors j'allais passer pour un amateur à côté de lui. Mais qu'importe, c'était déjà une victoire de ne pas avoir fait tout cramer.

Je sortis de la cuisine et allai dans la chambre. Myungsoo était allongé sur le dos, mon oreiller entre ses bras, les yeux fermés. Je m'approchai lentement de lui, et murmurai à son oreille pour le réveiller. Il ne tarda pas à battre des paupières, et son regard se perdit finalement dans le mien.

« _Tu viens manger, petite marmotte? »

* * *

><p>A la semaine prochaine!<p> 


	24. Complicité

_Le... bac... c'est... demain. C'était la minute dramatisation, ce que je trouve bizarre c'est de bien le prendre. J'crois que je suis trop à la ramasse pour me rendre vraiment compte. Bah, j'vais y aller au talent. _

_Sinon, à partir du milieu-fin de ce chapitre, je vois ça comme un autre cycle qui démarre. Y'a eu la jeunesse de Sungyeol, le cycle infernal de son repli chez lui à sa tentative de suicide, un autre où Myungsoo s'est clairement impliqué pour le soigner, et un nouveau qui démarre, où ils sont presque tous les deux à égalités, et où ils peuvent enfin vivre! Je ne sais pas si je suis claire et si vous me comprenez mais sinon c'est pas très grave. J'aime assez les chapitres qui vont suivre. Je guéris à travers Sungyeol, un genre de thérapie si vous voulez. _

_Plus que jamais, merci de lire._

_Réponse aux reviews_

_KL, contente qu'il t'ait plu. Ce n'était pas simple à écrire, mais c'est marrant de le faire revivre._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 24<span>**

Il me regarda, les yeux grands ouverts, surpris par ce surnom auquel il ne s'attendait visiblement pas. Je lui souris, et il eut un petit rire. Sa sieste n'avait pas fait fuir sa bonne humeur, j'étais ravi de le constater. Il finit par hocher la tête et se releva, faisant craquer ses articulations. Il attrapa ma main et entra le premier dans la cuisine. Un coup d'œil dans la poêle lui suffit pour reconnaître ce que j'avais tenté de cuisiner.

« _Oh, du gamjajeon ! Je n'en ai pas mangé depuis que je suis parti de chez moi. Je ne savais pas que tu savais en faire.

_A vrai dire, je ne le savais pas non plus, répondis-je, lâchant sa main pour aller chercher deux assiettes dans le placard. »

Il rit et prit deux paires de baguettes avant d'aller les poser sur la petite table, puis d'en faire de même avec les assiettes que je tenais à la main. Il s'installa dans le canapé, et je rejoignis après nous avoir tous les deux servis. Il faisait bien noir dehors, et l'orage menaçait toujours. Il devrait éclater dans la nuit, nous avions bien fait de dormir un peu en rentrant. Myungsoo avait le sommeil léger, immanquablement il serait réveillé si le tonnerre grondait. Et maintenant qu'il retravaillait, il allait avoir besoin de plus de forces.

Le repas se déroula tranquillement, et il s'avéra que ce que j'avais préparé était mangeable. Cela me surprit et me rassura, car la recette n'était pas non plus très compliquée. Myungsoo voulut se relever pour aller faire la vaisselle mais je l'en empêchais, en m'agrippant à son bras. Je crois que nous nous étions bien trouvés, en tant que gamins.

Il se libéra de mon étreinte en glissant ses mains inhabituellement froide sous le simple marcel que je portais. Je glapis avec un mouvement de recul et il sauta hors du canapé, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Pour ma part, j'affichai une sorte de grimace à moitié boudeuse, ce qui ne réussit pas à le faire changer d'avis. Je vis qu'il se dépêchait tout de même d'effectuer sa tâche, pour ensuite venir me rejoindre. Il éteignit les lumières alors que j'étais encore affalé sur le canapé, si bien que je perdis momentanément la vision, et je sentis alors ses bras m'entourer et me soulever pour me porter contre lui. En un geste instinctif, j'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille, et le laissai m'emmener dans la chambre, jusqu'au lit sur lequel il nous laissa tomber tous les deux, sous mes imprécations incompréhensibles, plutôt pour la forme que par réelle colère.

Il me surprenait toujours, et ça me faisait rire. L'être humain était tellement prévisible, mais pas lui. La situation actuelle en était une preuve, d'ailleurs. Qui aurait pu imaginer, au vu de nos passés étranges, que nous finirions par éprouver quelque chose de fort l'un envers l'autre ? Personne, j'imagine.

Il resta vautré sur mon torse un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que je le repousse pour pouvoir l'embrasser plus confortablement. Il eut un sourire dans le baiser, comme s'il n'attendait que ça, et passa sa main dans mes cheveux noirs-châtains.

« _Princesse ? Chuchota-t-il soudain.

_Hm ? Répondis-je sur le même ton, néanmoins un peu surpris.

_Je… hm… pensais que… »

Il y avait clairement quelque chose qui n'allait pas, d'ordinaire il n'hésitait pas comme ça avant de parler. Je le regardai dans les yeux, et il plongea son regard dans le mien.

« _Tu quoi ? Le relançais-je, y mettant un peu du mien, pour une fois.

_Tu vas peut-être trouver ça bizarre, mais on n'est encore jamais sortis tous les deux. Volontairement, pour profiter d'être ensembles. »

Il ne baissa pas les yeux en finissant sa phrase, mais je restai, pour parler familièrement, sur le cul. Quand je disais qu'il était imprévisible ! Il venait de me le prouver une fois de plus. Mais il fallait ajouter que sa remarque était véridique, nous avions un peu tout fait dans le désordre. D'abord la cohabitation (presque forcée), ensuite les rapports physiques, jusqu'à l'acte charnel, puis les explications. Tout ça ponctué de quelques incidents mineurs de parcours, et autres moments difficiles. Je me décidai à répondre, bien qu'il n'y ait pas trace d'inquiétude à ce propos sur son visage. Il savait que je préférais généralement analyser tout dans ma tête avant de répondre à une question un peu hors norme.

« _Ce n'est pas bizarre, soufflai-je à son oreille, lui offrant ensuite un léger sourire. »

Il attrapa alors ma taille pour me coller plus contre lui. Je glissai mes bras autour de sa nuque et m'appuyai contre son torse tiède. Sa chaleur était tel un cocon pour moi. Apaisante.

**xxx**

Trois jours se sont écoulés sans grande nouveauté. Myungsoo est allé travailler, je suis resté à l'appartement à l'attendre, rien de bien intéressant pour lui comme pour moi. Ce n'était pas trop dérangeant dans la mesure où nous avions eu notre compte d'émotions en tout genre pour un moment. Un peu de calme, de vide, mine de rien c'était bienfaisant. Même si parallèlement j'avais de nouveau tout le loisir de décortiquer mon existence, ce qui n'était pas bon pour ma guérison. C'est ce que disait Myungsoo, et j'adhérais à ses idées. Si seulement c'était aussi facile à dire qu'à faire…

D'un commun accord nous avions décidé que notre première sortie aurait lieu un dimanche après-midi. Ici dans le cœur de Séoul, nous n'aurions pas de mal à trouver quelque chose d'ouvert, quoi que nous déciderions de faire à ce moment-là. Il était déjà midi, et nous étions encore roulés sous la couette, enlacés. Enfin… J'étais allongé sur le ventre, bras et jambes écartés comme un animal marin échoué sur une plage. Très peu flatteur. Myungsoo était allongé sur le flanc gauche, collé à moi, ses jambes emprisonnant les miennes et l'une de ses mains dans mes cheveux. Si j'avais su le faire, j'aurais ronronné. Cette situation était extrêmement agréable et plaisante, je découvrais les joies de paresser au lit avec lui. Et en même temps que lui.

Parfois un tendre sourire venait orner son visage quand il sentait les frissons que ses caresses me provoquaient. Sur le coup de treize heures, je relevai la tête et l'embrassai au coin des lèvres avant de sortir du lit, seulement vêtu d'un boxer. Il avait pris un malin plaisir à me déshabiller en me chauffant à moitié la veille au soir. Je devais d'ailleurs me venger, mais plus tard.

Il remarqua que pour une fois j'avais l'air motivé et sortit du lit sans que j'eu besoin de le menacer. L'amour avait du bon, franchement ! Il m'enlaça et essaya de m'emmener dans la salle de bain, tranquillement.

« _On ne sera pas prêt à temps si on se lave l'un après l'autre, murmura-t-il pour se justifier, avec un sourire taquin à peine caché. »

Bien sûr !

« _Belle excuse. Moi je crois au contraire que si on se douche ensemble on n'ira pas plus loin que le lit cet après-midi. »

Mon amant eu une moue boudeuse que je trouvai adorable à ma grande frayeur. Il ne voulait pourtant pas me lâcher, ne désespérant pas de me faire accepter son idée. J'allais craquer, il le savait très bien. J'adorais quand il me faisait ce genre de proposition, quand il se plaçait en tant que dominant. J'aimais me sentir protégé, tout en ayant une emprise conséquente sur lui en cas de besoin. Mais au final, c'était lui qui décidait. Comme preuve, j'étais encore là. Depuis qu'il était apparu dans ma vie il gardait le contrôle sur tout ce qu'il pouvait.

Trop plongé dans mes pensées, je ne repris conscience qu'une fois dans la cabine de douche. Il affichait un grand sourire innocent, fier de lui. Il était incroyable. Il pouvait dire que j'avais beaucoup changé, lui c'était carrément une métamorphose. La chenille était devenue papillon, uniquement pour moi.

La douche resta finalement ce qu'elle était censée être mais dans les yeux de Myungsoo brillait une lueur qui me promettait bien des choses pour plus tard. Ça aussi, j'avais dû m'y habituer, cette envie constante qu'il n'essayait même pas de camoufler. Nous avions tout réfréné pendant trop longtemps et tout avait subitement explosé, prenant une ampleur extravagante par moments. Déplacée dans d'autres situations, mais nous n'étions plus la norme.

L'habillage fut rapide, et à quatorze heures nous quittâmes l'appartement que je fermai à clé. Myungsoo avait déjà décidé de la destination, c'était une surprise, je verrais bien en arrivant là-bas. Ce n'était pas très loin, m'assura-t-il. Nous nous mîmes donc en route, arpentant différentes ruelles et artères commerçantes de la ville. Le trajet ne dura effectivement qu'une petite vingtaine de minutes. Je découvris au final un parc de taille raisonnable, parcouru par une petite rivière et décoré par une végétation joliment arrangée. Peu de monde, ce qui était assez étonnant car l'endroit semblait agréable. Les bruits de la ville étaient atténués par les rangées d'arbres.

Myungsoo m'observait tandis que nous marchions dans les allées du parc. Il semblait savoir où il allait. Quelques minutes de marche supplémentaires nous amenèrent devant un café en plein air. Il commanda deux boissons, et je n'écoutai pas la suite, perdu dans la contemplation de l'eau vive à quelques mètres de moi. J'eu l'impression d'apercevoir un poisson, peut-être une carpe koi ? L'endroit était bien entretenu, c'était possible qu'il y en ait.

Quand je sortis de ma rêverie, Myungsoo était devant moi, deux gobelets à la main.

« _Tu veux lequel ? Me demanda-t-il. »

Faire parler le hasard, il aimait bien. Je n'avais aucune vague idée de ce qu'il avait pu commander.

« _Celui-ci. »

Après avoir répondu je me saisis du gobelet de sa main gauche. Il me sourit et pointa de sa main désormais libre l'autre bout du parc.

« _Là-bas, il y a un coin sympa, je suis sûr qu'il te plaira. »

J'hochai la tête. Effectivement, une fois arrivé au lieu-dit, je me rendis compte qu'il surpassait largement mon bord de fleuve à proximité de mon appartement. Un saule pleureur immense, planté sur la berge formait un rideau naturel pour ceux qui se trouvaient en dessous. C'était une cachette secrète en plein cœur d'une grande métropole. Myungsoo avait vu juste, j'étais sous le charme.

Mon cœur battait plus vite que de raison sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi. Surement était-ce un élan de reconnaissance violent que je ne parvenais à exprimer avec des mots. Je plongeai mon regard dans celui de mon amant. Il parvint à décrypter ce que je ne pouvais encore dire. La provocation et l'envie, j'y arrivais. Mais certaines émotions étaient encore trop abstraites ou trop compliquées.

« _C'est aussi à moi de te remercier, Sungyeol, déclara-t-il quand nous nous fûmes installés l'un à côté de l'autre contre le tronc noueux de l'arbre qui nous protégeait du regard du reste du monde.

_Pourquoi ça ? M'enquis-je, véritablement surpris par sa remarque. »

Assez pour que je prenne la peine de parler. Ce n'était pas non plus redevenu un automatisme. J'oubliai parfois qu'il ne pouvait lire complètement en moi.

« _Tous les efforts que tu fais, à commencer par te persuader que j'ai raison. J'essaye de me mettre à ta place pour savoir quelles sont les limites.

_J'admets que parfois c'est difficile, quand je ne comprends pas le bien-fondé de ce que tu me demandes. Pourtant… »

Je fis une pause quelques secondes, le temps de bien réfléchir à ce que j'allais dire.

« _Pourtant tu es plus qu'important pour moi. Si je me sens mieux c'est aussi grâce à toi. »

Myungsoo ne s'attendait pas à ça, je le compris en voyant son regard troublé.

« _Tu… Tu ne trouves pas ça fou qu'on en soit arrivés jusqu'ici ?

_Si, complètement. C'est… Enfin ça semble irréaliste, au vu de nos passés.

_Qui aurait cru…

_Personne, nous les premiers. Quoique nos parents ont dû espérer longtemps que notre « lubie » nous passe.

_C'est certain. »

L'instant que nous vivions était éternel. Rien ne pouvait troubler l'atmosphère agréable qui régnait entre et autour de nous deux. Je devenais quelqu'un d'autre, ce n'était pas forcément négatif. Je devenais fort, j'apprenais la vie. Le piment du risque, la douceur de notre relation. Je tournai les yeux et observai discrètement Myungsoo de profil. Je souris sans m'en rendre compte tout de suite. Je réalisai alors une chose essentielle.

* * *

><p><em>Désolée pour le suspense, j'ai un peu merdé. Ne vous inquiétez pas trop, c'est plus rhétorique qu'autre chose. Bref, à la semaine prochaine!<em>


	25. Douceur

_Honnêtement, c'est bien plus facile à décrire la souffrance que la... ah, y'a pas de mot pour ça... bah que la vie paisible, on va dire ça comme ça. Mais bizarrement, j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre. Il fallait que je passe un cap mental, sûrement.. Mon petit Sungyeol prend enfin son envol; c'est émouvant... *se tue* En plus je finis les épreuves mercredi, et demain j'ai mes résultats d'admission à la fac. J'ai un putain de nœud dans l'estomac. Tout ça pour dire que les publications vont se rapprocher à deux par semaine, vu que j'aurais plus de temps pour écrire et qu'on approche doucement de la fin de la fic. Il reste moins de dix chapitres maintenant. Voilà, désolée pour le pavé et bonne lecture!_

_Réponse aux reviews:_

_KL, je ne savais pas pour le saule, c'est un heureux hasard. C'est un arbre que je trouve magnifique. Pour leur relation, je n'avais pas du tout prévu ça en écrivant, à la base je voulais finir en death-fic. Et je me suis trop attachée à eux! Merci d'être toujours là!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 25<span>**

J'étais devenu tout ce que je refusais en étant adolescent. La peur de la souffrance m'avait alors écarté du chemin de la vie normale. Cependant, j'avais sûrement plus souffert que la majorité des jeunes de mon âge en prenant ces chemins détournés. Si ça ce n'était pas de l'esprit de contradiction… Je ne devais pas avoir peur des mots. Je voulais rester auprès de lui, guérir complètement, changer. Accepter la possibilité que tout s'écroule un jour. Reconnaître tout ça fait était déjà un progrès en soi, la prochaine étape serait d'en parler de vive voix, avec le principal concerné.

Je goûtais ma boisson et eu un léger sourire en reconnaissant la saveur du chocolat chaud à la cerise. Myungsoo était également doué en pâtisserie et avait fait deux jours plus tôt une Forêt noire. Je l'avais plus aidé à le manger qu'à le préparer mais il fallait reconnaître que c'était un délice. Alors avoir sensiblement le même goût dans une boisson chaude… Il s'amusa de mon air d'adoration envers mon gobelet.

« _Je vais être jaloux.

_Quoi ?

_Ta boisson. Tu l'aimes plus que moi.

_Peut-être bien, murmurai-je, décidant de jouer la carte de la provocation. »

Pseudo-vengeance pour son coup d'hier soir. Il me regarda, faussement attristé.

« _Moi je n'aurais jamais le goût de cerise. »

Boire à cet instant était une connerie, je m'étouffai avec ma gorgée. Avais-je l'esprit mal tourné ou avait-il réellement insinué… Son regard était indescriptible, je n'eus pas de réponse à ma question muette.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ?

_Rien de bizarre, si c'est ce que tu as compris.

_Je n'ai rien compris du tout, juste interprété.

_Il semblerait que…

_Que quoi ? Tu n'as pas d'excuse, hein, souris-je. »

Il marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible pour la forme et je le laissai ruminer deux minutes. Le silence qui s'installa n'était pas tendu, juste normal. Je me laissai glisser le long du tronc et me collai un peu plus à lui. Sa main vint automatiquement se placer dans mes cheveux, effleurant légèrement mon oreille percée. J'attrapai la sienne et effectuai des mouvements avec mon pouce dessus. Je suppose que j'étais apaisé, car je sentis mon corps sombrer lentement mais sûrement vers le sommeil. Je n'étais pas inquiet, et j'avais confiance en lui.

**xxx**

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, la première chose que je remarquai fut qu'il faisait noir. J'étais toujours allongé contre Myungsoo, sous le saule, et l'herbe était maintenant légèrement humide. Je m'étonnais moi-même de comprendre que j'avais dormis une partie de l'après-midi. C'était assez inhabituel de ma part, il fallait le dire. J'avais déjà bien du mal à me reposer la nuit…

Myungsoo était adossé contre le tronc noueux de l'arbre et son regard était bloqué vers les branches hautes. Je remuais un peu, pour attirer son attention sans ouvrir la bouche. Il baissa la tête et me décocha un sourire tendre qui me fit presque frissonner. Il semblait ravi. Je supposais que c'était parce que j'avais pu récupérer un peu. Parfois, il désespérait de savoir que je ne dormais que par périodes, courtes et espacées les unes des autres. A croire que ma période de convalescence était une exception, puisqu'à ce moment-là je passais mes journées au fond de mon lit, au pays des rêves dérangeants produits par ma fièvre.

« _Bien dormi ?

_C'était étrangement calme. Merci.

_Pourquoi ça ? »

Je lui lançais un regard énigmatique, cherchant mes mots. N'oublions pas que je venais à peine d'ouvrir les yeux. Il fallait que la matrice se remette en route.

« _ A ton avis, qu'est-ce qui fait que j'ai bien dormi ?

_L'air pur ? »

Faisait-il semblant de ne pas comprendre pour m'embêter ? Son air sceptique balaya cette quasi-certitude. Lui aussi, il avait du mal à réfléchir on dirait.

« _C'est parce que tu étais là. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir sous ma propre déclaration, qui n'était pas vraiment préméditée. C'était ce que j'appelais un coup de l'inconscient. Ce genre de phrase que vous mourrez d'envie de dire, ou que vous pensez très fort, et qui finit par sortir parce qu'on ne peut pas les refouler indéfiniment. Et que même si vous avez souvent peur de la réaction de votre interlocuteur, vous êtes également curieux de savoir ce qu'il va dire. Si ça va le toucher… Un espoir que ça améliore les choses, la peur que ça ne fasse qu'empirer la situation.

Les lèvres de Myungsoo s'étirèrent en un joli sourire et vinrent rapidement rejoindre les miennes qui semblaient n'attendre que ça. Impatientes. Je passais pour un fou, à essayer de me dédouaner de mes pulsions en accusant les différentes parties de mon corps d'agir selon leur bon vouloir. A qui pouvais-je bien faire croire que je n'avais pas envie de l'embrasser… C'était dingue à quel point j'étais déjà accro à lui, tant à son âme qu'à son corps. Lui, tout simplement.

Nos lèvres se murent ensemble, lente valse langoureuse. Euphorie des sensations. Dieu, que je l'aimais. Une de ses mains glissa sur mon bassin et m'agrippa la taille, caressant de son pouce la peau tendre de mon ventre. Malgré le plaisir que m'apportait cette étreinte, je ne pouvais oublier l'endroit où nous nous trouvions. C'est donc avec peine que je brisais le baiser pour passer ma main sur sa joue, m'excusant muettement. Son pardon me fut accordé rapidement, sous forme de morsure dans le creux du cou. Je sentis ma peau chauffer et je le maudis silencieusement. Un soupir de bien-être m'échappa et il rit avec douceur. Mêlé d'un poil de sadisme.

Il observa sa marqua sur ma peau et sourit, satisfait. Je passais mes doigts dessus et sentit un léger gonflement. Il ne perdait rien pour attendre, j'étais patient. Il verrait bien, la prochaine fois que nous nous retrouverions dans un lit, autrement que pour y dormir…

« _Il va être vingt heures, on ferait mieux d'y aller, marmonna-t-il après, visiblement peu ravi de devoir s'arrêter là. »

Allumeur. C'est toi qui me chauffe, et c'est aussi toi que te plains. Je pariais que je l'avais quand même excité. Il n'aurait pas fait cette tête frustrée sinon. Je ne pus retenir un rire ce qui le fit hausser un sourcil.

« _Tu verrais ta tête, murmurai-je pour simple explication. »

Ses traits devinrent diaboliques et il me poussa sans ménagement pour se mettre debout. Je valsais sur le sol et lui lança un regard outré, qui se changea bien vite en rire quand je constatai qu'il avait bien du mal à rester dans son rôle. Il se baissa alors vers moi et me releva, me gardant contre lui en me susurrant des mots d'excuses dans l'oreille. Bipolaire. C'était dingue à quel point ça ne me choquait pas de lui.

« _Allez princesse, on y va. »

Je me contentai d'hocher la tête. Il récupéra nos gobelets et les jeta dans la poubelle la plus proche une fois que nous fûmes sortis de dessous le rideau naturel. Nous eûmes à peine le temps de faire quelques pas que mon nom retentit avec force et clarté. Etait-ce une hallucination ? Je me retournais et vis quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un arriver rapidement vers nous. La silhouette, à une dizaine de mètres, s'avéré être Sungjong. Dieu, il en avait de la voix lui ! Ou alors j'avais de bonnes oreilles…

Il arriva à notre hauteur, essoufflé, traînant par la main une jeune femme, qui semblait guère plus en forme que lui. Malgré ça, de grands sourires ornaient leurs visages. On aurait dit deux enfants innocents, inconscients des dangers et des risques de la vie. Je savais qu'il n'en était rien, cependant ils semblaient tellement plus humains que nous… Plus forts, surtout.

« _Je savais bien que c'était vous, j'ai reconnu ta démarche, Sungyeol. »

Sa réflexion me laissa perplexe. Ma démarche ? Qu'avait-elle de particulier ? Je n'y avait jamais fait attention, chez moi comme chez quelqu'un d'autre. Ça ne figurait pas dans ma lise d'intérêts. Décidément, ce type était réellement hors du commun.

La fille qui l'accompagnait avait de beaux yeux en amandes, d'un noir profond comme tous ceux des coréens, et de longs cheveux châtains clairs et bouclés, sagement ramenés d'un côté de sa tête. Les filles ne m'intéressaient pas plus que le reste, toutefois je devais reconnaître qu'elle était jolie. Parfaitement assortie à Sungjong. Ils se complétaient. A défaut de parler, mon sens de l'observation était plus développé.

« _Oh, je vous présente Luna, ma petite-amie. Luna, je te présente Sungyeol et Myungsoo, deux collègues. »

Myungsoo s'inclina, et je fis la même chose machinalement, cramponné à son bras, collé contre son flanc.

« _Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Demanda encore notre cadet.

_Nous avons passé l'après-midi tous les deux, au calme, renseigna mon amant. Et vous ?»

Je souris vaguement, sans raison particulière. J'avais l'impression d'être étranger à la conversation, dans mon monde, tout en y assistant.

« _On se balade en attendant la fête de ce soir.

_La fête ?

_Vous n'en avez pas entendu parler ?

_On ne sort pas beaucoup de chez nous. »

Je sortis de la conversation quelques instants. Il avait dit « chez nous »… C'était stupide, mais ça me fit chaud au cœur. J'étais bon à enfermer.

« _...sur le fleuve, c'est ça. Des embarcations décorées, comme les chars, avec des flambeaux. Ça commence à neuf heures, il faut attendre qu'il fasse bien noir. »

Je n'avais donc pas entendu le début mais ça suffisait. Un simple échange de regards, et nous nous comprîmes. Lui aussi avait envie d'aller jeter un coup d'œil. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'était pas sorti à cause de moi… Je m'en voulais, d'une certaine façon. Même si le fait de me retrouver au milieu d'une fête de rue, entouré de monde ne m'enchantait guère, j'étais curieux et je lui devais bien ça. Je m'assurais de bien cacher mon angoisse naissante pour ne pas l'inquiéter. S'il avait su lire en moi, nul doute que je me serais fait engueuler à cet instant. « Tu ne dois pas me cacher ce que tu ressens. », « Sois sincère avec moi. », « Arrête de te mentir à toi-même. » Je le voyais comme si j'y étais.

« _On va venir avec vous, déclara finalement Myungsoo à Sungjong et Luna. »

Les deux s'enthousiasmèrent de cette décision et nous partîmes donc tous les quatre vers le lieu de la fête, à savoir les bords du fleuve, là où flotteraient les embarcations enflammées. L'ambiance était étonnamment agréable, je ne trouvais plus Sungjong aussi pénible qu'avant. Il m'apparaissait presque comme sympathique. Je me souvins alors du moment où j'avais trouvé son message sur la porte de mon appartement. Ce temps était si lointain… Sans doute grâce à tous les changements qui s'étaient opérés dans ma vie depuis.

Nous marchâmes pendant une trentaine de minutes avant d'arriver au lieu-dit. Myungsoo s'empressa de trouver un point de vue sympa, à l'écart de la foule. La solution me fit sourire. Il me prit sur ses épaules, m'incitant à m'accrocher aux branches basses d'un arbre peu couvert. Je m'y agrippai et pu ainsi m'installer sur une branche à l'air solide. C'était confortable et bien placé, que demander de plus ? Je tendis la main à Myungsoo tout en m'accrochant et il put monter à son tour. Sungjong et Luna étaient partis dans la foule, voulant voir la procession aquatique de plus près.

Je posai ma tête contre l'épaule de mon amant et poussai un soupir de contentement. Les premières lueurs des torches se reflétèrent dans l'eau, promettant un magnifique spectacle. Et la vision d'un Myungsoo épanoui et souriant à mes côtés l'était tout autant.

* * *

><p><em>Ma part d'auteur sentimentale refait parfois surface... J'espère que ça vous a plu, à la semaine prochaine. (mercredi soir ou jeudi dans la journée, chapitre 26!) ;)<em>

_Au fait, Myinahla, quand tu liras ceci, j'ai cherché longuement un prénom et une identité pour la copine de Sungjong... Et puis j'ai pensé à toi. :3 Je t'aime. ~_


	26. Renouveau

_J'ai eu mes dernières épreuves de bac hier, (ENFIN LIBRE!) et je suis allée me coucher super tôt, donc ce chapitre a un peu de retard. Néanmoins, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! De la nouveauté, un peu, dans la continuité et l'ambiance du chapitre précédent. Bonne lecture!_

_Réponse aux reviews:_

_KL, il est temps d'ajouter un peu de romantisme, c'est vrai. Exact! Mais l'amour est empoisonné aussi, puisque c'est justement à cause d'une déception amoureuse que Sungyeol a commencer à couper les contacts et à se laisser mourir doucement. _

_Alors, déjà il faut savoir que j'ai commencé cette fiction en écrivant le chapitre 7 et un tout petit bout du 8. En commençant, j'avais une idée de ce que je voulais faire de Sungyeol, mais Myungsoo n'existait pas encore. Donc il m'avait été facile de le décrire en train de souffrir, puisque je vivais la même chose. Mais après, ça a commencé à bloquer; il me fallait une trame. Je ne pouvais plus avancer par besoin d'écrire uniquement. Alors j'ai écrit les 6 premiers chapitres, en même temps que je continuait la suite du 8. Ça me semblait évident que malgré les efforts de Myungsoo, Sungyeol ne pourrait pas se relever. Mais, je suppose que c'est juste un peu avant sa tentative de suicide, donc dans le chapitre 12, que j'ai décidé que je ce ne serait pas une death-fic. Mais à ce moment, je pensais encore finir en une situation ni joyeuse ni triste, pour rester dans l'atmosphère générale. Mais il semblerait que "soigner" mes deux personnages et interpréter leur redécouverte de la vie ensemble me plaise plus que prévu! x) Voilà pour la petite histoire, désolée du pavé.. uhu._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 26<strong>

Effectivement, cela valait le déplacement. Nous pûmes admirer pendant près d'une heure les différentes jonques, hautes en couleur et qui semblaient animées par une force divine, entourées de flamme qui se reflétaient dans l'eau, créant de superbes halos orangés. J'aperçus à un moment Sungjong et Luna, nimbés par ces lueurs qui leur conférèrent un aspect enchanté. Ils étaient tels deux anges, trop parfaits pour notre monde, plus assez innocents pour le leur.

Myungsoo m'avait tenu la main tout du long, mais rien ne pouvait le faire sortir de sa contemplation. Malgré la beauté du spectacle, la culpabilité de l'avoir privé de tout ça ne me quitta plus. Je n'allais pas faire une connerie après cette prise de conscience, néanmoins ce n'était pas franchement agréable, et c'était encore une fois uniquement de ma faute. J'étais persuadé que si on en parlait il nierait tout ça mais j'avais raison. Je ne me forçais pas.

La procession terminée, la fête commença dans la foule. Des enceintes proches de nous se mirent à diffuser une musique que je ne connaissais pas – ce qui n'était pas étonnant, j'avais trop joué à l'ermite – mais qui avait un rythme assez entraînant.

« _Alors, qu'es-tu pensé de cette journée ? S'enquit Myungsoo, alors que j'avais la tête dans son cou, nos mains toujours liées.

_C'était étrange.

_Ah oui ?

_Hm, je continue de m'étonner moi-même. J'agis de façon adaptée, je ne souffre plus et je peux enfin être près de toi sans que ça ne me rende malade de trahir mes idées.

_Il nous aura fallu du temps, on n'oublie pas facilement ce qu'on a vécu, la souffrance également.

_Tu n'as pas l'impression que, quelque part, c'était dans notre destinée de nous rencontrer ?

_Je ne sais pas, c'est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant elle semble absurde notre histoire. Mais de là à y intégrer du destin… »

Sa moue sceptique me fit sourire et je passai ma main sur sa mâchoire pour l'embrasser avec douceur au coin des lèvres. Notre position n'était guère confortable pourtant seuls comptaient nos corps à demi-enlacés et nos cœurs qui battaient à l'unisson, presque collés l'un à l'autre.

Sungjong et Luna revinrent vers nous, sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, visages illuminés. A ma grande surprise, et à la leur, je pris la parole le premier. Encore un coup de l'inconscient.

« _Je suis content de t'avoir vu, Sungjong. Et merci pour cette soirée, ça aurait été bête de manquer ça. »

J'adressais ensuite un léger sourire à Luna qui remarqua avec incompréhension les mines presque choquées de mon amant et du sien. Je lui expliquai rapidement.

« _Je crois que je n'ai pas parlé aussi longtemps devant Sungjong depuis quelques temps…

_Tu veux rire ! Se reprit-il finalement. Je ne t'ai jamais entendu prononcer plus de quelques mots à la suite, et ça fait des années qu'on bosse ensemble ! »

Contre toute attente, sa surprise me fit rire. Je devais réellement être dans un bon jour. J'étais si différent de la veille… Myungsoo s'en rendait bien compte, j'allais avoir droit à des réflexions quand nous rentrerions. Je le voyais à sa tête encore perplexe.

« _Bon, ce n'est pas le tout mais on va aller se coucher, nous, déclara-t-il soudain. »

Plus pressé que je ne l'aurais cru.

«_D'accord, merci aussi à vous, c'était sympa que vous veniez. Bon, Myungsoo à demain. Sungyeol, à quand tu pourras revenir bosser ! »

Sa dernière phrase entraîna en moi un processus de réflexion inconscient, l'idée allait travailler toute la nuit, et j'aurais une sorte d'illumination le lendemain. Nous nous saluâmes et ils partirent dans une direction opposée à la nôtre. La fatigue m'attaqua et me voyant vaciller, Myungsoo me força à monter sur son dos pour que nous puissions rentrer plus rapidement et sans que je ne faiblisse davantage. Je n'avais pas le courage de montrer que j'avais recouvré un minimum de fierté alors je ne protestais pas et le laissai me porter. Le trajet fut plus rapide, notre appartement se trouvait non loin de là. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, je poussai la porte d'entrée et nous fûmes couchés dans le lit à peine quelques instants plus tard.

Les vêtements avaient volés dans la pièce, mais nous étions trop fatigués pour laisser parler le désir ce soir-là. Myungsoo se contenta de m'enlacer et je déposai un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres offertes avant de fermer les yeux. J'eus juste le temps de le sentir me répondre avant de sombrer. Traître de corps.

**xxx**

C'est le mouvement de mon amant contre moi qui me tira du sommeil, tout de même difficilement il fallait l'avouer. Je mis quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller travailler. Il était assis au bord du lit, les jambes dans le vide et les bras au sol, sûrement en train de s'étirer le dos comme je l'avais parfois vu faire. J'observai ses muscles tendus, ses omoplates saillantes et son air fatigué, profitant de l'avoir auprès de moi encore quelques instants avant qu'il parte.

Il releva la tête et nos yeux se croisèrent. C'est là que revint dans mon esprit la conclusion qui s'était opérée inconsciemment pendant la nuit. A propos du retour au travail. Le fait que notre sortie se soit bien passée m'incitait à penser que j'étais prêt à y retourner. J'avais peur, certes, je ne pouvais pas le nier. Cependant ça faisait trop longtemps que j'avais déserté, il était temps de sortir la tête hors de l'eau. Je me reposais trop sur Myungsoo. Est-ce que j'allais avoir la force de m'en tirer ? Je l'espérais.

C'est pourquoi quand il se releva pour partir vers la salle de bain, je le retins par le poignet. Il me jeta un regard surpris. Je m'expliquais rapidement.

« _Je… vais venir avec toi. »

Je ne sus quel était le sentiment qui apparut sur son visage à ce moment-là, ça ressemblait à un mélange de soulagement, d'étonnement et de joie. Quoiqu'il en soit, cette réaction me fit plaisir, et celle d'après plus encore, à savoir lorsqu'il se retourna vers moi et me serra contre son torse.

« _Je suis content, déclara-t-il en toute simplicité. »

Je lui souris et il nous entraîna à la douche. Il nous fallut une heure pour être présentables, nos mains ayant une légère tendance à se perdre… Néanmoins, nous n'étions pas en retard. Aller travailler, pour les autres, c'était une corvée. Pour nous, c'était le symbole de mon renouveau. J'étais de nouveau capable de faire face au monde. Du moins, je m'en doutais, puisque pour l'instant tout n'était que conjectures. Myungsoo semblait conscient de mon trouble intérieur, bien que je ne lui en eusse pas parlé.

« _Tu sais, je ne serais jamais bien loin. Tu n'auras qu'à me faire un signe si ça ne va pas. »

Il me rassura. Il avait confiance en moi et ça me motivait également, à moindre échelle. Le chemin se fit dans la tranquillité. Nous avions de toute façon largement eu notre compte d'émotions et d'aventures pour les quelques mois à venir.

Je me fis alpaguer par le responsable à peine un pied posé à l'intérieur du magasin. Mon cœur s'accéléra brusquement… Effrayant ce type. Je n'écoutai que d'une oreille ses reproches virulents sur mon manque de responsabilité. Il nous retint pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant de nous envoyer vers les vestiaires avec l'air de l'homme qui n'a pas dormi de la nuit. Ce n'était pas mon problème, mais ça pouvait expliquer pourquoi il s'était autant énervé sur moi. Je ne niais pas que c'était justifié, il avait un peu abusé tout de même. Moi aussi, remarquez. Pas sur le même plan.

A mon grand soulagement, j'étais affecté au déballage, ce que j'appris après m'être changé. Myungsoo était quant à lui en caisse. Ça par contre, ce n'était pas super, néanmoins ça aurait pu être pire.

« _Au moins tu seras tranquille à l'arrière, c'est mieux. »

Je me contentai d'hocher la tête. Il déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres et rejoignit son poste. Je rentrai dans le bâtiment, ouvert aux quatre vents et rempli d'un amoncèlement titanesque de cartons en tous genres. A croire qu'ils avaient attendus que je revienne.

Je repris mes marques assez vite et avec plus de facilités que je ne l'aurais cru. Je devais en être à mon dixième carton quand Sungjong débarqua, de bonne humeur comme à son habitude.

« _Oh ! Je comprends le sourire de Myungsoo ! lança-t-il de but en blanc, arrivé à ma hauteur.

_Pardon ? »

La télépathie n'était efficace qu'avec Myungsoo, j'étais obligé de parler avec Sungjong.

« _Il sourit, depuis ce matin. Mais tu es là, alors tout s'explique. »

Sa remarqua me fit vaguement rougir.

« _Sincèrement, c'est bien que tu sois revenu. Pas trop de mal à te réhabituer ?

_Honnêtement, non. La reprise d'une routine bien rôdée.

_C'est vrai que ça fait un moment que tu bosses là.

_Hm. Tu continues d'aller au conservatoire ? »

S'il fut surpris que je lui pose une question personnelle, il ne le montra pas. A vrai dire, je me choquais bien tout seul.

« _Oui, du moins tant que je peux. C'est d'ailleurs là-bas que j'ai rencontré Luna. Elle chante aussi. »

Je souris. Je n'avais rien à répondre, ce qui ne voulait pas dire que je me fichais de ce qu'il avait raconté. Il regarda soudain sa montre et fit une moue d'agacement.

« _Ah, je suis à la bourre. Bon, à plus tard ! Ne te surmène pas, fait une pause si tu te sens mal. »

Sur ces mots, il me salua de la main et partit, il devait avoir terminé sa journée. Il n'était qu'à mi-temps ici, puisqu'il lui fallait juste de l'argent pour payer ses cours de chant.

J'avais pu lui parler presque normalement, sans me forcer et sans souffrir. Je devais m'en tenir à ce stade, les seuls sentiments véritables que je gardai précieusement étaient ceux que j'entretenais envers Myungsoo. J'étais sûrement encore trop fragile pour m'aventurer sur des terrains glissants. L'amitié, tout ça, on verrait plus tard.

La journée passa plutôt rapidement, j'eus le temps de faire un peu de tri dans le bazar ambiant et mon supérieur ne put que se la fermer quand il vint jeter un œil à mon travail vers dix-sept heures. J'étais satisfait, bien que très fatigué. Je n'aspirais plus qu'à mon lit, et c'était tant mieux. Peut-être que c'était ce qui manquait dans l'équation. Travailler fatigue, et il fallait que je le sois suffisamment pour pouvoir m'endormir et ne pas me faire avoir par les rêves sombres et autres cauchemars.

Nous rentrâmes ensemble, main dans la main. Le soir, il s'endormit sitôt couché et comme à mon habitude j'observais ses traits détendus et si attirants. Alors que je sentais que j'allais céder à Morphée, j'eus la pensée, étonnamment claire, que je ne pourrais plus me passer de lui. Il avait trop changé ma vie, j'étais marqué de son empreinte, sans que cela soit dérangeant outre mesure. Ça semblait dingue, notamment lors de ma chute dans l'escalier, de son installation chez moi, ou encore de ma tentative de suicide. Je n'avais rien vu venir. C'est y croire qui m'a rendu fou, en quelque sorte. Fou de lui, amour de la douleur.

* * *

><p><em>Il est plus court que d'habitude, je n'avais pas fait attention... J'espère que ça vous a plu. Pour information, le "amour de la douleur" c'est le titre original de la fiction, celui qui est écrit en japonais. Bleeding Love, c'est le titre commun qu'on lui a trouvé, car cette fiction est un défi avec Myinahla. (Elle n'a pas encore écrit son Bleeding Love mais ça ne saurait tarder...)<em>


	27. Fragments

_ Salut à toutes! Je n'ai plus qu'un chapitre de prêt après celui-ci, donc j'espère avoir un regain d'inspiration pour écrire la suite avant mercredi. Sinon il y en a parmi vous qui vont à la Japan Expo? Moi j'y vais le samedi, le lendemain des résultats du bac. ^^ _

_Et sinon je voudrais vous soumettre un projet. Comme vous vous en doutez, Bleeding Love, Amour de la douleur est bientôt terminé et j'ai un peu de mal à lâcher mes personnages comme ça. Est-ce que vous seriez tentées, après la publication de la fin, par un bonus, une sorte de récapitulatif des moments forts de leur relation, mais du point de vue de Myungsoo? Je me sens tentée de l'écrire, pour être honnête, mais ça pourrait mettre un peu de temps parce que j'aurais peu internet pendant les vacances. En tout cas, faites moi part de vos impressions. ;) Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 27<span>**

Deux mois s'écoulèrent sans que ni lui ni moi n'y fassions guère attention. Nous étions bien occupés, et les étapes d'un couple normal, à savoir fêter tous les mois le début de notre relation, n'était pas franchement notre tasse de thé. Nous avions eu un regain de responsabilités, un beau jour, et nous avions discutés de problèmes d'ordre purement matériel. Mon appartement n'était pas prévu pour plusieurs personnes, à la base, et ça faisait presque trois mois que nous y vivions tous les deux. Inutile de préciser que le bazar y était tel que Myungsoo s'était écorché la clavicule sur le coin de la table basse après s'être prit les pieds dans un enchevêtrement de fils électriques. Nous étions en train d'installer le téléphone fixe qu'il avait tenu à acheter. « Pour garder contact avec l'extérieur. » Moi, l'extérieur, je m'en foutais tant que lui était près de moi. N'allez pas croire que je ne voyais plus que par lui – quoique… – c'était simplement que je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre, même en amitié. Mais j'entretenais une relation cordiale avec Sungjong, qui semblait tenir un peu à moi, d'après ce que j'avais cru comprendre. Il se doutait de mon « mode de fonctionnement » et ça ne semblait pas le déranger.

En attendant, nous étouffions dans mon appartement devenu trop petit. En plus, Myungsoo n'aimait pas ma chambre, à cause de l'état dans lequel où il m'y avait retrouvé, un certain soir où j'avais assez bu, et que la mort m'était apparue comme la solution à mes problèmes.

Il m'avait raconté. Ce n'était pas morbide de ma part de vouloir connaître ses ressentis, juste une sorte de curiosité, un peu mal placée, certes, mais il avait ainsi pu extérioriser et m'avait avoué se sentir bien mieux après m'en avoir fait part. Ce soir-là, j'étais tellement épuisé que j'en avais oublié de fermer la porte à clé. Je l'avais ignoré en rentrant, et il n'en pouvait plus de me voir agir de cette façon. Il voulait que les choses bougent. Exactement comme moi. Sauf que nos méthodes n'étaient pas vraiment les même. Disons que j'étais un poil plus radical…

Il était donc entré dans ma chambre, surpris que je l'ai laissée ouverte, dans l'optique d'avoir une discussion avec moi. Il m'avait trouvé évanoui, baignant dans mon propre sang. Apparemment, j'avais l'air d'avoir pleuré, également. Ça ne me choqua pas de l'apprendre. Quand d'autres aurait paniqué, lui s'est juste senti terriblement seul, abandonné. Il a vérifié que je respirais toujours et avait appelé un médecin, le même qui était venu après ma chute dans l'escalier. Il avait insisté pour que je ne sois pas transporté à l'hôpital et l'homme avait accepté. Il était resté calme, ne se permettant de craquer qu'une fois le médecin reparti, après m'avoir ramené parmi les vivants.

Jusqu'à ce que je me réveille, il avait oscillé entre des sentiments contradictoires. D'une part, il m'en voulait d'avoir fait ça, mais d'une autre il avait pris ça comme un signe, et l'espoir avait connu une renaissance. C'était ce qui l'avait permis de tenir, malgré mon comportement peu amène au réveil. Evidemment, j'ignorais encore ce qu'il ressentait à mon égard. J'imaginais qu'il se sentait juste responsable parce que nous nous ressemblions et qu'il était la seule personne à qui je parlais au boulot. Que nenni…

Il avait eu peur de me perdre, après ma violente réaction au réveil. Je le repoussais, je ne souhaitais rien d'autre que la mort, l'arrêt total de douleur et de réflexion. Il n'était pas d'accord et me l'avait bien fait savoir. Contre toute attente, il s'était accroché, et moi je guérissais physiquement, tout en ayant l'impression de m'enfoncer psychologiquement dans les profondeurs de la folie. Cocktail explosif.

En deux mois, tout n'avait pas non plus été rose. Notamment, un soir, nous étions tous les deux crevés de notre journée, et Myungsoo était en train de faire à manger dans la cuisine. J'étais d'assez mauvaise humeur, à cause du soleil radieux depuis quelques jours et pour des raisons inconnues. Ça arrive, on est énervé, sans savoir pourquoi. Et de ce fait, ça ne peut pas aller mieux puisqu'on se trouve pathétique et stupide.

Je ruminai donc dans le canapé, en regardant mon amant de dos. Je ne sais plus comment la dispute a éclaté mais nous étions tous les deux sur les nerfs, le feu a rapidement embrasé la mèche. Je crois que nous parlions du fait que je ne m'exprimais toujours pas assez à ses yeux, et qu'en plus je devenais hypocrite avec mon « entourage ». Qui se résumait à lui, Sungjong et Luna.

« _Je ne comprends pas ce que tu me reproches, sérieusement. Ce n'est pas comme si Sungjong ne savait pas que je ne ressens rien pour lui !

_Mais c'est pas ça le problème ! Dès qu'on sort, tu portes comme un masque, tu te forces à aller bien en public alors qu'avant tu étais toi-même !

_Dès que je semble aller mal tu t'inquiètes, comment veux-tu que je fasse ? »

Le ton montait progressivement. Myungsoo s'était retourné vers moi et torturait un pauvre torchon innocent entre ses doigts agités de tics nerveux.

« _Je ne te demande pas de faire semblant d'aller bien !

_Ça me fait culpabiliser que tu t'inquiètes pour moi !

_Purée Sungyeol on s'en fout de ça ! Finit-il par crier, lâchant le torchon et se prenant la tête dans les mains, comme s'il souffrait de migraine.

_Je me rend malade seul et c'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ? Demandai-je plus froidement.

_Ce n'était pas le problème à la base. Je veux juste que tu me parles, que tu me dises quand ça ne va pas.

_JE NE VAIS PAS BIEN. C'est ça que tu voulais entendre ? »

Je lui crachai presque ma dernière phrase au visage, furieux, et parti d'un pas rapide vers la chambre dans laquelle je m'enfermais. Il eut été stupide de croire que les choses allaient s'arrêter là. En effet, j'eus à peine le temps de m'écrouler sur le lit qu'il frappait déjà avec violence sur la porte qui n'avait rien demandé à personne et qui se retrouvait au milieu de notre conflit.

« _Sungyeol ouvre cette putain de porte ! »

J'avais omis de préciser que malgré son langage agréable habituel, il pouvait devenir vulgaire quand il était énervé. Et encore, il en fallait beaucoup pour qu'il le soit, car même après ma tentative il n'avait jamais réellement haussé le ton.

« _Vas te faire voir, puisque tu t'en fous de moi.

_Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, arrête un peu !

_Pourtant tu l'as dit. Je ne t'ouvrirais pas.

_T'es un gamin Sungyeol. »

J'avais horreur de ça, qu'il me traite de cette façon. Emporté dans les disputes, nous finissions par dépasser notre pensée. Je le savais aussi bien que lui, mais dans ce cas présent ma fierté m'interdisait de reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas tort et qu'il s'était juste laissé aller. De toute façon, il n'avait pas à me reprocher quelque chose comme ça ! Dire qu'à la base je faisais ça pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète, voilà comment il me remerciait…

Je ne lui avais pas ouvert, et nous nous étions fait la gueule pendant presque deux jours. Puis nous avions craqué et nous nous étions promis de ne pas reparler de ça pour le moment. Dingue ce qu'il m'avait manqué, deux longues journées sans aucun contact, vocal comme corporel.

Hormis les rares mais importantes disputes que nous avions eues, notre désir mutuel semblait être infini et nous devions prévoir à l'avance quand sortir le week-end, pour être sûrs de ne pas passer tout notre temps libre dans l'appartement, à profiter de la présence de l'autre, que ce soit de manière innocente ou plus charnelle. Insatiables, nous étions.

**xxx**

Un samedi, nous nous étions couchés tard, nous avions pas mal discutés de la possibilité de changer de lieu d'habitation et Myungsoo dormait encore quand moi je me réveillai. Une idée murissait dans ma tête depuis quelques temps, et ce matin-là semblait le bon moment pour la réaliser. Je n'en avais rien dit à mon amant, je voulais lui laisser la surprise quand il le verrait. C'était rare qu'il dorme plus que moi, il fallait que j'en profite. Je lui caressai tendrement les cheveux et sortit de la chambre après m'être habillé en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Ça aurait été bête qu'il se réveille maintenant.

Il me fallut quinze minutes de marche pour arriver à l'endroit voulu. C'était là où j'avais fait faire mes quatre premiers piercings. La boutique faisait glauque vue de l'extérieur, toutefois c'était le genre de coin qui me plaisait, justement parce que personne de censé n'osait s'y rendre. Dan, celui qui s'était occupé de moi à chaque fois, était assez dingue, et avait un physique des plus originaux. Il n'avait jamais cherché à me faire parler, ni à comprendre mon entêtement à choisir des bijoux qui me correspondaient. D'après lui, peu de gens hésitaient autant sur la forme en étant persuadés du fond. J'espérais qu'il soit toujours là, je ne voulais pas avoir affaire à quelqu'un d'autre.

Je poussai la porte en verre de la boutique, me retrouvant dans une pièce assez sombre, dont les murs en bétons étaient décorés par des fresques aux couleurs vives. La clochette tinta, prévenant de mon arrivée. J'allais m'installer dans un des fauteuils de la pièce et attendit quelques instants. Dan arriva, le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait les cheveux longs, bruns, jusqu'à la taille, dont une partie était tressée. De l'autre côté, ils étaient taillés près du crâne. Ses yeux gris clairs étaient soulignés d'eye-liner noir, et ses oreilles étaient au moins autant percées que la mienne, si ce n'est plus. L'anneau de son lobe droit était relié par une chaînette métallique au collier en cuir qu'il portait autour du cou. Il avait également une épingle à l'arcade.

« _Tiens un revenant ! Que s'est-il passé dans ta vie pour que tu viennes me voir ? »

Il savait bien quel sens je donnais à mes piercings.

« _J'ai fait face au monde. Je me suis affirmé. »

Dan me renvoya un sourire énigmatique. Le connaissant, il cherchait déjà une correspondance avec un bijou. Je n'avais pas encore d'idée concrète, pourtant je savais que s'il visait juste ça me plairait.

« _Et tu as besoin de le montrer physiquement. »

Il observa longuement mon visage, se caressant le menton comme si ça stimulait ses capacités intellectuelles.

« _J'ai trouvé, finit-il par dire simplement. »

Je hochais la tête et il me fit signe de le suivre dans son 'atelier'. Je m'installai sur le fauteuil en cuir et jetai un coup d'œil à la pièce. Rien n'avait réellement changé. Contrairement à l'apparence extérieure, l'hygiène était de mise ici. Je n'étais pas non plus inconscient, j'avais fait attention à ce genre de détails la première fois.

Dan se lava les mains et enfila une paire de gants en latex. Il se retourna vers moi, le même sourire que précédemment aux lèvres.

« _Ferme les yeux, me demanda-t-il calmement. »

Surpris, j'obéis néanmoins. Je ne pouvais expliquer pour quelle raison je lui faisais confiance, alors qu'on ne se connaissait pas plus que ça. Mais le peu de rapports que j'avais eu avec lui avaient été différents des autres, j'étais resté moi et il n'avait pas fait de remarque déplacée. Même Sungjong avait souvent mis les pieds dans le plat, si on comparait.

J'entendis quelques bruits et essayai de deviner ce qu'il faisait, paupières closes. Il se rapprocha de moi.

« _Tu me fais confiance ?

_Oui, murmurai-je à voix basse.

_Ça va te plaire. »

Je sentais sa bonne humeur dans sa voix. C'était comme une sorte de jeu. J'avais vraiment hâte de voir ce qu'il allait choisir.

* * *

><p><em>Depuis le temps que j'avais envie d'écrire ce passage... J'espère que ça vous a plu. ~ A mercredi ou jeudi!<em>


	28. Amour

_Je viens juste de le finir, c'est étrange de poster directement. Je ne sais absolument pas quoi raconter dans le chapitre suivant. _

_J'estime le nombre restant à trois, sauf si j'ai un méga regain d'inspiration. On approche de la fin.~ J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 28<span>**

Je sursautai légèrement quand ses doigts frôlèrent ma lèvre inférieure. Je n'avais pas pensé à cet endroit, mais soit, ça changerait. Il désinfecta la zone et je perçu le bruit de son outil dans le plateau en métal. Le contact suivant fut nettement moins agréable. Il me conseilla de penser à autre chose mais lui-même savait que ce n'était pas des plus efficaces. Je ressentis en même temps une brûlure intense et une gêne quand le morceau de métal vint frotter ma gencive. Heureusement pour moi, il était doué, et surtout rapide. La douleur fut vive mais brève.

« _Je vais tester quelque chose de nouveau, déclara-t-il. »

Je ne pouvais évidemment pas répondre, ses doigts maintenaient toujours ma lèvre. Je me contentai d'un battement de cil ce qui le fit rire. Il sembla jouer avec le bijou de métal qui me perçait désormais et je sentis ensuite un autre morceau qui entoura le bord de ma lèvre. J'étais curieux quant au résultat. Je dus patienter encore quelques secondes avant de voir le résultat.

« _Tu peux ouvrir les yeux. »

Il tenait un miroir en face de mon visage. J'observais longuement cette nouvelle partie de moi.

« _Je ne pouvais pas te percer avec un anneau, alors je l'ai fait avec un clou à embout rond et j'ai rajouté l'arc après.

_C'est exactement ça, ajoutai-je quelques secondes après son explication. »

Il avait cerné ce dont j'avais besoin sans que moi-même je le sache.

« _Bon, je suppose que tu es au point maintenant, pas de bêtises avec, hm ? Tu ne devrais pas faire d'allergie, il est de la même matière que les autres, mais il est quand même en contact avec la muqueuse de ta bouche, alors aux premiers signes d'infection ou de douleur tu viens me voir.

_Ok chef. »

Il reposa le miroir sur la table à côté de lui tandis que je me relevai du fauteuil, ne pouvant m'empêcher de faire bouger ma lèvre pour le sentir. Elle était encore un peu engourdie et me semblait lourde. Je lui réglai ce que je lui devais et je le remerciai avant de sortir de la boutique, souriant. Je me demandais aussi quelle serait la réaction de Myungsoo quand à ça.

Il allait peut-être faire un peu la gueule, sachant qu'il me serait difficile de l'embrasser dans les premiers temps. Je n'avais plus qu'à espérer qu'il ne m'en tiendrait pas rigueur et que ça ne le gênerait pas dans le futur. Quand à mes piercings à l'oreille, il les aimait bien, et il lui arrivait fréquemment de jouer avec.

Je n'avais jamais cherché à comprendre pourquoi je tenais autant à ça, quand ma vie changeait du tout au tout. Ils étaient tous marqueurs d'évènements importants toutefois c'était plutôt curieux comme moyen d'expression. Remarquez, ça collait bien avec moi, en fait. Tant qu'à être dingue, autant l'être jusqu'au bout.

Je fus surpris de constater que ma petite marmotte dormait encore à points fermés quand je rentrai dans l'appartement. Il n'avait strictement pas bougé depuis que j'étais parti, et une moue bienheureuse éclairait ses traits. Je le trouvai indéniablement adorable et sorti de la chambre avant de le réveiller. Il était presque onze heures du matin, trop tard pour un petit déjeuner et trop tôt pour le repas du midi. J'avais beau manger plus qu'avant, je n'aimais pas spécialement ça. Mais lui aurait peut-être faim en se réveillant… Hm, déjà, du café. Le principal.

J'ajoutai de l'eau dans le récipient de la machine ainsi que le café en poudre avant de lancer le cycle. L'engin émit des bruits dignes des estomacs les plus tapageurs pendant trois bonnes minutes. Je rempli une tasse et la laissai où elle était. La dernière fois je m'étais brûlé… Je préférais ne pas recommencer. J'entendis soudain du bruit derrière moi et Myungsoo s'approcha de moi. Il avait les yeux à demi clos, les cheveux ébouriffés et l'air visiblement mal réveillé. Il se laissa tomber sur mon épaule, cachant sa tête dans mon cou comme un enfant. J'entourai alors sa taille de mes bras et le prit contre moi, pour éviter qu'il ne tombe. Il poussa un grognement de satisfaction.

« _Mal dormi ? Demandai-je.

_Le téléphone a sonné ce matin, t'étais déjà parti. M'a réveillé en sursaut, l'autre. »

Je ne relevais pas la fin de sa phrase.

« _T'étais où au fait ? »

Comme il dormait, je n'avais pas laissé de mot. Joueur, je me détachais de lui, et son regard se tourna avec interrogation vers moi. Et se baissa vers mes lèvres. Il haussa un sourcil et observa avec une sorte de scepticisme l'anneau. Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa doucement.

« _J'aime bien, finit-il par dire. »

Sa réaction était totalement étrange, cependant ça ne me choquait pas de lui. Et j'étais rassuré.

« _C'est vrai, tu fais plus rebelle, maintenant. Ma princesse. »

Je lui mordis doucement le cou alors qu'il prenait à son tour dans ses bras. Nos regards se croisèrent et un rire commun nous échappa. La minute d'après, nous étions tous les deux sous la couette, nous embrassant comme si notre vie en dépendait.

Pardon, Dan, mais ce n'est pas toi qui doit résister à un tel appel…

**xxx**

Dans la semaine qui suivit, j'eus des envies de meurtre envers le téléphone. Il sonnait plusieurs fois par jour, n'importe quand, et apparemment ça énervait Myungsoo qui ne prenait même plus la peine de décrocher. Je n'étais pas spécialement curieux, juste énervé. Je finis par lui poser la question, un midi alors que nous prenions notre pause devant le magasin.

« _Dis-moi, Myung, pourquoi on nous harcèle par téléphone ces temps-ci ? »

Je vis bien que ma question le gênait. C'était mauvais signe. Avait-il des choses à cacher ?

« _Hm, c'est… Jinah.

_Quoi ?

_Elle a eu notre numéro, je ne sais pas comment, et elle veut me parler. Sauf que je n'ai plus rien à faire avec elle. »

Il était convainquant dans ses propos, et je comprit que la situation l'embêtait autant sinon plus que moi.

« _Mais… Tu as essayé de lui expliquer ?

_Oui, elle ne comprend rien. Elle sait pourtant que je suis avec toi maintenant, sauf qu'elle s'en fiche.

_Elle espère que tu finiras par revenir vers elle.

_Ouais, elle m'a trouvé dans un bel état, mais c'est toi qui m'as fait aller mieux. Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti pour elle personnellement, en plus.

_Je te crois. J'essaierai de lui parler, peut-être que ça changera quelque chose.

_Ce n'est pas une bonne idée… Elle pourrait te dire des choses horribles. Non, je vais accepter de la voir, et je lui expliquerais une bonne fois pour toute. Si elle ne change pas, ça m'ennuierait d'en arriver là mais on peut l'accuser de harcèlement moral. Elle prend des risques.

_Mm… J'espère que ça ira.

_Fais-moi confiance, on sera bientôt tranquilles. »

Dans les trois jours qui suivirent, les appels se firent moins nombreux. J'avais une furieuse envie de débrancher le téléphone mais Myungsoo m'en empêchait. Il l'avait appelée et ils devaient se voir pour discuter. Je n'étais pas franchement ravi de cet arrangement, cependant on ne pouvait pas dire que j'avais le choix. Je laissai Myungsoo décider, après tout, c'était son problème, même si ça m'affectait aussi. Surtout qu'elle continuait de nous harceler, comme pour être sûre qu'il ne l'oublie pas. Aucun risque, elle nous foutait trop en rogne pour passer à la trappe aussi facilement.

L'après-midi où il alla la voir, je restai simplement à l'appartement à l'attendre. Des tas de paperasses envahissaient la moindre parcelle libre de notre salon, et nous devions nous faire violence pour laisser tout à peu près en ordre. Qui avait dit que la recherche d'un appartement était chose facile… Heureusement, nous n'étions pas dépensiers et nos économies nous permettaient de pouvoir viser plus haut que notre logement actuel. Et il me semblait que Myungsoo avait dans l'optique de changer de boulot plus tard.

Mais en attendant, il fallait déjà qu'on ait des pistes plus précises et qu'on mette en route le processus. Heureusement, nous n'avions pas d'impératifs avec ce logement car je le louai depuis deux ans alors le propriétaire n'était pas pressé de le récupérer.

Je passais deux heures à chercher dans mes archives les documents demandés par les propriétaires quand ils louaient leurs appartements. Derniers relevés de salaire, justificatif de location précédente, ce genre de choses, qu'on avait parfois bien du mal à retrouver.

J'étais en train de m'endormir sur le canapé, à moitié dans le vide, quand Myungsoo rentra. Un dilemme s'imposa à moi. J'étais sur le point de sombrer, ce qui ne me donnait absolument pas envie de bouger, mais j'avais également envie de l'avoir à mes côtés. Si seulement il pouvait venir près de moi sans me sortir de cet état de torpeur bienfaisante…

J'entendis des bruits de pas et il s'approcha du canapé. Il s'abaissa pour avoir le visage au niveau du mien et caressa ma joue.

« _Tu devrais aller dormir dans la chambre princesse, tu vas avoir mal au dos si tu restes là. »

Même pour un grognement de protestation, j'avais trop la flemme. Je me contentai d'un haussement de sourcils et je l'entendis rire doucement.

« _T'es pas croyable toi… »

Ses bras m'entourèrent et il se releva, me soulevant du sol. Bon, jusque-là, tout fonctionnait. Je dormais toujours à moitié et j'étais dans ses bras. Il arriva rapidement dans la chambre et me déposa sur le lit. Je parvins à agripper un de mes poings sur son tee-shirt et il fut obligé de s'allonger contre moi. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si ça le dérangeait véritablement. Au creux de son corps, bercé par sa respiration et par sa chaleur, je m'endormis quasi-instantanément.

**xxx**

Je ne pouvais me mentir, j'avais stressé tout l'après-midi. Pourtant quand il était arrivé, j'avais comme eu confiance en son calme et sa tendresse. Il n'était ni énervé ni tendu, le cas contraire je l'aurais senti. Nous ne pouvons plus vraiment nous mentir, nous connaissons bien les réactions corporelles de l'autre. Surtout lui vis-à-vis de moi, puisque je parle beaucoup moins. Bien que je me sois considérablement amélioré depuis quelques temps. Ça voulait donc dire que ça c'était bien passé avec Jinah et qu'elle allait arrêter de nous pomper l'air. Du moins je l'espérais. Pour elle.

Effectivement, Myungsoo me raconta au réveil qu'elle avait accepté de nous laisser tranquilles, moyennant quoi elle avait aussi tenté de le ramener à sa cause en l'embrassant. Une douloureuse sensation m'avait parcourue les entrailles à cet instant, tandis qu'il me faisait face avec une mine gênée. Je me repris rapidement et me mordit les lèvres. Justement, ça devait lui faire plus mal qu'à moi, puisque c'était son corps qu'elle avait touché. Je me rapprochais de lui et l'embrassai alors avec ferveur pour effacer les mauvais souvenirs.

« _Ne pense pas que je doute de toi, ajoutai-je simplement pour qu'il soit persuadé de ma sincérité. »

Je devais reconnaître que parfois, les mots étaient tout de même nécessaires entre nous. Dans ce genre de situation, par exemple. J'avais l'impression d'avoir énormément mûri en peu de temps, toutefois c'était peut-être parce que je partais d'un niveau proche de zéro. Comme un enfant qui apprenait la vie. Lui apprenait à parler, moi j'apprenais à m'exprimer. Lui apprenait à marcher, moi j'apprenais à me laisser guider. Lâcher du lest, Myungsoo me répétait presque chaque jour à quel point c'était important, et ô combien c'était risqué de tout garder pour soi. La preuve. Explosions internes à répétitions.

« _Si tu savais à quel point tu as illuminé ma vie Sungyeol… »

Ses mots ne furent qu'un murmure dans le creux de mon oreille mais je fus pourtant pris d'un violent frisson. Je plongeai mon regard bouleversé dans le sien, brillant. Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle déclaration et l'émotion se fit sentir, ardente et euphorisante. Je l'aimais, de tout mon cœur qui venait d'achever sa renaissance. J'étais capable d'éprouver ce sentiment, merveilleusement réciproque, et les larmes me montèrent aux yeux quand je pris Myungsoo avec force contre moi, collant ensuite nos lèvres dans un baiser des plus tendres et des plus amoureux.

* * *

><p><em>Bon, je ne suis pas experte en piercing mais j'ai offert à Sungyeol celui de mes rêves. (gaaaaah **) Si vous voulez le voir, c'est celui de Miyavi. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, google image est votre ami.<em>

_Et sinon, Dieu qu'est-ce que c'est niais la fin! xD_  
><em>J'espère que ça vous a plu, à lundi!<em>

_Myinahla, pour le clin d'oeil, c'est ça la fin niaise dont je t'ai parlé au moment où tu lisais Fin de la Mascarade, donc là tout de suite pendant que j'écris ces mots. Eh, saranghae. 3 (J'dis ça, mais je suis contente pour eux, en fait. Mes bébés. **)_


	29. Intolérance

_J'ai mon bac et la Japan Expo s'est bien passée, les vacances commencent donc très bien. J'ai galéré à écrire ce chapitre, mes migraines ont resurgit. Du coup je ne sais pas quand je pourrais publier la suite. Enfin j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je n'en suis pas satisfaite... Bonne lecture._

_ Réponse aux reviews:_

_KL, tant mieux pour eux, oui! C'est gentil de ta part, ça me fait plaisir d'avoir une lectrice si assidue! ;) Oh, tu ne t'y attendais pas? C'est vrai qu'il a décidé ça un peu vite, mais effectivement c'est une suite logique. Sungjong représente les gens normaux, par opposition à Myungsoo et Sungyeol mais ça me plait de l'écrire. _

_Tu trouves que c'est une bonne idée? Je n'ai pas eu d'autre avis mais je vais me fier au tien et à mon propre plaisir! Yep, la Japan c'était avant-hier. C'était super, et j'ai encore eu de nouvelles idées de fictions dans le train du retour... ;; pas le temps d'écrire tout. _

_Aha, moi aussi j'aimerais le voir avec ce piercing. Au fait, si ça ne te dérange pas, tu pourras me laisser un moyen de te joindre? Puisque sinon je ne pourrais pas répondre à ton dernier commentaire sur cette fiction. (D'ici deux chapitre à priori.) Genre une adresse mail ou autre, si tu veux._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 29<span>**

Une semaine de plus nous fut nécessaire, rien que pour nous décider sur le choix de notre futur logement. Heureusement, nous avions les mêmes exigences, à savoir la proximité du fleuve et un balcon. La moindre des choses dans une telle ville, surchargée et trop peu naturelle à mon goût. Enfin, nous n'avions guère le choix. Ca restait un milieu très urbanisé.

Nous l'avions visité sous les yeux attentifs du propriétaire, qui dans ses gestes mesurés et sa voix agréable me rappelait plutôt douloureusement mon père. J'avais essayé de bannir le sentiment étrange qui m'envahissait depuis, sans succès. Inconscient de mon trouble, Myungsoo s'était occupé avec brio des détails administratifs, papiers de location, bail, etc. Je lui en étais reconnaissant, j'avais suffisamment galéré quand j'étais arrivé ici des années plus tôt. Je l'avais juste soutenu. Moralement.

C'était déjà ça. En tous les cas, il m'avait dit qu'il trouvait déjà ça super que j'ai pu saluer normalement le propriétaire alors il ne m'en demandait pas plus. D'autres auraient surement trouvé ce comportement déplacé, puisqu'il ne laissait pas la place à un miracle, mais de là où je me trouvais c'était plutôt une énorme qualité puisqu'il acceptait tous mes défauts, tout mon retard particulier sur la vie sans problème apparent.

Et j'étais évidemment là quand lui ne pouvait pas gérer la situation. Ce qui arrivait, non pas régulièrement, mais quand même. Prenons un exemple simple. Il n'avait gardé qu'un seul stigmate de sa détérioration interne, et non des moindres. S'il avait pu parler avec Jinah, c'était simplement à cause de sa ressemblance frappante avec sa sœur décédée. Mais il était tout bonnement incapable de parler, ou même de faire face à une femme, quel que soit son âge. C'était encore pire si elle était jeune… Et ne parlons même pas des moments où il était obligé de faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, notamment quand il était en caisse au magasin. Je le récupérais invariablement complètement tendu et renfermé sur lui-même, signe que la blessure ancienne avait encore bien du mal à cicatriser correctement. Nous pansions nos écorchures respectives avec un mélange d'amour, de tendresse, et de compréhension mutuelle. Cette capacité nous était véritablement utile. Mais le temps devait aussi faire son action… Nous étions patients.

L'appartement comportait quatre pièces, une entrée, un salon, une salle de bain et une chambre. Je m'étais encore senti ému quand nous avions eu les clés de ce logement. Nous habitions ensemble déjà depuis des mois, pourtant là c'était officiel. Nous nous étions engagés tous les deux. C'était notre appartement, et non plus uniquement le mien.

J'étais allongé dans le lit comme une méduse échouée sur la plage, face dans l'oreiller et recouvert par une chaude couverture. Nul besoin de préciser que cette position était horriblement confortable, trop pour que j'aille voir dans le salon en entendant la clé de mon amant tourner dans la serrure.

Il savait très bien où j'étais car quelques secondes plus tard je le sentis me piquer ma couverture et c'est son corps qui la remplaça avant que j'ai eu le temps de pousser un grognement de protestation.

« _Bonsoir ma princesse, bonne journée ? »

Je hochai la tête, visage toujours plongé au fin fond de l'oreiller. Il se marra et chatouilla mon oreille, celle qui était ornée par les bijoux. Ce simple contact me fit frissonner et je me sentis obligé de relever la tête. Je plongeai alors dans son regard amusé.

« _Mm… »

Je passai machinalement mes bras autour de son cou pour venir me blottir contre lui après cette réponse des plus éloquentes. Il resserra son étreinte autour de mes hanches. Ce jour-là, je n'étais pas allé travailler car j'avais dû commencer à faire les cartons. Vu le peu d'affaires que je possédais, ça ne m'avait pas pris beaucoup de temps, et je n'avais pas osé toucher à celles de Myungsoo.

« _On se demande qui est la marmotte après… Me reprocha-t-il gentiment. »

Par esprit de vengeance – et parce que j'avais toujours autant la flemme de parler – je lui soufflai dans le creux du cou. La chair de poule apparut aussitôt et je souris contre sa peau. Il émit un son plus proche d'un soupir de plaisir qu'un grognement d'insatisfaction.

« _Sungyeol, arrête je t'en prie, marmonna-t-il alors que je m'étais mis en devoir de couvrir toute sa peau disponible de légers baisers. »

Je riais avec douceur avant de finalement l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

« _Je t'ai manqué ? »

Le fait de ne pas l'avoir vu de la journée me donnait envie d'être provocateur.

« _Pourquoi tu poses la question alors que tu connais très bien la réponse ?

_Hm, sûrement parce que j'ai envie de te l'entendre dire… Répondis-je, me redressant pour m'assoir en tailleur, toujours près de lui. »

Il me tira la langue dans un geste adorable et se releva du lit. Il en descendit et se mit debout. Il s'étira, faisant craquer sa colonne vertébrale avant de s'approcher de moi pour me souffler dans l'oreille.

« _Tu m'as manqué, Sungyeol. »

Je sentis mes joues rosir et il le remarqua également, le fourbe. Il s'en amusa.

« _Hm, c'est bon à savoir que je te fais de l'effet. »

Je grognai et me laissai retomber sur le matelas, cachant mes joues dans la couette le temps qu'elles retrouvent une couleur normale. J'entendis son rire dans l'autre pièce, signe qu'il avait quitté la chambre. J'attendis plusieurs minutes avant de me relever à mon tour.

Je m'adossai au chambranle de la porte et l'observai s'affairer autour du plan de travail de la cuisine. Je jetai un coup d'œil à sa montre et fronçai les sourcils. Huit heures du soir, je ne pensai pas qu'il était déjà si tard. Le soleil d'été faussait ma perception. Soudain, le téléphone sonna et j'échangeai un regard avec Myungsoo. Il avait les mains occupées, j'allais devoir répondre. Réticent, je m'approchai de l'engin qui troublait le calme de la pièce et décrochai le combiné de son socle. Je l'approchai de mon oreille.

« _Allo ?

_Bonsoir, excusez-moi de vous déranger, c'est Park Dangeun à l'appareil. »

La voix de mon interlocuteur me fit brusquement sursauter. J'écartai précipitamment le combiné et m'approchai de Myungsoo en une grande enjambée. Je ne lui laissai pas le choix et lui fourrai le téléphone dans la main. Il me regarda l'espace de trois secondes, interloqué, et reprit la conversation. Je me mordis la lèvre et allai ouvrir la fenêtre pour avoir l'impression d'être dehors. Il fallait absolument que je me calme, j'avais failli perdre le contrôle devant Myungsoo, et il me poserait forcément des questions après avoir raccroché.

Je ne comprenais même pas moi-même. Pourquoi maintenant ? Je guérissais, lentement mais sûrement, alors qu'est-ce que mes vieux démons venaient faire là ? Voulaient-ils dire que je me fourvoyais et que j'avais encore bien du chemin à parcourir pour retrouver une maitrise de mon corps, quels que soient mes interlocuteurs ?

Trop plongé dans ma réflexion, je ne rendis pas compte que j'avais crispé mes doigts sur la rambarde de métal. Ni que Myungsoo avait raccroché. Je le sentis soudain s'approcher de moi et caresser doucement mes doigts pour les détendre. Il se colla à moi, posant sa tête sur mon épaule. Je ne le voyais pas, mais sa présence seule suffit déjà à me détendre un peu.

Je sentais qu'il brûlait d'envie de me demander la raison de ma réaction étrange quelques instants plus tôt. Moi-même, est-ce que je le savais ? En partie, uniquement. Cette sensation d'étouffement, récurrente ces derniers temps, ça me rappelait les crises que je faisais très régulièrement avant de rencontre Myungsoo. Je le laissai palper mes doigts qui ne m'obéissaient même plus. Je n'avais plus la force de faire un geste, ou de prendre la parole pour lui expliquer le peu que je savais. Ce coup de fil avait eu un effet dévastateur sur mon moral. Je me sentis basculer en arrière, et la dernière chose que je sentis fut le torse de Myungsoo tout contre moi et ses bras serrés autour de mon corps.

**xxx**

J'eus l'impression qu'une éternité s'était écoulée quand je sortis de mon coma passager. J'avais tout de même passé plusieurs heures dans une autre dimension. Je repoussai la couverture de mon corps et veillai à ne pas découvrir mon amant. Ses traits étaient tendus dans son sommeil, sans doute lui avais-je fait peur… Je savais qu'il ne m'en voudrait pas, cependant il allait vraiment falloir que je me justifie, sans quoi il prendrait ça pour un problème physique et me traînerait de force chez le médecin. Ou il l'appellerait, ce qui était bien plus probable, sachant qu'il n'aimait pas plus l'hôpital que moi.

Je me levai doucement du lit, prenant mon temps pour être certain de ne pas tomber. Je m'en serais voulu de le réveiller, alors qu'il avait sûrement éprouvé des difficultés à s'endormir. Je sortis de la chambre et arpentai le salon pendant de longues minutes dans l'espoir illusoire que ça me permettrait de voir plus clair dans ce bordel qu'était ma tête.

On n'avait pas idée d'être aussi compliqué. Myungsoo le savait, j'étais souvent énervé à cause de moi-même. C'était strictement impossible pour moi de prendre une décision rapidement, et même de faire certains trucs simples pour le commun des mortels comme engager la conversation dans un magasin de musique avec un employé passionné. Exemple simple, mais représentatif.

J'allais mieux mais je me rendais compte maintenant que j'avais encore bien du chemin à parcourir. Et je ne connaissais même pas la raison de mon problème actuel. Il fallait que je récapitule. Cette désagréable sensation était apparue lors de la visite de notre nouvel appartement. Plus précisément, quand j'avais entendu le propriétaire parler. Ça m'avait perturbé à tel point que j'avais dû laisser mon amant gérer la situation. A bien y réfléchir, la voix de Park Dangeun ressemblait à celle de mon père, que je n'avais pas vu depuis des années. Quand celui-ci avait rappelé dans l'après-midi, j'avais eu l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer, et j'avais même fini par m'évanouir, conséquence du stress et de la fatigue combinés.

Quel était le message derrière ces faits ? Pour le coup, j'étais complètement perdu et il me manquait l'avis de Myungsoo pour y voir plus clair. Je ne pouvais décidément pas faire grand-chose sans lui… Perdu, comme un petit enfant.

Il dû entendre mon appel télépathique et percevoir ma confusion car je sentis soudain sa main sur mon épaule, alors que je marchais toujours dans la pièce plongée dans la pénombre, tel un fou. Je sursautai légèrement mais me calmai rapidement de ma surprise dans ses bras, étreinte réconfortante.

« _Tu m'as fait peur Sungyeol, murmura-t-il sans reproche.

_Excuse-moi… Répondis-je sur le même ton. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis.

_Tu veux en parler maintenant, ou alors on retourne se coucher ?

_Je n'arriverais plus à dormir de toute façon. »

Il hocha la tête et m'emmena dans le canapé dans lequel il me laissa avec une couverture polaire. Je m'enroulai dedans et entendis des bruits de vaisselles venant de la cuisine. Quelques instants plus tard il revint près de moi et posa deux tasses de thé sur la petite table. Il s'installa ensuite à mes côtés et je lui filai un bout de couette avant de me coller contre lui. J'étais totalement dépendant de sa chaleur, physique comme morale. J'avais besoin de lui.

Je commençai d'une voix faible à lui raconter ce que j'avais rassemblé dans ma tête durant une heure. Il ne m'interrompit pas, se contentant de caresser mes poignets, ma tête, mon cou, et toute partie de mon corps qu'il pouvait atteindre sans trop bouger. C'était agréable, et il m'aida sans le savoir à être plus assuré que je ne l'avais été plus tôt dans la nuit.

Je m'arrêtai pour boire un peu de thé qui avait eu le temps de refroidir. J'avais parlé un moment, sans réellement m'en rendre compte, trop concentré sur le sens de mes paroles. Je tendis ma tasse à Myungsoo qui sourit et préféra m'embrasser plutôt que de boire directement. Il fit une légère grimace.

« _Je n'aime pas le thé aux fruits rouges, marmonna-t-il après. »

Sa remarque me fit sourire, on aurait dit un enfant de cinq ans, et il était tout bonnement adorable. Je posai ma tasse et prit une gorgée dans la sienne, avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

« _C'est mieux comme ça ? Demandai-je. »

Il prit juste le temps de hocher la tête avant de saisir mes lèvres à nouveau, me prenant littéralement dans ses bras pour que je sois au plus près de lui. Je me laissai aller et je sentis une grande bouffée de confiance m'envahir. Il était là pour moi, et à deux nous trouverions ce qu'il m'arrivait.

* * *

><p><em>Je sais mieux décrire les évanouissements d'habitude. Enfin... Je suis fatiguée et j'ai mal, donc j'ai fait de mon mieux. Et puisque vous lisez toujours je suppose que ça vous plait. Bon, je posterais en fin de semaine si je vais mieux.<em>


	30. Passé

_J'avais dis qu'il restait deux chapitres? Ça prouve à quel point je suis incapable de mettre une limite à mon inspiration. ^^ Il en reste quatre, le dernier sera peut-être plus long, je devrais le terminer aujourd'hui. J'ai écris près de trois chapitres hier, et finalement ça me rend triste de finir alors je vais prendre mon temps. Bon, le niveau est pas très haut, y'a des passages à vide dans les fictions. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture!_

_ Réponse aux reviews:_

_KL, ça c'est du timing! ;) Merci. Je vais à Paris pour une licence de Japonais. J'en fais déjà depuis quelques années, alors je suppose que ça devrait aller. Je pense que ton adresse mail a beugué dans le commentaire, ça arrive souvent sur ce site. Tu as moyen de m'envoyer un MP sur ce site ? Sinon la mienne c'est nacosama _

_Quatre chapitres en plus, c'est pas énorme mais c'est toujours mieux que rien. Moi ça faisait part de la mienne de l'écrire, je vais avoir du mal à les lâcher. Mais ça me fait plaisir que tu sois attachée à cette fiction. Avais-tu raison quand au problème de Sungyeol? _

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 30<span>**

Notre baiser nous laissa haletant dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je sentais le désir monter progressivement mais ce n'était définitivement pas le bon moment pour nous laisser aller. Un peu de sérieux, parfois… C'était surtout que je doutais de ma résistance physique avec ce poids inconnu sur les épaules. Il fallait éclaircir ça avant que je perde complètement les pédales. Il sembla le comprendre puisqu'il nous réinstalla plus confortablement dans le canapé avant de plonger son regard dans le mien d'un air sérieux.

« _Je pense que j'ai une idée quand à ton malaise. »

Je le regardai d'un air interrogateur. Je me doutai qu'il trouverait quelque chose, mais peut-être pas si vite.

« _Tu as été touché par sa voix parce qu'elle ressemble à celle de ton père que tu n'as pas vu depuis des années. Tu as quitté ta famille parce que ça te faisait trop mal de ressentir quelque chose pour eux en sachant que tu pourrais les perde. Je le sais, nous avons les mêmes raisons. »

Jusque-là, j'étais d'accord avec lui. Je sentais que nous pointions le problème, encore fallait-il le définir précisément.

« _Je pense que le fait de m'avoir ouvert ton cœur a créé une sorte de brèche. Tous tes sentiments refoulés se sont empressés de s'y engouffrer. »

Je le regardai sans comprendre. C'était simple, mais mon esprit se refusait de saisir ces mots. Myungsoo prit mon visage entre ses mains et colla nos fronts. Il poursuivit d'une voix calme.

« _C'est à cause de moi. Je te fais redevenir humain et tu es encore trop fragile. Tu as besoin de l'amour de tes parents, Sungyeol, tout comme j'ai besoin de l'amour des miens. Malheureusement, je suis mort pour eux. Ils n'ont sans doute pas supporté de nous perdre tous les deux, ma sœur et moi. »

La surprise me coupa le souffle mais je devais absolument lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Je pris une grande inspiration et priai pour que ma voix ne me lâche pas à un instant si crucial.

« _Tu ne peux pas dire que c'est de ta faute… »

Ce fut tout ce que je parvins à dire avant de sentir ma tête tourner de façon atroce. Je vacillai, alors que j'étais quand même en position assise. Myungsoo passa un bras derrière moi et me maintint contre son torse pour m'empêcher de tomber. Son regard me criait son inquiétude sans qu'il en fasse état à voix haute.

« _C'était une façon de parler, tu sais. L'attraction que nous ressentons l'un pour l'autre est trop forte pour y résister, on l'a compris. Simplement, ton malaise se traduit par un manque d'amour de la part de ton père, et probablement aussi du reste de ta famille.

_Mais… Balbutiai-je.

_Oui ?

_Toi… Tu ressens ça aussi ?

_Moi c'est depuis le début, peut-être de façon moins poussée, mais j'ai rarement cessé de penser à eux. Du moins à partir du moment où j'ai été avec Jinah. Avant j'étais encore trop bouleversé. »

Je l'écoutai attentivement, suspendu à ses lèvres. Façon de parler, cette fois, même si l'idée de les effleurer me traversait l'esprit trop souvent pour que ce soit innocent. Ce qu'il venait de révéler était déroutant, toutefois j'étais un peu rassuré par le fait qu'il vivait la même chose, bien qu'il ne m'en ait jamais parlé.

« _Et comment on va pouvoir s'en sortir alors ? Finis-je par demander, réussissant par miracle à prononcer ma phrase en entier. »

Il soupira légèrement et je sentis sans pouvoir l'expliquer que sa réponse n'allait pas me plaire.

«_M'est avis qu'on ne peut pas réfréner ça. Tu vas encore trop souffrir si tu intériorise tout.

_Alors ? M'enquis-je d'une voix étouffée. »

J'avais plongé la tête dans la couverture, tentative vaine de me couper de la réalité. La main de Myungsoo caressa distraitement mon épaule qui sortait de sous ma cachette de fortune.

« _Il va falloir… qu'on reprenne contact avec eux. »

Je ne sus dire quelle sensation m'assaillit en premier à l'entente de ses mots. Sûrement la peur, partagée avec une bonne dose de douleur. Physique autant que morale, bien sûr, tout était lié et nous le savions très bien depuis le temps. Je dus ressortir par manque d'air. Il sourit avec tendresse et m'ébouriffa encore plus les cheveux.

« _Ne t'en fais pas Sungyeol, tout ira bien. Parce que nous sommes deux. »

Ses mots eurent cette fois l'effet d'un baume sur mes plaies à vif. J'y croyais, en nous. C'était magique.

« _Ce ne sera pas facile, mais nous y arriveront. Je te le promets. »

Je n'attendis pas plus et me jetai sur les lèvres, cognant dans la précipitation mon piercing contre ses dents. Je le sentis sourire et il me mordit la lèvre avec douceur, me faisant presque gémir de plaisir. Le baiser était ardent, passionné, tout ce dont nous avions besoin à cet instant précis.

Myungsoo me bascula sous son corps et dans le noir je perçus son regard brûlant me fixer. Il reprit ma bouche avec possessivité et je me laissai complètement aller, aux anges. La douleur se dissipait pour laisser progressivement place au plaisir. La fin de la nuit promettait d'être plus agréable que prévu…

**xxx**

Il faisait déjà bien jour quand j'ouvris les yeux. Myungsoo n'était plus à côté de moi sur le canapé, ce que j'appris en baladant mes jambes dans l'espoir de trouver son corps chaud sous la couette. Je relevai un peu la tête et fut tout à fait réveillé quand je le vis, entièrement nu – tout comme moi en fait, sauf que j'étais couvert par la couette – en train de traverser le salon. Il s'aperçut que j'étais réveillé et s'approcha de moi. Je devais avoir l'air d'être sur une autre planète car il agita la main devant mes yeux et se marra devant mon absence totale de réaction.

« _Sungyeol, on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme.

_Mm, c'était mieux que ça, marmonnai-je, reprenant conscience avec les réalité, et faisant un effort surhumain pour détacher mon regard de son corps trop parfait pour ma santé mentale. »

Son rire retentit de nouveau dans la pièce et je me dis que cette journée commençait très bien. J'aimais quand il était de bonne humeur, et c'était visiblement le cas. Je tentai de bouger pour le serrer contre moi mais une certaine partie de mon corps se rappela à moi et je retombai immédiatement sur les coussins avec un gémissement d'inconfort plus que de douleur pure. Je préférai tout de même cette sensation aux migraines et à ce qui résultait de mes crises.

« _Ce n'était pas très raisonnable, cette nuit, murmura-t-il en m'embrassant tendrement l'omoplate. »

Je grognai simplement pour lui exprimer tout mon mécontentement face à son discours. Je sentis rapidement ses mains tièdes virer la couverture de la partie inférieure de mon corps et se placer dans le bas de mon dos, juste au-dessus de mes fesses dénudées. Elles commencèrent alors un doux massage qui détendit progressivement tous mes muscles. Cette fois bien loin de protester contre ce traitement de faveur, je lâchai une sorte de ronronnement de satisfaction et il m'embrassa plusieurs fois le flanc en réponse.

« _Ça va mieux, ma princesse ? »

Je hochai la tête et me retournai pour l'embrasser avec amour. Il sourit et se releva. Face à mon air surpris, il s'expliqua.

« _Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que j'aille m'habiller, et que tu en fasses de même. A moins que tu ne veuilles reprendre nos ébats de cette nuit ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire mutin. »

Je lui tirai la langue et il partit dans la salle de bain pour mettre des vêtements et probablement prendre une douche avant. J'entendis effectivement l'eau couler quelques instants plus tard. Je ne comptai pas le rejoindre, il avait raison en sous entendant que c'était plus sûr d'attendre d'être habillé. L'envie serait toujours là, mais un peu canalisée par ces couches de vêtements. Heureusement que je pouvais contempler les traits de son visage à loisir….

Pendant qu'il se lavait, j'eus le temps de repenser à ce que nous avions dit dans la nuit, avant de nous laisser emporter par la passion. Il n'avait pas tort en disant que le meilleur moyen de satisfaire ce besoin était de reprendre contact avec eux. Un problème demeurait cependant, à savoir comment procéder.

Je ne savais pas si mes parents habitaient toujours à Busan, dans la maison que j'avais quittée deux ans plus tôt. Même si les cinq dernières années où j'y avais habité, je n'étais plus tellement présent. Juste une ombre, malade et muette. Folle.

Quand à me souvenir de l'adresse, c'était chose impossible, même chose pour le numéro de téléphone. Je ne savais pas me servir d'Internet, n'ayant pas touché à un ordinateur depuis mes quinze ans, âge auquel je m'étais perdu moi-même. Enfin, avant d'avoir rencontré Myungsoo j'aurais plutôt dit « âge auquel j'ai été plus fort que les autres ». Mais il s'est avéré que c'était trop dangereux pour tenir seul.

Myungsoo pourrait peut-être m'aider à retrouver trace d'eux. Il savait à priori se servir d'Internet, bien moins réfractaire que moi aux technologies de communication. Et si d'aventure il retrouvait leur adresse et un numéro pour les joindre, que devrais-je faire ? Aller directement à Busan, sans prévenir, ou téléphoner et prendre le risque de me faire jeter, comme je les avais abandonnés deux ans plus tôt ?

Encore un problème trop compliqué à régler seul, j'en parlerais avec lui dans la journée. Heureusement, on était dimanche, pas de boulot ce jour-là. Mais en contrepartie nous devions finir de ranger l'appartement et d'emmener les derniers cartons à notre nouvelle adresse. J'étais censé rendre les clés lundi soir au plus tard.

Myungsoo sortit de la chambre habillé mais les cheveux encore humides, un sourire ravissant sur les lèvres. Je me demandai bien ce qui suscitait une telle joie pour lui depuis que nous étions levés jusqu'à ce que je croise son regard sur mon corps. La couverture avait glissé sans que je m'en aperçoive et j'avais une pause peu innocente.

« _Pervers, marmonnai avant de me draper dans la couverture d'un air théâtral. »

Il rit, comme je m'y attendais, et je me levai, passant près de lui, faussement offusqué. Malheureusement, maladroit un jour, maladroit toujours, je me pris les pieds dans un bout du tissu et manquait de m'étaler au sol. Il eut la présence d'esprit de me rattraper, et je ne me blessai que légèrement la hanche en heurtant le plan de travail de la cuisine. Quant à lui, il se prit mon coude dans l'estomac, bien involontairement.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi franchement…

_Je n'aurais plus de nez, avouai-je, un demi sourire aux lèvres. Et plus grand-chose d'autre, d'ailleurs, ajoutai-je ensuite d'un ton plus bas.»

Il me regarda, interdit. Puis un sourire plein de douceur prit place sur ses traits d'Adonis.

« _Je ne t'ai jamais entendu parler autant le matin. Et tu as mangé un clown hier soir ?

_C'est toi qui me fait cet effet-là, murmurai-je dans son cou. »

Surpris par ma propre audace et la voix chaude que j'avais utilisée, je quittai la pièce précipitamment et me réfugiai dans la salle de bain, toujours couvert à moitié par la couverture polaire.

Je n'en ressortis qu'une bonne heure plus tard, l'eau chaude agissant comme un véritable aimant sur moi. En même temps, c'était tellement agréable de sentir tous ses muscles se détendre. Je ne quittai la cabine qu'au dernier moment, quand je sentis que je risquai l'évanouissement si j'y restai plus longtemps. Je pris ensuite mon temps pour trouver des vêtements dans ma chambre, pestant contre le courant d'air qui me faisait frissonner.

Myungsoo m'attendait dans le salon en faisant l'inventaire des cartons qui s'amoncelaient là et de leur contenu. Bien que nous nous chargions nous même du transport, c'était plus sûr. Par exemple, imaginons qu'une fois dans notre nouvel appartement nous ayons besoin d'un certain ustensile de cuisine, mieux valait savoir à l'avance dans quel carton il était rangé plutôt que d'avoir à tout déballer en arrivant directement.

Nous faisions des efforts mais nous n'étions toujours pas des acharnés du rangement. Et encore, je devais souvent le pousser à trier un peu ses affaires qu'il éparpillait partout dans notre chambre. C'était dire le niveau !

Je relevai les manches du sous-pull que j'avais enfilé à l'instant, vert pâle avec des inscriptions plus foncés dans le dos, et m'approchai de mon amant. Nous avions l'après-midi pour déménager.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous a plu, je posterais un nouveau chapitre dimanche soir.<p> 


	31. Rangement

_J'ai terminé d'écrire cette fiction hier soir, et j'ai passé l'après-midi à lire celui de Myinahla, qui est une tuerie. Elle lit le mien, j'attend son verdict avec impatience. N'hésitez pas à aller lire le sien, qui porte le même nom sans les caractères japonais. C'est notre 3e défi, les deux autres étant Animal et First Love. Et peut-être un autre dans les mois à venir.. :) Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira._

_Réponse aux reviews:_

_KL, une LLCE. ;) Oh, toi aussi tu écris? Aha, c'est cool que tu ais trouvé. Désolée, ce n'est pas dans ce chapitre que je vais le développer, mais j'espère que ça te plaira, je pense que c'est un des moments que j'ai le plus aimé écrire. (Avec sa tentative de suicide. Mais là c'est nettement moins glauque.) Ici... Bah, le titre de chapitre est assez évocateur je pense. Uhu._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 31<strong>

Pendant que Myungsoo terminait l'inventaire, je me mis en devoir de débarrasser la salle de bain, encore embrumée par ma récente et trop longue douche. Une épaisse buée couvrait le miroir et je m'amusai à tracer un cœur dessus avant de vider le placard de nos affaires de toilettes, à savoir brosses à dents, dentifrice, rasoir, gel douche etc. Je trouvai également un tube de lubrifiant neuf et des images peu saines me revinrent à l'esprit. Je m'empressai alors de tout mettre dans un carton et secouai la tête pour me remettre les idées en place.

Je vérifiai qu'il ne restait rien dans la douche et récupérait les statuettes très moches qui prenaient la poussière sur le placard. Il les avait amenées ici contre mon grès quand il était venu s'installer définitivement, et avait absolument tenu à les garder malgré une certaine réticence de ma part. Nous avions trouvé un compromis, il pouvait les garder mais elles devaient être peu visibles. Le placard de la salle de bain était suffisamment haut pour qu'on ne les voit qu'en faisant le ménage ce qui était largement suffisant pour ma part.

Je quittai la salle de bain, mon carton sous le bras, et entrai dans la chambre. Les draps du lit étaient défaits et un joyeux bazar s'étalait un peu partout. Je posai le carton dans un coin et défit la parure de lit pour aller la mettre au sale. J'aurais le temps de faire tourner une machine avant que nous ne partions. La chambre contenait peu d'effets personnels en dehors de nos vêtements et j'appelai Myungsoo en renfort pour y voir clair plus rapidement. Il nous fallut tout de même une bonne heure pour que plus rien ne traîne au sol. Les affaires avaient été rapidement repliées et je m'attelai à la fastidieuse tâche de les ranger dans des cartons pendant que mon amant retournait à son inventaire.

Une fois le sol débarrassé, je vidai la commode de la même manière et mis les cintres dans une dernière boîte. Six cartons s'empilaient dans la pièce, rien que ça. Je pressentais une sacré galère pour tout emmener à notre prochain domicile, sachant que nous n'avions ni permis ni véhicule à notre disposition.

Je les emmenais dans le salon, les ajoutant au tas déjà conséquent. La moitié de la pièce était désormais occupée. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il n'était pas très grand, mais tout de même… Je ne pensais pas que nous aurions autant de choses à nous deux. Myungsoo termina son inventaire de vaisselle et alla étendre les draps du lit à une fenêtre pour qu'ils aient le temps de sécher. Il nous restait à vider le salon, appeler la compagnie de téléphone pour dire qu'on changeait de ligne fixe, et faire un brin de ménage pour rendre l'appartement en bon état.

C'était peu par rapport à tout ce que nous avions déjà fait, néanmoins j'étais épuisé. Myungsoo ressortit de la chambre et vint s'affaler à mes côtés dans le canapé. Instinctivement, sa main retrouva la mienne et la serra.

« _Tu réalises, toi ? »

Surpris, je me tournai vers lui et secouai légèrement la tête. Il me regarda brièvement et reporta son attention sur le mur en face de nous avant de reprendre la parole.

« _Cet appartement qu'on prend ensemble. C'est un engagement légal. »

Je baissai la tête en sentant mes joues rosir. Décidément, j'étais parfois trop émotif, sans que je puisse y faire quelque chose. Il serra ma main un peu plus fort mais s'abstint de tout commentaire.

« _Je trouve ça formidable. »

Je hochai la tête presque imperceptiblement pour approuver.

« _Après ce qu'on a vécu, c'est presque étrange que tout se déroule sans encombre.

_Parce qu'on est deux. On peut se reposer l'un sur l'autre, et on apprend à s'accepter soi-même, à tempérer ses défauts qu'on trouve insurmontables. »

Myungsoo fut touchée par ma longue tirade, je le vis dans ses yeux quand il se redressa. Je pensais sincèrement ce que je venais de dire, et je voulais lui prouver que je pouvais faire des efforts pour lui. Je n'aimais pas parler, mais je savais aussi qu'il adorait ma voix. Alors je cessais d'être égoïste pour lui faire plaisir, et finalement ses compliments me réchauffaient le cœur. Un simple cercle.

« _Comment on va faire pour tout emmener ? Demandai-je après quelques instants de silence, assez inquiet quant à la suite des évènements.

Myungsoo sembla réfléchir et fronça les sourcils.

« _Sungjong a une voiture, non ?

_Tu… voudrais qu'on lui demande de nous aider à déménager ?

_Hm, on n'a pas vraiment d'autre solution. Et ça ne le dérangera pas, j'en suis sûr.

_Ce n'est pas tellement pour ça.

_Hein ?

_Je n'aime pas l'idée d'être redevable de quelqu'un.

_Je peux comprendre ça, mais dans la vie on a forcément besoin des autres. Regarde, si on était restés chacun de notre côté on aurait continué à sombrer jusqu'à la chute finale et on ne se serait pas relevés. »

Je hochai la tête, convaincu mais pas décidé. Pourtant il avait raison, sans voiture on ne pourrait pas transporter toutes nos affaires.

« _Ok. Tu l'appelles alors ? »

Il sourit et m'ébouriffa les cheveux.

« _C'est bien parce que c'est toi. »

Je lui fis une moue qui se voulait mignonne et qui sembla fonctionner. Il m'envoya un baiser soufflé et se releva pour aller chercher le téléphone fixe. Je restai assis dans le canapé pendant qu'il appela Sungjong pour solliciter son aide. Mes pensées décrochèrent un peu et je n'entendis pas la conversation, sursautant même légèrement quand Myungsoo revint s'asseoir à côté de moi.

« _T'es pas croyable toi, je me demande dans combien de mondes tu évolues. »

Je lui soufflai de l'air au visage avec puérilité et il m'embrassa au coin des lèvres pour me calmer. Il me regarda ensuite d'un air terriblement séduisant. Ce n'était pas juste, comment pouvais-je rester un minimum fâché contre lui s'il me faisait cette tête-là ?...

« _Sungjong a accepté, il a dit qu'il viendrait avec Luna pour que ça aille plus vite. »

Luna, je ne l'avais vue qu'une fois mais elle m'avait semblé gentille. Mais….

« _Ça ira pour toi si elle est là ?

_Il serait peut-être temps que je combatte mes vieux démons, non ? »

Je le fixai avec tendresse. Il était courageux… J'espérais que ça se passerait bien.

« _Ils arrivent dans une demi-heure, on a vidé toutes les pièces il ne restera qu'à transporter les cartons, m'informa Myungsoo. »

Nous passâmes le temps restant à nous câliner dans le canapé, jamais rassasié du contact avec l'autre. Quand on toqua à la porte, nous eûmes la tête de deux adolescents pris en faute ce qui nous fit rire. Je remis correctement mon pull qu'il avait remonté pour me caresser le ventre en toute impunité. Il ouvrit la porte et Sungjong et Luna apparurent dans l'encadrement de la porte. Le visage de notre collègue sembla s'illuminer quand il nous vit.

« _Salut les gars, alors vous avez besoin d'aide pour déménager ? »

Sa question était plus rhétorique qu'autre chose mais Myungsoo prit la peine de répondre.

« _Ouaip, on s'est rendus compte qu'on avait finalement trop d'affaires.

_Aha, et encore, si tout est là c'est peu, vous auriez vu le bazar qu'on avait quand Luna et moi avons emménagé ensemble… »

A voir la moue gênée de Luna à cet instant, je le croyais sans problèmes.

« _Bon, plus vite commencé, plus vite fini. On s'y met ? »

Myungsoo s'imposait naturellement comme leader, ce rôle lui allait à merveille. Enfin c'est sûr qu'avec moi, il fallait bien qu'il prenne les décisions car s'il attendait que je le fasse….

Un curieux ballet s'installa alors. Chacun prit autant de cartons qu'il pouvait porter et les emmena jusqu'à la voiture qui se remplit rapidement. Nous en étions à la moitié du vidage du salon quand Sungjong déclara qu'il fallait faire un premier voyage car sa petite voiture n'était pas extensible. Myungsoo partit avec lui pour décharger sur place, je restai seul avec Luna mais ce n'était pas dérangeant. Nous eûmes le temps de descendre les cartons restants et quelques meubles légers comme la table du salon dans le hall de l'immeuble avant qu'ils ne reviennent.

Luna était quelqu'un de très calme, dont les gestes étaient mesurés. Par-dessus le marché, très jolie, bien qu'elle ne soit pas absolument pas mon genre… Ca faisait des années que les filles ne m'attiraient plus. Et quand on savait que Myungsoo représentait mon idéal masculin…

En remontant pour attendre nos copains respectifs, je proposais un café à Luna qui accepta avec reconnaissance. Je pense que je lui devais au moins ça pour nous avoir aidés. La notion d'aide par pure gentillesse m'échappait encore, bien que Sungjong et Luna se soient empressés de venir à notre secours. Ca rejoignait bien ce que j'avais pensé la première fois que je les avais vu tous les deux, ils étaient des anges.

« _Tu sais Sungyeol, Sungjong parle souvent de toi à la maison.

_Uh ?

_Il dit que tu sembles beaucoup plus épanouis depuis que tu côtoies Myungsoo.

_Je… N'ai jamais été très proche de Sungjong avant, mais…

_Il est heureux pour toi. Il a trop d'ambition, mais veut toujours aider ceux qui semblent aller mal de son point de vue.

_C'est… »

Je ne savais absolument pas quoi répondre, c'est vrai qu'au début Sungjong m'énerva passablement, mais j'avais découvert avec le temps qu'il ne me voulait pas de mal. Simplement, j'avais déjà eu bien du mal à accepter la présence de Myungsoo à mes côtés…

« _Je ne te connaissais pas avant, mais tu as déjà bien évolué depuis la première fois qu'on s'est vus. Continue de faire des efforts. »

Je n'avais pas besoin qu'elle me le dise mais ses mots eurent sur moi un effet galvanisant, assez incongru. Depuis quand étais-je sensible à ce qu'on me disait ? Elle me fit un gentil sourire et me remercia ensuite pour le café.

Je commençais à comprendre sans trop pouvoir mettre des mots dessus pourquoi elle m'avait adressé la parole. Elle savait que quand quelqu'un va mal, il faut avoir une place importante dans le cœur de cette personne pour pouvoir l'aider efficacement. Et elle sous-entendait qu'elle ne pouvait pas m'aider mais qu'elle et Sungjong étaient reconnaissants à Myungsoo de le faire. C'était étrange qu'ils tiennent à ce point à mon bien-être pourtant je me doutais que ça ne devait pas être agréable de vivre avec quelqu'un comme moi si on avait facilement de l'empathie pour les autres.

Nous entendîmes du bruit dans le couloir et quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Myungsoo et Sungjong ne rentre dans le salon.

« _On a été assez longs, désolés. Mais on a chargé la voiture avec ce que vous aviez laissé en bas. C'est tout ce qu'on doit emporter ? Me demanda mon amant.

_Oui. Il ne reste qu'à tout nettoyer et on pourra aller rendre les clés.

_C'est super alors.

_Bon, Myungsoo et moi on va retourner là-bas pour décharger le reste, et puis je reviendrais chercher Sungyeol et Luna pour rentrer.

_Je peux aller là-bas en métro, protestai-je doucement. »

Je ne voulais pas qu'il se dérange plus pour moi.

« _Vous pouvez venir boire un verre ce soir, ce sera encore un peu en bazar mais on peut s'arranger. Histoire de vous remercier de nous avoir aidé, proposa Myungsoo. »

Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Je ne me sentais pas mal en présence de Sungjong et Luna, et ils étaient tous les deux très gentils.

« _Dans ce cas, je vais aider Sungyeol à nettoyer ici et on vous rejoindra là-bas en métro dès qu'on aura terminé. »

Myungsoo hocha la tête à la proposition de Luna.

« _Très bien, on se rejoint tout à l'heure alors. »

Mon amant s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa doucement avant de partir avec Sungjong.

* * *

><p><em>J'ai un faible pour Sungjong, faut me pardonner. J'espère que ça vous a plu, à mardi soir pour la suite. <em>


	32. Soirée

_Je pense donc à écrire un bonus du point de vue de Myungsoo, qui sera bien moins long, mais qui reprendra les étapes importantes de leur relation. Enfin, ça fait six mois que je pense à cette fiction tous les jours donc je vais faire une pause et avancer dans mes autres projets. D'ici un mois, je pense que je m'y remettrais. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira._

_Réponse aux reviews:_

_KL, oh, tu es plus vieille que moi ou pas? Il s'agit bien de Luna de f(x), un clin d'oeil pour Myinahla qui shippait le Sungjong/Luna. ~ _

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 32<strong>

Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de protester. Je n'allais pas forcer Luna à faire le ménage ici, tout de même. Ce que j'essayai de lui expliquer, mais elle se montra intransigeante.

« _Sungyeol, ça ira beaucoup plus vite à deux et je t'assure que ça ne me dérange pas du tout de t'aider. »

Je fus bien obligé de capituler quand elle s'arma d'une éponge pour nettoyer le coin cuisine. Je partis donc la chambre et y passai l'aspirateur ainsi que dans la salle de bain. Je jetai un coup d'œil à la douche et au lavabo qui étaient déjà propres. Je récupérai les draps du lit qui avaient terminé de sécher sur le rebord de la fenêtre et les mis dans un sac que j'allai poser dans le salon. Luna avait terminé la cuisine et était passée aux carreaux. Elle était terriblement efficace, quand je voyais le résultat quand c'était nous qui le faisions. Je vérifiai qu'il n'y avait plus rien dans la chambre et fermai la porte. Le salon était lui aussi propre. Je rangeai l'aspirateur sous la gazinière et ajoutai dans le sac le chiffon et l'éponge. Tout était en place et Luna m'adressa un sourire de connivence.

« _Tu vois, c'était plus rapide à deux.

_Hm, merci Luna. »

Evidemment, je ne pouvais pas agir avec elle comme je le faisais avec Myungsoo et lui tirer la langue. Et puis elle m'avait effectivement bien aidée. Je balayai la pièce du regard, attrapai le sac qui restai et récupérai les clés.

« _On y va ? Demanda-t-elle. »

J'acquiesçai et nous sortîmes de l'appartement. Je verrouillai la porte. C'était aussi bien une action physique que mentale, je fermais une porte sur une partie de ma vie, une nouvelle ère débutait. Je donnais les clés au concierge dans le hall et je sortis de l'immeuble pour la dernière fois.

Le trajet vers notre nouvel appartement nous prit une quinzaine de minutes. J'étais étourdi, heureusement que Luna connaissait également cette ligne. Ça me donnait une impression étrange d'être dans un transport en commun accompagné d'une femme. C'était sûrement la première fois, puisque je n'avais jamais fréquentés d'autres femmes que celles de ma famille.

Myungsoo et Sungjong avaient eu le temps d'installer une table et de sortir de quoi boire et manger. Mon amant était derrière les fourneaux quand nous entrâmes et Sungjong l'assistait. Luna s'installa à table et je remarquai qu'il était déjà dix-neuf heures. Je n'avais pas vu l'après-midi passer.

Finalement, nous prîmes tous place autour de la table basse, assis en tailleur sur le sol.

« _Merci de nous avoir aidés cet après-midi, c'était vraiment gentil de votre part, remercia Myungsoo.

_Y'a pas de quoi, répondit Sungjong en souriant. On est de vieilles connaissances, hein Sungyeol ! »

Quand on y pensait, c'était vrai, je le connaissais depuis que j'étais arrivé à Séoul.

« _Merci d'avoir su voir plus loin que les apparences, fis-je à mon tour en regardant notre collègue. »

Il m'adressa un sourire éclatant.

« _Je suis content que vous alliez mieux tous les deux. C'était évident qu'il fallait que vous soyez ensemble. »

Myungsoo eut un air songeur.

« _C'est pour ça que… commença-t-il.

_Que quoi ? S'enquit Sungjong.

_Que tu as traîné Sungyeol pour qu'il vienne venir me voir le jour où je suis arrivé pour travailler avec vous. »

Sungjong éclata de rire.

« _Tu te souviens encore de ça ?

_Ça m'a marqué. Sungyeol avait l'air prêt à te tuer et n'en avait rien à foutre de moi. »

Je le regardai soudain en écarquillant les yeux. Nous n'avions jamais parlé de ça.

« _Mais d'un autre côté, je dois dire que dès la première fois que je t'ai vu je t'ai trouvé intéressant, ajouta mon amant. »

Je baissai mon regard vers mon verre pour ne pas croiser le sien.

« _Même si nous avons mis un moment avant même de nous adresser la parole.

_Donc si je comprends bien, c'est grâce à Sungjong que vous vous êtes vus la première fois ? Demanda Luna.

_C'est ça. Je venais juste d'arriver au magasin, en remplacement d'un employé qui s'était blessé. Et Sungjong a traîné Sungyeol pour me le présenter. Moi je me sentais déjà très mal à l'aise d'arriver comme ça et d'être le centre d'attention, mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps. Je ne cherchai que la compagnie de Sungyeol parce qu'il ne parlait pas et qu'il semblait être totalement dans son monde.

_C'est exactement pour les même raisons que je t'ai permis de rester près de moi. Et que j'ai cherché ta compagnie, parfois, avouai-je. »

Ils me regardèrent tous les trois en souriant et Myungsoo se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser l'épaule. Je lui envoyai un regard amoureux bien qu'un peu gêné.

Le reste de la soirée se passa très bien, Myungsoo avait fait à manger et insista pour qu'ils restent. Comme toujours, c'était délicieux. J'avais bu plusieurs verres, et comme je n'avais plus l'habitude, l'effet de l'alcool s'était vite fait ressentir. Je commençais à sentir une douce torpeur m'envahir vers la fin du repas. Les sons étaient atténués, je me sentais bien. Je vacillai légèrement de ma position assise et finit par réclamer avec une voix d'enfant les genoux de Myungsoo pour m'allonger dessus, histoire de me reposer sans quitter la table.

J'entendais parfois quelques rires, à moitié endormi et encore un peu dans la réalité. Une des mains de Myungsoo me caressait tendrement les cheveux, c'était limite si je ne ronronnais pas. Je dus m'endormir réellement car je ne me souviens pas d'avoir bougé du sol pour me retrouver dans le lit. Ni d'avoir entendu Sungjong et Luna partir. Pourtant la fois suivante où j'ouvris les yeux, j'étais allongé près de Myungsoo et il faisait clair.

Mon corps avait eu son compte de sommeil et je sentais que je ne pourrais pas me rendormir. Je tentai alors de faire le tri dans mes pensées désorganisées. Il s'était passé pas mal de choses ces dernières vingt-quatre heures. La chambre dans laquelle nous dormions était beaucoup plus vaste que l'ancienne, les murs étaient de deux teintes de vert différentes, le sol recouvert de moquette beige. Le lit était au milieu de la pièce, et des cartons encombraient l'espace restant.

Nous n'avions pas encore eu le temps de ranger un peu. J'avais le souvenir d'avoir passé une bonne soirée, j'espérais qu'il en était de même pour les autres. Pour Myungsoo ça ne faisait aucun doute, il avait l'air complètement détendu dans son sommeil et ça faisait plaisir à voir. Je l'avais trop tiré vers le bas, il avait le droit de goûter au bonheur maintenant et je devais faire tout mon possible pour le rendre heureux.

Myungsoo se réveilla bien longtemps après moi. Un tantinet embrumé, il était adorable.

« _'Jour ma princesse, souhaita-t-il en me serrant contre lui.

_Bien dormi petite marmotte ?

_Hm, qui s'est endormi pendant le dîner ? »

Je ris doucement sans répondre. Il poussa un long soupir et caressa mes côtes avec tendresse.

« _Notre première nuit chez nous… »

Nous relevâmes la tête en même temps et nos lèvres se joignirent comme si elles étaient aimantées, comme si nous les avions séparées trop longtemps. Pour ma part, j'étais déjà sérieusement en manque de lui. Et l'ardeur qu'il mettait dans le baiser m'indiqua que c'était pareil pour lui.

**xxx**

Une petite semaine s'écoula sans encombre, nous allions travailler la journée et le soir nous rangions l'appartement. Nous en profitâmes pour visiter des magasins de meubles, histoire de trouver de quoi remplir les pièces qui nous semblaient bien vastes.

Notre chez-nous commençait enfin à ressembler à quelque chose, et personnellement je m'y sentais bien. C'était un nouveau cocon, et de toute façon, du moment qu'il était là près de moi, le reste n'avait qu'une importance secondaire.

Nous avions plusieurs fois reparlés de nos parents respectifs, pas de la façon dont nous pourrions les joindre mais plutôt des souvenirs d'enfances que nous avions. Nous passâmes des heures à dépeindre à l'autre comment nous étions enfant. Myungsoo me parla aussi beaucoup de sa sœur, ce qui amena plusieurs crises de larmes. Mais ce déferlement de pleurs eut le mérite de lui permettre de se sentir mieux après, et de renouer avec le souvenir de sa sœur. Il pouvait désormais penser à elle sans se sentir mal.

Je lui parlais des membres de ma famille sans distinction, à la réflexion peut-être un peu plus de mon père, celui qui avait essayé de m'aider quand j'avais arrêté d'aller en cours. Ma mère ne comprenait pas pourquoi je ne voulais plus sortir de ma chambre, lui non plus d'ailleurs, mais il tentait de respecter ça.

L'équilibre instauré était fragile, et je savais qu'il s'en faudrait de peu pour que tout ce que nous venions de construire s'écroule. C'était pour cela qu'il fallait agir rapidement. L'occasion se présenta un jour, au boulot. Notre patron, qui ne savait pourtant pas que nous étions ensemble, nous rappela que nous avions accumulé pas mal de jours de congés payés que nous n'avions pas pris. Il voulait savoir si nous avions l'intention de les prendre rapidement.

Nous nous accordâmes quelques instants de réflexion et décidâmes que ce serait l'occasion pour bouger dans le pays, car nous n'aurions pas eu le temps d'aller à Busan sur un week-end. Nous avions donc une semaine de libre, à occuper comme bon nous semblerait. C'est vrai que je n'avais fait attention, mais à part la période où j'avais été malade je n'avais jamais pris de congé. Et comme j'avais un certificat, mon mois d'absence n'avait pas été décompté.

Il ne nous restait plus qu'à joindre nos familles respectives, ou de trouver un moyen d'aller les voir. Les miens habitaient à Busan, au sud du pays, et ceux de Myungsoo à Incheon, à moins d'une trentaine de kilomètres de Séoul, sur la côte ouest. On pouvait difficilement faire plus opposés mais nous avions le temps, après tout.

C'est Internet qui nous sauva la mise. Nous allâmes dans un cybercafé et il fut facile de trouver les adresses recherchées. Les parents de Myungsoo avaient déménagé mais habitaient toujours la même ville, et il savait où se trouvait leur nouvelle habitation. Les miens vivaient au même endroit.

« _Tu penses qu'on ferait mieux d'y aller sans rien dire ? Me demanda Myungsoo alors que nous quittions le cybercafé.

_Je ne sais pas.

_Je ne connais pas tes parents, mais je pense que les miens raccrocheraient. Ils penseraient à un canular avant de réfléchir, et ce serait déjà trop tard. Ils ont sûrement fait leur deuil, depuis le temps. Nous n'avons pas été recherchés par la police, pas d'annonce de disparition, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre. Ils n'ont pas de raison de nous croire vivant. J'étais dévasté quand je suis parti, et toi tu ne vivais plus que physiquement.

_Tu as sûrement raison.

_Maintenant… »

Nous marchions dans la rue, main dans la main, nous prévenant du froid extérieur. Le soleil était au rendez-vous cependant il ne suffisait pas à réchauffer l'atmosphère.

« _Qui on va voir en premier ?

_Ça m'est égal.

_J'aimerais mieux voir les tiens d'abord. Surtout que ça te ronge plus que moi. »

Je hochai la tête, ça m'arrangeait aussi finalement. Non seulement ils allaient devoir accepter que nous étions encore en vie, mais également accepter notre relation, très peu conventionnelle dans notre pays. Il suffisait de voir le regard des gens sur nos mains jointes dans la rue et leurs mines choquées, parfois même franchement dégoutées.

Voir mes parents d'abord m'aiderait à être plus serein pour la confrontation avec les siens. Je ne pouvais pas dire s'ils avaient des chances d'être homophobes, je ne les avais pas assez côtoyés, et de surcroît ce n'était pas le genre de sujet dont on parlait à la maison.

« _C'est la deuxième officialisation de notre couple, murmura Myungsoo.

_Uh ?

_On dirait qu'on va les voir pour obtenir leur bénédiction, marmonna-t-il après. »

Je ne parvins pas à réfréner un petit sourire. J'espérais que tout se passerait bien. Nous décidâmes de partir chez mes parents le soir-même. Il y avait un train de nuit, et nous prendrions un hôtel à mi-parcours pour arriver à une heure convenable le lendemain. Les affaires furent rapidement bouclées, il nous fallait juste de quoi dormir quelques jours là-bas au cas-où. De toute façon, il fallait que nous repassions à Séoul pour aller à Incheon ensuite.

* * *

><p><em>Les deux chapitres restant font partie de mes préférés aussi; on se retrouve jeudi soir pour le 33, et samedi soir pour le dernier! Merci d'avoir lu.~<em>


	33. Départ

_Désolée pour ce retard... Ma santé n'est pas au beau fixe, et je commence à saturer. Donc j'ai complètement zappé de publier. Je n'ai même plus le courage d'écrire alors que j'ai des idées plein la tête.. Ça craint. J'crois que c'est l'effet post-fin de Bleeding Love aussi. Enfin bref, ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre, et il n'y a jamais eu autant de dialogues. 'Faut bien s'expliquer, à un moment donné. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_Réponse aux reviews:_

_KL, on n'a qu'un an d'écart alors. Merci pour eux. :3 Moi j'ai hâte d'avoir ta réaction. C'est vrai, quand on y pense, 70.000 mots pour les développer et les faire s'aimer... C'est pas mal. C'est très gentil de ta part de le dire en tout cas. _

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 33<span>**

Dans le train, j'étais un peu stressé. Le fait de savoir que j'allais faire face à mes parents, à mon frère et à ma sœur m'emplissait de sentiments violents et contradictoires que je n'avais pas ressentis depuis des années.

Je réussis pourtant à m'endormir, sans doute grâce à la présence de Myungsoo à mes côtés. Je me réveillai en sursaut quand le train s'arrêta.

« _On est arrivés, il va falloir qu'on sorte du train pour aller à l'hôtel. Tu tiens debout ? »

Je hochai la tête en me frottant les yeux de ma main libre, l'autre était glissée dans la sienne. Je le laissai me guider et trouvai le temps incroyablement long jusqu'au moment où je me laissai directement tomber sur le lit de la chambre après être entré. Pas le courage de me déshabiller, j'avais juste envie de dormir. Myungsoo le comprit et vint s'allonger près de moi. Un peu tendu, mais surtout fatigué, je m'endormis rapidement.

**xxx**

Le réveil fut plus compliqué que ce que j'avais imaginé. J'avais l'estomac complètement noué et une sensation désagréable dans la gorge. Et à bien y regarder, Myungsoo n'était pas mieux. Nous passâmes une heure à nous câliner dans le lit pour nous donner du courage, laissant nos corps parler pour nous cette fois les mots étaient superflus.

Mais il fallut bien se lever, sans quoi nous aurions risqué de louper le train qui devait nous emmener à Busan. Ça aurait été stupide. Une douche rapide, un passage à la cafétéria de l'hôtel et nous quittâmes les lieux pour nous rendre à la gare. Je ne savais pas vraiment où nous étions mais ce n'était pas important. D'ici peu, nous nous retrouverions chez mes parents, et c'était suffisant pour me donner mal au ventre.

Le voyage se fit dans le silence le plus complet, nos mains jointes entre nous. J'avais besoin de sentir qu'il était dans le même état que moi et qu'il était près de moi. Ses sourires étaient ponctués de tics nerveux, qu'il avait tout le temps quand il était stressé. Aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception à la règle, bien évidement. Nous n'avions pas plus réfléchi que ça au sens que prenait notre visite, mais dans un sens il avait raison, ça officialisait encore plus notre relation.

Restait à prier pour que nos parents acceptent notre retour dans leur vie ainsi que notre couple. Je ne pouvais faire aucun pronostic, et c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. En tous les cas, j'avais envie d'arriver. Certes, tant que nous n'y étions pas, tout était encore possible et nous pouvions espérer, mais d'un autre côté, j'avais hâte que ça se termine, que je sois fixé. Je n'en pouvais plus d'angoisser juste pour que le temps passe.

Pourtant quand le train arriva en gare de Busan, son terminus, je jetai un regard quelque peu angoissé à mon amant avant de bouger de mon siège. Il se releva également et me prit dans ses bras.

« _Tout va bien se passer Sungyeol, me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. »

Décidant qu'il serait meilleur pour mon cœur de le croire, je m'efforçais de ne penser qu'à sa voix me disant ces mots, pour m'occuper l'esprit et me redonner confiance. Il prit notre sac et ma main et nous dirigea vers la sortie. Nous eûmes un peu de mal à trouver la maison où j'avais grandis, heureusement encore qu'elle n'était pas trop éloignée de la gare.

J'eus un léger frisson en la reconnaissant. C'était une maison basse, avec un seul étage, en brique rouge et en toit de tuiles noires, tranchant rapidement avec le voisinage, plutôt des maisons grises ou jaunes, en crépis. La façade de la maison était recouverte de lierre et les fenêtres avaient tendance à disparaître sous cette masse végétale.

Ils avaient toujours la même voiture et elle était garée devant la maison, ce qui sous entendait qu'ils étaient là. Il était environ dix heures du matin, arriver tôt n'aurait pas été une bonne chose de notre avis commun.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon reflet dans la vitre de la voiture. J'avais tous mes nouveaux piercings, dont celui à la lèvre, particulièrement visible, mais mes cheveux n'avaient pas vraiment changé, je les avais teints en châtain avant de quitter la maison. Fondamentalement, j'étais toujours le même physiquement. Mais je ne me voyais plus comme avant. C'était… indescriptible. J'avais changé à mes yeux, et il me semblait que c'était plutôt positif.

Myungsoo prit mes lèvres contre les siennes avec la douceur qui lui était coutumière dans ce genre de moment. J'envenimai rapidement le baiser en rencontrant sa langue avec la mienne, la torturant sous un assaut de passion pure. J'avais besoin de ça avant d'y aller. Je me surprenais moi-même, mais c'était un bon moyen pour me détendre réellement et me faire penser à autre chose.

Il me lança un regard empli de luxure quand nos bouches encore affamées se séparèrent. Je lui souris de façon mutine et nous nous avançâmes vers la porte de la maison. Une de mes mains recommença à trembler et je la fourrai dans ma poche. Elle me stressait.

J'apuyai sur la sonnette et le tintement qui retentit me fit sursauter.

« _Détend-toi, lu-je sur les lèvres de Myungsoo, un instant avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. »

La personne dans l'entrebâillement de la porte voulut dire quelque chose mais se figea ensuite, main sur la bouche. Une femme, d'une cinquantaine d'années, aux longs noirs mêlés de mèches grises rassemblés en une longue tresse sur son épaule. Elle portait des lunettes à monture métallique et un tablier blanc, ainsi que des pantoufles. Ma mère semblait avoir pris dix ans depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vue. Elle me fixait, les yeux exorbités.

« _Bonjour, commença Myungsoo. »

Sa prise de parole eut le mérite de sortir ma mère de sa torpeur. Elle le regarda, interloquée, puis son regard revint rapidement croiser le mien. Soudain, une voix d'homme se fit entendre venant de l'intérieur de la maison.

« _Soohyeon, qui est-ce ? »

Je n'eux pas besoin de le voir pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de mon père. Sa voix était exactement la même que dans mon souvenir, celle qui me tourmentait depuis plusieurs jours. Il apparut derrière ma mère. Lui aussi avait pris un sacré coup de vieux. Ses cheveux rares étaient complètement gris, il ne portait pas de lunettes mais une fine barbe, qui le vieillissait en lui donnant un air plus sage, plus… grand-père. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en me voyant, puis il regarda Myungsoo et fronça les sourcils. Ma mère n'avait toujours pas parlé.

« _Sungyeol… Parvint-il à dire, estomaqué.

_Bonjour, papa, prononçais-je à voix presque basse, incapable d'utiliser correctement ma voix dans un moment pareil. »

Il secoua la tête et donna un léger coup de coude à ma mère pour qu'elle se reprenne.

« _Entrez, ne restez pas dehors, nous invita-t-il, après un autre coup d'œil en direction de mon amant. »

Ne cherchant pas la provocation, je me retins de prendre sa main en pénétrant dans l'habitation, devancé par mon père et suivit par mon amant. La maison non plus n'avait pas changé, ils avaient simplement l'air d'avoir refait les peintures du salon qui me semblait beaucoup plus clair qu'avant. Mais nous n'étions pas là pour parler de décoration d'intérieur. Mon père nous invita à nous assoir dans un canapé, et s'installa en face de nous. Nous nous regardâmes dans le blanc des yeux pendant cinq minutes, jusqu'à ce que ma mère arrive avec un plateau sur lequel elle avait disposé des tasses de thé.

Mortellement gêné, et devinant que c'était pareil pour tout le monde, je cherchais un moyen de briser la glace pour entamer la conversation. Ma mère nous tendit une tasse à chacun et j'eus du mal à faire sortir assez de son de ma gorge pour la remercier. Elle reposa le plateau sur la table basse entre les deux canapés et s'installa à côté de son mari.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent encore, avant que quelqu'un n'eut le courage de prendre la parole.

« _Tu as l'air d'aller mieux. »

Mon père. Sa voix pleine de douceur, dont le ton était si semblable à celui de mon amant quand il était attentionné envers moi. L'émotion me prit à la gorge et je ne fus capable que de hocher la tête.

« _Je suppose que vous avez pris soin de lui, jeune homme, continua-t-il en s'adressant cette fois à Myungsoo. »

Très perspicace. Mon amant eut un gentil sourire.

« _J'ai fait de mon mieux. On pourrait dire que nous nous sommes aidés l'un l'autre. »

L'ambiance était toujours tendue mais la glace fondait peu à peu.

« _Où vivez-vous maintenant ? »

Je sentis que ma voix revenait quand mon père me fixa de ses deux orbes noirs.

« _A Séoul, répondis-je.

_Tu es allé si loin que ça, remarqua-t-il tristement.

_Je… tentai-je. »

Ma voix m'échappa et tout ce qui sortit de ma gorge ressemblait étrangement à un sanglot. Myungsoo posa sa tasse sur la table du salon et passa un bras autour de mes épaules pour me serrer contre lui.

« _Tu veux leur expliquer toi-même ?

_Ou… i. »

Il sourit et laissa son bras où il était. Je toussotai.

« _Dans d'autres… circonstances, on me dirait de m'excuser… Mais, je pense… qu'on ne peut pas s'excuser si on estime qu'on n'est pas coupable… »

Les mots avaient du mal à sortir, mais personne ne m'interrompait, ils m'écoutaient tous attentivement.

« _Je suis coupable d'avoir… été… égoïste. Je suis coupable de vous avoir abandonnés. Je… ne… suis pas coupable d'avoir eu un cœur trop… faible. Et je ne suis… pas non plus coupable d'avoir… voulu aller mieux. »

Je respirai profondément et fermai les yeux deux secondes.

« _Je me suis égaré. »

Pas besoin de préciser que je parlais au sens figuré.

« _J'ai erré, dans les rues comme dans mon cœur. Je croyais que je pourrais m'en sortir seul. Mais… Le mal-être était déjà trop enraciné pour ça.

_Alors tu es parti pour aller mieux… Commenta mon père. »

Je ne réussis pas à saisir l'émotion contenue dans sa phrase et voulut me justifier pour dissiper les possibles malentendus. Ça faisait trop longtemps que ça durait.

« _Mon cœur me faisait trop mal… Alors je l'ai enterré au plus profond de moi pour ne… plus rien ressentir. Ni joie ni peine, ni amour ni trahison. »

Ma mère semblait bouleversée. Je ne savais pas si je ressentais encore quelque chose pour eux, mais la voir comme ça ne me laissait pas totalement indifférent. Est-ce qu'elle comprenait ce que je tentai d'expliquer ?

« _Prends le relais, s'il te plait, demandai-je alors à Myungsoo, incapable de parler plus longtemps. »

Il hocha la tête et s'accorda plusieurs secondes de réflexion. Je lui demandai de raconter le début de notre histoire commune, pas étonnant qu'il ait besoin de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

« _Je suis un peu comme Sungyeol. J'ai… perdu ma sœur aînée dans un accident et je n'ai pas été assez fort pour le supporter. »

Contrairement à la mienne, sa voix était calme. J'étais étonné qu'il aille aussi loin dans les détails. Les yeux de ma mère s'écarquillèrent et elle se cacha la bouche avec la main, comme si cette vérité était trop difficile à supporter pour elle.

« _Alors j'ai décidé que je devais plus rien ressentir. Devenir indifférent à la vie. Je suis parti de chez moi et je suis arrivé à Séoul où j'ai rencontré Sungyeol presque un an plus tard. J'étais devenu incapable de m'ouvrir aux autres, tout comme lui. Comment expliquer que nous nous sommes bizarrement attirés ? »

Il eut un petit rire, et je vis le visage de mon père se détendre un peu.

« _Il a fallu un moment avant qu'on ne s'adresse la parole, même si on travaillait ensemble. Et puis on s'est un peu rapprochés. Sauf que notre protection était encore trop fragile.

_Surtout la mienne. Je voulais le connaître mais je savais que si ça arrivait ce serait la fin. Alors j'ai préféré le fuir avant que ça ne devienne irréversible, intervins-je. Et de toute… »

Je m'arrêtai brusquement, voyant avec incrédulité des larmes sur les joues de ma mère.

* * *

><p><em>Alors, votre verdict? J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à débattre sur le caractère réaliste ou non de cette entrevue, et je pense qu'au final je ne m'en suis pas trop mal sortie. <em>  
><em>J'essaierai de publier le dernier chapitre demain ou après-demain. Si je survis à mes migraines...<em>


	34. Victoire

_C'est avec pas mal d'émotions que publie ce dernier chapitre. J'ai longuement hésité sur la trame, à savoir ce que j'allais mettre dedans, et ce que j'ai finalement choisit me semble la meilleure option. Si on m'avait dit au départ que je renoncerais à la death-fic! Enfin, je vais éviter de vous spoiler davantage et vous laisser lire. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 34<span>**

Malgré cette évidente preuve d'émotion, elle souriait légèrement. Mon père prit une de ses mains dans les siennes, et Myungsoo et moi sourîmes de concert. Je ne les avais jamais connus démonstratifs, mais aujourd'hui n'était pas comme tous les jours.

« _Continue, demanda-t-elle, essuyant ses yeux avec la manche de son pull. »

Première fois que j'entendais sa voix depuis plus de deux ans.

« _Euh… »

J'avais perdu le fil.

« _A cette période, Sungyeol s'est enfermé chez lui. J'étais comme lui, alors je compris rapidement pourquoi. Mais j'avais envie de dépasser ma peur, je n'avais pas envie de lui ruiner ce qu'il avait eu tant de mal à construire. Alors j'ai cherché à l'aider contre sa volonté. »

Ce fut à mon tour d'avoir une espèce de rire.

« _Il a employé les grands moyens et s'est installé chez moi pour m'empêcher de faire n'importe quoi, avec mon corps comme avec mon âme.

_Et y'avait du boulot.

_Sungyeol a toujours été têtu, remarqua mon père avec un sourire de connivence pour Myungsoo.

_Y'a eu… plusieurs accidents de parcours.

_Disons que tu n'étais pas un patient facile. »

Ma mère tiqua à l'avant dernier mot.

« _Patient ? Sungyeol , tu t'es blessé ?

_Une chute dans les escaliers, et la grippe après. »

J'omis volontairement la tentative de suicide, ils n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir maintenant. Comme un fait exprès, je sentis inconsciemment mes cicatrices picoter.

« _Ca a pris du temps, plus il essayait de m'aider et plus je m'enfonçais.

_Jusqu'au jour où je t'ai provoqué pour te faire réagir. Et à partir de là, les choses ont commencé à s'améliorer, raconta-t-il en me regardant.

_Alors tu te bats avec toi-même depuis que tu es parti… Constata ma mère.

_Depuis sept ans, rajoutai-je en tournant la tête vers elle. »

Je vis son air douloureux et malgré la culpabilité pensai que j'avais bien fait de dire la vérité. Le mensonge finit par ronger celui qui le profère.

« _Maintenant, on peut dire que ça va. On est stables, tous les deux. »

Myungsoo me jeta un regard amoureux.

« _Et… qu'est-ce qui t'a donné envie de revenir ? »

La question fatidique.

« _Ça fait des années que je ressasse cette histoire dans ma tête. Sans Myungsoo je deviendrais fou. Et… honnêtement, on m'aurait posé la question il y a quelques mois, j'étais encore trop mal pour m'imaginer venir vous voir. Déjà là, j'ai parlé plus depuis qu'on est arrivés qu'en plusieurs semaines habituellement. »

Je serrai la main de Myungsoo.

« _Je n'ai jamais voulu vous blesser, j'attendais d'aller mieux pour revenir. Et l'occasion s'est présentée, on a eu des congés, et on vient d'emménager ensemble. »

Ma mère eut un sourire attendri.

« _Tu sais Sungyeol, à l'époque, on se faisait énormément de souci pour toi. Mais on n'aurait jamais pu deviner que ça te rongeait à ce point-là. »

Mon père hocha la tête pour confirmer.

« _Mais maintenant on comprend pourquoi tu ne nous parlais pas.

_Je suis désolé de vous avoir causé autant de souci.

_C'est à nous de nous excuser Sungyeol.

_Uh ?

_On n'a pas su voir à quel point tu allais mal, prenant ton repli pour une simple lubie d'adolescent. On aurait dû t'aider. Tu as trop souffert à cause de notre négligence.

_Quoique vous ayez fait, je ne me serais pas laissé faire. Myungsoo a eu besoin d'un mois à temps complet pour que je commence à lui accorder ma confiance, et aussi parce que je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. »

Je laissai les mots planer un instant avant de reprendre.

« _Il fallait une personne spéciale, sur qui j'étais certain de pouvoir compter n'importe quand.

_Quelqu'un capable de l'aimer, simplement. »

Dans un autre contexte, la phrase de Myungsoo aurait pu sembler déplacée, d'autant plus qu'il adressait à moi comme à ceux qui m'avaient mis au monde, mais dans cette situation le mot amour n'incluait pas le sens familial.

Le plus difficile était passé. J'avais retrouvé mes parents, et sans qu'ils n'aient discuté à ce propos, je sentais qu'ils acceptaient Myungsoo. Après tout, c'était lui qui leur avait en quelque sorte rendu leur fils. Ça n'avait pas été mentionné mais ils étaient intelligents et avaient sûrement deviné que j'avais de la chance d'être encore vivant.

Deux heures s'écoulèrent dans un souffle, entre silences reposants et discussions. On ne peut rattraper le temps perdu, mais rien ne coûte d'essayer. Ils me parlèrent beaucoup de mon frère et de ma sœur. Sungjoo était parti en internat depuis le début de l'année scolaire, il travaillait de temps à autre, quand ça lui chantait. Apparemment, c'était quelqu'un d'assez nonchalant qui me prenait comme excuse pour ne rien faire. Il avait cru que partir règlerait les choses. Tiens, j'en connaissais un autre. Je ne m'étais jamais bien entendu avec lui, mais mon comportement ne l'avait pas non plus permis. Je pense qu'il m'en voulait d'accaparer involontairement toute l'attention de nos parents sur moi.

Sunghee quant à elle avait eu une longue période de mutisme dans les semaines qui avaient suivi mon départ. Mes parents ne s'étaient d'abord pas trop inquiétés, parce que sans parler de handicap mental, elle avait quand même du retard sur les autres enfants, elle était un peu trop dans son monde quoi. Lunatique, s'il fallait absolument placer un adjectif dessus. Pour l'instant, elle dormait. Mon frère avait seize ans, ma sœur en avait dix. Malgré notre relativement importante différence d'âge, c'était sûrement avec elle que je m'étais le mieux entendu dans les derniers mois qui avaient précédés ma fuite. Vous me direz, elle n'avait que huit ans. Certes, c'était une gamine, mais elle avait toujours le mot pour me faire sourire, quand bien même je refusais de m'attacher à elle.

« _Vous comptez repartir quand ? Demanda soudain ma mère, me sortant de ma transe. »

Déboussolé, je laissai à Myungsoo le soin de répondre à ma place.

« _Nous voulions reprendre un train ce soir.

_Oh, vous devez rentrer si rapidement que ça ?

_Eh bien…

_Vous n'allez pas repartir aussi vite, restez donc dormir ce soir et vous pourrez repartir plus tranquillement demain dans la journée.

_C'est très gentil à vous. Sungyeol ?

_Hm ?

_Ça te va ? Me demanda-t-il.

_Oh, oui, très bien.

_On fait comme ça alors, lança ma mère, visiblement ravie. »

Elle s'envola alors vers la cuisine, tandis qu'un sourire fleurissait sur les lèvres de mon père. Le reste de la journée se passa dans la continuité paisible de la fin de matinée. La cuisine de ma mère était aussi bonne que celle de Myungsoo – c'était dingue de voir à quel point il me servait de repère dans la vie – et il la complimenta. Je vis bien qu'ils étaient sous son charme et j'en fus intérieurement heureux. Myungsoo était le gendre parfait, même si notre relation n'aurait pas été acceptée partout. Je pense que le fait d'avoir disparu pendant deux ans devait jouer.

Je passai deux heures à jouer avec Sunghee qui essaya de rattraper pendant ce temps tout ce qu'elle n'avait pu me dire avant. C'était assez spectaculaire pourtant de voir qu'elle n'avait aucun mal à me réintégrer dans les mêmes jeux et les mêmes histoires qu'avant. Comme si le temps ne s'était pas écoulé, comme si nous étions toujours le frère et la sœur de huit et vingt ans.

Myungsoo discuta pendant ce temps-là avec mon père, je ne perçus pas bien leur conversation mais ça avait l'air d'être sérieux, probablement un sujet d'actualité car la télévision était allumée sans le son. Nous n'avions toujours pas cet engin à la maison, mais mon amant s'achetait le journal de temps à autre, histoire que l'on soit au courant – tout de même ! – de l'évolution des principaux conflits dans le monde et de la situation globale de notre pays.

Mon amant m'avoua le soir, dans l'intimité de ma chambre d'adolescent, qu'il se sentait soulagé que ça se soit bien passé, et qu'il pensait que ce serait moins éprouvant avec ses parents. Et qu'il m'avait trouvé adorable à jouer avec ma petite sœur. J'avais senti un léger rire dans sa voix et je l'avais chatouillé jusqu'à ce qu'il demande grâce.

La présence de mes parents dans la pièce d'à côté nous avait empêché de faire du bruit et nous nous étions endormis légèrement… frustrés. Je m'éveillai bien avant lui, et j'eus le temps de réfléchir au chemin qu'avait pris notre guérison ces dernières vingt-quatre heures. Un tournant énorme, pour sûr. Je suppose que c'était une des dernières étapes « actives », maintenant il ne nous resterait qu'à voir ses parents et laisser faire le temps. Probablement.

Je trouvais ça étrange d'être allongé dans ce lit qui avait accueilli tant de crises, tant de larmes et tant de cris. Dans cette chambre qui avait été le théâtre de mon repli intérieur, et de la résistance de mon corps à la volonté de ma raison. J'avais passé presque deux ans enfermé dans cette pièce, n'en sortant qu'occasionnellement. Et désormais, avec le recul, malgré la violence des méthodes utilisées, j'étais certain d'avoir fait le bon choix. La décision prise au lycée ne me semblait pas absurde, après tout je ne l'avais pas prise à la légère. Mais j'avais simplement été trop implacable. Pas assez mesuré.

Myungsoo dormait comme un bienheureux à mes côtés, désirable jusque dans son sommeil. Je le regardai dormir pendant un moment, résistant à l'envie de l'embrasser car ça l'aurait sûrement réveillé. Quand le jour commença à percer derrière les rideaux, je songeai à l'éveiller. Notre train était en fin de matinée, mais ma mère ne nous laisserait pas partir sans avoir mangé et je voulais leur dire au revoir correctement, cette fois.

Mon amant s'éveilla en douceur, sous mes caresses. C'était décidément trop tentant pour que je me retienne encore. J'effleurai ses lèvres des miennes, puis son cou, le haut de son torse, la peau tendre de ses bras et je lui soufflai quelques mots au creux de l'oreille. Avant que j'eus le temps de me relever, il m'entoura de ses bras et me serra avec force contre lui en croassant un « bonjour ma princesse ». Lui aussi avait du mal le matin.

Nous finîmes par nous lever afin de rejoindre mes parents en bas. Le petit déjeuner se passa dans la bonne humeur générale, ma mère dû réprimander Sunghee qui profitait que je sois là pour déposer dans mon assiette tout ce qu'elle n'aimait pas. J'avais retrouvé ma famille, et mon cœur devait apprécier, à en croire l'espèce de boule de chaleur que j'avais dans le ventre depuis que je m'étais levé. Myungsoo souriait de façon naturelle, à l'aise dans cette famille qui devenait en même temps la sienne.

Les adieux furent légers, je jurai à mes parents de revenir dès que possible. L'avenir s'ouvrait à nous, tout était potentiellement possible. Je serrai Sunghee contre moi tandis qu'elle me faisait promettre de revenir jouer avec elle bientôt, et si possible accompagné par « le-grand-garçon-qui-a-des-étoiles dans-les-yeux-quand-il-te-regarde ». Décidément, elle cachait bien son jeu ma petite sœur… Expression qui fit bien sûr rire le concerné quand je lui en parlai dans le train du retour.

J'enlaçai brièvement mes parents et nous reprîmes le chemin de la gare en sens inverse en les saluant de la main jusqu'à être hors de vue. Je dormis pendant les trois quart du trajet, cette fois pas d'étape à mi-parcours, toutefois plusieurs changement de train.

A l'arrivée à Séoul, il faisait déjà noir et nous nous pressâmes de joindre notre appartement. La nuit allait être courte, nous prenions le premier train le lendemain matin pour nous rendre à Incheon, chez ses parents. Je ne dormis pas beaucoup, ayant partiellement récupéré dans le train. Mais Myungsoo s'effondra sitôt qu'il eut touché le lit. Je m'occupai alors de le coucher, puis je défis notre sac avant de le refaire avec des vêtements propres pour repartir. Nous n'avions jamais autant bougé, seuls comme ensemble. Certes, nous avions tous les deux fait le chemin de chez nous à la capitale, mais une seule fois.

Comme le sommeil ne venait toujours pas une heure après notre retour, je décidai de me rendre utile et quittai silencieusement la chambre pour rejoindre le salon où je triai des cartons pendant au moins deux bonnes heures. Sentant avec ravissement ma fatigue me rattraper, je me rendis directement dans la chambre et rejoignit mon amant dans les bras de Morphée.

**xxx**

J'étais pourtant plus frais que lui au réveil, bien que je ne jugeai pas utile de lui dire que j'avais préféré ranger plutôt que de me reposer. Il le verrait sans que je le lui dise, de toute façon, et il n'aimait pas ça. Disons que ça rappelait une mauvaise période.

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé, et ce fut un peu la course pour arriver à la gare à l'heure. Nous eûmes pourtant le train et Myungsoo termina sa nuit affalé dans son siège, sa tête sur mes cuisses, sous les yeux curieux de deux jeunes filles en face de nous. Je leur adressai un regard dénué d'émotion et me contentai d'observer le paysage. Le voyage fut bien moins long que pour descendre à Busan, à mon grand soulagement. Mine de rien, c'était assez fatiguant.

Le soleil commençait à se lever à notre arrivée, le ciel était aussi bleu qu'un matin d'été au contraire de ces derniers où le temps avait été plutôt pluvieux. Ne connaissant pas du tout les lieux, je laissai Myungsoo gérer. Il prit le sac dans une main et la mienne dans l'autre avant de nous emmener vers je ne savais où. Nous marchions sur la route depuis une grosse demi-heure quand il daigna enfin m'expliquer le but de notre visite.

Ses parents ne seraient pas levés avant un moment, contrairement aux miens qui étaient très matinaux, alors il valait mieux aller faire un tour en attendant.

«_Mes parents n'habitent plus très loin de la plage maintenant. Autant en profiter. »

Je lui lançai un regard surpris auquel il répondit par un sourire de gosse. Trop mignon. Je le suivis alors sans rechigner, content, même si je ne le montrais pas, de notre destination. Et effectivement, le paysage ne manquait pas de charme. J'avais toujours préféré les plages en hiver, voir automne, mais jamais en pleine saison. Trop de monde évidemment. Sauf que là, le vent soufflait en rafale, le soleil brillait franchement dans le ciel clair, le sable humide scintillait sous nos yeux…

Et ce puissant goût de liberté qu'avait l'air ! Jamais pareille émotion ne m'avait saisi à la vue d'un paysage. J'entendis à peine le sac tomber au sol. Je sentis simplement Myungsoo m'enserrer par derrière et poser sa tête dans mon cou. Je contemplai la ligne d'horizon, le cœur débordant de sentiments. Ma tête était un véritable fouillis, toutefois je commençai à être habitué. Il me suffisait de suivre mon instinct, maintenant. Je me retournai en douceur, et crochetai le cou de mon amant avec mes bras avant de le regarder dans les yeux.

« _Tu sais Myungsoo, il y a une chose dont je suis sûr aujourd'hui. »

Il m'observa sans parler, les pupilles brillantes. J'approchai ma bouche de son oreille, pour lui souffler quelque chose.

« _Je t'aime, murmurai-je. »

Ces mots étaient si intimes que je ne pouvais les déclamer à haute voix, de peur qu'ils soient emportés par le vent et perdent de leur valeur. Myungsoo me serra alors tellement fort que je perdis l'équilibre, l'entraînant dans ma chute. Nous atterrîmes tous les deux sur le sable froid, unis comme jamais, un lien d'amour indéfectible tissé entre nous.

« _Je t'aime aussi Sungyeol, de toute la force de mon cœur. »

J'écartai ses mèches noires pour scruter ses yeux et y vit toutes les promesses d'un avenir radieux, tout comme le soleil qui brillait et la chaleur qui m'envahissait depuis qu'il était entré dans ma vie. Oui, je l'aimais. Certes, nous avions vraiment tout fait dans le mauvais sens, mais c'était notre histoire, notre vie, et notre amour. Unique, douloureux parfois, mais surtout, intensément fort. Alors, quelle importance ?

Fin.

[12.07.2014]

* * *

><p><em>J'ose espérer que vous avez apprécié ce dernier chapitre, mais je pense que si vous êtes encore là c'est que ma fiction et mes personnages vous ont plu un minimum. x) Je remercie encore KL, pour m'avoir donné son avis à chaque chapitre. Tu as eu eu bien du courage!<em>

_Cette fiction a été un travail de longue haleine, car je l'ai commencé en décembre 2013. C'est la toute première fois que j'écris autant, autrement que pour le NaNoWriMo. J'ai cru devenir folle un bon nombre de fois, surtout que je décrivais les problèmes de Sungyeol, son moral se confondant dangereusement avec le mien. 'Enfin, à la base, j'ai commencé à écrire pour extérioriser mon propre mal-être. Mais passons. Je n'avais jamais non plus détaillé autant des comportements. Et ça c'est s'est révélé intéressant, je crois que je suis fière de ce que j'ai écris. _

_D'autant plus qu'à la base l'idée n'était pas de moi. Mais il faut croire que ça tombait bien. Et l'angst ça commence à devenir mon domaine. La guimauve, ça va bien cinq minutes. Je voulais faire une fiction réaliste, je pense que j'ai réussi, mais ça, c'est à vous de me le dire!_  
><em>Si vous avez eu le courage de lire tout ce pavé, merci! x)<em>

_Je vous dis à bientôt, car je ne compte pas m'arrêter d'écrire sur Infinite! Au plaisir de vous retrouver sur mes autres fictions. ~_

_Yoi_


	35. (BONUS) Prologue

_28.03.2015_

_Bien le bonsoir ! Après quelques mois, me revoilà avec une bonne nouvelle. J'avais évoqué la possibilité d'écriture d'un bonus à cette fiction, et il est en cours depuis le début de la semaine. Je ne peux prévoir sa taille à l'heure actuelle, mais il ne sera jamais aussi long que la première partie. ^^_

_Je vous laisse avec ce très court prologue, le premier chapitre arrivera dans quelques jours. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et j'espère que ce bonus vous plaira !_

* * *

><p><em>Prologue.<em>

Je m'appelle Myungsoo et j'ai dix-sept ans. Depuis un mois, mon univers ne tourne plus rond. Tout s'est déréglé.

Je veux que ça s'arrête, je n'en peux plus… S'il vous plaît. Je crois que je préférerais ressentir une douleur purement physique que ce cocktail d'émotions dévastatrices. Mais je n'ai pas mon mot à dire là-dedans, pas vrai ?

Je subis, encore, et encore. Je tente de protéger les autres de mes états d'âmes, parce que je sais que je ne suis pas le seul à souffrir de la situation. Si je n'allais pas aussi mal, je culpabiliserais de leur en vouloir d'étaler leur propre souffrance. Je culpabilise de toute façon de souffrir alors que je suis encore vivant, contrairement à _elle_.

Est-ce qu'un jour je me lèverais le cœur léger ? Est-ce qu'un jour je me souviendrais comment sourire ? Et est-ce qu'un jour je pourrais de nouveau aimer quelqu'un sans avoir peur ?

* * *

><p><em>Alors, tentées de redécouvrir l'histoire d'un autre point de vue ? J'espère vous voir nombreuses pour la suite ! <em>

_Bye.~ _


	36. (BONUS) Où Myungsoo rencontre

_Après avoir passé autant de temps dans la tête de Sungyeol, il est difficile pour moi d'écrire maintenant au point de vue de Myungsoo, mais j'espère que ça correspondra à vos attentes et que ça vous permettra de mieux comprendre ce personnage énigmatique!_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre I<em>.

Ce matin-là, le reflet du soleil levant dans l'eau du fleuve me donna l'impression que je pouvais accomplir de grandes choses. C'était sûrement fortuit, cependant ça faisait du bien de sentir que mon inconscient était encore capable de positiver. Ça faisait si longtemps que ce qui m'entourait n'avait plus qu'un impact limité sur moi…

Mais après tout, ma situation n'avait pas été aussi stable depuis une éternité. Je venais de trouver du travail, j'entretenais une relation agréable avec une jeune femme et je parvenais à garder mes démons hors de ma chambre à coucher le soir.

En parlant de travail, il ne me restait plus beaucoup de temps avant d'être en retard pour mon premier jour. J'enfilai une chemise à carreaux grise sur mon marcel blanc, passai la main dans mes courts cheveux noirs et sortis de ma chambre. Dans la cuisine, j'attrapai une pomme et mordis dans la chair juteuse. Je n'avais pas réalisé, trop perdu dans mes pensées, que mon estomac réclamait son dû journalier.

Je récupérai mes clés dans le salon et quittai mon appartement après avoir vérifié que je n'avais rien oublié.

Dehors, la température était douce. Je marchai d'un pas tranquille jusqu'à mon nouveau lieu de travail en finissant ma pomme. J'étais venu signer mon contrat la veille, alors je connaissais déjà la route à suivre.

Je me surpris à songer que si je m'étais retrouvé dans la même situation quelques années plus tôt, j'aurais été pétrifié de stress et d'anxiété à l'idée de me retrouver dans un endroit inconnu avec de nouvelles personnes. Aujourd'hui, je ne pouvais pas dire que j'étais serein – j'ignorais ce sentiment, à vrai dire – mais rien de négatif ne me rongeait le cœur.

Je n'hésitai pas un instant avant de pénétrer dans le magasin. Je fis quelques pas à l'intérieur et rencontrai un jeune homme aux fins cheveux noirs et à la mine avenante.

« _Bonjour, vous êtes le nouvel employé, Kim Myungsoo, c'est ça ? Me questionna-t-il aussitôt.

_Oui, c'est moi.

_Super, on t'attendait. Moi c'est Sungjong, Lee Sungjong. Ravi de faire ta connaissance. »

Je notais qu'il avait automatiquement laissé tomber la politesse mais ne m'en offusquais pas. Ça m'était bien égal.

« _De même, répondis-je sobrement. »

Sungjong me fit un grand sourire.

« _Je vais te présenter aux autres, il n'est pas encore tout à fait l'heure d'y aller. »

Je me pliai de bonne grâce à ce qu'on pourrait appeler « les convenances sociales obligatoires », c'est-à-dire, dans cette situation, me présenter à tous mes nouveaux collègues et les écouter en faire de même. Jusqu'à ce que Sungjong me laisse avec une caissière et un livreur pour aller saluer un nouvel arrivant. Il le prit par le bras et le traîna jusqu'à nous.

« _Ah, Myungsoo, voici Sungyeol. Il a vingt-deux ans. Il est employé à temps complet.

_Oui bon ça va, tu ne vas pas lui raconter ma vie alors qu'on ne se connait pas, répliqua-t-il. »

Il était plus grand et plus mince que moi, avec des cheveux châtains ébouriffés. J'éprouvais une impression de sympathie pour lui. Il n'avait pas tort, et osait dire ce qu'il pensait. Même s'il en fallait bien plus pour décourager Sungjong, apparemment.

« _Sungyeol, voici Myungsoo. Il est là pour remplacer Howon. Il a vingt ans, reprit ce dernier, infatigable. »

Sungyeol m'observa et hocha la tête. Il nous faussa ensuite compagnie pour se rendre dans une pièce à côté.

« _Ne t'en fait pas, il est mal luné en ce moment, m'avertit-il. »

Il m'entraîna ensuite visiter mon nouveau lieu de travail avant que Sungyeol ne soit repassé devant nous.

Dans l'ensemble, cette première journée s'était bien passée, je n'avais eu aucun problème à me remettre au travail après une certaine période de latence. Ce n'était pas l'effort du siècle non plus, à vrai dire.

J'eus la surprise de constater que je n'étais pas seul dans mon appartement quand je rentrai vers dix-neuf heures.

« _Oh, Jinah ! Je pensais que tu étais allée chez tes parents. Rien de grave ? M'enquis-je en voyant ma petite-amie dans le couloir.

_J'avais juste envie de rester un peu plus longtemps avec toi. Je rentrerais en fin de semaine. »

Jinah s'approcha de moi et m'enlaça. Comme d'habitude, je me contentai de la laisser faire sans lui rendre la pareille et elle s'en contenta. Elle avait compris que je ne fonctionnais pas de la même façon que les autres.

Ses longs cheveux bruns foncés étaient humides et j'en conclus qu'elle avait pris une douche. Elle ne portait qu'un short et un tee-shirt et semblait en pleine forme. Ça faisait quelques jours que nous ne nous étions pas vus. Elle travaillait comme représentante en cosmétiques dans un grand magasin de Séoul, et son appartement était plutôt éloigné du mien, même si elle dormait parfois ici.

« _Tu as faim ? S'enquit-elle avec un sourire.

_Un peu. Tu as fait quelque chose à manger ?

_Pas encore, j'attendais que tu rentres. Je vais m'y mettre. »

Je hochai la tête et elle tourna les talons en direction de la cuisine tandis que j'allais me rafraîchir dans la salle de bain. La température avait baissé mais j'avais travaillé tout l'après-midi et je me sentais en sueur.

De l'intérieur de la salle d'eau, j'entendais les bruits que faisait Jinah en cuisinant. Je m'appuyais contre le rebord de la baignoire et me passai la main sur le front. C'était toujours difficile en fin de journée, la fatigue rattrapant ma volonté.

Je secouai la tête et me relevai. Je rejoignis Jinah et l'observai s'affairer derrière les fourneaux en espérant que sa bonne humeur puisse, une fois n'est pas coutume, me toucher.

[…]

Les draps de l'autre côté du lit étaient encore tièdes quand j'ouvris les yeux. Jinah ne devait pas les avoir quittés depuis très longtemps. J'avais eu besoin de sa présence à mes côtés hier soir, et je pense qu'elle l'avait compris. Le repas, sa bonne humeur, tout ça montrait qu'elle essayait de me déchiffrer. Ça me faisait peur. Sauf quand ça me rendait service, finalement.

Je sortis du lit, prêt à affronter une nouvelle journée de travail. Après un rapide passage par la salle de bain et le frigo, je quittai l'appartement.

Il faisait encore plus chaud que la veille dehors et je ne regrettai pas de n'avoir enfilé qu'un simple tee-shirt à manches courtes et un pantalon. Le soleil tapait déjà et j'étais presque en sueur en arrivant au magasin.

Ma vision périphérique m'apprit que quelqu'un arrivait près de moi. J'ouvris la porte d'entrée et la maintint ouverte pour la personne qui me suivait. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil. Il s'agissait du jeune homme châtain que Sungjong avait tenté de me présenter hier. Sungyeol, je crois.

Il me remercie d'un signe de tête pour la porte et garda les yeux rivés sur moi. Je ne fis aucune remarque et me dirigeai vers la salle des casiers pour me changer. Le temps que je trouve le mien, que j'accroche mon badge sur le débardeur règlementaire et que je mette, Sungyeol avait terminé et était ressorti.

Je le retrouvai quelques minutes plus tard dans un grand hangar où étaient entreposées toutes les marchandises en attente. Je regardai un peu autour de moi. Il me jetait des regards furtifs, qu'il espérait sans doute discrets. Je voulus attirer son attention pour voir s'il allait me regarder dans les yeux.

« _C'est toi Sungyeol ?

_Oui. »

Ses yeux ne s'attardèrent qu'un infime instant sur moi et il retourna à sa tâche. Il était étrange, mais au moins, je n'étais pas tombé sur un bavard comme semblait l'être Sungjong.

Me souvenant des conseils de ce dernier sur ce qu'il fallait faire des commandes, je récupérai une des listes disponibles sur un carton et commençait à le vider méthodiquement pour vérifier que le contenu correspondait avec ce qui avait été requis.

Je perdis rapidement le compte du nombre de cartons et caisses que je vidais. Le plus important était de savoir que le travail avançait. Sungyeol s'en sortait bien également, les marchandises déballées s'accumulant partout autour de lui.

Quelques heures plus tard, il n'y avait plus de cartons pleins. Je partis alors dans le magasin chercher Sungjong pour lui demander ce qu'il fallait faire ensuite. Il m'avait prévenu que Sungyeol n'était pas très causant et ne m'aiderait pas dans un cas pareil. Je ne parvenais pas à savoir s'il exagérait pour le deuxième.

[…]

Ma première semaine de travail se termina sans accroc. Je discutais de temps à autre avec Sungjong, finissais souvent mes tâches en avance, et m'occupais suffisamment l'esprit pour dormir correctement quelques heures par nuit, ce qui était un énorme progrès.

Je passais la moitié de mes heures de boulot en binôme avec Sungyeol mais nous n'échangions jamais plus que le strict nécessaire. Je me sentais parfois agité en sa présence, ce que je ne pouvais expliquer de façon rationnelle. Il avait le même effet sur moi que certains de mes mauvais rêves les plus sombres.

Cependant, je ne voulais pas fuir sa compagnie car il n'y avait qu'avec lui que je pouvais travailler au calme. Les autres employés avaient tous une fâcheuse tendance à craindre les blancs et à parler de tout et de rien pour les meubler.

Sungyeol était plus taciturne que moi, si c'était possible. Quiconque venait lui demander quelque chose repartait avec l'impression de l'avoir dérangé. Il pouvait avoir l'air très agressif, s'il voulait. J'en avais été témoin une ou deux fois.

Finalement, je ne savais pas trop quoi penser de lui, et je comprenais encore moins pour quelle raison je continuais à me poser la question. Peut-être parce que c'était la première fois depuis un bon moment que quelqu'un parvenait à capter mon attention plus d'une poignée de secondes ?

Je passai le week-end avec Jinah, chez elle. Nous ne fîmes pas grand-chose, elle avait eu une semaine harassante et souhaitait avant tout se reposer. Pour ma part, les derniers jours m'avaient permis de dormir, et donc de me sentir mieux, mais je n'avais pas de meilleure idée pour nous occuper alors je suivis les siennes.

Je commençai à treize heures, aujourd'hui, mais j'étais réveillé depuis sept heures du matin. J'avais fait un peu de ménage dans l'appartement pour passer le temps, puis j'avais réorganisé le placard où je rangeais mes papiers administratifs pour y loger les bulletins de payes qui arriveraient dans les prochaines semaines.

Je quittai mon appartement en retard sur mon horaire habituel et arrivai devant le magasin à treize heures passées. Je trouvai Sungyeol torse nu dans les vestiaires, son tee-shirt à la main. Je lui adressai un signe de tête et me détournai pour me changer. À cet instant, je cru le voir vaciller dans le coin de mon champ de vision. J'entendis un léger bruit métallique, comme s'il s'était rattrapé en s'appuyant sur son casier. Lorsque je tournai la tête pour voir s'il allait bien, ce fut pour l'apercevoir quitter la pièce.

Etais-je inquiet ? Je ne ressentais rien mais mon esprit m'indiquait que je ferais mieux de le rejoindre. Je me changeai en quelques mouvements et tenta de le rejoindre.

Je le suivis jusqu'à l'entrepôt, deux pas derrière lui. Avant d'y entrer, nous croisâmes deux de nos collègues. Ils parlaient relativement fort, ce qui ne m'avait pas déranger au premier abord. En fait, ce ne fut que lorsque j'entendis Sungyeol soupirer bruyamment que mon cerveau se reconnecta vraiment à mon entourage et que j'analyse la raison de son mécontentement. Il ne savait visiblement pas faire abstraction de ce qui l'entourait.

Nous avançâmes jusqu'à notre poste de travail. Je récupérai la liste de commande du carton qu'il ouvrit et me décidai à prendre la parole.

« _Tu n'as pas l'air de les aimer beaucoup. »

J'étais incapable de décrire ce qui m'avait poussé à lui parler. Sur le moment, ça semblait être la chose à faire. J'avais banni toutes émotions depuis une éternité, il ne me restait que ces impressions fugaces qui devaient être des bribes d'instinct.

Il haussa les épaules et je me contentai de cette réponse. Nous nous reconcentrâmes sur nos tâches respectives. Je me désintéressais de tout le reste pour être le plus efficace possible, si bien que lorsque sa voix troubla soudain le calme, je fus presque surpris.

« _L'être humain ne mérite pas d'être aimé. »

Hors contexte, sa phrase avait plusieurs sens. Voulait-il me donner une raison de son comportement envers nos collègues ? S'incluait-il dans cette brutale affirmation ? Je voulus connaître la réponse à ces interrogations. Je relevai la tête de mon carton pour le regarder.

« _Te considères-tu comme tel ? »

Il n'eut pas un instant d'hésitation avant de me faire connaître son opinion.

« _Bien plus que les autres. »

Oh.

« _Tu n'es pas le seul. »

Etais-ce un moyen de le rassurer ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Toujours est-il que notre brève tentative de conversation s'acheva là.

Le soir, je retrouvai Jinah chez moi. Elle ne cacha pas sa surprise lorsque je l'enlaçai, une fraction de seconde. Elle ne fit pourtant aucun commentaire. Je ne ressentis rien de concret, même si les gens ne considèrent pas les sentiments comme quelque chose de concret habituellement. C'était de cette manière que je faisais la distinction entre les sentiments qui viennent du cœur, tels que l'amour, la joie, l'envie, et les impressions de sentiments, quand le contexte m'indiquait que j'aurais dû ressentir quelque chose.

Jinah évoquait pour moi une forme de stabilité, de normalité, et aussi de complémentarité. Sa présence ne me faisait pas de bien mais son absence me rendait nerveux. Je savais depuis longtemps ce qui se tramait derrière tout ça. Je n'avais simplement aucune envie que les choses changent.

Rendue radieuse par mon geste de la veille, elle décida de m'accompagner au travail le midi. Elle garda ma main dans la sienne durant le trajet, tout en babillant sur des sujets de filles, pour lesquels je n'avais pas grande considération.

Elle me prit dans ses bras devant le magasin, pour me dire au revoir. La tête plongée dans ses cheveux bruns qui sentaient le soleil et le shampoing, mes bras passés autour de sa taille fine, je sentais son cœur battre contre mon torse. Des flashs de mémoire passèrent derrière mes paupières closes. Quelque chose de doux enserra mon cœur, et je souris sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Jinah me serra plus fort contre elle et l'impression disparu. _Elle_ était beaucoup plus douce.

Je vis Sungyeol arriver et passer près de nous.

« _Je vais y aller Jinah, on se voit ce soir ?

_Travaille-bien, je vais y retourner aussi.

_Fais attention à toi. »

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté ce qui amena un autre flash dans ma mémoire. Je l'aurais repoussé si j'en avais eu le courage. C'était agréable avant d'être douloureux, la prise de conscience venait toujours après.

Elle passa sa main sur ma joue et parti dans une envolée de cheveux bruns. Je rejoignis rapidement l'intérieur du magasin.

Je fus distrait tout l'après-midi, l'esprit concentré sur mes deux flashs et sur l'étrange comportement de Sungyeol qui semblait capable de se blesser avec n'importe quel objet passant à sa portée. Il grimaça longuement après s'être cogné le coude contre une étagère, et j'entendis un juron plus tard dans l'après-midi, sans savoir à quoi il était dû.

Je m'interrogeai également sur nos paroles de la veille. C'est là que la connexion se fit dans ma tête. Sungyeol ne cessait pas de me jeter des regards quand il pensait que je ne le voyais pas. Il était visiblement intrigué par moi. Et j'avais été exactement pareil, à une époque, alors que je n'avais pas encore passé un certain cap de maîtrise de mon corps et de mon esprit.

Était-il passé par les mêmes épreuves que moi ? Souffrait-il ? Je supposai qu'il ne parvenait pas à oublier le reste du monde, quand bien même il le voulait sûrement du plus profond de son cœur.

* * *

><p><em>Comme vous avez pu le constater, ce chapitre est plus long que ce que je fais habituellement, alors la suite mettra sans doute plus d'une semaine à arriver. Tout dépendra de mon inspiration pour la produire.<em>

_J'espère que vous avez aimé, laissez-moi une review si c'est le cas. ;)_

_Bye ! _


	37. (BONUS) Où les sentiments apparaissent

_Hey ! Voici la suite ! J'ai été très occupée depuis que j'ai posté la première partie, à cause des cours, des partiels, etc. A tel point que je n'avais plus envie d'écrire; ce qui est embêtant alors que je viens de reprendre ce bonus. Je n'ai pas spécialement plus envie d'écrire ces jours-ci mais je suis en vacances et je me dis que c'est maintenant ou jamais. Vous pouvez remercier ma conscience! J'espère que ça vous plaira, et s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi des reviews, ça fait plaisir! Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre II.<em>

Jinah m'accompagna de nouveau le lendemain. Il fallait croire qu'elle attribuait mon comportement humain au lieu. Cependant, elle en fut pour ses frais. Contrairement à la veille, rien ne vint agrémenter le calme poli avec lequel j'agissais habituellement.

Je frôlai sa hanche de ma main lorsqu'elle m'embrassa sur la mâchoire avant de partir. Je croisai alors le regard de Sungyeol, qui venait d'apparaître mystérieusement. Jinah me souhaita une bonne journée et s'en alla. Sungyeol et moi entrâmes travailler sans rien dire. Ce n'était pas le moment.

Il semblait perturbé par quelque chose, et bien que croyant connaître certaines de ses raisons, je voulais en être sûr. C'est ce qui m'incita à lui adresser la parole, près d'une heure après notre arrivée. Il n'avait cessé de m'observer, et ça avait un rapport avec le fait qu'il m'ait vu avec Jinah.

« _Je pense que tu te poses trop de questions, commençai-je sur le ton de la confidence. »

Il médita ma remarque avant de répondre. Je le vis froncer les sourcils tout en essayant de rester impassible.

« _Et, à quel propos ? »

J'édulcorai la réponse qui me vint de prime abord.

« _Ce qui t'entoure, les gens, les relations. »

Evidemment, je ne pouvais pas me désigner directement. Ça aurait clairement annoncé que je savais qu'il m'espionnait, alors qu'ici je ne faisais que le sous-entendre.

Je pus presque voir les questions apparaître au-dessus de sa tête. Il ne comprenait pas la présence de Jinah.

« _ Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, je ne suis pas dépendant, affirmai-je. »

Les choses devaient être claires sur le sujet, ça lui permettrait sans doute de passer à autre chose.

« _ Toi tu n'es pas dépendant, mais elle ? »

Hm, cette question était inutile. D'après ce que je venais de dire, il pouvait deviner seul que ça n'avait aucune importance que Jinah soit dépendante de moi ou non.

« _Ça a débuté quand, pour toi ? Préférai-je demander.

« _Vers quinze ans, plus ou moins. »

C'était jeune. J'imaginais que ça pouvait être lié à ses difficultés actuelles.

« _Hm.

_Et toi ?

_Dix-sept. »

Deux ans de différence, à cet âge, ça creuse un important écart de maturité et de relations aux autres. A quinze ans, tout est compliqué. Ce qu'il a vécu, ce qui l'a fait changer, a dû rendre la situation encore plus inextricable.

« _Et tu la connais depuis longtemps ? »

Je compris soudain pourquoi ça le dérangeait autant. Il ne savait pas que j'avais passé un cap et que fréquenter des gens n'était pas synonyme d'attachement et donc de douleur.

_Deux ans, répondis-je sans m'étendre sur ma découverte. »

[…]

Finalement, je lui donnais quelques clés de compréhension la semaine suivante. Nous étions seuls dans les vestiaires. Je n'avais pas bien dormi la nuit dernière et j'étais affalé sur un banc, les yeux fermés. Sa voix me sorti de ma torpeur.

« _ Depuis, as-tu déjà voulu te rapprocher de quelqu'un, tout en sachant qu'il ne fallait pas ? »

Il n'avait toujours pas saisis et ne cesserait de se poser des questions tant qu'il ne saurait pas. Comment pouvait-il envisager de ne plus se préoccuper du reste s'il s'attachait à ces menus détails ?

« _Jamais, je n'ai pas envie de reprendre à zéro. Une fois, pas deux. »

J'ignorais s'il avait compris l'allusion – ou plutôt la non-allusion – à Jinah.

« _Tu réfrènes, ou ça ne te touche plus ?

_Un mélange des deux. Mais si je garde mes distances il ne se passe rien.

_Exactement le contraire de ce qu'on est en train de faire. »

Un instant, cette forme de de complicité me rappela une scène de mon enfance et j'étirai vaguement mes lèvres. Sungyeol me sourit, ce que je trouvai résolument adorable.

Trente secondes plus tard, je me frappais mentalement d'avoir eu cette pensée. Je ne savais pas encore que j'étais tombé dans le piège, la tête la première.

[…]

Le lendemain, nous étions affectés à des postes différents. Je le croisai en sortant des vestiaires et lui trouvai la mine maussade. Je passai mes deux heures suivants à chercher au fin fond de ce qu'il pouvait me rester de sociabilité un moyen d'arracher un sourire à un de ses collègues qu'on ne connaît à peine.

C'est Sungjong qui me donna la réponse, sans en avoir conscience. Il répertoriait le contenu d'un carton de sodas et annonça avec un soupir que ça lui faisait envie, avec la moiteur qui régnait dans le magasin.

Lors de ma pause, une demi-heure plus tard, je passai acheter deux briques de jus de fruit au distributeur automatique dans l'entrée du magasin et cherchai ensuite Sungyeol du regard.

Il était installé en tailleur sur une borne en pierre, devant le bâtiment. J'hésitais un instant à le déranger, et sortit avant de changer d'avis.

« _Tu devrais boire avant d'être déshydraté. »

Il me fixa, les yeux écarquillés. Comprenait-il que je tentais de sourire ? Peut-être que ça ressemblait trop à une grimace. Il me remercia et se jeta sur la boisson. Quant à moi, j'adressai une prière muette à Sungjong…

Je vins m'assoir près de lui, laissant tout de même une distance de sécurité entre nous. Une pluie fine tombait du ciel, ce qui était curieusement agréable. Rapidement, mon tee-shirt s'imprégna d'eau. Un coup d'œil discret m'apprit que celui de Sungyeol subissait lui aussi. Mon collègue semblait perdu dans un autre monde, les yeux dans le vague et les lèvres entrouvertes. Des gouttes d'eau glissaient de ses cheveux à son cou, terminant leur course dans l'encolure de son débardeur. Je me morigénai et détournai les yeux. La pause se termina sans que nous n'ouvrions la bouche.

[…]

Le lendemain midi, lorsque je voulu aller lui parler, quelques minutes après avoir pris nos postes respectifs dans l'entrepôt, il m'esquiva avec innocence. J'en fus étonné mais ne cherchai pas midi à quatorze heures et décidai d'attendre qu'il vienne me voir.

Ce qui n'arriva pas.

Je l'observai du coin de l'œil toute la journée, sans que jamais il ne daigne m'accorder un peu d'attention. C'était un peu comme s'il était encore dans sa bulle de la veille, sauf que je l'avais vu répondre à l'ordre d'un de nos supérieurs vers quinze heures. J'avais alors tenté ma chance et « échoué » de nouveau.

On dit que la nuit porte conseil et une fois n'est pas coutume, cela fonctionna pour moi. Jinah n'était pas là, j'avais donc été tranquille, seul dans le silence de mon appartement.

En me réveillant, mes idées étaient claires. Je savais pourquoi Sungyeol m'avait ignoré. C'était… Oh, si évident ! Je me demandai d'ailleurs comment j'avais pu ne pas le voir directement. Après tout, nous nous ressemblions, lui et moi.

Et c'est cette dernière constatation qui me donna la marche à suivre : je ne ferais rien pour le faire revenir vers moi contre son grès. Il était libre, libre de s'écarter du danger – car oui, pour lui, je représentais le danger, la tentation – et de ne plus jamais m'adresser la parole s'il le souhaitait. Il avait peur de retomber, ses questions des jours précédents en étaient les preuves. Je ne pouvais que lui donner raison, même si au fond de moi, je devais bien avouer qu'un sentiment étrange avait élu domicile. Il était encore trop tôt pour savoir s'il était agréable ou non, mais le simple fait qu'il soit là prouvait que je pouvais encore me servir de mon cœur, ce qui, en soit, était une amélioration.

Du moins, tant que tout restait sous contrôle…

[…]

Le lendemain, à la seconde où je posai un pied dans le magasin, Sungjong me sauta dessus et m'entraîna dans une discussion dont il avait le secret. Par là j'entends que sa vivacité, son débit de parole et ses sujets variés la rendait intéressante et supportable, surtout lorsqu'on avait soi-même rien à dire.

Je me surpris d'ailleurs à apprécier sa bonne humeur continuelle, car il parvint à distraire efficacement mes pensées de Sungyeol. Nous nous retrouvâmes presqu'à chaque pause de la journée pour discuter. Ce qui me surprenait le plus, finalement, était que Sungjong semblait apprécier ma compagnie. Je n'avais pourtant rien d'original à dire, et je n'étais pas non plus très doué en relations sociales. Je finis par me dire que Sungjong était quelqu'un de bien, et qu'il portait en lui la plupart des qualités d'un être humain. Je crois que je l'enviais.

Cette situation dura moins que ce que j'avais imaginé. Sungyeol revint au bout de trois jours, comme si de rien n'était, presqu'aussi impassible que d'habitude. Il paraissait gêné, si tant est que je sache encore décrypter cette émotion.

Sungyeol manquait-il de volonté, où était-il déjà empoisonné ? Je balayai cette question rapidement – je préférai ne pas connaître la réponse – me replongeant dans cette étrange routine qui s'était instaurée entre nous. Tout était revenu avec un simple « Nous sommes en binôme aujourd'hui » de sa part, auquel j'avais répondu par un hochement de tête, pour montrer que j'avais entendu.

Le soir, nous nous changions en silence dans les vestiaires lorsque le responsable du magasin vint nous voir. Il était visiblement sur les nerfs.

« _Ah, Sungyeol ! On a une caissière de nuit en arrêt maladie pour un mois, il va falloir qu'on te change tes horaires !

_Euh… Oui ?

_Tu travailleras de vingt-et-une heures à six heures du matin, pour les pauses tu t'arrangeras avec les membres de l'équipe.

_Juste une question, monsieur.

_Laquelle ?

_Pourquoi moi ?

_Les autres ont refusé, ils ont une famille, des choses à faire à ces heures-là. Toi t'es célib' non ? »

Sungyeol haussa les épaules. Je me demandai ce qu'il pensait réellement.

« _Ok, je prends ce poste.

_A la bonne heure, tu commences demain. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. »

L'homme sortit, nous laissant seul. Une idée me vint en tête comme une évidence. Je terminai de me changer en deux mouvements sous les yeux d'un Sungyeol passablement surpris.

« _Tu pars ?

_J'ai oublié de lui demander un truc, faut que j'y aille.

_Ah. Ok. »

Je récupérai mon sac, fourrai mon débardeur dans mon casier et vérifiai que je n'avais rien laissé là.

« _Bon, à demain.

_Ouais, salut. »

Je quittai la pièce et me précipitai vers le bureau du responsable, qui, heureusement, était encore là. Il m'invita à entrer une fois que j'eus sonné.

« _Eh bien, Myungsoo, que puis-je pour toi ? S'enquit-il, l'air interrogateur.

_Monsieur, est-il possible que je sois affecté au même service que Sungyeol ?

_Et pour quelle raison ?

_Nous sommes colocataires, avouai-je de but en blanc.

_Pardon ?

_Nous avons inscrit des adresses différentes parce que ce genre de chose fait jaser. Alors gardez ça pour vous, s'il vous plaît.

_Hm… Et donc, vous voulez aussi travailler ensemble ? Marmonna-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

_Pas nécessairement, mais vu l'heure à laquelle il risque de rentrer, je préférerais, ça nous éviterais de nous réveiller l'un l'autre avec des horaires disparates. »

Il avait l'air sceptique mais finit par hocher la tête.

« _Bon, je vous met tous les deux en équipe de nuit alors. A la caisse. Je trouverais bien quelqu'un à remettre en journée pour un mois.

_Merci Monsieur, bonne soirée.

_Soyez à l'heure demain soir ! »

Là-dessus, je quittai la pièce, fier de moi malgré mon mensonge. Je rentrai chez moi d'un pas tranquille, un peu perplexe tout même quant au changement que ces nouveaux horaires allaient provoquer dans notre routine.

[…]

Deux jours plus tard, je me réveillai en milieu d'après-midi avec un sérieux mal de tête. J'étais rentré du travail à sept heures du matin, et je n'avais pu trouver le sommeil que deux heures plus tard. Bien qu'il soit dix-sept heures, je ne m'estimai pas spécialement reposé.

J'avais l'impression de me réveiller après une cuite, tant mon cœur battait avec violence dans mes tempes. Je me relevai lentement en position assise et, une fois que j'eus mis les pieds au sol, une soudaine envie de vomir remonta.

Je n'eus guère le temps de réfléchir à ce sujet et je m'élançai vers la salle de bain où je finis vomissant tripes et boyaux dans la cuvette des toilettes. Au bout d'un temps, lorsque même la bile daigna rester dans mon corps, je me relevai avec précaution et allai me laver le visage.

Il me semblait que je venais de me vider également de mes forces. Je me laissai retomber sur le lit, la tête dans l'oreiller et le corps maladroitement avachi sur les draps. Ma tête brûlait toujours.

J'avais sûrement attrapé un virus au magasin, c'était bien ma veine alors que j'étais en remplacement ! J'allais devoir me lever dans trois heures pour me préparer et partir car il était hors de question que je n'y aille pas. Pour l'instant, l'idée me donnait envie de me taper la tête contre un mur afin de m'évanouir rapidement.

Jugeant l'idée dangereuse, j'attendis simplement que le sommeil vienne me prendre. Malheureusement pour moi, ce fut son cousin le délire qui daigna s'approcher et je passai les deux heures suivantes à alterner entre phases de réveil douloureux et phases de demi-sommeil peuplées d'horribles visions colorées et déformées.

Sur le coup de dix-neuf heures, je sortis de mon lit qui ne m'inspirait plus que du dégoût et allai prendre une douche. Je manquai de tomber plusieurs fois, le front brûlant malgré l'eau à peine tiède. M'habiller me prit une éternité et je songeai que ça devrait recommencer au magasin où il faudrait que je change de tee-shirt. Lever mes bras au-dessus de ma tête était une torture tant ils étaient perclus de courbatures. Mon estomac se souleva lorsque le frigo entra dans mon champ de vision. La menace fonctionna et je décidai de ne rien manger. Ce n'était pas comme si j'en avais eu envie, de toute manière.

Je partis bien en avance, car je supposai que le trajet allait me prendre plus de temps que d'habitude. J'avais raison, et j'arrivai même en retard.

Je piquai une sorte de sprint à mon échelle et ne fut soulagé que lorsque je sentis ma chaise de caissier sous mes fesses. Ça voulait dire que je ne risquai plus de m'écouler à cause de la fièvre et c'était une bonne chose. Finir ma nuit à l'hôpital n'était pas dans mes plans.

Je fis mon travail, englué dans une sorte de brouillard épais. Mes sens fonctionnaient en moyenne moins bien que les autres jours, même si ma perception de la douleur était autrement plus élevée. Comme par hasard.

Une bouffée de soulagement m'envahit lorsque je constatai qu'il était minuit. Ça voulait dire que je pouvais prendre ma pause. Maladroitement, je m'en allai vers les vestiaires où je m'étendis sur un banc pendant une petite demi-heure. Je ne trouvai évidemment pas le sommeil mais l'absence de bruit et de lumière était déjà un progrès en soi.

Mes oreilles bourdonnaient et mes yeux peinaient à se rester ouverts. C'est dans cet état que je repris mon poste et que je m'efforçai de travailler jusqu'à six heures du matin, avec une autre courte pause. Les clients n'avaient jamais été aussi nombreux, c'était presque comparable à un rush de journée. Incompréhensible.

Je pris conscience d'à quel point j'étais à l'ouest lorsque la voix de Sungyeol réussit à percer ma bulle, pendant que je tentais vainement de me changer dans les vestiaires. Sa voix paraissait claire et nette dans toutes les ombres qui me tourmentaient. J'avais envie qu'il parle mais pas la force de lui soumettre ma requête. Alors je puisai la moindre trace d'énergie restante dans ma carcasse fiévreuse pour comprendre ce qu'il disait et ouvrir les yeux.

* * *

><p>Alors ? Ça vous apporte quelque chose de découvrir les événements du point de vue de Myungsoo ? ;) J'espère que vous avez aimé, à bientôt pour la suite !<p>

PS : Oui je viens de changer de pseudo, l'autre datait un peu et ne me correspondait plus.


	38. (BONUS) Où quelqu'un prend peur

_Chapitre ni relu ni corrigé et écrit d'un seul jet. Sous-entendu qu'il peut y avoir des incohérences/fautes etc. Les journées n'ont que 24h à ma grande déception._

_Sinon; j'espère que ce chapitre sera à votre goût. J'espère que la façon dont je décris Myungsoo correspond à ce que vous avez imaginé en le découvrant du point de vue de Sungyeol. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre III<em>

Il me contemplait d'un air perplexe et sans doute inquiet. Ses traits étaient en tout cas très expressifs.

« _Myungsoo, tu es malade ? »

La question fut analysée par mon cerveau presqu'en même que je vis ses lèvres bouger.

« _On dirait bien, réussis-je à murmurer. »

J'enfilai mon tee-shirt et décidai qu'il était temps de me relever. Malheureusement, mon corps n'était pas d'accord. Je ne dû mon salut qu'à la présence d'esprit de Sungyeol qui me retint quand mes forces lâchèrent. Ses bras me tenaient sans m'étouffer. Je fixai le plafond sans le voir, perdu dans les affres de la fièvre. La main fraiche de Sungyeol se posa sur mon front et je voulu le supplier de l'y laisser.

« _Myungsoo, je crois que ce n'est pas prudent que tu rentres seul. Je vais te raccompagner, d'accord ? Proposa-t-il d'une voix tendue. »

Je comptais vraiment répondre. A la place, je m'écroulai contre lui. Il me serra alors dans ses bras pour m'éviter une nouvelle chute. La pensée fugace que je loupais quelque chose me traversa l'esprit. J'étais dans ses bras et je n'étais qu'à moitié conscient. La vie a sa propre notion de la justice.

Il prit un de mes bras et le passa autour de sa taille pour me stabiliser. Je me forçai à garder les yeux ouverts et le cerveau un minimum opérationnel. Lentement, il m'entraîna hors du magasin, puis dans la rue où le jour commençait à percer. Je me reposai lourdement sur lui et il avançait sans broncher.

Nous ne décrochâmes pas un mot durant tout le trajet qui, malgré sa présence à mes côtés, me parut durer des heures. Je n'avais qu'une hâte : me plonger entre mes draps et y rester jusqu'à ce que je guérisse ou que mort s'ensuive. Je n'avais pas de préférence pour la première ou la seconde proposition, je désirais celle qui surviendrait le plus rapidement.

Je pris conscience que nous étions arrivés lorsque la voix de Sungyeol troubla le calme.

« _Je te laisse là. Ça va aller pour rentrer ? »

Je me défis de son étreinte et reculai d'un pas hésitant. Mon appartement se trouvait à vingt mètres. Je hochai la tête pour le rassurer. Sur une pulsion, je franchis le mètre qui nous séparait et le prit volontairement dans mes bras. Une poignée de secondes. Je lui adressai un sourire qui ressembla sans doute à une grimace à cause de la douleur qui afflua et tournai les talons sans regarder en arrière.

Je tapai le code d'entrée de l'immeuble et pris l'ascenseur jusqu'à mon étage – je n'aurais pas survécu aux escaliers. Le plus difficile fut de rentrer ma clé dans la serrure de la porte de mon appartement. Pourtant j'y parvins et m'écroulai sur le tapis après avoir claqué la porte d'entrée. Je fermai les yeux et malgré la douleur, je sombrai en un battement de cil.

[…]

C'est une épouvantable toux qui me réveilla, plus tard dans la matinée. J'avais la gorge en feu, la tête lourde et le corps raide. Un super cocktail.

Il me fallut de longues minutes pour atteindre la salle de bain, moitié rampant, moitié agrippé aux meubles comme le malade que j'étais. L'eau de la douche, qui me paraissait pourtant à peine tiède, laissa des marques rouges sur ma peau. La fièvre avait encore augmenté. Le sang pulsait avec force dans mon crâne.

Pourtant, après m'être lavé, mes idées semblèrent un peu moins confuses. Comme la veille, mon estomac sursauta lorsque je traversai la cuisine. Je ne m'y arrêtai pas et allai m'installer sur le canapé du salon. Je m'enroulai rapidement dans une couverture et m'endormis de nouveau.

[…]

Cette fois, mon sommeil fut agité. Je ne me reposai pas, trop abruti par les cauchemars et les visions qui provenaient de mon inconscient. C'était presque plus désagréable que la douleur physique. J'avais tantôt l'impression d'étouffer sous ma couverture et tantôt je me sentais tomber d'une altitude vertigineuse, sans toutefois ressentir de choc. Une chute sans fin.

Je finis par me traîner jusqu'à la cuisine où j'appris qu'il était quinze heures. Sachant que j'étais rentré vers sept heures du matin, ça ne faisait pas si longtemps que je délirais.

La douleur était telle que je décidai de me rendre chez le médecin. Je ne savais pas ce que j'avais et j'espérais que ce n'était qu'un virus passager et que je pourrais avoir des médicaments pour m'aider à le supporter.

Mettre la main sur mon téléphone fut la partie la plus difficile de mon plan. Lorsque je me recouchai avec dans le canapé, je me rendis compte que Jinah m'avait laissé des messages. Elle ne venait plus depuis que je travaillais de nuit. J'écrivis un SMS et lui envoyai pour la rassurer. Puis j'appelai le médecin.

J'obtins un rendez-vous pour dix-huit heures. C'était le mieux qu'il pouvait faire pour moi, sachant que j'appelais tard. Je remerciai et raccrochai. J'avais environ deux heures pour trouver un moyen de me rendre à la clinique. Les transports en communs n'étaient pas vraiment la meilleure solution dans mon état.

Je songeai à demander à Jinah. Je n'avais pas envie de l'inquiéter – ni de l'avoir sur le dos – mais son secours m'était presque nécessaire. Et puis, je ne risquai pas de culpabiliser de la voir inquiète pour moi, puisque mes sentiments étaient toujours bloqués envers elle.

Après quelques instants de réflexion, ça me parut être la meilleure option. Je repris mon portable pour l'appeler.

« _Allo, Jinah ?

_Yes, Myung, comment tu vas ?

_Pas trop bien, justement, je voulais te demander quelque chose.

_Oh, mince alors. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

_Tu pourrais venir me chercher en voiture pour m'emmener chez le médecin tout à l'heure ?

_Bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

_Des courbatures, de la fièvre et mal à la gorge.

_T'as peut-être attrapé la grippe. Le doc pourra te dire. Je viens te prendre à quelle heure ?

_17h30 ?

_Ok. C'est bon pour toi. Repose-toi bien mon cœur, je passe tout à l'heure. Appelle-moi si ça ne va pas, hein ?

_Bien sûr. Merci Jinah.

_Allez, je t'embrasse. »

Je me préparai mentalement à la voir débarquer plus tôt que prévu pour s'assurer de mon bien-être. Me trouvant un peu… égoïste, je m'efforçai de changer de sujet de réflexion.

Le temps qu'elle arrive, je retournai à la douche – la fièvre me faisait transpirer plus que de raison – et enfilai des vêtements propres. L'opération complète me prit une bonne heure. Malgré la douleur, je tenais debout. Cela me permit de mettre un peu d'ordre dans le salon, même si mon corps me criait de me reposer. Je savais que si je m'allongeais, je ne serais pas capable de me relever lorsque Jinah arriverait.

Elle sonna à la porte à dix-sept heures quinze. Je levai les yeux au ciel, me morigénai mentalement et allai lui ouvrir. Je vis en premier sa mine défaite et sa moue inquiète. Elle attendit que j'eus refermé la porte et posa sa main sur mon front.

« _Oh, tu es brûlant ! »

Je la laissai faire sans rien dire. Elle prit mon mutisme pour une incapacité à parler et non pour une volonté de silence.

« _Tu ferais mieux d'aller t'allonger un peu avant qu'on parte. »

Je haussai les épaules.

« _Tu ne veux pas un café ?

_Je vais me le faire, ne t'en fais pas. »

Elle me sourit tendrement et me prit par le bras pour m'accompagner jusqu'au canapé. Je m'y laissai tomber, vaincu. Elle arrangea la couverture et s'en alla vers la cuisine.

Je restai les yeux ouverts, luttant contre le sommeil, pendant je ne sais combien de temps. Lorsque Jinah revint dans la pièce, elle m'annonça qu'il était l'heure d'y aller. Elle passa un bras autour de ma taille pour m'aider à me lever. Si j'avais été un homme normal, ma fierté en aurait pris un coup. A ce moment, je fus juste soulagé qu'elle me soutienne.

Le trajet jusqu'à sa voiture fut pénible mais moins que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Me traîner dans la douche plus tôt dans la journée avait été pire.

Jinah s'installa derrière le volant et de mon siège passager je tentai de garder la tête droite et les yeux fixés sur la route. Il faisait chaud dans l'habitacle et je sentais une goutte de sueur couler le long de ma tempe.

Nous arrivâmes à l'heure pour le rendez-vous. Le médecin m'appela une minute après que je me sois installé dans la salle d'attente. Jinah n'avait pas trouvé de place pour se garer et m'avait déposé. Elle attendrait que je ressorte.

L'homme avait une quarantaine d'années et se prénommait Monsieur Park. C'est à peu près tout ce que je retins. Ce n'était pas mon médecin habituel et j'étais passablement à côté de mes pompes.

Au terme d'un examen minutieux, il m'annonça que j'avais contracté une forme de grippe, que je devrais prendre des médicaments pendant une semaine, mais que d'ici quatre jours je pourrais reprendre mes habitudes.

Soulagé mais toujours faible, je payai ma consultation et ressortis de la clinique pour trouver Jinah. C'est elle qui descendit pour aller me chercher mes médicaments à la pharmacie pendant que je l'attendais au chaud dans la voiture. Le temps que nous revenions à mon appartement, il était déjà presque vingt heures.

J'eus beaucoup de mal à convaincre Jinah qu'il valait mieux qu'elle rentre chez elle pour la nuit car je pouvais me débrouiller seul et qu'en plus, en restant avec moi, elle risquait d'attraper ma grippe. Elle se laissa convaincre mais je cru deviner qu'elle répugnait à me laisser. Je ne ressentais rien de particulier face à son inquiétude, aussi je n'eus pas de scrupule à la mettre à la porte avec douceur.

Je ne perdis pas mon temps après son départ. Je pris les médicaments prescrits, me déshabillai et me glissai sous les draps de mon lit. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, lorsque les antidouleurs firent leur effet, je m'endormis.

[…]

Ma retraite dura deux jours supplémentaires. Au matin de mon troisième jour de repos, je me sentais nettement mieux, bien qu'encore un peu faible entre deux prises d'antidouleurs. Contre l'avis de Jinah, je décidai de retourner travailler. J'avais suffisamment manqué à mon devoir comme ça. Et puis…

J'étais incapable de comprendre pourquoi, mais autant je n'éprouvais pas le besoin de remercier Jinah de s'occuper de moi, autant j'avais envie de montrer ma reconnaissance à Sungyeol. Ça ne voulait pas dire que je comptais le faire, bien entendu. Ce serait trop bizarre pour lui comme pour moi. Mais j'en avais envie, et ce n'était pas un sentiment très… passif. Ça remuait en moi, provoquant des remontées de sentiments sympathiques comme douloureux.

Le soir de mon retour au travail se passa bien. Sungyeol s'enquit de ma santé et je répondis distraitement que ça allait bien, en ajoutant que j'étais désolé de l'avoir forcé à me raccompagner chez moi. Le tout accompagné d'une certaine distance, comme j'étais habituellement, alors que je mourrais d'envie d'être à moins d'un mètre cinquante de lui.

Je me demandai si je devais bloquer ces sentiments. J'en étais capable, ce n'était pas la question. Mais pour le moment ils semblaient inoffensifs et étaient… curieusement agréables. Même ceux qui étaient douloureux. Ça ne serait de toute façon jamais supérieur à celui qui avait provoqué mon « retranchement ».

Sungyeol, quant à lui, était bien plus ouvert que lorsque je l'avais rencontré. Je me plaisais à croire que ce n'était que durant nos entrevues.

Une semaine s'écoula sans anicroches. J'avais complètement récupéré de ma vilaine grippe et je me sentais même dans une forme inhabituelle. Sungyeol semblait être quelqu'un d'intéressant derrière sa façade que les gens qualifient de misanthropique. Moi, je le savais qu'il n'était pas comme ça, car il y a une différence majeure entre notre volonté de nous tenir à l'écart des autres pour nous protéger et l'aversion pure et simple du genre humain que ressentent les personnes misanthrope.

Sans que nous ne l'ayons vu venir, notre supérieur nous contacta de nouveau, pour faire marche arrière. Il nous remettait dans l'équipe de jour. Tous les deux. Il nous expliqua que l'employé en congé maladie dont j'avais eu le poste revenait, mais seulement à mi-temps, ce qui lui permettait de me garder, alors que j'avais été embauché pour un remplacement.

Par ailleurs, nous eûmes droit à un jour de congé entre le changement des deux horaires. Je le passai avec Jinah et Sungyeol me raconta qu'il en avait profité pour se reposer.

Ça ne me parut pas étrange, jusqu'à ce que je constate, au cours de la semaine qui suivit, que son état semblait se détériorer. Les traits de son visage étaient tendus, il souriait moins, était plus distants. Ses yeux se retrouvèrent progressivement cerclés de cernes foncés qui lui donnaient l'air malade.

Je n'osai lui poser de questions. Lorsque je le fis, en fin de semaine, il éluda la chose d'un geste de main, me faisant comprendre que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il souhaita partager avec moi, ou que ça ne méritait pas qu'on s'y attache. Curieux mais ne souhaitant pas m'immiscer davantage dans sa vie privée, je n'insistais pas.

Je ne fus donc pas surpris de ne pas le voir à son poste en arrivant au magasin le vendredi vers midi. Il en avait sûrement profité pour prendre un congé et se reposer un peu. L'esprit léger malgré son absence, j'entamai ma journée de travail.

Sungjong vint me voir dans les vestiaires vers dix-neuf heures, inquiet de l'absence de notre collègue.

« _Salut Myungsoo, tu sais pourquoi Sungyeol n'était pas là aujourd'hui ?

_Il n'avait pas l'air bien ces derniers jours. Je suppose qu'il a préféré se reposer aujourd'hui.

_Oh, j'espère qu'il n'a rien de grave. »

La conversation s'arrêta là et Sungjong m'adressa un gentil sourire avant de quitter la pièce. Je terminai de me changer et fit de même. Du fait de l'absence de Sungyeol, qui était le seul à faire fonctionner mon « cœur », je n'avais rien éprouvé de toute la journée. C'était à la fois reposant et un peu… triste. Je m'étais habitué aux brèves émotions qui me traversaient lorsqu'il était à mes côtés.

Ma soirée ne me parut que plus morne encore. Jinah était là, mais je n'avais aucun désir de la prendre contre moi ou simplement de lui parler gentiment. Je crois qu'elle le devina facilement. Son visage pourtant détendu à mon arrivée se renfrogna au cours de la soirée.

[…]

Le lendemain, samedi, Sungyeol ne pointa pas non plus le bout de son nez. Pas de coup de fil à la direction non plus pour prévenir des raisons de son absence. Sungjong sembla plus inquiet qu'hier. Quant à moi, je ne savais pas trop ce que je ressentais, ni ce que j'étais censé ressentir dans une telle situation. Inquiétude ? Colère ? Un peu des deux ?

Vers seize heures, Sungjong passa me voir dans l'entrepôt.

« _Myungsoo ? »

Je sortis la tête de derrière une monumentale pile de cartons – le travail avançait moins vite sans mon partenaire.

« _Oui ?

_Je vais passer chez Sungyeol pour voir comment il va pendant ma pause.

_Ok. Tu me tiens au courant ?

_Pas de souci. Je passe te voir en rentrant. »

Il me salua et partit. Je me demandai comment Sungyeol allait le recevoir s'il était chez lui. Il n'était pas le genre de personne que je m'imaginai être un bon hôte. Il avait déjà bien du mal à être un minimum poli avec nos collègues… Sungjong en serait peut-être pour ses frais. Je voyais également mal Sungyeol être reconnaissant qu'on se fasse du souci pour lui.

De toute façon, je saurais ce qu'il en était quand il reviendrait.

* * *

><p><em>Je trouve ça intéressant de découvrir les choses sous cet angle, pas vous? Merci d'avoir lu!<em>


	39. (BONUS) Où une chute mène à une étreinte

_Mes posts sont... irréguliers. Désolée, je fais de mon mieux._

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre IV.<em>

Je repris mon travail en essayant de me vider la tête. Cela fonctionna si bien que je sursautai en tombant sur Sungjong derrière une étagère du magasin. Ça faisait une demi-heure qu'il était parti.

« _Tu es déjà revenu ? »

Je notai qu'il avait la mine sombre.

« _Il n'était pas chez lui. Ou alors, s'il l'était, il n'a pas voulu ouvrir.

_Oh. »

Ce fut tout ce que je trouvai à dire. Dans un sens, ce qui était arrivé était prévisible. Mais une bonté comme celle de Sungjong est rare, alors je m'abstins de tout commentaire.

« _J'ai laissé un message sur la porte. »

J'acquiesçais simplement. Sungjong me sourit et retourna à son travail, ce que je ne tardai pas à faire non plus.

[…]

Je passai une nuit aussi agitée que lorsque j'avais été malade. L'avantage était qu'au travers des différents cauchemars que j'avais subis, j'avais fini par comprendre pourquoi Sungyeol ne venait plus. C'était si simple quand j'y pensais ! J'étais un peu stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. S'il avait été malade, il aurait prévenu. Il faisait le mort parce qu'il le souhaitait, parce qu'il souhaitait s'éloigner de nous.

Et de moi, en particulier.

Le plus étrange était que sa désertion ne me laissait pas indifférent. J'aimais être à son contact parce que je redécouvrais toute la gamme des émotions humaines, agréables comme douloureuses. En l'occurrence, mon cœur semblait brûlant dans ma poitrine, sans que je sois capable de mettre un nom dessus. Regret, besoin, manque, fatigue… Ça pouvait être tant de choses.

Je devais reconnaître que chacun dans notre genre, Sungyeol et moi étions de sacrés handicapés. Lui cherchait de toutes ses forces à ne plus rien ressentir pour ne pas tomber dans le piège et moi j'étais incapable de nommer mes sentiments après les avoir abandonnés pendant des années.

C'est ainsi qu'à neuf heures du matin, je quittai mon appartement la fleur au fusil.

Il me fallut faire un détour par le magasin pour récupérer l'adresse de Sungyeol, ce qui ne me posa pas e problème, heureusement. Si j'avais eu un minimum de jugeote, j'en aurais profité la veille pour le demander à Sungjong. Même si j'étais prêt à parier qu'il m'aurait fait une réflexion déplacée.

J'arrivai devant l'immeuble de mon collègue vers dix heures. Il faisait beau, le ciel était d'un bleu hypnotisant, sans aucun nuage, aussi mis-je plus de temps que la normale. Pas un sentiment ne vint troubler mon calme, ce dont je fus cette fois satisfait. Je réfléchissais mieux sans.

Je profitai de l'entrée d'une femme dans le bâtiment pour entrer à mon tour. Je montai ensuite l'escalier jusqu'au premier étage. Le fait que le papier qu'avais déposé Sungjong ne soit plus là montrait que Sungyeol l'avait récupéré. C'était déjà ça. Je pris une inspiration et frappai à la porte.

Evidemment, je ne reçus aucune réponse. Je retentai ma chance plusieurs fois.

Je me forçai à garder l'esprit clair pour trouver une solution. Je redescendis en bas et allai sonner chez le gardien. Celui-ci ouvrit juste après, l'air suspicieux.

« _Ouais ?

_Bonjour monsieur, est-ce que vous savez si Lee Sungyeol est chez lui ?

_J'crois bien, j'l'ai pas vu ressortir depuis queques heures. Vous lui voulez quoi ?

_Nous sommes collègues de travail et il n'est pas venu depuis plusieurs jours.

_Ah, c'est pas étonnant. Hier il est r'venu complètement torché. »

Je fronçai les sourcils.

« _Bon… Est-ce que je peux vous emprunter un crayon ? Je vais lui laisser un mot. »

L'homme hocha la tête, rentra dans sa loge et revint un instant plus tard avec un stylo et un post-it. Je le remerciai et m'appuyai sur le mur pour écrire quelques mots soigneusement choisis. Je rendis ensuite le crayon à son propriétaire, m'excusai de l'avoir dérangé et remontai les escaliers tandis qu'il rentrait chez lui.

Je collai le post-it sur la porte de Sungyeol et redescendit dans le hall de l'immeuble. Alors comme ça il avait bu ? Mais qu'est-ce qui lui passait par la tête ? Ça se saurait si l'alcool était un bon moyen d'oublier ce qu'on ressent !

C'est là que j'eus une espèce d'illumination. Je décidai de rester là jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte. S'il était rentré tel que l'avais précisé le gardien, il aurait peut-être besoin de médicaments contre la gueule de bois au réveil. Et donc il serait obligé de quitter son appartement et de passer devant moi. C'est sur ce maigre espoir que je me préparai à attendre un moment ici.

Finalement, ce ne fut pas très long. Je suppose que mes coups sur la porte l'avaient réveillé. Toujours est-il que j'entendis une porte se déverrouiller une dizaine de minutes après m'être installé. Je supposai que c'était lui car le son était tout proche. Je me relevai et attendis.

Mon cœur s'accéléra un peu et j'entendis un pas traînant sur le palier et une porte se refermer. Les pas se dirigèrent vers l'escalier et commencèrent à descendre, lentement.

Et je le vis, soudain. Pâle, échevelé, tremblant. Il était agrippé à la rampe et manqua de s'étaler au sol après avoir descendu la première série de marches. C'est alors qu'il releva la tête et que nos regards se croisèrent. Nous étions au bas mot à un mètre cinquante l'un de l'autre. Mon cœur fit une embardée des plus inattendues.

Le gouffre que je vis dans les yeux de Sungyeol m'effraya. C'était… comme si il était possédé, comme si il allait se jeter du haut des marches dans la seconde. Il recula brusquement, les doigts toujours crochetés autour de la rampe, prenant conscience de ma présence.

Son expression m'indiqua qu'il ne serait pas le premier à parler. Je fis donc l'effort.

« _Sungyeol… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de disparaître subitement? Murmurai-je sans le quitter des yeux. »

Il haussa les épaules d'un air qui se voulait nonchalant et chercha à continuer sa route. Je grimpai d'une marche et étendit les bras pour lui bloquer le passage. Il fronça les sourcils et tenta de me contourner. J'anticipai ses mouvements. Je constatai qu'il était mal à l'aise de se sentir trop près de moi et qu'il devait vraiment vouloir passer pour se rapprocher de cette façon. Il me jeta un regard noir, voulant sans doute m'intimider.

Voyant que ça ne fonctionnait pas, il changea de méthode. Il me donna une bourrade pour me déloger de là. Je me servi de mes muscles pour résister, tout en me demandant comment pouvait-il avoir autant de forces alors qu'il ressemblait à un spectre.

A moitié dans mes pensées, je perdis le contrôle de la situation. Il me donna une poussée plus forte que les autres et je glissai légèrement en arrière. J'attrapai la rampe dans un réflexe de survie mais il eut moins de chance. Je le vis perdre l'équilibre et tomber en arrière, glissant sur les marches.

Sa chute fut brève mais quand je le vis étendu sur le sol du hall, recroquevillé sur lui-même, je pris peur. Je crois que c'était ce sentiment. Mon cœur se serra, mon sang sembla s'arrêter dans mes veines et j'eus l'impression que je tombai à mon tour.

Dès que j'eus reprit le contrôle de mon corps, je descendis aussi vite que possible les quelques marches qui me séparaient de lui. Je m'agenouillai à ses côtés et posait mon bras en travers de sa poitrine lorsqu'il tenta de se relever d'un coup. Je crois que ce mec avait des pulsions masochistes.

Alors que je pensai qu'il était trop sonné pour se rendre vraiment compte de la situation, il me prouva le contraire.

« _T'en as pas marre de m'empêcher de vivre ? »

Sa voix agressive ne fit rien pour améliorer mon état, bien que je fusse soulagé de voir qu'il n'était pas trop gravement touché par la chute.

Je passai délicatement mes doigts contre son crâne, espérant ne pas les récupérer couverts de sang. Je sentis une bosse et une humidité tiède, ce qui n'était pas pour me rassurer complètement. Je passai mon bras dans son dos et le mis en douceur en position assise. Il fit ce qu'il put pour me m'éloigner mais ses forces semblaient l'avoir abandonné.

Je le relevai ensuite sur ses jambes, sans le lâcher. Il vacilla et j'entourai sa taille de mon bras pour l'empêcher de tomber une nouvelle fois. Je sentis son poids s'appuyer sur moi. Il était très pâle et ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vide.

« _Ne tombe pas maintenant, s'il te plaît. »

Je l'entendis rire un instant plus tard. Il changea de position dans mes bras et je perçu l'odeur de l'alcool dans son haleine. Le gardien avait donc raison. Je soupirai.

« _Sungyeol, tu as bu ? »

La véritable utilité de cette question était de vérifier qu'il était encore avec moi puisque j'en connaissais déjà la réponse.

Il ne me répondit pas et chercha à échapper à mon étreinte.

« _Tu ne tiens pas debout, hors de question que je te lâche. »

Il grogna et se débattit. J'eus tôt fait de le maintenir. Je le pris ensuite dans mes bras et commençai à gravir l'escalier pour le ramener chez lui. Il ne cessa pas de bouger pour autant et je dû me concentrer pour ne pas louper une marche. Mon cœur suivait un rythme endiablé et inhabituel qui n'était pas seulement dû à l'effort.

« _Arrête de gigoter ou on va tomber tous les deux. C'est ça que tu veux ? »

Il se calma vaguement. Plus parce qu'il manquait de force que par réelle envie, je pense.

Arrivés devant la porte de chez lui, je le remis sur ses pieds puis je pris la clé dans la poche de son sweat. Il repoussa ma main qui voulut le soutenir, alors je le lâchai. Toutefois, tandis que je tournai la clé dans la serrure je le sentis glisser. Je suppose que ses jambes n'avaient plus l'énergie de le maintenir debout. Je le rattrapai avant qu'il ne s'écrase au sol. Quelle tête de mule…

« _Tu vois, je le l'avais dit. Arrête un peu de faire l'enfant. »

Il ferma les yeux et je le repris dans mes bras. Il devait être à bout. Même si j'étais inquiet pour son bien-être physique, je l'étais encore plus pour son bien-être mental qui devait être au plus bas à cause de moi. Mais je savais qu'il ne laisserait personne d'autre l'aider, alors je n'avais pas le choix.

Je le déposai en douceur sur le canapé que je vis en entrant et lui retirai son sweat. Il se laissa faire comme une poupée.

« _Où es ta chambre ? »

Ses paupières tressaillirent. Il m'avait entendu.

J'eus tôt fait de repérer la pièce que je cherchais, en effet, l'appartement ne comportait qu'une porte. Cette pièce se composait d'un canapé en son centre et d'un petit coin cuisine dans un coin.

Je repris Sungyeol dans mes bras et l'emmenai dans sa chambre. Il faisait sombre dans celle-ci, les rideaux étaient tirés. Je déposai le blessé sur son lit, ouvris les rideaux et respirai profondément. Je maîtrisai la situation, il ne fallait pas que ça cesse. Je devais garder mon calme et ne pas laisser le fond d'inquiétude que je sentais en moi prendre le dessus. Pour le moment, mon expérience en la matière m'aidait à le maintenir à taille réduite.

La chambre donnait sur une autre pièce qui s'avéra être une salle de bain. Je pris un gant de toilette dans le placard sur ma droite et le passai sous l'eau froide du robinet. Je revins sur mes pas et m'approchai de Sungyeol. Il n'avait pas bougé.

Je lui passai avec délicatesse le gant sous le crâne pour nettoyer le sang de la plaie. Je vis sa bouche se tordre de douleur, puis s'ouvrir.

« _Ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de m'aider Myungsoo.

_C'est justement parce que tu ne t'aides pas toi-même que je le fais. Je ne vais pas te regarder te détruire sans rien faire, lui répondis-je le plus doucement possible. »

Malgré cela, il se redressa vivement et ouvrit les yeux. Trop surpris, je ne réagis pas quand il me poussa sur le côté et sortit du lit. Les jambes tremblantes, il quitta la pièce. Je le suivi en silence, me demandant comment je devais agir.

Je m'appuyai contre le chambranle de la porte et l'observai. Il prit une bouteille d'alcool sur le plan de travail de la cuisine et but au goulot, rejetant la tête en arrière. Il s'essuya ensuite la bouche avec la manche de son tee-shirt. Puis il releva les yeux et me fixa. Ça ressemblait fort à une provocation. Mais que ressentait-il ? Pour l'instant, j'étais bien en peine de le dire. Sungyeol était quelqu'un de surprenant.

« _Tu as l'intention de passer la journée ici? S'enquit-il soudain. »

Je pouvais presque voir une grimace sur ses lèvres.

« _Je resterai tant que tu ne comprendras pas, décidai-je de répondre.

_Quoi ? »

L'absence de violence dans sa réaction m'incita à croire que j'avais fait le bon choix. Je ne pouvais le laisser seul dans cet état, même si ma présence était sans doute un frein à sa guérison. Mais Dieu seul savait ce qu'il serait capable de faire si je partais.

J'eus la confirmation de mon raisonnement une seconde plus tard. Sungyeol reposa sa bouteille et amorça un mouvement vers sa chambre. Son corps fut d'un avis différent et il chuta lourdement sur le sol.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. La douleur prit un peu plus de place dans mon cœur.

Il remua un peu et sursauta quand je le pris dans mes bras, mais il se laissa faire, sans doute résigné. Je le ramenai sur son lit et m'installai au bord. Il se roula sur lui-même et je compris qu'il n'allait vraiment pas bien. Un Sungyeol amorphe était apparemment un Sungyeol en crise intérieure. Cette généralité, je la tenais de ma propre expérience et il semblait que sur ce point nous nous ressemblions.

Il commença à trembler et ses muscles se crispèrent. Je ne voyais pas son visage mais ça ne devait pas être beau. Je l'entendis suffoquer. Les symptômes de la crise d'angoisse.

C'est alors que mon propre cerveau se bloqua et que pour la première fois depuis la mort de ma sœur, mes sentiments contrôlèrent ma raison. Incapable de supporter de le voir plus longtemps dans cet état, je le pris contre moi pour tenter de le calmer.

Sa surprise était au moins aussi importante que la mienne. Je passai mes doigts dans ses cheveux et le collais à mon poitrine. Les frissons diminuèrent d'intensité et il noua ses bras autour de ma taille.

Ce geste, et ses conséquences émotionnelles sur ma personne me firent prendre conscience que nous pourrions lutter autant que nous voulions, c'était déjà trop tard. Nous avions joué avec le feu et nos sentiments étaient désormais trop forts pour être mis de côté.

Je tentai de mettre ma peur de côté et de ne me concentrer que sur ce corps chaud que je sentais contre le mien et au rythme hypnotique des battements de son cœur en rythme avec le mien.

Le monde aurait pu sombrer à cet instant, je n'aurais pas bougé.

* * *

><p><em>Myungsoo, sauveur officiel de Sungyeol. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, à bientôt pour la suite !<em>


	40. (BONUS) Où Myungsoo comprend

_Hey ! Ça ne fait pas si longtemps depuis le dernier post, il me semble. ^_^ Avec ce chapitre, on en est au niveau du chapitre 11 de l'histoire originale. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à cette suite et j'ai fais pas mal d'ellipses. Par contre, puisque je viens juste de le terminer, il n'est ni relu ni corrigé, alors vous allez sûrement trouver des fautes, ce dont je m'excuse! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ~ _

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre V.<em>

Sungyeol dormait depuis longtemps lorsque je me levai. Je ne pouvais plus supporter les crampes dues à mon inconfortable position. Il respirait tranquillement, allongé en chien de fusil sur le côté gauche du lit. Je passai lentement ma main dans ses cheveux sans qu'il n'esquisse le moindre geste.

Mes doigts rencontrèrent la croute qui s'était formée à l'arrière de son crâne et je déchantai. Et s'il s'était réellement fait mal dans sa chute, quand bien même il ne s'était pas évanoui ?

Je sortis de la chambre en fermant la porte derrière moi et pris le parti d'appeler un médecin. Ça ne lui plairait sûrement pas mais je préférais qu'il m'en veuille plutôt qu'il lui arrive quelque chose à cause de ma négligence.

Le médecin me sortit de mes pensées lorsqu'il toqua à la porte. Je lui expliquai brièvement la situation, que je n'étais qu'un collègue de Sungyeol, qu'il était tombé dans l'escalier… et il s'en alla dans la chambre après m'avoir adressé un sourire rassurant. Je retournai m'affaler dans le canapé.

Une demi-heure au bas mot plus tard, le médecin ressortit de la chambre de Sungyeol et se dirigea vers moi.

« _Sa plaie à la tête ne semble pas grave, il risque simplement d'être étourdi au réveil. Il avait par contre une vilaine entaille à la main, sûrement antérieure à sa chute d'aujourd'hui. Ah, et j'ai bandé sa cheville par acquis de conscience, elle était relativement gonflée. »

Il m'adressa un nouveau sourire.

« _Ne vous inquiétez pas trop pour lui, il ira déjà beaucoup mieux en se réveillant. »

L'enthousiasme du jeune médecin me gagna quelques peu et je le remerciai sincèrement. Je le payai pour son aide et il s'en alla après m'avoir souhaité une bonne journée. Je refermai la porte derrière lui et m'y adossai un instant, rattrapé par la fatigue maintenant que j'étais rassuré.

L'idée de rentrer chez moi et de laisser Sungyeol me parut insupportable. Je retournai m'assoir dans le canapé puis envoyai un message à Jinah et un autre à Sungjong. Je me laissai ensuite happer par le sommeil.

[…]

Un bruit de porte qui se referme me réveilla en sursaut. Il me fallut quelques instants pour me souvenir pourquoi j'étais dans un salon inconnu. Sungyeol, la chute, hier. Oui.

Je n'avais pas envie de me lever pour l'instant, aussi restai-je allongé encore de longues minutes après mon réveil, profitant de l'espèce de torpeur dans laquelle j'étais encore plongé.

Lorsque mes pensées se firent plus claires, je me levai doucement. Mon estomac se rappela à mon bon souvenir, signe que je n'avais pas mangé depuis plus de six heures. Ça ne m'étonnait guère, j'avais dû dormir un moment.

Un coup d'œil dans la chambre de Sungyeol m'apprit qu'il ne s'y trouvait plus. Je me demandai si je devais être content qu'il soit assez en forme pour sortir ou en colère qu'il soit aussi inconscient.

J'en profitai pour me passer de l'eau sur le visage dans la salle de bain. J'allais sortir de la pièce lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua de nouveau. Sungyeol était de retour.

Je me dirigeai vers le coin cuisine et le surpris en train de cacher une bouteille dans le réfrigérateur. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, je concentrai toute mes sentiments les plus forts dans mon regard et ça sembla fonctionner. Nous échangeâmes quelques remarques, moi moralisateur et lui énervé. D'ailleurs, il éclata rapidement.

« _MAIS EST-CE QUE TU CROIS QUE J'EN AI QUELQUE CHOSE A FOUTRE ? »

Même si j'étais fort surpris de l'entendre crier, je pouvais le comprendre. Après tout, je n'étais pas capable de lui dire des choses ayant du sens, c'était assez normal qu'il réagisse de cette manière. Evidemment qu'il s'en fichait que les gens pensent à lui, sinon il ne se serait pas retranché dans son appartement jusqu'à mon arrivée.

Sungyeol donnait l'impression qu'il allait perdre le contrôle de son corps. Il tremblait nerveusement et ses yeux faisaient des mouvements trop rapides pour être normaux. Je m'approchai de lui et attrapai ses bras. Je tentai de le faire revenir avec moi et lui demandai d'arrêter de boire.

Il ricana, se défit de mon emprise et rejoignit le coin cuisine pour saisir la bouteille achetée plus tôt. Il l'ouvrit et but directement au goulot, les yeux figés dans les miens. J'eus l'impression qu'une main de glace saisissait mes tripes pour faire des nœuds de pêche avec. Le temps que je réussisse à combattre cette douleur, Sungyeol était parti s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Ma tête tournait. Pourtant, ce n'était pas moi qui avais bu.

Je m'installai sur le sol, devant la porte fermée et lui parlai à travers la paroi.

« _Sungyeol, ne fais pas de bêtises, s'il te plaît.

_Tu n'es qu'un égoïste, Myungsoo. Tu ne veux pas que j'aille mal sinon tu vas culpabiliser. Tu t'inquiètes pour ton propre bien. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me préoccuper des autres.

_Ce n'est pas pour moi que je dis ça, c'est pour toi. Ne te détruis pas comme je l'ai fait. »

Ce n'était pas un mensonge. Je savais que Sungyeol était moins atteint que moi par son indifférence à l'égard des autres. La preuve, il s'était isolé pour ne plus rien ressentir. Tous les autres avaient une influence sur son état tandis qu'il était le seul à en avoir une sur le mien.

Je pensai qu'il allait m'ignorer lorsque sa voix curieusement faible et tremblante arriva avec difficulté jusqu'à moi.

« _Comment fais-tu Myungsoo ? »

Que répondre à ce genre de question ? Je n'avais eu aucun mal à comprendre le sous-entendu derrière. En fait, il voulait surtout me demander comment je faisais pour rester debout, jour après jour, subissant une peine que les autres ignoraient. Comment je faisais pour ne pas me détruire sachant que mon état n'était dû qu'à moi-même et à mes choix, certes utiles en temps voulu mais critiquables sur le long terme.

Une conversation s'installa calmement entre nous deux. Il suffirait d'un rien pour la faire partir en vrille, cependant, elle tenait le coup. Sans doute était-ce parce que nous essayions d'être précautionneux dans nos paroles. Nous discutâmes de la valeur de la vie et du destin puis je lui expliquai en restant flou ce que je vivais parce que j'étais allé trop loin dans ma volonté de m'éloigner des sentiments humains.

Et puis, perdu dans mon monologue argumentatif, je lâchais ce qui me parut après coup être une bombe.

« _Tu es le premier à me faire éprouver quelque chose depuis des années. Si ça fait surtout mal, ça me rend aussi vivant. J'existe et j'en ai une preuve. Alors non, je ne veux pas te laisser te détruire à ton tour. »

Ça sonnait juste, quand je le répétais dans ma tête. C'était juste bizarre d'en prendre conscience. Je me demandai comment Sungyeol allait y réagir.

Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et il apparut dans l'embrasure. Il était au sol, comme moi. Sans réfléchir, je tendis la main vers lui pour l'inviter à me rejoindre. Je cru reconnaître l'hésitation et l'envie dans son regard. Il resta là une poignée de secondes avant d'esquisser un mouvement vers l'avant pour attraper ma main. Une vive chaleur remonta le long de mon bras et je tirai Sungyeol vers moi.

Nos deux corps se collèrent dès qu'ils furent à proximité. Bras et jambes emmêlés. Tête contre omoplate. Besoin, envie. Chaleur.

Nous restâmes blottis l'un contre l'autre. Mon cœur pulsait avec force dans ma cage thoracique, j'étais certain qu'il pouvait le sentir contre son torse. J'entourai sa taille d'un de mes bras et il frissonna. J'étais submergé par un sentiment puissant qui me prenait la gorge, sans être toutefois capable de dire s'il était positif ou négatif. Je ressentais quelque chose de fort, ça me suffisait.

Et puis Sungyeol commença à trembler. Pas comme il l'avait déjà fait. C'était… bien pire. Je lui parlai mais il ne paraissait pas m'entendre. Je desserrai un peu mon étreinte pour lui laisser de l'air et scrutai attentivement son visage en quête d'indices. Après quelques secondes, il me fixa et sembla réagir à ce que je disais. Sa respiration était rapide et sifflante. Il porta la main à sa poitrine, entre les deux pectoraux. Les doigts de son autre main agrippèrent mon tee-shirt.

Je compris alors qu'il faisait une crise d'angoisse. Me maudire de ne pas avoir trouvé avant était inutile puisqu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose que je pouvais de toute façon faire pour lui, malheureusement. Je pouvais juste le soutenir en espérant que cette impressionnante crise se calme bientôt.

Sungyeol me lâcha et bascula sur le sol. Il avait la bouche grande ouverte et le regard fou sans qu'aucun son ne passe la barrière de sa gorge.

Il fallait que je le fasse revenir dans la réalité, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Après quelques secondes de réflexion à le regarder, je pris une décision sans m'attarder. J'espérai que ça fonctionnerait.

Je lui giflai la joue relativement fort. La douleur et la surprise devraient être suffisantes pour le ramener.

Ses yeux se stabilisèrent enfin sur moi et il prononça mon prénom. Difficilement, parce qu'encore choqué, mais c'était le résultat qui comptait. Je lui demandai s'il allait mieux mais son regard se perdit de nouveau et il commença à pousser des gémissements douloureux qui se muèrent ensuite en véritables cris.

Sungyeol crachait sa douleur, allongé sur le sol de son salon, pendant que je l'observais exorciser sa crise d'angoisse.

Lorsque ses cris se firent plus anecdotiques, je ramenai son corps vers moi. Sa chaleur me fit tourner la tête. Je le serrai contre mon torse. Et puis, naturellement, nos visages se rapprochèrent. Il se semblait pas perturbé – du moins, pas plus que quelques secondes auparavant – si bien que n'eus qu'à faire taire ma propre conscience avant d'approcher mes lèvres des siennes afin qu'elles se rencontrent.

Ce premier baiser fut assez brutal, pas spécialement agréable. Mais le simple fait de savoir que c'était les lèvres de Sungyeol qui bougeaient contre les miennes était suffisant pour que la chaleur ne m'abandonne pas.

Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux, maculant de traînées salées nos deux visages. Le baiser s'arrêta de lui-même et je repris sagement Sungyeol dans mes bras.

Je m'aperçus quelques instants plus tard qu'il semblait bien parti pour s'endormir dans mes bras ce qui, dans cette position, ne serait confortable ni pour lui ni pour moi. J'avisai alors le canapé et me relevai en le portant dans mes bras pour nous y installer.

Après quelques remarques dignes d'un couple, je fermai les yeux et me laissa aller au bien-être de me trouver là. Sungyeol resserra son emprise sur ma taille et je laissai mon esprit divaguer un peu avant de me laisser happer par le sommeil.

Sungyeol, dans sa volonté de ne plus souffrir, s'était éloigné des autres mais n'avait pas réussi à bloquer tous ses sentiments, si bien qu'il en souffrait actuellement. Malgré tout, ma présence lui faisait du bien. J'allais devoir œuvrer pour qu'il m'accepte. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si j'ignorais ce par quoi il était passé, puisque j'en étais au stade supérieur. Ça ne serait pas facile, pour lui comme pour moi.

Toutefois, je ne le laisserais pas prendre des décisions stupides. J'avais besoin de lui autant qu'il avait besoin de moi.

[…]

Les difficultés commencèrent dès le réveil, le lendemain matin. Nous échangeâmes quelques tendres contacts puis tout dérapa lorsque Sungyeol me demanda depuis combien de temps j'étais là et qu'il s'offusque de ma peur de le laisser seul. Avait-il déjà oublié combien il avait eu besoin de moi la veille lors de sa crise ou avait-il juste du mal à accepter ce fait, ce que je pouvais comprendre sans vouloir le reconnaitre.

Enervé, il essaya de se lever du canapé mais je m'allongeai sur lui, le coupant dans sa tentative de fuite. J'en profitai alors pour défaire le bandage qu'il portait à la main pour vérifier l'état de sa plaie. Ce n'était pas terrible… Celle à sa tête se présentait mieux, heureusement.

Je l'informai alors que j'allai aller acheter du désinfectant à la pharmacie. Je notai qu'il ne m'écoutait que d'une oreille. Je répétai alors, pour être sûr qu'il comprenait. Ses réponses furent vagues. Je ne savais pas ce qui accaparait ainsi son attention mais ça me faisait un peu peur. Je n'avais pas spécialement envie de partir et de le laisser seul, mais ce n'était pas comme si j'avais le choix.

Je quittai l'appartement après lui avoir lancé un dernier regard d'avertissement. Rejoindre la pharmacie la plus proche et y acheté du désinfectant ne me prit qu'une vingtaine de minutes au bas mot. Cependant, je croisai Jinah en sortant. Je vis son visage s'éclairer et elle se précipita sur moi, comme si elle ne m'avait pas vu depuis des jours – quatre, en vérité.

Son babillage incessant me donna la migraine et je n'eus pas la force de résister lorsqu'elle m'entraîna à sa suite en direction de mon appartement. Heureusement que j'avais encore les clés dans la poche de mon jean, sinon Dieu sait comment j'aurais pu lui expliquer où elles se trouvaient !

« _Oh, et puis hier j'ai voulu venir te voir à la boutique mais comme une de mes collègues avait déjà pris sa pause, j'ai dû attendre et après j'ai eu trop de boulot. Tu ne m'en veux pas ? S'inquiéta Jinah.

Loin de là, manquai-je de répondre, heureusement un peu attentif à ce moment.

Nous nous installâmes dans le salon mon appartement et j'allai préparer du thé dans la cuisine pour que mes oreilles se reposent cinq minutes. L'effet était d'autant plus important que je sortais de quatre jours de réclusion avec un Sungyeol assez muet.

La soirée fut longue, très longue. Même si je ne devais rien à Jinah, je ne me voyais pas la planter là ou même la virer de mon appartement pour rejoindre Sungyeol et m'assurer qu'il allait bien. Je n'éprouvais rien pour elle mais je n'avais pas non plus envie de la faire souffrir.

Je pris donc mon mal en patience et lui proposait de la raccompagner chez elle vers onze heures, prétextant que je devais me lever tôt pour aller travailler le lendemain et que j'étais vraiment très fatigué. Elle me faisait confiance alors elle crut sans problème cette excuse.

Je l'abandonnais donc devant chez elle et m'éloignait rapidement après l'avoir laissée me serrer dans ses bras. Une fois sûr qu'elle était rentrée dans l'immeuble je changeais de direction et prit la route pour me rendre chez Sungyeol. J'avais de très nombreuses heures de retard, je ne pouvais imaginer quelle serait sa réaction.

En arrivant chez lui je trouvai porte close. Soit il était sorti soit il ne souhaitait pas m'ouvrir, auquel cas ça s'annonçait mal pour moi.

Je décidai d'attendre devant sa porte. Il serait toujours temps d'aviser le lendemain matin…

Curieusement, l'idée de passer la nuit à attendre devant la porte de Sungyeol m'apparut comme moins pénible que de passer une soirée avec Jinah. Je ne tournais plus rond.

* * *

><p><em>Ce chapitre marque un tournant dans l'histoire, puisqu'on sait enfin comment Myungsoo voit leur relation ! Rassurez-vous, il finira un jour par comprendre qu'il n'a pas juste besoin de Sungyeol, et réciproquement. <em>

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Laissez-moi des com' pour me faire connaître votre avis!_

_A la prochaine,_

_Yoi._


	41. (BONUS) Où le sang coule

_Bonsoir à toutes ! Je viens de terminer ce chapitre (commencé hier soir), ce qui veut dire qu'il n'est ni relu ni corrigé._

_Je m'excuse pour la pause dans la publication, j'étais au Japon en juillet et en vacances en famille jusqu'à il y a quelques jours. L'avantage de cette pause c'est que mon inspiration est de retour! Bonne nouvelle non?_

_Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture! _

* * *

><p>Chapitre VI<p>

Je fus réveillé par des bruits de pas dans l'escalier. Je n'avais pas encore ouvert les yeux que mon corps endolori par la nuit passée assis dans le froid se rappela à moi. Allais-je être capable de me lever ? J'étais censé veiller sur Sungyeol, ce n'était pas gagné.

Les pas se firent étrangement plus silencieux lorsqu'ils se rapprochèrent de moi. J'entendis un bruit de clé dans la serrure et compris que c'était mon oiseau qui revenait au nid. Je me défis de ma position et étendit un bras pour stopper Sungyeol. Je le sentis sursauter et relevai les yeux vers lui. Il se contenta de fuir mon regard et d'ouvrir la porte pour pénétrer dans l'appartement. Je me remis douloureusement sur mes pieds et le suivit, notant avec plaisir qu'il ne m'avait pas claqué la porte au nez.

Je déchantai pourtant lorsqu'il se réfugia dans sa chambre sans m'adresser le moindre mot. Bon, c'est vrai, c'était de ma faute, je lui avais dit que je partais acheter du désinfectant et je revenais des heures plus tard. Mais qui aurait cru qu'il en serait affecté !

Je le suivis dans la chambre, puis dans le lit. Il ne me repoussa pas lorsque je m'allongeai à ses côtés. Le contact de son corps contre le mien m'apaisa. Je me détendis tant et si bien que je m'endormis contre lui, rassuré de le savoir en sécurité et épuisé par ma nuit.

[…]

Mon premier réflexe lors de mon réveil fut de chercher une présence à mes côtés dans le lit. Je ne trouvai rien. Sungyeol n'était plus là. J'ouvris les yeux et contemplai le plafond. La pièce était nimbée de lumière, les rideaux de la fenêtre étant ouverts. J'avais encore un peu mal au dos, mais dans l'ensemble, la sieste dans le lit avait réparé les dégâts.

Lorsque j'entrai dans le salon, mon « colocataire » traversa rapidement la pièce et j'entendis ensuite le verrou de la salle de bain s'enclencher. Bon… J'espérais que ceci n'était qu'un hasard, qu'il avait juste besoin d'aller prendre une douche et non qu'il me fuyait encore, bien que la deuxième proposition soit plus plausible que la première au vu des derniers évènements. Pourtant, il faudrait bien qu'il m'adresse la parole à un moment ou à un autre.

Si mon comportement l'avait affecté, il craquerait. Peut-être qu'il y aurait des cris, des larmes. Une crise, une étreinte. Un baiser ?

Il était vraiment quelqu'un d'énigmatique. J'étais passé par là aussi mais je ne parvenais à le comprendre. Il était contradictoire dans sa façon d'être et c'était ça qui était en train de le détruire, plus sûrement que son éloignement volontaire. Au fond, il ne le souhaitait pas vraiment. Une part de lui avait besoin d'amour et d'affection et ça le bouffait de l'intérieur.

Je ne pensais pas qu'il était capable d'entendre mes constatations, toutefois. Il n'était déjà que trop fragile.

Une pensée des plus ironiques me vint et je ricanai. Qui étais-je de toute manière pour lui faire ce genre de remarque ? Moi aussi, j'avais besoin d'affection. Que ferais-je ici le cas échéant ? J'avais envie qu'il ait besoin de moi. J'avais envie de l'aider.

Je me servais presque de lui pour ressentir. Sa douleur me rappelant crument la mienne, son vécu le mien. Etait-ce juste ? Je n'éprouvais aucune culpabilité, mais je n'étais absolument pas une référence en la matière. J'avais presque oublié ce qu'était la honte, depuis tout ce temps.

Le bruit de la douche me sortit de mes pensées et j'allai m'assoir sur le canapé qui était encore chaud de la présence de Sungyeol. Il ne pourrait pas m'ignorer indéfiniment. Il suffisait d'attendre qu'il sorte.

Je remarquai alors que l'appartement était un peu plus ordonné que la veille. Je savais ce qu'il avait fait pendant que je me reposais. Quand cet étrange homme dormait-il ?

Sungyeol revint une première fois pour emporter le tas de linge dans la salle de bain puis il s'approcha de moi. Il était vêtu simplement, son marcel noir laissait apercevoir ses côtes au travers et ses cheveux étaient encore humides de la douche. Il se tritura les mains et je notai que l'une était couverte d'une plaie rougeoyante. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait ?

Et c'est alors qu'il m'invita à rentrer chez moi sous prétexte qu'il allait bien. Croyait-il vraiment que j'étais aveugle pour ne pas remarquer à quel point il avait besoin d'aide ?

Nous échangeâmes nos points de vue, chacun essayant d'avoir le dessus. Je pensais mener la conversation lorsqu'il lâcha une bombe.

« Avant de te rencontrer je n'avais pas de problèmes. Et c'est parce que tu ne veux pas rentrer chez toi que je vais être obligé de partir. »

Mon cœur se serra, presque de douleur. Alors il ne me voyait que comme un gêneur… Aussi difficile à avaler que ce soit, après les étreintes, le baiser et le reste, je pouvais comprendre. Mais accepter, ça, c'était hors de question ! Je n'allais pas le lâcher maintenant.

Sungyeol retourna s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Bon, je supposai que je pouvais rester ici encore un moment. J'attendis un moment, toujours installé sur le canapé, réfléchissant.

Je pris la décision de passer chez moi en vitesse, pour récupérer quelques affaires tant qu'il était tranquille dans sa chambre. Si je partais avec ses clés, lui ne pourrait quitter l'appartement en mon absence.

Je fus absent deux heures. J'avais pris chez moi un sac à dos que j'avais rempli de vêtements propres. J'avais également pris une douche et m'étais changé, puis avais mangé un morceau. Sungyeol ne devait rien avoir dans ses placards…

Rien n'avait bougé dans l'appartement à mon retour, heureusement. J'avais presque couru sur le chemin du retour. Une vague de fatigue m'assaillit lorsque je m'installais sur le canapé. Je décidai de céder, faute de mieux, et m'allongeai. Quelques instants plus tard, je dormais profondément.

Si j'avais su ce qu'il se passerait durant mon sommeil, je me serai abstenu !

[…]

J'avais été naïf de penser que je pourrai coincer Sungyeol pour le forcer à parler. Et j'avais été naïf de croire que je pouvais le comprendre. Il me surprenait encore. Au lieu de me reprocher ce qu'il avait contre moi, il se taisait et se laissait mourir à petit feu. Il gardait tout à l'intérieur, sous pression.

Quatre jours s'écoulèrent, pendant lesquels nous n'échangeâmes pas un seul mot. J'étais de plus en plus inquiet. Sungyeol ne dormait même plus ici et moi je ne quittai pas son appartement de peur de manquer son retour ou qu'il m'enferme dehors. Même si la situation actuelle était déjà un réel bordel.

Je ne savais ce qu'il faisait de ses journées mais les rares fois où je le voyais à l'appartement, il avait l'air encore plus décharné et épuisé que les précédentes, si c'était humainement possible. Cet homme était une épave et je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Je me sentais chaque jour un peu plus mal, un peu plus inquiet. Tout était encore contrôlable, mais c'était plus que durant toutes ces dernières années réunies.

Le cinquième soir, il rentra saoul. Je le devinai tout de suite car il marmonnait à voix basse et fut plus lent que d'habitude pour traverser la pièce dans laquelle je l'attendais de pied ferme. Peut-être allais-je pouvoir lui parler, cette fois ? Même si état d'ébriété n'était certainement pas la meilleure des situations, ce serait au moins ça de fait.

Mais tout ne se passa pas comme je l'espérais.

« _Sungyeol, ça suffit maintenant, tentais-je, d'une voix aussi calme que possible, presque tendre.

_Tu… Tu as raison… Rentre chez toi, marmonna-t-il sans me regarder. »

Comment tenait-il encore debout ? C'était impensable. Je tendis le bras vers lui dans un infime espoir de pouvoir le ramener vers moi mais il me repoussa presque violemment. Mon cœur tressauta. Oh Dieu… C'était douloureux.

Il m'ignora et s'enfuit comme une fusée dans sa chambre. La porte claqua.

J'avais presque envie de foutre mon poing dans le mur pour me calmer. J'étais si impuissant ! Je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'aider, principalement parce qu'il refusait que je l'aide.

Je ne supportais pas de rester sans rien faire. Je ne regrettais pas totalement d'avoir atteint mon niveau de contrôle actuel, mais j'aurai aimé qu'à l'époque, quelqu'un soit là pour voir mon trouble et m'aider, même si ça ne m'aurait sûrement pas empêché de faire ce que je prévoyais.

Aujourd'hui, j'étais là pour lui, je n'essayais même pas de le forcer à redevenir « normal » selon les critères de notre bien-aimée société, à savoir mariage-enfants-crédit-maison, pour faire court. Non, je voulais juste alléger le poids injustifié qu'il portait sur ses épaules.

De guerre lasse, je me laissais tomber dans le canapé. Il fallait que je trouve une solution. L'abandonner n'en était pas une. La situation actuelle ne pourrait pas durer des siècles.

L'envie de le confronter se fit de plus en importante. Après tout, je ne voyais pas comment notre relation pourrait empirer, les seuls mots qu'il m'avait adressés depuis une semaine me demandaient de partir.

Mon esprit un peu borné se refusait pourtant à croire qu'il le pensait réellement et qu'il faisait plutôt ça pour m'éloigner, parce que ma présence lui faisait du mal.

Je me relevai d'un coup et en trois grandes enjambées, j'étais à la porte de sa chambre et j'actionnais la poignée.

Je n'étais absoluement pas préparé à ce que je découvris. Il était censé être allongé dans son lit, en train de dormir ou d'essayer, à la rigueur dans la salle de bain.

Il n'était pas censé se trouver écroulé en-dessous de la fenêtre, avec de profondes marques saignantes sur les bras. Son sang n'était pas censé être répandu sur le sol, ses vêtements et ses jambes.

Ma respiration se coupa lorsque je compris la réelle implication de tout ceci. Je voulais reculer, m'enfuir d'ici, tout pour oublier cette vision d'horreur. Son visage trop blanc, son sang trop rouge. Toute cette douleur qui montait et explosait en moi comme un feu d'artifice.

Je parvins à refaire fonctionner mes poumons. Mon cœur battait à toute allure. Je… devais m'approcher de lui. Il ne pouvait pas déjà… être passé de l'autre côté, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne serai pas capable de le supporter.

Je me rendis compte en approchant mes doigts de sa carotide que je tremblais. C'était compréhensible, en un sens. Ce qui restait obscur, était pourquoi j'étais aussi affecté. J'étais trop impliqué. S'il… ne devait pas se réveiller, je ne pourrai m'en prendre qu'à moi-même.

Mes doigts agités de soubresauts nerveux mirent plus de temps que nécessaire mais trouvèrent finalement un pouls. Forçant mon corps à retrouver sa mobilité, je me ruai dans le salon pour trouver mon portable.

Après un bref instant de réflexion, je décidai d'appeler le médecin de la dernière fois. Il m'avait donné son numéro de portable. C'était une chance !

Je ne me voyais absolument pas appeler une ambulance pour transporter Sungyeol aux urgences. Ce ne serait agréable ni pour lui ni pour moi. Il ne restait plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour que Jang Dongwoo réponde au téléphone.

Quelques angoissantes secondes plus tard, il décrocha. Ma voix tremblait autant que mes mains, toutefois je réussi à expliquer que mon ami – je ne pouvais le nier, il n'était plus seulement mon collègue – venait de faire ce qui ressemblait à une tentative de suicide, qu'il y avait vraiment beaucoup de sang mais qu'il était encore vivant et que je ne savais pas du tout quoi faire. Il me promit qu'il serait là dans peu de temps.

Sa voix calme et posée eut un effet apaisant sur mon angoisse et je raccrochais avec un semblant d'espoir.

Je n'osais retourner dans la chambre. L'image était imprimée sur ma rétine, je ne l'oublierai pas de sitôt. Je restai planté dans le salon, inutile. Qui aurait cru qu'après tout ce temps passé à maitriser mes émotions, mes réactions et à éviter les autres, je serai aussi choqué par ça. Certes, ça restait une tentative de suicide et ce n'était pas anodin mais tout de même !

Même lors d'évènements graves de ma vie, je n'avais été à ce point secoué, incapable de me calmer et tout le reste.

J'étais toujours planté là lorsqu'on toqua à la porte. J'ouvris et laissai le passage au médecin qui s'empressa vers la chambre après m'avoir adressé un sourire réconfortant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je tentai de le rejoindre dans la chambre mais mon estomac se souleva en le voyant commencer un massage cardiaque sur Sungyeol. Je vis des étoiles et me laissai glisser contre l'embrasure de la porte, regard tourné vers le salon. Je remontai mes genoux contre ma poitrine et posai ma tête dessus.

Une longue attente commença alors. Je ne pouvais rien deviner de ce qu'il se passait dans la chambre et je ne voulais le savoir avant le verdict final. Je ne voulais pas de faux espoir. Je ne voulais pas le voir comme ça. Je ne pouvais pas le voir.

Plus que de la culpabilité, c'était de la colère envers lui que je ressentais. Cet abruti avait essayé de se fuir plutôt que d'accepter mon aide. Plutôt que de faire face à la réalité.

Cet acte était une preuve du fait que je lui faisais quelque chose. S'il avait juste été ennuyé par ma présence, il n'aurait certainement pas fait ça. Ce n'était pas un acte d'automutilation destiné à le faire souffrir pour se punir de quelque chose ou pour avoir l'impression d'avoir un peu de contrôle quelque part. Non, c'était un acte définitif, un acte de délivrance probablement.

Mes yeux papillonnaient depuis de longues minutes quand j'entendis un bruissement de vêtement près de toi. Je relevai les yeux pour croiser le regard fatigué du médecin. J'attrapai sa main tendue et il me releva sur mes pieds.

« Tranquillisez-vous, il va aussi bien que possible après ce qu'il a fait. Il a eu beaucoup de chances. Son cœur a cessé de battre quelques instants mais j'ai réussi à le faire repartir. Je pense que le pire est derrière nous. Maintenant… il va falloir le surveiller et attendre qu'il se réveille. Ça prendra sûrement du temps, vu la quantité de sang qu'il a perdu. Et quand il ira un peu mieux, il faudra parler avec lui des raisons qui l'ont poussé à en venir à une telle extrémité. »

Je hochai la tête. Je sentais que l'air passait mieux dans mes poumons mais je n'avais plus la force de parler. Ce cocktail d'émotions explosif m'avait épuisé.

« Je repasserai demain dans la journée. Prenez soin de lui et n'hésitez pas à m'appeler s'il vous pensez qu'il y a urgence. Je suis de garde cette nuit de toute manière. »

Son sourire chaleureux acheva de me calmer. Cet homme était un concentré d'optimisme contagieux.

« Et pensez à vous reposer aussi ! Sinon je n'aurai pas un mais deux patients ! Ajouta-t-il avant de me saluer et de quitter l'appartement. »

Mécaniquement, je fermai la porte à clé derrière lui et entrai dans la chambre. Il était allongé sur le lit, recouvert jusqu'au nombril par le drap. Son torse nu était propre, ses bras entourés de bandes blanches. Une perfusion accrochée à la tête de lit plongeait dans le creux de son bras gauche.

Il y avait du sang sur le sol, sous la fenêtre. Je détournai le regard.

Sungyeol respirait régulièrement. Il avait un air détendu que je ne lui connaissais. Peut-être que là où vaguait son esprit actuellement, il pensait avoir réussi son coup…

J'étouffai un bâillement derrière mon poing. Je pouvais dormir maintenant. Mais où ?

Mon corps décida à ma place. Je m'écroulai sur le lit comme une masse. Mes yeux se fermèrent tandis que je cherchai une position confortable. Je saisis la main droite de Sungyeol dans la mienne et laissai le sommeil m'emporter.

* * *

><p><em>Difficile de mettre du suspense dans un bonus qui reprend une histoire déjà écrite... J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre.<em>

_A la prochaine ! Dès que le chapitre suivant sera écrit. x)_

_Yoi_


	42. (BONUS) Où une étreinte s'échauffe

_Chapitre écrit en un jet aujourd'hui : ni relu, ni corrigé. J'espère que vous l'aimerez, il est un peu différent des autres dans la mesure où le rythme s'accélère un peu. Moins de détails, moins d'action... J'ai l'impression de ne faire que de la réécriture sinon. _

_L'important est à mon avis de découvrir les sentiments de Myungsoo, ce que j'essaye de faire au mieux._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre VII<em>

J'étais heureux d'avoir profité du coma de Sungyeol et des quelques jours après son réveil pour me reposer vraiment et surtout calmer mes nerfs, car depuis, la vie à l'appartement était un véritable enfer et pas seulement pour moi. Je voyais bien qu'il souffrait et que ses bravades étaient le seul moyen pour lui de me le montrer.

Je ne parvenais pourtant à comprendre pourquoi il continuait d'enterrer ses sentiments avec une telle détermination. Il refusait de parler. Il était plus fermé qu'une coquille d'huitre. Il n'était pourtant pas passé loin d'y rester, mais monsieur s'obstinait à croire qu'il pouvait encore tout gérer seul.

Les trois premiers jours avaient été les plus faciles : il dormait la plupart du temps et après qu'il m'ait frappé, il devint moins sur ses gardes et consentit à reconnaître qu'il appréciait quand nous dormions enlacés. Ça avait été difficile rien que pour obtenir ce simple aveu non verbal.

Tout s'était détérioré quand Dongwoo – oui, je l'appelais par son prénom maintenant – l'avait autorisé à se lever. Toutes ses protections avaient refait surface et il ne se laissait étreindre qu'à contrecœur. Ça et tout le reste.

Je dormais de nouveau sur le canapé. Lui ne quittait plus sa chambre en journée, même s'il avait déclaré ne plus pouvoir la voir il y a un temps pour forcer Dongwoo à le laisser sortir. Il refusait invariablement de manger jusqu'à ce que je l'y force. De guerre lasse, je finissais souvent par lui bourrer ses boissons chaudes de sucre ou lui donner des boissons énergisantes. Il avait protesté contre au départ. J'avais été intransigeant.

Nous en avions parlé avec Dongwoo. Tout ça n'était pas très sain mais c'était toujours du sucre dans son organisme. Il était déjà vraiment trop mince.

Dans la journée, je me reposais – il faisait des cauchemars la nuit, alors il valait mieux que je reste éveillé pour gérer ça – voire je faisais à manger. Dongwoo m'avait apporté quelques livres et nous parlions de temps à autre au téléphone. Je ne pouvais réellement dire que je m'ennuyais car mes journées n'était pas vides : mon esprit était rempli d'une foule de choses trop diverses pour que je puisse ne plus y attacher d'importance.

La nuit, donc, je le calmais. Je le prenais dans mes bras lorsqu'il se réveillait brutalement, je lui parlais à voix basse comme à un enfant. Je lui donnais un peu à boire, mais jamais trop car Dieu seul savait s'il ne vomirait pas au prochain cauchemar. Le matin, je retournai dans le salon avant qu'il n'ouvre les yeux et tout recommençait.

Je ne pouvais croire qu'il ne voulait pas de moi. Tout le criait, sauf sa conscience. C'était la raison pour laquelle j'étais encore là. S'il n'y avait pas eu ces cauchemars et l'effet quasi magique que j'avais sur son angoisse lorsqu'il était à moitié endormi, j'aurai pu avoir des doutes. S'il avait été sincère dans ses désirs de vouloir rester seul, alors je serais rentré chez moi. Le cœur lourd, certes.

Dongwoo – qui était décidément plus qu'un médecin – m'avait un jour demandé, alors que nous parlions de Sungyeol, si j'avais quelqu'un dans ma vie et s'il le savait. Interloqué par la raison de cette question, j'avais répondu que j'avais ce qui se rapprochait d'une petite amie et qu'il était possible que Sungyeol soit au courant. Toutefois, je ne l'avais pas vue depuis des jours. Je n'ajoutai pas que ça ne me manquait pas, bien qu'à ce stade, je pensais bel et bien que Dongwoo pouvait lire en lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

Il avait en fait posé cette question parce qu'il avait une idée sur une des raisons du comportement de Sungyeol à mon égard. Il ne développa pas mais l'idée fit son chemin dans ma tête. C'était plausible. Ça sous-entendait que j'avais raison, que Sungyeol était très attaché à moi.

J'avais plaisir à le croire, tout en cherchant un moyen de faire évoluer la situation actuelle en quelque chose de plus positif pour nous deux.

Et les choses changèrent environ une semaine après sa « bêtise ». Etait-il las de tout ceci ? Son armure était-elle en train de se fissurer ? Malgré sa douleur, je considérai que c'était une bonne chose. Il se rendait malade tout seul.

Il se mit à avoir une crise alors que nous venions de nous mettre à table. La phrase correcte serait plutôt que je venais de nous mettre à table, mais le résultat était le même. Je vis la panique dans ses yeux avant de voir ses mains trembler. Il les cacha entre ses jambes dans l'espoir de me le cacher. J'en fus une fois de plus touché. Jamais il ne se confierait à moi…

Je fis comme la nuit dernière et toutes les précédentes : je le pris contre moi et tentait de lui parler pour le calmer.

« _Calme-toi Sungyeol, je suis là… Murmurai-je dans son oreille. »

Sauf que cette fois, il était réveillé. Et c'était sa conscience qui parlait. Sa conscience qui lui interdisait de reconnaître qu'il avait besoin de moi.

«_C'est… bien le… problème… »

Entendre ça à ce moment me tordit le cœur d'une douleur vive. J'avais de nouveau l'impression que tout ceci était voué à l'échec. Ma présence le faisait souffrir plus que de raison. Je m'interdisais de trop penser à sa tentative de suicide mais elle aussi devait être de ma faute. Je ne pouvais me féliciter de l'avoir sauvé, puisque j'étais le fautif à l'origine.

Je ne pouvais totalement me résoudre de l'abandonner. J'avais déjà repoussé mes limites pour lui et il était temps qu'il le comprenne.

Il fallait d'abord que je le calme.

Je lui demandai de me regarder dans les yeux et après quelques instants d'hésitation il releva la tête. Ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes mal contenues.

Je pris alors une grande inspiration. Il se pouvait que j'aie mal interprété les signaux. Il se pouvait que j'aie mal interprété les paroles de Dongwoo. Je devais cependant tenter le coup il fallait que le blocage soit éclairci. J'avais besoin de réponses et Sungyeol avait besoin d'aller mieux. Je resserrai un peu mon étreinte autour de son corps recroquevillé.

« _Le problème vient du fait que tu penses que je ne t'appartiens pas, j'ai l'impression; alors si c'était le cas, ça irait, non? »

J'avais réussi à tout sortir sans bégayer, ce qui était en soi une réussite. Restait à voir la réaction du principal intéressé… J'avais annoncé ça de manière complètement soudaine.

La question de Dongwoo sur Jinah m'avait évidemment fait réfléchir. Peut-être qu'il était jaloux d'elle et donc il se rendait malade car lorsqu'il ne le serait plus, je repartirais avec elle. C'était tordu, mais dans un sens, Sungyeol l'était. Et le fait de me « désirer » le rendait réellement fou puisque ça contrecarrait sous ses plans de rester à l'égard de ce qui pouvait le faire souffrir.

Si j'avais eu raison sur ce coup-là, je pense que ce serait une grande victoire. Pas pour ma fierté, puisque c'était Dongwoo qui avait fait la majeure partie du boulot. Non, ce serait bien pour la guérison de Sungyeol puisque je saurai désormais quoi faire pour l'aider.

Ses tremblements s'arrêtèrent et qu'il me regarda d'une manière nouvelle. Je décidai de prendre ça pour une bonne nouvelle et lui décocha un sourire auquel il répondit timidement.

Alors… Alors j'avais eu raison ?

Mon cœur si lourd fut soudain moins difficile à porter. Je m'empressai d'embrasser Sungyeol qui se coula contre moi pour approfondir l'échange.

Je n'étais pas assez fou pour croire que tout était déjà réglé. Une longue route parsemée d'embûches nous attendait. Nous allions devoir apprendre à nous faire confiance, à parler avec des mots et non plus avec les yeux.

Notre étreinte s'échauffa comme jamais. Sungyeol semblait détendu et je me surpris à me sentir plus léger. Nous baissions la garde, ensemble.

Il me rendait fou à rougir sous mes baisers, à rire lorsque je passais mes doigts sur ses côtes. Cet homme était magnifique, malgré son corps abimé. Son âme était pure, ses sentiments étaient vrais. Lorsqu'il souriait, je savais qu'il le voulait vraiment. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un qui savait ce qu'être hypocrite signifiait.

Comment voulait-il que je reste loin de lui ? Je ne pouvais simplement pas. J'avais été attiré, comme une abeille par le pollen d'une belle fleur.

Cette proximité physique que nous étions en train de développer, elle était pleine d'un sens que nos précédents échanges n'avaient pas. Même si Sungyeol n'avait pas compris l'étendue de ce que j'avais voulu dire, j'espérais qu'il avait saisi l'essentiel : je n'allais pas partir.

Ses mains sur mon corps. Mes mains sur le sien. Désir. Chaleur.

Alors que nous étions nus dans sa chambre, nos vêtements éparpillés partout dans l'appartement, il sembla hésiter. Je comprenais son trouble. Pour les deux d'entre nous, c'était une première fois avec un autre homme. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre qu'il se posait une question relative à cette situation. Je décidai de prendre les devants et de lui demander ce que je voulais. Pas sûr qu'il oserait poser la question.

Notre relation, pour le moment, était largement menacée par un manque de confiance que nous n'arrivions pas à exterminer puisqu'il refusait de parler et de me confier ses sentiments. Je devais tout de même ajouter pour sa défense que je ne lui avais jamais rien à mon propos.

Il avait besoin de comprendre – pas juste de savoir – qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en moi. Il avait besoin d'avoir un peu de contrôle sur la situation. La notion de contrôle était très importante pour des personnes comme nous, qui nous étions protégées du monde. Une manière d'avoir un peu de contrôle sur notre vie, sur ce qui nous touchait.

Pour cette raison, importante à mon sens, je décidai de lui laisser le contrôle de notre première fois.

Je le fis basculer pour qu'il se retrouve au-dessus de moi. Et rien que son air interloqué valait tout l'or du monde.

La suite me permit de confirmer que ma décision n'avait rien à se reprocher, bien au contraire…

[…]

C'est le froid qui me réveilla. Le drap ne me recouvrait que jusqu'à la taille et surtout, il manquait Sungyeol dans le lit. La pièce était nimbée de lumière mais je n'avais aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était.

Lorsque je tentai de bouger… Je découvris les conséquences de ma décision. Mes reins me faisaient un mal de chien. Il me fallut progressivement glisser sur le matelas pour finalement être assis au bord du lit. Je me mordis les lèvres. Hier soir, rien n'avait laissé présager un… handicap pareil.

Ça avait été fantastique. Sungyeol avait été fantastique.

Mais bon, pour l'instant, il n'était plus dans le lit et moi je n'aurai pas été contre une séance de câlin au réveil. J'étais prêt à parier qu'il n'avait pas ou peu dormi, cet animal. Il avait tellement dormi ces derniers jours que ce ne serait pas étonnant même si je m'étais personnellement endormi comme une masse.

Je pris le temps de m'étirer et de m'habiller avec ce que je trouvai avant de rejoindre le salon.

Il était là, assis sous la fenêtre, en train de fumer. Je m'installai sans gêne aucune entre ses jambes et lui termina sa cigarette, amusé par son air choqué.

Je me sentais bien, vraiment bien. Pas le bien-neutre auquel j'étais habitué. Non, je ressentais réellement un sentiment positif couler dans mes veines et inonder mon cœur. C'était agréable.

Je serai bien resté comme ça toute la journée mais il y avait des choses importantes à régler avant de pouvoir s'adonner à la paresse.

Après avoir pris une douche, nous nous retrouvâmes au salon, lui dans mes bras. L'ambiance était vaguement plus tendue. Cette session était cependant nécessaire. Je décidai une fois de plus de lui laisser le contrôle. Il poserait les questions qu'il voulait et je répondrai. Il hésita un moment avant de se jeter à l'eau.

« _Je… Cette fille… Qui est-elle pour toi ? »

Ça commençait fort. J'aurai dû me douter qu'il parlerait de Jinah et me préparer. Au lieu de ça, tout ce que j'avais à dire sur elle se bouscula dans ma tête en un chaos monstrueux. Si je ressortais de là sans migraine, ce serait un véritable miracle !

« _Dans ma jeunesse, j'ai été très proche de ma sœur aînée. On n'avait que trois ans d'écart, et on s'était toujours bien entendu. Elle était la seule personne de ma famille qui avait de la valeur, à mes yeux. L'année de mes dix-sept ans, elle s'est tuée dans un accident de voiture. Elle roulait trop vite, par temps de pluie sur l'autoroute. Ça ne pardonne pas. »

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je ne ressentais que les choses qui concernaient Sungyeol. Parler d'Elle ne me faisait plus rien. Il était loin l'adolescent qui ne pouvait entendre son nom sans faire de crise de larmes. J'avais été un garçon plutôt émotif, ce qui tranchait brutalement avec celui que je suis devenu.

Elle était ma sœur et ma meilleure amie. La seule fille que je ne trouvais pas futile, la seule dont les bavardages ne m'énervaient pas. J'aimais même arguer avec elle sur des sujets variés. Nous sortions parfois en ville ensemble et j'étais fier d'avoir une aussi jolie sœur à mes côtés.

Nos gênes de coréens nous avaient évidemment dotés des mêmes yeux et cheveux noirs mais hormis ça, nous n'avions pas grand-chose en commun physiquement. Pourtant, nous partagions tellement de choses dans nos cœurs. Elle venait me voir lorsqu'elle était triste, alors que je savais que les filles de son âge faisaient normalement ça avec leurs copines.

Jamais ses petits-amis n'ont eu d'effet sur notre relation. Et elle savait très bien gérer les deux car quoiqu'ils aient pu lui reprocher, je n'ai jamais été part de leurs griefs. J'étais parfois dérangé par certaines de ses relations, mais ce n'était pas par jalousie, c'était juste que je n'estimais pas forcément les garçons impliqués.

Une partie de moi était morte avec elle.

« _J'ai été dévasté. Très rapidement, je me suis mis à repousser tous les contacts, à sécher les cours, à dormir dehors… Mes parents s'inquiétaient pour moi, je n'étais pas aveugle, mais je m'en foutais. Seule ma vie avait de l'importance, et c'était uniquement en mémoire de ma sœur. Je devais vivre parce qu'elle ne le pouvait plus. »

Je faisais court pour lui, dans les faits ça avait été bien plus que ça. Peut-être un mois pour que j'ai cet objectif particulier en tête. J'avais surtout été apathique les premiers temps.

« _Je vivais, mais uniquement dans le sens biologique du terme. Ça a duré un an, jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Jinah. Je refusais les contacts, et j'avais réussi à devenir indifférent à tout, pourtant, elle était la copie physique de ma sœur. J'ai craqué, et j'ai cherché à faire sa connaissance. Mais je rapportais tout à ma sœur. C'est malheureux à dire, mais elle n'était qu'un substitut. Et ça, c'est toi qui me l'as fait comprendre, ajouta-t-il, plus bas. »

Ceci n'était rien que la vérité. Et je n'avais pas compris ça depuis très longtemps, depuis que je m'étais rendu compte qu'elle ne me manquait pas, en fait.

J'espérai que ça l'avait entièrement rassuré et qu'il avait le sentiment de me connaître un peu plus. Je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir faire mieux. Bien sûr, je pouvais lui donner des détails s'il le souhaitait, mais ces souvenirs étaient déjà ce que j'avais de plus intime.

Les choses étaient en bonne voie pour s'arranger maintenant. Tout irait bien pour nous.

* * *

><p><em>Désolée si vous vouliez découvrir les sentiments de Myungsoo au réveil de Sungyeol, tout ça, je n'étais pas du tout inspirée, et c'était déjà un peu décrit dans la première partie. Vous découvrez au moins ici les cauchemars de Sungyeol ! Quant au <em>_lemon, je n'avais pas envie de le refaire et comme la majorité des gens m'ont dit que Myungsoo en passif c'était juste pas possible, je suppose que ça ira comme ça._

_Merci d'avoir lu !_


	43. (BONUS) Où la confiance s'installe

_Chapitre écrit cet après-midi. C'est une scène inédite ! Ce qu'il s'y passe était simplement évoqué dans l'original, j'espère que vous apprécierez! J'ai fait un plan pour la suite, afin que ce soit moins déstructuré. Il y aura pas mal de nouvelles scènes inédites! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre VIII<em>

Si j'avais su que je pouvais me tromper à ce point !... Quand je me levai le matin suivant, Sungyeol ne bougea pas, ce qui était normal. Il ne réagit pas non plus lorsque je l'appelai une heure plus tard pour qu'il vienne manger. D'habitude il grognait pour exprimer son déplaisir, cette fois rien.

Je me rendis dans la chambre pour le voir étendu sur le dos, les yeux clos.

« Yeol, il est temps de te lever, l'encourageai-je. »

Sans ouvrir les yeux, il grimaça et porta la main à son front. Soudainement plus inquiet, je m'approchai du lit et me penchai à ses côtés. Il ouvrit les yeux et je les trouvai anormalement brillants. Je remplaçai sa main sur son front par la mienne pour découvrir qu'il était également plus chaud que la normale.

« Comment tu te sens ? Demandai-je à voix basse.

- Mal à la tête. Chaud. Fatigué. »

Je lui adressai un sourire rassurant.

« On va faire en sorte que ça passe. »

Je caressai sa joue et me relevai. Dans la salle de bain, je trouvai des antalgiques, stockés depuis que je vivais ici. Je pris un verre d'eau dans la cuisine et lui fit avaler les deux comprimés.

« Tu veux quelque chose de particulier ? »

Un sifflement sorti de ses poumons lorsqu'il souffla. Il concentra son regard sur moi et secoua la tête.

« Dormir, marmonna-t-il.

- D'accord. »

Je l'embrassai au coin des lèvres – ce ne serait pas un baiser de plus ou de moins qui me mettrait à l'abri du virus qu'il couvait – et le recouvris de la couverture avant de quitter la chambre.

Il avait probablement attrapé froid la veille, en restant à moitié habillé avec la fenêtre ouverte. Ce ne devait pas être très grave, si ? Il n'aimerait pas que j'appelle Dongwoo tout de suite alors j'avais intérêt à ne pas trop m'inquiéter. Mais au moindre signe de douleur anormale, ou si ça s'étendait trop, je l'appellerais. Je voulais être agréable à Sungyeol, ce qui ne voulait pas dire que je devais le laisser se ruiner la santé sans intervenir.

La première journée fut longue. Pourtant, cette fois, mon amant était un patient facile. Sa fièvre oscillant entre 38,8 et 39,1° le vidait de ses forces. Il bougeait difficilement, et se laissait donc faire lorsque je voulais le nourrir ou l'emmener à la douche dans une vaine tentative de le rafraichir un peu. Il ne parlait pas trop, lâchant juste un mot de temps à autre lorsqu'il jugeait essentiel d'exprimer ses pensées. Il s'agissait souvent de son désir de retourner se coucher. Parfois il me réclamait un peu d'eau, mais c'était tout.

Même si c'était plus simple pour moi, ça me faisait mal de le voir dans cette état. Je ne voulais pas qu'il souffre. Ca me touchait également. Est-ce que c'était égoïste ? Non, car partager son cœur avec quelqu'un est tout sauf égoïste. Le fait qu'on souffre de la douleur de l'autre est secondaire. Mais beaucoup de gens pensent l'inverse. Je ne suis pas d'accord. Si je pouvais prendre la douleur physique de Sungyeol toute entière je le ferais. Il avait déjà bien assez de mal à supporter son mental.

Après lui avoir fait avaler deux autres antalgiques et un peu de soupe de poulet, je le couchai dans son lit et filai à la douche.

Seul sous l'eau chaude, je laissai mes pensées divaguer un peu. Je trouvai en mon for intérieur assez incroyable la manière dont je m'étais attaché à Sungyeol. C'était même plus que ça. J'avais remis en question toute mon existence pour rester à ses côtés et l'aider à faire face à ses propres démons. Certains diraient que, là encore, je m'étais montré égoïste, puisque c'était d'abord parce que Sungyeol me faisait ressentir des choses que j'avais cherché à le connaître. Et que ma volonté de l'aider était en fait produite par ma culpabilité de l'avoir traîné là-dedans alors qu'il allait probablement bien avant de me rencontrer.

Lorsque je doutais, c'était évidemment ce que je pensais. Mais à vivre la situation de l'intérieur j'avais découvert que cette vérité n'était pas complètement la mienne. Ce n'était pas ma culpabilité qui m'avait fait aider Sungyeol, puisqu'à ce moment-là je n'étais pas capable de ressentir autre chose que de la douleur. Je n'avais qu'une idée théorique de ce qu'était ce sentiment. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que j'étais un sans-cœur, cependant apprendre à vivre en ignorant que son propre cœur sert à autre chose qu'irriguer le corps, permet d'oublier ce genre de sentiments.

Je n'ai pas eu pitié de Sungyeol. Au début, c'était réellement de l'égoïsme, puis il a été rapidement remplacé par quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose de durable.

Ce n'est pas un vulgaire sentiment qui me relie à Sungyeol aujourd'hui. C'est bien au-delà de ça, même si notre histoire ne fait que commencer.

Je ne serais pas resté avec lui si je n'avais pas été aussi sûr de moi. Je ne voulais pas lui faire plus de mal que ma présence n'en avait déjà provoqué involontairement. Si j'avais remarqué que je ne pouvais l'aider et qu'il ne voulait pas de moi, je serai parti, réellement.

Ma douche, ce soir-là, dura bien plus longtemps que d'habitude et Sungyeol dormait heureusement d'un sommeil calme lorsque je m'étendis à ses côtés.

[…]

Le deuxième jour suivi rigoureusement le même schéma. Sungyeol émergea vers dix heures, mangea un peu, dormit un bonne partie de la journée, jusqu'à ce que son état empire, vers dix-huit heures. Il était couché dans sa chambre et même du salon je l'entendais parfois gémir de douleur. Il m'avait renvoyé de la chambre et je ne savais pas si c'était parce que je lui tenais trop chaud dans le lit, ou s'il ne voulait juste pas que je le vois comme ça. Je n'étais pas très sûr de la deuxième proposition, mais Sungyeol était parfois tellement étrange que ce n'était pas totalement à exclure.

Je le fis manger à sept heures, mais il se précipita vers la salle de bain pour vomir une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Je soupirai. Ça avait l'air d'empirer. Il fallait que je prenne une décision rapidement.

Je l'aidai à se relever et le portai à moitié jusqu'à la cabine de douche. Je le déshabillai et le fit s'assoir à l'intérieur, dos contre la paroi. J'ôtai ensuite mon tee-shirt et fit chauffer l'eau. Il avait les yeux perdus dans le vague, ne répondant qu'à moitié lorsque je lui demandai si l'eau n'était pas trop chaude ou s'il pouvait lever un bras.

Ça ne faisait que deux jours et je n'en pouvais déjà plus de le voir dans cet état. Ce n'était pas Sungyeol, cet homme affaibli qui me laissait le nourrir sans ronchonner et qui ne répondait plus avec verve à mes taquineries.

Lorsqu'il fut étendu sur le dos du côté droit du lit, je lui posai une question.

« Sungyeol, j'ai besoin que tu me dises comment ça va.

- Mm… Froid. Et encore envie de vomir. »

Je soupirai. Il ne me dirait pas s'il avait mal, peu importe combien de fois je lui demanderai.

« Est-ce que tu veux que j'appelle le médecin ?

- Suis pas à l'agonie, lâcha-t-il, les yeux fermés. »

Bien sûr ! Je levai les yeux au ciel. Ma question était un peu stupide, je devais le reconnaître. Le jour où Sungyeol reconnaîtra avoir besoin d'aide, les poules auront des dents !

« C'est ça. Si tu ne vas pas mieux demain je l'appelle. »

Il souffla. Je me déshabillai et le rejoignit dans le lit. Il se colla aussitôt à moi et je constatai qu'effectivement, il était gelé. Je l'entourai de mes bras, pas trop serré cependant, car il pourrait très bien avoir chaud d'ici quelques minutes et ne plus supporter le contact tiède de ma peau.

Je m'endormis en priant pour que la nuit se passe bien.

[…]

Il fit de nombreux cauchemars, qui m'obligeaient à le réveiller toute les deux heures, quand ce n'était pas lui qui me réveillait en allant vomir. Foutue maladie.

Le matin nous trouva enlacés et les yeux cernés. J'avais envie de me lever mais il dormait encore et ç'u été un très mauvais choix stratégique de le réveiller.

Je savais que sitôt levé, j'appellerai Dongwoo. Même si Sungyeol prétendait qu'il allait bien, je ne voulais pas repasser une nuit pareille. J'étais impuissant face à sa douleur tandis Dongwoo, lui, pourrait faire quelque chose.

C'est finalement vers dix heures que je pus m'extirper du lit. J'embrassai les lèvres de mon amant et remis la couverture sur son épaule découverte.

Dongwoo décrocha à la deuxième sonnerie. Je sentis que sa voix était moins assurée que d'habitude lorsqu'il me demanda comment allait Sungyeol. Je m'empressai de le rassurer. Même s'il allait mal, il n'avait rien retenté de stupide. Le médecin me posa alors quelques questions sur son état et me promit qu'il passerait dès que possible. Je le remerciai et filai ensuite en cuisine pour préparer le déjeuner.

Même s'il vomissait, je persistai à croire qu'il fallait tenter le coup. Il ne dépensait pas beaucoup de calories à rester allonger toute la journée mais il avait besoin de nutriments pour combattre la maladie.

Vers midi, je lui fis manger du riz et boire un peu de thé sucré, en lui recommandant de prendre son temps. Il semblait un peu plus alerte que les jours précédents. Il prit sa douche seul mais s'étala dans la salle de bain en voulant se rhabiller. Je l'aidai à renfiler son pantalon et le ramenai au lit. Il était de nouveau brûlant. Je le laissai un instant tranquille, le temps d'aller voir si j'avais un nouveau message de Dongwoo.

Quand je revins dans la chambre, Sungyeol marmonnait des choses incohérentes. Il avait pourtant l'air lucide lorsqu'il me demanda quand arrivait Dongwoo. Ses phrases étaient complètes et structurées, et s'il n'avait pas été en plein délire, j'aurai pensé qu'il allait mieux.

Dongwoo arriva environ une heure plus tard. Je le laissai seul avec son patient, préférant attendre dans le salon.

Je m'efforçai de me concentrer sur un magazine en sentant mes yeux se fermer lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et se referma. Dongwoo vint s'assoir à côté de moi et me fit un chaleureux sourire.

« Il a une constitution vraiment fragile votre Sungyeol, mais il s'en remettra. Je ne peux vous dire avec exactitude ce qu'il a, ça ressemble fort aux symptômes de la gastro, sans en être une complètement. Il va falloir attendre que ce ça passe, mais je vais vous filer des nouveaux antalgiques et des antipyrétiques. Ça devrait lui effacer un peu la douleur. »

Il sortit de son sac deux boîtes qu'il déposa dans mes mains.

« La posologie est inscrite dessus, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

- Merci beaucoup, vous m'êtes d'une grande aide, le remerciai-je aussi sincèrement que possible. »

Il avait deviné que j'aurai des difficultés à quitter l'appartement pour aller chercher les médicaments moi-même.

« Quant à ses coupures, elles cicatrisent bien, il n'y a pas de problème particulier de ce côté-là. Quand vous m'aviez dit qu'il faisait de la fièvre, j'avais imaginé que ça pourrait être dû à une infection mais heureusement ce n'est pas le cas. »

Je soupirai – de soulagement, de tout – et m'installai un peu plus confortablement dans le canapé.

« Comment vous vous en sortez ? Me demanda-t-il, son visage éclairé d'une lueur d'inquiétude.

- J'essaye de tenir le coup mais je ne serai pas contre une bonne nuit de sommeil, sans cauchemars et autres joyeusetés.

- Et moralement ?

- Ça va. M'occuper de lui m'aide à ne pas trop penser à moi. Ça simplifie quand même quelques trucs.

- Comment vous traite-il en ce moment ?

- Oh… Il est assez indifférent en fait. Il se laisse faire quand je m'occupe de lui, ne parle pas beaucoup et se colle à moi ou non selon s'il a froid la nuit. »

Dongwoo écoutait attentivement.

« Même si c'est moins stressant de le voir passif, je préfère quand même qu'il m'envoie ses assiettes à la figure plutôt que son comportement actuel. »

Il esquissa un léger sourire.

« Il est récalcitrant à ce point ?

- Oh, si vous saviez… Quand il a décidé qu'il ne mangerait pas ou ne me parlerait pas, ça vire souvent à la guerre civile, même si ça c'est bien amélioré ces derniers jours.

- Auriez-vous réussi à le convaincre que vous n'étiez pas là juste le temps qu'il aille mieux ? »

J'ouvris les yeux un peu plus grands.

« Vous êtes un voyant ou un médecin vous ? »

Son rire me réchauffa en un instant. Quoiqu'il soit, ce mec avait un effet magique nous nous. Est-ce qu'il y avait des situations durant lesquelles il n'était pas optimiste ? C'était difficile à croire.

« Voyons, je n'ai fait qu'additionner deux et deux. Mais j'ai fait des études de psychologie relationnelle, ça aide. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Alors, que lui avez-vous dit pour le convaincre ? »

Je ne sais pas si ma réaction se vit sur mon visage, mais intérieurement, je ne pus m'empêcher d'être légèrement gêné. Est-ce que Dongwoo savait de quoi il était question et me taquinai pour cette raison ? Je n'avais aucun mal à y croire.

« Je ne lui ai rien dit. Je lui ai… montré. »

Le sourire du médecin s'agrandi.

« Voilà, ce n'était pas si compliqué au final. Le premier pas et fait, et maintenant je suppose qu'il vous fait confiance. Sinon, maladie ou pas, il vous aurait envoyé voir ailleurs.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, il se permet de s'abandonner parce qu'il sait que vous serez toujours là lorsqu'il ira mieux.

- C'est dingue la psychologie quand même… »

Il me tapota l'épaule et se leva. Je lui tendis l'argent pour la consultation qu'il rangea dans son sac.

« Merci beaucoup, pour le soutien moral et pour Sungyeol.

- C'est normal, c'est mon boulot. »

Sur un dernier grand sourire lumineux, il quitta l'appartement, me laissant seul avec mes pensées.

Ses mots tournèrent dans ma tête toute la journée. Sungyeol me faisait confiance. Je l'espérais et l'entendre confirmer par la bouche d'un spécialiste était plus qu'un soulagement.

Cette pensée m'aida à tenir les trois jours suivants, le temps qu'il fallut à Sungyeol pour aller mieux. Son état resta instable jusqu'au dernier moment et ses nuits étaient rarement calmes. Par conséquent, mon énergie en avait encore pris un coup. Il m'arrivait de m'assoupir quelques minutes quand je savais qu'il allait bien et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de moi mais ça ne rattrapait pas tout.

Je m'étais même endormi sous la douche hier soir ! Je m'étais cogné la tête et réveillé tout de suite, le choc m'ayant secoué. Heureusement, Sungyeol n'avait rien entendu.

Cependant, quand je vins voir comment il allait aujourd'hui, un peu avant midi, je vis des étoiles dans mon champ de vision et je vacillai. Sungyeol le remarqua et m'invita à venir me reposer avec lui en usant d'arguments en béton.

Je me rappelai des mots de Dongwoo et m'allongeai contre le corps fin de Sungyeol en songeant que tout était affaire de confiance.

* * *

><p><em>Je reprend les cours lundi (21 septembre) donc je ne sais pas si je garderai le même rythme de publication. Si mes cours d'histoires sont aussi passionnants que l'année dernière, il y aura des chapitres assez vite. x) Merci d'avoir lu.<em>


	44. (BONUS) Comment rompre avec son passé

_Un chapitre hier et un aujourd'hui, dingue non? Je ne saurai jamais maintenir un rythme régulier. Je devais bosser mes cours cet aprèm (mais flemme) et pour ne pas culpabiliser de ne rien faire du tout j'ai écris. Au final je suis satisfaite. Je pense qu'il reste entre quatre et six chapitres, sauf si je suis prise d'une frénésie d'écriture. On en est au chapitre 26 (sur 34) de l'histoire originale. C'est encore un peu de l'inédit aujourd'hui, j'espère que vous aimerez! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre IX<em>

La vie reprit lentement son cours après ça. Sungyeol ne se nourrissait toujours pas si je ne le mettais pas devant son assiette, mais au moins à ce stade il mangeait. En ronchonnant, certes.

Le climat était assez détendu. Il savait que je faisais ça pour son bien. Et il tenait à moi, je l'avais bien vu lorsqu'il m'avait forcé à me coucher. C'était peut-être pour cette raison qu'il acceptait de se « soumettre » à mes demandes qui ne lui plaisaient pas le moins du monde. Je le soupçonnais encore de penser que se nourrir était optionnel.

Il pouvait penser ce qu'il voulait tant qu'il restait en bonne santé, c'était tout ce à quoi moi j'aspirais. Son bien-être mental viendrait lorsque son corps ne serait plus ce tas d'os sous-alimenté.

Nous avions aussi progressé, en parlant. J'avais essayé d'exprimer verbalement ce que j'avais voulu dire pendant que nous faisions l'amour. Je lui faisais confiance. Et il me faisait confiance. Mais il m'avait avoué qu'au final c'était encore plus compliqué que ça. Cette culpabilité que je ne ressentais pas, elle le dévorait. Il ne voulait pas me priver d'une vie normale. Il ne voulait pas me faire souffrir. Il ne voulait pas être égoïste et me garder pour lui peu importe les conséquences.

Nous sommes un couple – même si ce mot ne nous plaît pas – et c'est normal que ce genre de choses arrive. J'en suis certain. Mais lui n'a pas encore l'air convaincu. Je suppose que ça finirait par arriver.

Il m'a aussi fait une déclaration à sa façon qui a manqué de me faire fondre. Sans parler d'amour, il me témoigna sa reconnaissance de rester à ses côtés. Je n'avais pas besoin de plus pour le moment.

Emportés par des effluves de désir, nous nous sommes aimés pour la deuxième fois. Il me laissa le contrôle de la situation et je pris possession de son corps avec toute la douceur que je pouvais. Plus que l'acte en lui-même, c'était le fait de se dire qu'on avait la confiance totale de l'autre, qui nous laissait ainsi prendre ce qu'il avait de plus intime, qui était le plus important. Ça me donnait des bouffées de chaleur rien qu'en y repensant. Les sentiments avaient été beaucoup plus forts que la première fois, qui avait presque été un moyen de calmer Sungyeol plutôt qu'une preuve réelle de notre confiance mutuelle.

Naturellement, les choses allant mieux, j'avais décidé de retourner travailler. Sungyeol n'avait pas semblé enchanté par la nouvelle mais avait reconnu que nous n'avions pas vraiment le choix. Nous avions trop occulté la réalité durant les trois dernières semaines, il était temps de remettre les pieds dedans. Je n'avais pas précisé à Sungyeol que malgré le fait que j'appréciais rester ici avec lui, j'avais besoin d'air. Je ne voulais pas forcément retourner travailler mais au moins passer un peu de temps hors des murs étouffants de cet appartement qui n'était synonyme que de douleur pour moi.

Sauf le lit. Mais pour une raison bien particulière.

En me réveillant dans les bras de ma princesse, le matin de mon retour au travail, je vis bien qu'il avait peu – ou pas – dormi. Ses cernes sombres tranchaient sur sa peau pâle. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer à l'idée de devoir le laisser seul pour la journée. Ferait-il seulement attention à lui ou se laisserait-il aller ?

Si je devais être complètement honnête avec moi-même, je devais avouer qu'il me manquerait aussi. Ce n'était pas qu'une question d'inquiétude.

Mais comme la confiance était mon nouveau concept préféré, je devais l'appliquer et ne pas le surcharger de consignes avant de partir. Et ne pas me ronger les ongles toute la journée.

Après un moment de tendresse partagée, je quittai le lit pour me préparer. Je revins lui souhaiter une bonne journée avant de partir et eut la satisfaction de le voir fermer les yeux lorsque je quittai la chambre. Au moins il dormirait un peu et ce seraient quelques heures durant lesquelles il ne ferait rien de répréhensible.

J'étais de mauvaise foi, ok.

Pour ma défense, avouez que le retrouver en sang m'avait tellement retourné que je virais parano.

J'arrivai au magasin en une dizaine de minutes. Le soleil brillait, je sentais sa chaleur sur mes bras nus. Je me rendis compte à quel point ça m'avait manqué d'être libre de cette manière. Seul à marcher dans la rue.

Je passai trente bonnes minutes dans le bureau du responsable du magasin, tentant de justifier mes trois semaines d'absence et celles de Sungyeol. Dongwoo était passé la veille pour m'apporter nos certificats médicaux. Il avait même fait un certificat d'hospitalisation d'une semaine pour Sungyeol, ce qui rendait l'histoire plus crédible. Sungyeol avait attrapé une maladie contagieuse et comme j'étais resté longtemps à son chevet, j'avais dû rester un moment en quarantaine.

L'homme était suspicieux mais je restai impassible. Notre vérité était loin, très loin de celle-ci, mais il ne pouvait pas la refuser. Il ne pouvait pas nous accuser d'avoir soudoyé un médecin pour qu'il nous écrive ces papiers. Nous étions en Corée, pas au Club Med !

Il me relâcha finalement, sur les nerfs. Je le remerciai et me dirigeai vers une caisse libre. Sungjong m'aperçut et ouvrit grand les yeux. Il me fit ensuite un immense sourire à la Dongwoo et me mima des choses à toute vitesse. Je compris simplement que j'aurai intérêt à lui fournir des informations complètes à la pause. Normal.

Je m'étais installé à dix heures, si bien que ma première pause fut à midi et demie. Sungjong déjà libéré depuis midi me sauta dessus à peine entré dans la salle commune.

« Toi ! Vile créature ! Je veux des explications, maintenant ! »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. A coup sûr, ce mec s'entendrait bien avec Dongwoo. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir le même genre de délires bizarres. Mais c'était d'autant plus surprenant venant du médecin car je savais qu'il pouvait être extrêmement sérieux et professionnel.

« Comment va Sungyeol ? S'enquit-il avant que j'ai pu répondre à sa première requête.

- Il n'est pas encore au top de sa forme mais vu ce qu'il a traversé, on peut considérer qu'il va bien maintenant. »

Sungjong hocha la tête. Il se réinstalla sur le banc en face des casiers et tapota la place à ses côtés. Je m'asseyais près de lui.

« Que s'est-il passé depuis que tu es arrivé chez lui ?

- Beaucoup de choses. Au début, je pensais juste pouvoir le faire revenir, mais il est tombé dans l'escalier. J'ai appelé un médecin et suit resté avec lui quelques jours pour veiller sur lui. Moralement, il n'allait pas bien du tout. Ensuite, je me suis laissé prendre et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Je voulais vraiment qu'il aille mieux et rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. »

Les yeux noirs de mon voisin brillaient de contentement.

« J'ai réussi à comprendre que je ne voulais pas le quitter et lui faire comprendre ça. Et comme depuis quelques jours il va mieux, j'ai décidé de revenir. J'espère qu'il me rejoindra rapidement, quand il se sentira près.

- C'est un truc de dingue votre histoire, les mecs ! S'exclama Sungjong. Tu passerais presque pour un psychopathe si c'était pas aussi mignon.

- Eh ! »

Il éclata de rire.

« Je rigole, t'es pas un psychopathe.

- C'était pas pour ça que je m'offusquais, murmurai-je, pince sans rire. »

Le regard de mon voisin fut sans prix.

« J'y crois pas, Myungsoo fait de l'humour maintenant. »

Il essaya d'avoir l'air affligé mais je voyais bien la lueur toujours présente dans ses yeux.

« Et… Ta copine est au courant que tu es avec Sungyeol maintenant ? »

Merde. Jinah.

« Hm… Pas spécialement. A vrai dire, ça fait un bon moment que je ne l'ai pas vue.

- Oulà… Comment tu vas lui expliquer ça ?

- Aucune idée. Elle va penser que je suis un psychopathe, c'est sûr, murmurai-je avec une horreur exagérée.

- Tellement qu'elle va te suivre jusqu'à chez Sungyeol pour le tuer.

- J'ai pas passé mes trois dernières semaines à l'empêcher de se tuer tout seul pour qu'elle vienne tout foutre en l'air. »

Le regard choqué de Sungjong m'apprit que mes mots étaient peut-être allés plus vite que mon esprit.

« Il a… essayé de se tuer ? »

Je soupirai. Les relations sociales, finalement, c'était pas facile.

« Passivement, d'abord. Et un soir il est allé plus loin. Ça explique pourquoi j'ai eu du mal à accepter de le lâcher.

- Je comprends. »

Sungjong était un peu plus pâle qu'avant.

« Je garderai ça pour moi, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Merci, c'est cool. »

Il me sourit et commença à manger sa salade pendant que j'entamai le sandwich acheté il y a quelques minutes.

Sa remarque à propos de Jinah ne cessa pourtant de tourner dans mon esprit. Il fallait que je la prévienne et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Même si je ne ressentais pas la culpabilité, l'idée de l'avoir fait souffrir me donnait un peu honte. Je trouvai ça indigne de moi.

Je lui envoyai un message lui demandant de me rejoindre en fin d'après-midi devant le magasin. Elle répondit aussitôt, assurant qu'elle serait là, avec force points d'exclamations. Elle m'envoya nombre de SMS tout l'après-midi, auxquels je ne pus répondre puisque je travaillais.

Vers seize heures trente, lors de ma pause, je sorti du magasin. Elle m'attendait déjà devant et me sauta dessus. Sans brusquerie, je la repoussai. Elle leva vers moi un regard peiné.

« J'ai attendu de tes nouvelles, tu sais ! Tous les jours, toutes les nuits durant ces deux putains de semaines ! »

Elle avait plus l'air triste qu'en colère, ce qui me mit un peu mal à l'aise. Mais avec ce que j'avais à lui raconter, elle aurait forcément envie de casser quelque chose dans peu de temps.

« J'étais occupé, je suis désolé. Un de mes collèges était très malade et il n'avait personne pour l'aider, alors je suis resté avec lui tout ce temps.

- Un collègue ? Vraiment ? Et toi, Kim Myungsoo, entre tous, tu t'es porté volontaire pour aider quelqu'un alors que tu n'as pas de cœur ? »

Ses mots m'effleurèrent sans me toucher. Elle n'avait pas tort. J'avais un cœur, mais avant Sungyeol je ne savais plus m'en servir. Ça revenait au même pour elle.

« Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas su t'aimer que je ne pouvais aimer personne. »

Mes mots partirent avant que j'ai le temps de les censurer. Si j'étais insensible, elle ne l'était pas et je la vis se couvrir la bouche à deux mains et reculer d'un pas. Ses yeux brillèrent de larmes encore contenues.

« Tu es… Tu es une ordure, Kim Myungsoo. Tout ce temps, je suis restée auprès de toi en espérant que tu finirais par m'aimer. C'était un beau rêve ! Je savais que ça avait peu de chances d'arriver, mais je réussissais à me bercer d'illusions puisque tu me laissais croire qu'on était bien ensemble ! Je te déteste ! Tu auras du me dire depuis le départ que rien ne serai possible !

- Tu ne m'aurais pas cru, ajoutai-je.

- Qu'importe ! Cria-t-elle. »

Je vis Sungjong sortir du magasin et lui fit un léger signe pour l'inciter à rentrer d'où il venait. Il me lança un regard compatissant et fit demi-tour.

« Tu t'es servi de moi pour avoir l'air normal mais rien en toi n'est normal. Je suis sûr que ton « collègue » est encore pire. Dans le genre freak, vous faîtes la paire ! »

Je voulu protester mais j'avais hâte d'en finir avec cette conversation alors je gardai la bouche fermée.

« Quelle pitié ! Tu avais une jolie fille qui t'aimait à la folie à tes côtés et tu as préféré aller voir du côté d'un malade mental.

- Je suis aussi malade que lui, si c'est comme ça que tu le vois. »

Elle se retint visiblement de dire quelque chose et pinça les lèvres.

« Retourne donc le voir, moi je m'en vais. »

Elle me fixa un instant puis tourna les talons, me laissant seul devant le supermarché. Je pris plusieurs grandes inspirations et rentrai, pour achever ma journée de travail.

[…]

A dix-neuf heures, passablement fatigué, je ne me fis pas prier pour quitter mon poste et rentrer chez Sungyeol. J'espérais qu'il allait bien. Je couru plus que je ne marchai sur le chemin, probablement trop impatient.

Je longeai le fleuve pour rejoindre son immeuble quand je vis une silhouette familière assise en tailleur sur la margelle en pierre au bord de l'eau. Sungyeol.

Surpris de le voir à l'extérieur, mais conscient que je ne lui avais jamais demandé s'il voulait sortir, je m'approchai de lui le plus silencieusement possible. Il tressaillit lorsque je parlai soudainement dans le creux de son oreille mais se reprit rapidement pour me souhaiter un bon retour.

Il va bien, il est vivant.

Respire.

[…]

Les jours suivants confirmèrent notre bonheur naissant. Sungyeol prenait soin de moi comme j'avais pris de soin de lui et son état s'améliorait à vue d'œil. J'avais passé trois jours à préparer notre premier rendez-vous et ça en avait valu la peine. Je l'avais vu sourire comme jamais. L'après-midi avait été comme un rêve.

Et puis nous avions croisé Sungjong et Luna. La jeune femme était peut-être très gentille mais je m'étais senti incroyablement mal à l'aise à ses côtés. Je m'étais concentré sur le visage heureux de Sungyeol pendant la soirée pour mettre de côté mes propres démons. Ils étaient moins vivaces que les siens, sauf qu'ils revenaient toujours à des moments inopportuns, comme ce soir-là.

Je gardai au final un excellent souvenir de cette première expérience, d'autant plus qu'elle avait contribuée à redonner confiance à Sungyeol. Le lendemain, il m'annonça qu'il souhaitait revenir travailler avec moi. J'en fus à la fois soulagé et satisfait. Un peu d'appréhension vint toutefois noircir le tableau. Etait-il réellement prêt ? Est-ce que ce n'était pas trop tôt ? Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de le voir rechuter alors qu'il semblait proche de la rémission.

Il ne semblait pas très confiant, comme s'il avait proposé ça pour me faire plaisir, alors je mis de côté mon opinion pour le rassurer et lui montrer que j'étais fier de lui.

Car oui, je l'étais. Il fallait un sérieux courage pour revenir de là où on était tombé, et il s'était accroché envers et contre tout.

* * *

><p><em>Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de la rupture entre Jinah et Myungsoo? Difficile à croire qu'elle va revenir le harceler plus tard? Vous verrez ça dans la suite! Merci d'avoir lu, à la prochaine!<em>

_Ms Akabane (ton pseudo me fait penser à la station de métro à Tokyo, j'ai envie de retourner là-bas. ^^) merci de commenter aussi souvent, ça me fait très plaisir!_


	45. (BONUS) Des embûches surmontées

_Plus de trois mois sans update, je suis navrée. J'ai essayé de me plonger dans mes cours depuis la rentrée, et ensuite j'ai eu le Nanowrimo (très cool mais très chronophage), un deuil, des partiels... Je me suis rendue compte il y a deux jours, en terminant Naufragés, que c'était le premier écrit que je terminais dans l'année 2015. Ça ne m'a pas plu (je savais que j'avais peu écris, mais pas à ce point!) , et j'ai décidé que j'allais essayer de terminer au moins le bonus de Bleeding Love avant le 31. _

_Le chapitre XI est déjà écrit et ensuite je pense qu'il n'en restera qu'un. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre X<strong>

Ça faisait presque un mois que notre vie avait repris un certain degré de normalité, en fait que Sungyeol était revenu travailler. C'était très important pour moi de savoir qu'il était capable de faire autre chose que ressasser ses idées noires et se renfermer sur lui-même tout en buvant de l'alcool. J'étais persuadé que, même s'il ne le considérait pas comme un ami, la présence de Sungjong lui faisait du bien.

Je m'inquiétais moins pour lui et prenait goût à être un peu égoïste de temps à autre. Par exemple, les jours où nous ne commencions pas aux mêmes heures, nous ne partions plus forcément ensemble, et quand je commençais plus tard c'était agréable de dormir un peu plus. Lorsque nous étions tous les deux, nous passions tout notre temps entre trois endroits, son appartement, le magasin, et le bord du fleuve.

Il n'y avait qu'une chose que je souhaitais plus que le bonheur de Sungyeol: que nous déménagions. J'avais supporté son appartement autant de temps qu'il m'avait été possible, mais j'atteignais ma limite. Il était indéniablement trop petit pour deux personnes, trop froid également, et je faisais encore des cauchemars à cause de la chambre et de sa tentative de suicide. Par exemple, je me réveillais et avais l'impression qu'il était couché sous cette fenêtre alors qu'il dormait à mes côtés, bien vivant.

Je savais par ailleurs qu'il faisait toujours des cauchemars. J'étais le mieux placé pour le savoir puisque je dormais à ses côtés. Quand moi je me réveillais silencieusement, le cœur battant, lui me réveillais par ses hurlements et je devais ensuite le secouer si je voyais que c'était trop intense, ou alors essayer de le calmer dans son sommeil. Si je ne savais pas sur quoi portaient ses douloureuses visions nocturnes, je pouvais le deviner, au vu de son passé mouvementé. Les cauchemars, je connaissais aussi, même si nous ne réagissions pas de la même manière.

Je ne savais que faire, hormis le réveiller quand ça allait trop loin. Nous n'en parlions pas et la journée il donnait la plupart du temps l'impression d'aller bien, de profiter de la vie et d'être heureux avec moi. Tout en sachant qu'il était normal qu'il fasse encore des cauchemars puisque ça ne faisait qu'un peu plus d'un mois depuis sa tentative de suicide et tant d'autres choses, je m'en inquiétais. J'avais l'impression d'oublier un point clé, de ne pas faire tout ce que je pouvais pour l'aider à s'en sortir. Mais il devait être encore plus démuni que moi face à sa douleur, donc je m'abstenais d'en parler.

Concernant le déménagement, je ne lui en avais pas encore trop parlé, je voulais le faire en douceur, et puis nous étions déjà en négociations pour d'autres choses. Notamment, une ligne de téléphone fixe. Ça paraissait saugrenu puisque j'avais décidé que nous ne passerions pas quatre mois de plus dans cet appartement, mais à vrai dire c'était plus pour voir s'il était prêt à faire des efforts que pour que ce soit réellement plus pratique, étant donné que j'avais un téléphone portable.

Il n'avait pas été très chaud, au début. Pourquoi un téléphone, évidemment. Il était logique qu'il pose la question. Je lui avais répondu que maintenant, nous avions des relations sociales avec d'autres personnes et qu'il était de bon ton de pouvoir les contacter et d'être contacté. J'avais gagné la manche mais j'avais attendu qu'il se fasse à l'idée.

Je pensais qu'il n'y voyait plus d'inconvénients, alors j'allai dans une boutique de téléphonie me faire conseiller sur la marche à suivre et le matériel le plus adapté à nos besoins. Le vendeur me renseigna et me fit remplir plusieurs papiers pour l'abonnement. C'était plus compliqué que ce que j'imaginais. Parfois, il m'arrivait d'avoir l'impression que j'avais hiberné pendant dix ans, tellement j'étais en décalage avec le monde. C'était encore plus valable pour Sungyeol qui reprenait moins vite pied que moi dans notre nouvelle réalité.

Grâce aux conseils du vendeur, je me dis que je serai capable de tout installer moi-même. Ce n'était pas si compliqué, après tout. Je ne m'attendais simplement pas à ce qu'il y ait autant de fils dans la boîte. Ni que le peu de prises électriques dans l'appartement rende l'installation beaucoup compliqué que ce dont elle avait eu l'air dans le magasin.

Sungyeol était dans l'appartement aussi et me regardait d'un air neutre. Il pensait que je faisais ça pour rien mais tenait tout de même à me montrer qu'il me soutenait dans mon projet. C'était mignon de sa part.

Je me relevai un peu trop vite, sans réaliser que le fil que j'avais branché était aussi enroulé autour de ma cheville, aussi je dérapai et en voulant me rattraper je marchai sur le carton de la boîte qui me fit tomber. Je me retrouvais entre le canapé et la table basse, les oreilles pleines du cri de Sungyeol et l'esprit surchargé par la douleur aigue qui émanait de plusieurs points de mon corps, à commencer par ma clavicule.

Sungyeol fut rapidement à côté de moi, les yeux plein d'inquiétude.

« Oh mon Dieu, Myungsoo ! »

Je papillonnais des yeux pour essayer de le rassurer, car il semblait que j'étais encore trop choqué pour retrouver l'usage de ma voix.

« Tu m'as fait super peur ! Tu as mal ? Bouge un peu tes doigts, doucement. »

Je m'exécutai, jusqu'à ce que je sois capable de mettre assez de pression pour serrer sa main. Puis il m'aida délicatement à me relever, sans me presser. Une fois assis sur le canapé, je me sentis mieux. Je n'avais plus que cette douleur sur le haut de mon torse, due à l'impact avec le coin de la table basse.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur, je ne sais pas comment j'ai réussi à me vautrer de cette façon. »

Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Je savais que la communication n'apportait que des ennuis, » remarqua-t-il en jetant un regard mauvais à mon installation désormais éparpillée à nos côtés.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, faisant ainsi retomber un peu la pression. Il me serra impulsivement contre lui et je profitai de son étreinte pour lui embrasser le cou et d'autres parties de son corps qui m'étaient accessibles. Il bougea pour me laisser un meilleur accès et marqua son approbation sonore. Me concentrant sur ses réactions adorables, j'essayai d'en oublier ma chute. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, le désir nous rattrapa et la suite de l'après-midi fut consacrée à une activité bien plus intéressante que d'installer un téléphone, aussi pratique fut-il.

[…]

La première fois que j'osai parler du déménagement fut quelques jours après ma chute dans l'appartement; c'était une bonne excuse, même si lui avait rejeté la faute sur le téléphone plus que sur la taille de son salon.

Nous étions tous les deux dans le canapé, lovés l'un contre l'autre après une journée de travail.

« Tu n'as jamais pensé à changer d'appartement ? Lançais-je, l'air de rien.

- Je te vois venir, avec tes gros sabots. Mais je vais faire semblant de ne pas voir où tu veux en venir. »

Il m'embrassa pour faire taire ma protestation. Je me sentis un peu rassuré. Ça voulait dire qu'il n'était pas contre, non ?

« J'y pense depuis un certain temps. J'ai vraiment envie qu'on s'installe tous les deux ensemble.

- Pourquoi, on ne l'est pas là ?

- Je rêve d'un espace un peu plus grand, en fait.

- On perdra probablement la vue sur le fleuve. »

Je tournai ma tête vers la fenêtre, machinalement. Il avait raison.

« Ça me manquerait, c'est vrai. En as-tu encore besoin ?

- Un peu, mais plus par habitude. Je pourrai trouver un autre moyen. »

Mon cœur s'allégea, même si je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il démontait ses propres arguments.

« Alors tu voudrais bien qu'on déménage ? »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Si tu veux qu'on parte d'ici, je te suivrai. »

C'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

A partir de ce jour, je commençais à faire des recherches dans des agences immobilières et sur internet. Sungyeol s'intéressait aussi aux recherches, ce qui me faisait indéniablement plaisir.

Nous ne nous attendions pas à devoir y passer autant de temps, ni à nous plier à de nombreuses démarches concernant le changement de domicile. Tout ça, plus le boulot et notre sommeil ponctués de réveils impromptus suite à nos cauchemars respectifs, fit que nous nous éloignâmes l'un de l'autre pendant quelques jours. En fait, je ne m'en rendis compte que lorsqu'un soir, une violente dispute éclata entre nous à la suite de quelque chose que j'avais dit sans méchanceté. Nous étions tous les deux sur les nerfs et – je dois le préciser, en manque l'un de l'autre – si bien que la colère monta comme la flamme sur la mèche d'une bougie. Nous nous balançâmes à la figure tout ce que nous gardions, surtout moi à vrai dire. Les cauchemars n'entrèrent pas dans la discussion, mais je clamai haut et fort qu'il cachait ses sentiments et que je voulais savoir quand il allait mal, il n'avait pas à me le cacher.

Honnêtement, je n'imaginais pas qu'il allait encore si mal, qu'il avait encore autant de mal à se supporter – puisqu'ici il était question de sa vision de lui-même et des interférences avec moi. Après coup, quand il se fut enfermé dans sa chambre et que je compris que tambouriner à la porte ne servirait à rien, je sortis au bord de l'eau et me calmai doucement. Je compris que nos mots avaient sûrement dépassé notre pensée et qu'il serait mieux pour nous deux d'en reparler à tête reposée.

J'étais encore persuadé que discuter de nos problèmes était ce qui avait sauvé notre relation. Ou ce qui l'avait aidée à démarrer plus sainement que des menaces, de l'alcool et du sang.

Nous passâmes deux jours sans nous adresser le moindre mot, sans échanger un contact ou un simple regard, ou alors c'était involontaire. Ça ressemblait un peu aux jours qui avaient précédés sa tentative de suicide, lorsqu'il s'enfermait dans sa chambre et attendait que je m'endorme sur le canapé pour sortir prendre l'air et se souler. Là, nous allions toujours travailler, je faisais à manger pour deux et même si nous mangions séparément, nous dormions toujours dans son lit, dos à dos. Il fit plus de cauchemars durant ces deux nuits que depuis une éternité, ce qui, très égoïstement, me rassura un peu. Ça voulait dire que ma présence lui était bénéfique. Pas que je ne le savais pas mais ça faisait du bien d'avoir des preuves. Mais j'en souffris aussi, car je ne fis rien pour le calmer. Ce n'était pas parce que je voulais le laisser souffrir, évidemment ! Puisqu'il était celui qui était le plus en colère et qui refusait les contacts, je ne me voyais pas renouer avec lui durant son sommeil, quand il était vulnérable. Il pourrait m'en vouloir.

Ces deux jours furent sans fin. Je crevais de ne pouvoir le toucher. Je ne voulais pas être celui qui s'excuserait le premier, sauf si ça durait trop longtemps. Je voulais qu'il comprenne ce que j'avais dit, avant que je m'énerve. Je voulais qu'il prenne conscience qu'il ne devait rien me cacher. Et je savais qu'il avait beaucoup de mal avec ça. Mais qu'il essayait.

J'étais vraiment en colère contre moi-même, également.

Je m'en voulais de l'avoir blessé et de ne pas parvenir à l'aider sans en venir à de telles scènes qui ne résolvaient rien.

C'est au final moi qui fis le premier pas. Nous allions partir au travail, le matin du troisième jour après la dispute. Il se versait un café, dos à moi qui me séchais les cheveux avec une serviette.

« Est-ce que je peux avoir du café aussi, s'il te plaît ? » demandai-je de la voix la plus calme possible.

Il sursauta, comme si le son de ma voix était la dernière chose qu'il s'était attendu à entendre ce matin. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il refuse, mais il se retourna vers moi et me tendit sa propre tasse. Lorsque je l'attrapai, nos doigts se frôlèrent et je frissonnai. Je bus une ou deux gorgées de café avant de lui rendre la tasse.

« Merci. » murmurai-je, m'attardant sur ses doigts lorsqu'il la récupéra.

Contre tout attente – il n'avait encore rien dis – il posa la tasse sur le plan de travail derrière lui et franchit les quelques pas qui nous séparaient. Je le serrai alors dans mes bras aussi fort que possible.

« Tu m'as manqué.

- Plus jamais ça. Myung…

- C'était horrible.

- Oui. »

Nous fûmes en retard au travail ce matin-là.

[…]

Cette dispute fut la plus grosse que nous eûmes. A partir de ce moment, je compris qu'il était primordial que nous ayons assez d'heures de sommeil. Le manque se mélangeait mal avec nos caractères et nos problèmes encore en suspens.

Heureusement, il y avait des événements autrement plus sympathiques qui me permettaient d'oublier les mauvais moments.

Un samedi matin, je me réveillai avec la stridente sonnerie du téléphone venant du salon. Qui avait voulu avoir un téléphone fixe ? Si je l'avais sous la main lui… Je m'étais péniblement levé pour décrocher. Tout ça pour quoi ?

Jinah.

Elle voulait s'excuser, ses mots avaient dépassé sa pensée la dernière fois, bla bla, elle m'aimait encore, bla bla, ça lui était égal que je l'ai trompée, bla bla bla…

Je m'étais fait lever de mon lit un samedi matin pour ça ? Ma compassion de départ pour elle venait de s'évaporer comme par enchantement.

J'attendis qu'elle eut terminé, marmonnai quelques mots, raccrochai et retournai me coucher aussi sec. Je notai que Sungyeol n'était plus là et je parvins à ne pas m'inquiéter. Il était grand, non ? Je me rendormis rapidement.

Je me réveillai la deuxième fois avec la délicieuse odeur de café chaud dans les narines. C'était beaucoup, beaucoup mieux. Et ça voulait dire qu'il était rentré. Donc qu'il allait bien. Je pris mon temps pour me lever, pas encore bien sorti de ma torpeur post-sommeil. Je me mis ensuite en quête de mon amant comme d'un refuge et quand je le trouvai dans la cuisine, je m'appuyai contre lui et respirai son odeur enivrante. On s'habituait à se réveiller avec.

Je crois que ma tendance câline avec lui était due au coup de fil de Jinah. J'avais besoin de m'assurer qu'il était là, bien réel. Que mon cerveau n'avait pas tout inventé.

Il remonta mon menton pour que nos regards se croisent et tout en me disant que quelque chose avait changé, je le fixais pendant quelques secondes sans pouvoir mettre la main dessus.

Et puis mes yeux tombèrent sur ses – parfaites – lèvres et sur l'anneau qui perçait désormais sa lèvre inférieure. Plutôt discret mais néanmoins présent, je devais avouer qu'il rendait bien. Mais est-ce que ce petit bout de métal n'allait pas bouleverser nos rapports ?

Pour le savoir, une seule solution. Je me penchai un peu en avant et l'embrassai, prenant bien soin de ne pas trop toucher au piercing. Ça devait être encore sensible.

Je décidai alors d'approuver l'anneau. Il n'était pas assez fort pour se mettre entre nous et je devais reconnaître que ça donnait un air encore plus sexy à Sungyeol.

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos remarques.<em>

_A très vite ! _

_Yoi_


	46. (BONUS) Où quelqu'un ne comprend pas

_Bonne année à tout le monde! Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre. J'ai écris le dernier le 31 mais je dois encore le corriger et mes partiels commencent demain... Donc je pense qu'il sera en ligne dans deux semaines. En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de celui-ci, même s'il ne s'y passe pas grand chose. _

* * *

><p>Chapitre XI<p>

Malheureusement pour moi le coup de fil de Jinah le jour où Sungyeol avait fait faire son piercing n'était que le premier d'une longue série. Elle appelait en général trois à sept fois par jour et bien que je ne décroche pas – sauf les trois premières fois où j'avais essayé de lui faire entendre raison – je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir mal pour Sungyeol qui n'avait rien à voir là-dedans mais qui subissait en même temps que moi la sonnerie intempestive du téléphone tous les jours.

Un jour Sungyeol en eut assez et me demanda qui nous appelait tout le temps. Je fus assez soulagé par sa réaction quand il sut que c'était mon ex petite-amie; il me faisait confiance. Je décidai de prendre le taureau par les cornes, car j'avais perdu espoir qu'elle se lasse à tomber sur notre messagerie. Peu après avoir discuté du problème avec Sungyeol, j'attendis qu'elle appelle et décrochai. Heureusement, mon amant était dans la salle de bain à ce moment-là.

« Myungsoo ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Où es-tu ? »

Sa question me laissa en arrêt un instant. Elle savait où j'étais pourtant ?...

« Bonjour Jinah. J'ai besoin que tu arrêtes d'appeler à ce numéro.

- Mais ! Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as abandonnée ?

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus me voir. Je suis avec quelqu'un d'autre maintenant.

- Je t'aime Myungsoo ! Je t'aime, tu ne peux pas partir ! Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne m'aimes pas…

- Je suis désolé, mais… »

Je m'interrompis en l'entendant se mettre à pleurer. Le reste de la conversation fut tout aussi infructueux pour moi que le début. J'essayai de la réconforter – je devais avouer que je n'avais aucune idée de la manière dont je devais faire ça – et elle pleurait en criant de temps à autre des mots d'amour. Ma patience s'amenuisait progressivement.

« Ecoute Jinah, j'ai d'autres choses à faire. On peut se voir cette semaine pour discuter si tu veux. »

Le volume sonore de ses sanglots baissa d'un cran, suffisamment pour que je puisse l'entendre accepter ma proposition.

« Très bien, on se voit au café près du magasin, dimanche. »

Je raccrochai rapidement après ça, pressé de retrouver Sungyeol. Je n'avais trouvé que l'idée du rendez-vous pour couper court à la conversation, mais est-ce que c'était vraiment une bonne idée ? J'espérai qu'elle serait moins émotive en vrai qu'au téléphone et qu'une bonne fois pour toute elle comprendrait que je n'étais plus son petit ami et que je ne comptais pas revenir vers elle.

Sungyeol ne fut pas emballé par mon idée de secours mais il me laissa gérer la situation comme je le souhaitais. J'avais peur que ce soit un sujet de discussion à risque entre nous alors je gardais mes questions pour moi et tentai de paraître assuré.

Le dimanche après-midi, je quittai l'appartement où Sungyeol rangeait les papiers. Il avait besoin de penser à autre chose. Quant à moi, je devais me concentrer. La première fois, j'avais été dur avec elle, je lui avais craché la vérité pure au visage. Et elle semblait avoir compris, jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse… quoi, un déni ? Oui, c'était probablement ça. Elle refusait d'y croire. Est-ce qu'il fallait que je sois de nouveau le mec sans cœur, ou au contraire devais-je être patient et la laisser pleurer et faire son deuil de moi ? Je n'en savais strictement rien.

Elle était déjà là quand j'entrai dans le café, assise à une table donnant sur la rue, histoire de ne pas me manquer lorsque j'entrerai. Je la saluai d'un signe de tête, allai au comptoir me prendre un café et revint m'assoir en face d'elle. Je me mis de travers afin que mes jambes ne touchent pas les siennes par inadvertance sous la table.

Elle avait les yeux rouges malgré son maquillage. J'essayai de ne pas la fixer trop longtemps, de lui montrer par mon langage corporel que je n'étais plus le même. C'était probablement horrible, comme façon de faire, sauf que je n'avais pas d'autre moyen à l'esprit.

Le début de la conversation fut assez laborieux. Elle ne pleurait pas mais ne parlait pas beaucoup non plus et je ne savais pas quoi lui dire.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux plus de moi ? demanda-t-elle soudainement, après deux minutes de silence.

- Je te l'ai dit, Jinah. J'aime quelqu'un d'autre. »

Elle renifla.

« Tu aimes quelqu'un. Pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas moi ?

- Je n'ai pas choisi. Tu es quelqu'un de très bien, beaucoup mieux que moi. »

Elle me lança un regard noir. Qu'avais-je fait ?

« Je m'en fiche de ça. Je voulais rester avec toi.

- Mais je ne t'aimais pas. »

Ce fut un regard peiné, cette fois.

« Je le savais depuis le début. Mais j'espérais que tu finirais par changer, avoua-t-elle, les yeux brillants de larmes contenues.

- Je l'espérais aussi.

- Non. Tu ne voulais pas m'aimer.

- Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, repris-je doucement.

- Trop tard. »

J'avais l'étrange impression que la conversation tournait en rond.

« J'aimerai bien que tu ne m'appelles plus.

- Tu ne décroche même pas, de toute façon, remarqua Jinah d'une voix amère.

- Il n'empêche que c'est mauvais pour toi… et pour notre tranquillité aussi. »

Je me sentis obligé de lui rappeler que je n'étais pas seul. Elle soupira et baissa la tête. Je la vis se ronger les ongles. J'en profitai pour boire un peu de mon café. Je me sentais un peu mieux qu'en arrivant, au moins elle n'avait pas explosé en sanglot ou prit tout le public présent à témoin pour me traiter de tous les noms.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle choisit de se lever et de se pencher vers moi pour essayer de m'embrasser. Je la repoussai aussi doucement que possible.

« Tu ne reviendras vraiment pas, alors ? demanda-t-elle doucement après s'être rassise.

- Non…

- Je ne te souhaite pas d'être malheureux, mais un jour je suppose que tu comprendras ce que je vis aujourd'hui. Le jour où quelqu'un piétinera ton cœur avec égoïsme… Au revoir Myungsoo. »

Elle se releva, très droite et parti sans me regarder. Je restai seul face à ma tasse à café. Ça aurait pu se passer plus mal.

[…]

Jinah ne nous appela plus après ça et nous pûmes nous consacrer exclusivement à notre déménagement, enfin, à la recherche de notre futur logement. Notre choix s'était arrêté sur quatre appartements, tous à proximité de notre lieu de travail. Il y en avait évidemment des qui nous plaisaient plus que les autres, mais nous avions tenu à avoir des plans de secours.

Je ne savais pas si j'étais heureux, mais je me sentais libéré d'un poids considérable depuis quelques temps. Il m'arrivait toujours de ne rien ressentir alors que je savais que quelqu'un d'autre aurait eu une réaction et je bloquais encore certaines émotions négatives, mais dans l'ensemble je baissais souvent mon contrôle.

Ma deuxième rupture avec Jinah – que je considérai comme telle parce que ça avait été pour moi plus stressant que la première fois – m'avait fait comprendre certaines choses. Quand on n'a qu'une seule personne qui compte dans sa vie, tout s'écroule lorsqu'elle part. On n'a plus rien. Ce n'était évidemment pas mon raisonnement d'adolescent, quand je m'étais éloigné de tous. Mais à bien y réfléchir, c'était à cause de l'amour inconditionnel que je portais à ma sœur que je m'étais écroulé, justement. Et j'avais été égoïste – ça, je le savais très bien, oh oui. Mes parents avaient perdus leurs deux enfants. J'avais cessé de m'en vouloir pour ça, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que je ne pouvais plus rien faire.

Il était temps que nous apprenions ensemble une manière plus saine de vivre. Laisser les gens nous aimer n'était sûrement pas si difficile que ça, tant que nous étions tous les deux pour nous comprendre. J'avais au moins compris une chose, durant ces mois et ces années de douleur. On ne peut empêcher quiconque d'aimer. Pas plus qu'on ne peut s'empêcher soi-même d'aimer.

Retourner vers nos parents pourrait symboliser beaucoup. Ce serait le moyen de tourner la page noire de notre vie. De leur montrer que finalement, nous avions été capables de nous remettre debout.

Je ne savais juste pas quel serait l'avis de Sungyeol sur la question. C'était délicat. Nous avions finalement peu parlé de nos parents et des moments joyeux de notre enfance, beaucoup plus de l' « après », ce que nous partagions tous les deux.

Je décidai donc de garder ça en tête, sans lui en parler pour le moment.

[…]

Nous trouvâmes la perle rare quelques jours plus tard. Il était un peu plus cher que ce que nous avions espéré mais avec un balcon et plusieurs pièces, nous n'allions pas trop nous plaindre. Lors de la visite, même si le propriétaire était avec nous, j'eus déjà l'impression que c'était chez nous. Il était facile d'imaginer nos affaires dans ces pièces lumineuses et moins étouffantes que celles de l'appartement de Sungyeol. Du tout petit balcon, on voyait le fleuve, d'un peu plus loin cependant. Le propriétaire vit notre enthousiasme et accepta de nous le louer, quand bien même il savait que nous étions en couple. D'autres à sa place auraient rechigné. J'avais l'impression que la chance nous souriait trop pour que ce soit naturel.

Curieusement, alors qu'il s'était épanoui depuis des semaines, même avec les collègues au boulot, Sungyeol resta fermé sur lui-même pendant la visite et ne parla pas plus que nécessaire. Il resta même à l'écart pendant que Monsieur Park lisait le contrat avec moi, puis me faisait signer tout un tas de papiers, d'attestations et de chèques de caution. J'aurai voulu être plus attentif à son comportement pour comprendre ce qui n'allait pas mais je devais être concentré sur ce que je faisais, sous peine de donner une mauvaise image de moi-même à Monsieur Park et de me tromper dans les papiers.

Il était encore dans la lune ce jour-là, après que nous soyons rentrés. Ça se voyait qu'il était content pour la signature du bail mais il ne le montrait pas.

Quelques jours passèrent, il reprit son comportement habituel et je baissai ma garde, ne voulant pas le forcer à avouer qu'il avait juste eu un mauvais moment.

Je rentrai seul, un soir. Il n'était pas venu travailler car il fallait commencer à faire les cartons. Je me sentais d'humeur légère. Je le trouvai allongé dans son lit, visiblement trop feignant pour me venir me saluer. Il me taquina pour que je dise qu'il avait manqué, et quand les mots sortirent de ma bouche, ses joues se colorèrent légèrement. C'était adorable, digne de la princesse qu'il était.

Il y avait quelques cartons dans le salon, le reste des affaires m'appartenait. J'étais étonné de tout ce que j'avais réussi à caser ici. C'était peut-être une des raisons pour lesquels l'endroit était encombré, à vrai dire…

Je commençai à préparer le dîner pendant que Sungyeol émergeait doucement de la chambre. Le téléphone sonna à ce moment-là. J'avais les mains pleines de farine alors je jetai un coup d'œil de son côté, pour voir s'il pouvait aller répondre. Il me jeta un regard ennuyé; il n'aimait toujours pas ça. Je l'entendis décrocher et plus rien. Soudain je le sentis essayer de me refiler le téléphone. Il avait les yeux dans le vague. Refrénant ma panique à l'idée que quelque chose de grave soit arrivé, je m'essuyai rapidement les mains sur un torchon et lui prit le combiné des mains.

Sungyeol s'écarta et alla ouvrir la fenêtre. Je me concentrai alors sur mon interlocuteur, qui s'avéra être notre futur propriétaire.

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, comment allez-vous ?

- J'ai cru que le courant ne passait pas. Bien, et vous-même ?

- Très bien.

- J'appelais pour vous dire que l'appartement est disponible, vous pouvez venir vous installez quand vous voulez.

- C'est super, merci beaucoup. Je crois que nous devons rendre les clés de notre appartement actuel d'ici deux jours maximum.

- Très bien, appelez-moi quand vous serez prêt, que je sache qu'il n'y a pas de problème.

- D'accord, je le ferai. Passer une bonne soirée, à bientôt.

- Vous de même. »

Je raccrochai et posai le téléphone sur son socle, avant d'avancer à pas lents vers la fenêtre. Sungyeol était penché à l'extérieur, les coudes appuyés sur la rambarde en métal. Il ne réagit pas quand je le pris contre moi, pas plus que quand j'essayai de lui parler.

Enfouissant au fond de moi ma douleur de le voir dans cet état pour une raison que je ne comprenais pas encore, je le pris dans mes bras et l'emmenai dans la chambre. Je constatai qu'il ne semblait pas prêt à émerger, d'autant plus qu'il venait de fermer les yeux. Je retournai donc dans la cuisine pour terminer le repas et le mettre au frais. Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, j'éteignis la lumière dans le salon et rejoignis la chambre.

Il n'avait pas vraiment bougé, ce que je trouvais inquiétant. Il devait vraiment être en état de choc. S'il s'était senti mal il se serait plutôt caché sous les draps. Je m'allongeai à ses côtés et le pris contre moi. C'était l'appel qui l'avait mis dans cet état. L'appel de monsieur Park.

Je me rappelai alors que Sungyeol avait été bizarre durant la visite de l'appartement, où monsieur Park était présent. Était-ce une coïncidence ou bien y avait-il un lien réel ?

Je m'endormis sans avoir eu de réponse à cette question.

[…]

Finalement, le choc de Sungyeol avait servi à quelque chose. Nous avions abordé ensemble le sujet de nos parents et il était d'accord pour que nous leur rendions visite. J'avais compris que c'était aussi un moyen pour nous d'aller de l'avant, de ne pas avoir l'impression de les laisser derrière nous si nous allions les voir pour leur montrer que nous nous tenions debout. Ça nous permettrait d'apprendre à juguler nos sentiments pour eux, pour ne pas en souffrir.

La semaine à venir promettait encore d'être chargée, avec le déménagement et la recherche des adresses de nos parents respectifs, ainsi que le programme pour partir, même si le départ n'était pas encore d'actualité.

* * *

><p><em>J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ces deux scènes supplémentaires avec Jinah, j'espère que ça ne se sent pas. C'est un chapitre surtout centré sur les réflexions de Myungsoo ais je trouvais que c'était important dans la mesure où c'est un peu pour cette raison que j'ai écris le bonus. D'ailleurs, je me suis rendue compte en écrivant le point de vue de Myungsoo que parfois je m'écartais totalement de ce que j'avais dis dans la première version. C'est aussi pour ça que ça m'a pris autant de temps d'en venir à bout.<em>

_Néanmoins, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et à bientôt pour le dernier! _


	47. (BONUS) Où deux âmes trouvent la paix

_Bonsoir! Veuillez m'excuser une fois de plus du retard; à la fin de mes partiels j'avais juste envie d'hiberner et depuis j'ai repris les cours donc je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour moi, surtout que ce chapitre était terminé (depuis très exactement le 31 décembre) mais pas corrigé (ce qui vient de me prendre une heure). Il est assez inédit dans le sens où il ne développe que des scènes qui sont juste mentionnées dans la première partie, donc j'espère que ça vous plaira. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>Chapitre XII<p>

Je devais avouer que j'étais soulagé. Luna était restée avec Sungyeol pour l'aider à finir de ranger. On faisait d'une pierre deux coups. Sungyeol n'était pas livré à lui-même, et moi je n'étais pas seul non plus avec Luna. Je savais que c'était assez déradant pour toutes les femmes que je croisais d'être réduites à mes yeux au souvenir de ma sœur, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. D'autant plus que Luna et ma sœur avaient cette même joie de vivre intense, ce sourire lumineux lorsqu'elles étaient heureuses. Je la voyais dans chaque fille qui aimait la vie.

Dans la voiture, j'étais à la gauche de Sungjong qui conduisait. Il chantonnait sur la musique diffusée par l'autoradio. Il me jeta un coup d'œil pour savoir si ça me dérangeait et je l'encourageai à continuer. Sa voix se fit alors un peu plus audible, plus belle aussi. Il s'arrêta en même temps que la chanson pour me parler directement.

« Tu sais, je trouve ça vraiment bien que vous emménagiez ensemble. »

Il ne me regardait pas, mais s'il l'avait pu je suis sûr qu'il m'aurait regardé dans les yeux.

« Ça fait déjà un moment qu'on vit ensemble. Mais là ça va être plus... commençai-je en cherchant mes mots.

- Officiel, termina-t-il à ma place. »

Je hochai la tête.

« Oui. »

Notre lien en tant que couple ne serait jamais reconnu dans notre pays, quand bien même nous souhaiterions nous marier. Alors prendre cet appartement ensemble, c'était presque ce que nous pouvions avoir de mieux.

« Je sais que Sungyeol a vraiment changé à ton contact. Et même si je ne le connaissais pas vraiment avant que vous vous acoquiniez ensemble, pas plus que toi d'ailleurs, je suis sûr qu'il t'a aussi aidé, à son niveau. »

Je pris une grande inspiration et relâchai doucement l'air accumulé. Comment se faisait-il que Sungjong soit aussi doué pour lire le comportement des autres alors que Sungyeol et moi-même n'y comprenions rien?

« Tu as raison. Je crois qu'il n'imagine même pas à quel point il a rendu ma vie plus facile, à commencer par le fait de me donner envie de me lever le matin. »

Sungjong fit une courte pause, avant de continuer d'une voix hésitante.

« Mais toi tu l'as, tu sais… empêché de faire une bêtise. »

Les mots de mon voisin n'étaient pas tout à fait exacts et ça me fit mal. Je n'étais pas aussi bon qu'il semblait le croire. Je n'avais pas vraiment empêché Sungyeol de faire une bêtise, je l'avais rattrapé au dernier moment.

« Ouais. Sauf que… j'étais responsable, avouai-je. »

Sungjong se méprit certainement sur ce que j'avais voulu dire car il quitta la route des yeux un instant pour me regarder, surpris.

« C'était par égoïsme que je suis allé chez lui au début. Pas par réelle bonté d'âme... »

Il se retourna une deuxième fois, l'air sceptique.

« Vraiment? »

« Je t'assure. J'avais découvert que je me sentais différent à son contact. Mieux. Enfin, pire, selon le point de vue. Mais c'était positif. Et c'était logique, puisque nous avons le même passé, à peu de choses près. Alors quand il a cessé de venir… Je me suis dit que ça ne pouvait pas finir comme ça. J'avais besoin de lui. Et donc je l'ai fait souffrir car il avait fuis en partie à cause de moi, parce qu'il ne voulait pas accepter ce que je lui faisais ressentir. »

D'avouer ça à celui qui me tenait en haute estime me fit du bien. Mais il ne se laissa pas déstabiliser par mes propos.

« Il a mis longtemps à t'accepter auprès de lui, hein?

- Oui. Et il est allé très loin. »

- Tu sais Myungsoo, ce n'est pas important ce qui t'a poussé vers lui au début. Ce qui compte c'est que tu sois resté et qu'aujourd'hui vous emménagiez ensemble. Peut-être que tu es venu vers lui par égoïsme, mais l'amour l'est et c'est normal. Prend soin de lui à l'avenir, c'est tout ce qui importe. »

Je n'étais pas habitué à entendre Sungjong parler aussi sérieusement. J'essayai d'imprimer ses mots dans mon esprit.

« Tous ceux qui ont fait le premier pas vers la personne qu'ils aimaient ont été égoïste, la première fois. On aborde quelqu'un en sachant au fond de nous qu'on veut plus qu'une simple discussion. Et si l'autre personne ne voulait pas qu'on l'aborde? D'accord, ça n'aura peut-être pas de grosse influence, mais c'est le fait qui compte. Et puisqu'il faut bien qu'il y en ai un qui fasse le premier pas vers l'autre, on peut considérer qu'un peu d'égoïsme est normal. »

Sungjong s'enflamma un peu à la fin de sa tirade, comme s'il voulait sincèrement que je le crois.

« Je tâcherais d'y penser la prochaine fois que je me fustigerai pour ce que je lui ai fait.

- J'espère bien! s'exclama Sungjong, tout de suite plus joyeux qu'un instant auparavant. »

Comme si ça avait été fait exprès, nous découvrîmes que nous étions presque arrivés. Sungjong se gara en bas de l'immeuble et nous commençâmes à vider la voiture et monter les cartons jusqu'à notre nouvel appartement. Nous ne faisions plus que nous croiser dans l'escalier ou en bas, alors il fut difficile de continuer à discuter.

Sur les trajets suivants, les sujets de conversation furent plus légers. J'appréciai vraiment la compagnie de Sungjong, c'est pourquoi après être rentrés dans l'ancien appartement de Sungyeol je proposai à Sungjong et Luna de venir boire un verre dans le nouveau, histoire de les remercier et de terminer la journée en beauté.

Sungjong me remercia d'ailleurs, pendant que nous emmenions les derniers cartons et que les deux autres faisaient le ménage et fermaient l'appartement. J'aimais sa sincérité et surtout, j'admirai sa force. Il avait de multiples facettes qui faisaient de lui un être très intéressant à découvrir et avec qui discuter.

Il m'aida à déplacer les cartons pour que nous puissions nous installer tous les quatre autour de la table.

« Bon, et si on allait faire quelques courses maintenant? Je crois que j'ai le temps de préparer de quoi manger avant que Sungyeol et Luna arrivent.

- Je te suis. »

Il y avait une supérette à quelques pas de l'immeuble. J'achetai des bières - pas de soju, mauvais souvenirs - de la viande, des pâtes et des légumes, tout en discutant avec Sungjong des différentes manières de faire un bimbimbap. Apparemment, c'était lui qui cuisinait dans leur couple, Luna aimait ça mais lui encore plus.

J'étais un peu tendu au début de la soirée, mais finalement la situation se détendit rapidement, aidée en ça par le caractère joyeux de Sungjong.

Je passai une très bonne soirée et sûrement la meilleure de ma vie en compagnie d'autres personnes que Sungyeol ou ma famille.

[...]

Quelques jours après notre emménagement, nous étions étendus un soir dans le lit, et avec notre projet de retourner voir nos parents respectifs, nos conversations versaient souvent du côté de nos familles, justement. Ce soir-là, Sungyeol me demanda comment s'appelait ma sœur. Ce n'était pas la question en elle-même qui importait, c'était le fait que ça démarrait un nouveau sujet difficile pour moi. Pourtant, j'avais envie de lui répondre. J'avais envie qu'il sache que j'allais guérir, tout comme il guérissait.

« Ma sœur s'appelait EunAh. »

Mes yeux brûlaient. Je savais ce que ça voulait dire, même si je n'avais pas versé de larmes depuis sa mort. Penser aux choses n'était pas pareil que de les dire à voix haute, où elles prenaient plus de sens. Et fréquenter Sungyeol m'avait rendu ma sensibilité en faisant tomber mes barrières difficilement établies.

« J'ai voulu oublier tous ces souvenirs que j'ai avec elle. C'était trop douloureux au début. Je suis content de ne pas avoir réussi à oublier. Si aujourd'hui je n'avais plus aucun souvenir d'elle, je crois que ce serait horrible. C'est un peu parce que j'étais en manque de souvenirs et donc en manque d'elle que je suis allée vers Jinah. »

Je pris conscience de la vérité de mes paroles lorsque je les prononçai. Sungyeol resserra son étreinte autour de moi. Nous avions déjà parlé de Jinah, sauf que ce soir c'était différent. J'étais différent.

« C'était elle qui venait me voir dans ma chambre quand il y avait un monstre sous mon lit. Elle n'essayait pas de me faire croire qu'il n'y avait rien, non, elle allait sous le lit alors qu'elle n'était pas tellement plus âgée que moi, et elle faisait des bruits de combats quand c'était un méchant monstre ou elle chuchotait pour lui demander de s'en aller quand c'en était un pas trop vilain, et puis il n'y avait plus de monstre, du moins pour cette nuit-là."

Je sentais plus que je ne voyais le sourire de Sungyeol sur la peau de mon épaule.

« Nous avons eu une seule période difficile entre nous. C'est quand elle est entrée au lycée. Elle s'est fait de nouveaux amis, que je n'aimais pas. Je les avais vu une ou deux fois seulement mais ça m'avait suffi pour me faire un avis. Ils étaient du genre à me mépriser parce que j'étais trop jeune, tu vois."

Je repris mon souffle.

« Je lui avais dit que je ne les aimais pas, sauf qu'elle n'avait qu'eux, et elle ne leur trouvait rien à redire. Je crois qu'elle était juste soulagée d'avoir été acceptée au sein de leur groupe, parce qu'elle venait d'un collège éloigné et qu'elle ne connaissait personne dans sa classe. Toujours est-il qu'on s'est disputé plusieurs fois à ce sujet, jusqu'à ce que ses amis deviennent un sujet tabou entre nous. Et on s'est aussi éloignés pendant quelques mois, inéluctablement. Parfois j'avais envie de lui dire quelque chose, alors j'allais voir si elle était dans sa chambre, et puis en écoutant à la porte je découvrais que oui, elle l'était, mais en visioconférence avec ses amis ou au téléphone. Alors je repartais dans ma chambre.

- C'était ta sœur et ton amie, remarqua Sungyeol d'une voix douce, comme s'il sentait que j'avais la gorge serrée. »

A ce moment, ce fut comme si ma carapace soigneusement établie et progressivement fissurée par Sungyeol atteignaient son point de rupture. Dans ma poitrine, quelque chose se brisa. Je me mis à pleurer, d'abord sans m'en rendre compte et puis il fut bientôt impossible d'ignorer et de comprendre que je versais des larmes un peu partout, dans le cou et les cheveux de Sungyeol, sur le drap, dans mes mains...

Je ne savais même plus que j'étais capable de pleurer, ça faisait si longtemps..

.

[...]

Il y a des moments comme ça, qui resteront gravés en nous, peu importe ce qui arrive d'autre dans notre vie. Ce matin avec Sungyeol sur la plage et la mort de ma sœur en faisaient partie. Et là, tout de suite, également.

Il faut qu'il y ait de mauvais moments pour qu'on apprécie encore plus les bons. Il faut connaître la douleur pour tenter de toucher le bonheur.

Et avec Sungyeol, la douleur, ça nous connaissait. Alors chaque moment de répit, même anodin, nous paraissait surdimensionné. Comme si nous avions manqué d'eau pendant des années et que nous tombions sur une source. Sauf que la source ne nous rassasiait pas.

Evidemment, je n'oubliai pas les cauchemars, les rechutes et les crises, bien sûr que non. Il était simplement plus facile de faire avec maintenant que nous savions qu'il y avait du bon quelque part, ensemble.

La visite chez mes parents a été bien plus courte que celle chez les parents de Sungyeol. Pas parce que les choses se sont mal passées mais parce que la situation était différente. Ses parents ne savaient pas pourquoi il s'était renfermé sur lui-même. Et même s'ils l'avaient su, c'était à cause de quelqu'un d'étranger au cercle familial. Alors que quand je me suis isolé, la cause était évidente pour mes parents - ce qui n'a rien changé à l'efficacité de l'aide qu'ils ont essayé de m'apporter.

Mes parents ont perdu leurs deux enfants en même temps. J'étais incertain sur leur réaction. Allaient-ils être soulagé, le voir comme un miracle, ou au contraire agir comme des étrangers parce que j'étais sorti de leur vie depuis trop longtemps? Eh bien, c'était un mélange des deux.

Ils nous ont accueillis courtoisement. Sans effusions, mais sans froideur. Ils m'ont posé beaucoup de questions, mais ça se voyait qu'ils avaient fait un trait sur moi et je pense que le fait que je sois avec Sungyeol ne les aidait pas à me considérer comme leur fils. Ils avaient appris à faire taire leurs sentiments douloureux - mieux que nous.

Nous sommes restés deux heures avec eux. Sur le pas de la porte, ma mère m'a prit la main et m'a soufflé que ma sœur aurait été fière de moi.

Plus tard, de retour sur la plage qui avait un grand pouvoir apaisant sur nous deux, Sungyeol m'avoua qu'il était inquiet de l'effet la rencontre avait pu avoir sur moi. Je m'empressai de le rassurer. Nous avions eu ce dont nous avions besoin, tous les deux. Il avait besoin de savoir qu'ils lui avaient pardonné, et moi j'avais besoin de leur faire savoir que j'avais guéri. Pour qu'ils se pardonnent?

Et Sungyeol m'a fait remarquer qu'il manquait quelqu'un à ma rencontre. Mon cœur s'est serré, mais il avait raison. Il était temps que j'affronte aussi ce dernier démon.

C'est pourquoi nous nous rendîmes au cimetière où reposaient les cendres de ma sœur. Je me tenais devant sa stèle, main dans la main avec Sungyeol. Le soleil éclairait les fleurs fraîches à nos pieds. L'atmosphère n'était ni sombre, ni pesante. Je ne savais pas par quoi commencer, quoi lui dire après tout ce temps.

« Hey, grande sœur, commençai-je. »

J'avais de nouveau mal dans la poitrine.

« J'ai découvert qu'il y avait de belles choses sur Terre. »

Je m'efforçai de respirer régulièrement. Sungyeol caressait ma main avec son pouce.

« J'ai trouvé un ange, aussi. Tu l'aurais adoré. Je le présenterai, un jour. »

Le contact avec Sungyeol m'aidait beaucoup.

« J'espère que tu auras aussi quelqu'un à me présenter. Et pas quelqu'un qui se foutra de ta tête, cette fois! »

Mon cœur devenait un peu plus léger. C'était très étrange.

« On se reverra un jour grande sœur. Je te le promets. Et plus rien ne nous séparera. »

Après tout, on n'a qu'une vie, mais qui sait ce qui commence après...

FIN

* * *

><p><em>Ne me lapidez pas pour cette fin abrupte (oui je le reconnais quand même, mais elle n'a rien d'un cliffhanger à la Moffat &amp; Gatiss...), il fallait bien couper à un moment et je pense qu'après la fin de la première partie vous saviez que ces deux-là s'aimaient. Et je n'étais pas spécialement inspirée non plus; il faut le dire. <em>

_Je suis néanmoins soulagée d'avoir terminé ce bonus, qui s'il aura été enrichissant à écrire m'aura aussi demandé beaucoup plus de temps que l'original. Je suis contente d'avoir amené Myungsoo et Sungyeol à un état stable, maintenant je vais les laisser tranquille pour de bon et leur souhaiter beaucoup de bonheur et de courage pour vivre ensemble._

_Je vous remercie sincèrement, vous tous qui m'avez soutenue jusqu'ici, et plus particulièrement DayDreamie pour le chemin fait ensemble. Bleeding Love est visiblement la plus populaire de mes fictions et ce nombre de vues, ces commentaires, tout ça, ça veut dire beaucoup pour moi. Alors merci encore, et peut-être à plus tard sur un nouveau projet !_

_Yoi, 31.01.2016_


End file.
